Descendant of Apollo
by Shadowflame013
Summary: There are many things one could see the world around them. In Japan, a young man visits the land of Kyoto, stumbling upon new mythological creatures he thought didn't exist. To make things more surprising, he's no ordinary human. Has FF 7 elements mixed into it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The descendant of an Olympian

Back again with a new story. I do not own anything from any media.

A young boy was resting in a small island. It was the island of Delos. He was wearing a white shirt with blue shorts and matching sandals. His hair was a curly dirt blonde color, appearing slightly wavy. It was tied by a hair tie, making it look like a ponytail. He had blue eyes, indicating he was Caucasian descent. His skin was a pale tan color.

"I wonder why I was brought here in the island of Delos." The boy said to himself.

Little the boy knew, he was not what he appears to be. Sure, he looks human. However, he is something much more.

"Aristides, we're here to find someone." A woman said.

"I know, Mom. But why are we here in this island? Much of it is a historical site." The boy named Aristides said.

Aristides was a young, 8 year old boy. He grew up with his mother, who never married a man. She always had a content smile on her face which made him question her as to why she always smiled.

"Aristides, you're about to know as to why we came here. Follow the path that leads to the temple of the Delians. I cannot follow you, for you must discover this by yourself." His mother said.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Aristides asked.

"Follow your heart and you will see." His mother replied.

Aristides walked through the historical site carefully, avoiding the spiky plants near him. He came across a familiar temple now in ruins.

'The temple of the Delians… I keep seeing this place in my dreams, only it was not like this…' Aristides thought.

A strange, nostalgic sensation got his attention. He couldn't understand why, but Aristides felt as though he was physically there, despite coming to Delos for the first time.

'Why am I feeling this sensation…? Does this island have something familiar to me?' He thought.

"You have come…" A soothing male voice called out.

Aristides looked around, startled by the sudden voice. He then saw a beam of sunlight shine down near him. From the light, a man appeared. He was wearing a white tunic with old fashioned sandals. The man's hair was a golden color, appearing curly. Aristides noted the items he held. It was a gold lyre on his right hand, but on his back, a quiver of arrows with a bow was apparent. Aristides held his ground, feeling intimidated by the man's sudden appearance. The aura was heavy, but it felt warm and calm, like the rays of the sun.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked.

The man chuckled, seeing the boy looking intimidated by his presence. He took a knee to look at the young bot in front of him.

"You can relax, young one. I see that your mother has raised you with care." The man said with a smile.

Aristides was surprised that the man suddenly mention his mother.

"How do you know who my mother is?" He questioned.

"Silly Aristides… Who does know your mother better than your father?" The man said.

Aristides was shocked that the man inadvertently revealed he was his father. More questions began to pile up in his mind.

"Calm yourself. I know that you have many questions in your mind, but I will introduce myself. I am Apollo." The man named Apollo said.

"Apollo!? The Olympian god of music, light, poetry, medicine and knowledge!?" Aristides asked in shock.

"Also of archery, the sun and art." Apollo finished.

Aristides lost his footing and fell on the ground, unable to comprehend on what he heard. The sudden surprise of encountering a mythological figure in Greece was too much for him.

"Let's take this slowly, for we have a lot to catch up." Apollo said, holding Aristides.

"Where are you taking me?" Aristides asked.

"To meet with the other gods." Apollo said.

######

Aristides was brought to the mythological realm of the Olympian gods: the peak of Mount Olympus. There, he was greeted of seeing the other Olympian gods around his sight. In front of him, Hestia was tending the Flames of Olympus. Hestia had a green robe, which concealed much of her form, save for her head. Her face was angelic, having pale skin. Her hair was brown in color, appearing straight with curls.

"Oh, we have a guest of Olympus. Pleased to meet you, young one. I'm Hestia, goddess of hearth." Hestia said.

"Whoa…" Aristides said, speechless.

"Apollo my boy. I'm glad to see that you are meeting your son for the first time, albeit early." A familiar voice said.

Apollo and Aristides looked to where the voice came from. It was Zeus, who was wearing a bright white tunic. In appearance, the god appeared human, albeit more muscular than an Olympic athlete. He was holding a handful of lightning bolts on his hand. His hair was ivory in appearance, including his beard. His eyes were a soft, sky blue color. Like Apollo, his hair was curly, but wavy.

"I know, Father. I wanted my son to stay with the humans till his mother was prepared to bring him here." Apollo said.

"Still, out of all the women you could have sired, you met with one from the East. I guess I won't ask about it, since we all have someone we like." Zeus said.

Aristides hid behind Apollo, feeling intimidated by Zeus's presence. Although he looked intimidating, the king of the gods in Greece was a jovial man.

"Don't be frighten my son. This is my father, also your grandfather." Apollo said.

"I know… But I'm still in shock in realizing that from my father's side, I'm related to the Olympian gods of Greece." Aristides said.

"Aren't we someone looking for answers?" Zeus teased.

He then went up close to Aristides, who remained quiet. The young boy was shy, unable to say anything. Nearby, Hestia noted how tense the boy looked.

"Calm yourself, Zeus. The young boy looks distressful." Hestia said.

"Sorry Hestia. I can't hold my excitement to see one of my children have their own child." Zeus replied.

"You're certainly excited for your grandchild, Zeus." A female voice said.

Aristides blushed up a storm upon laying his eyes on the goddess in front of him. She was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. She was wearing an amber tunic that accented her figure. Her already godly appearance was accented by an amber necklace. Her eyes were a soft brown color, but her hair was straight in a bright blonde color.

"Aw, he's very shy." Aphrodite cooed.

Apollo and Zeus chuckled in seeing Aristides being shy near Aphrodite.

"Hahahaha… Every god and man could not handle Aphrodite's beauty that easily. One gaze is all it takes and they become entranced by her appearance alone. Not even I have the willpower to resist her." Zeus said.

"ZEUS! You dare cheat on me in my presence!?" A female voice called out.

The voice belonged to Hera, goddess of marriage and wife of Zeus. Her clothing was an ivory tunic with a gold necklace. Her hair was a light brown color, almost appearing red. The goddess's eyes were a soft green color, similar to grass. A male peacock was seen near her.

"Sorry Hera. I was talking with one of my grandchildren." Zeus said.

Hera had a look at Aristides. She couldn't resist cooing to the young child, who was shy of the people around him.

"Aw… Aren't you the cutest child I've seen? I can accept that you're the son of Apollo so don't feel scared of me. Also, forgive me of my husband, Zeus. He's very UNFAITHFUL to me." Hera said, emphasizing her speech.

"U-um… I don't want to be rude, but I think grandpa should stay with you." Aristides said shyly.

Hera smiled brightly, already taking a deep liking to the young child. Zeus comically sulked, not liking how his grandson was taking Hera's side.

"He's certainly well mannered." A female voice said.

The voice belonged to Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom. Her appearance was equally beautiful as Hera. She had a Thracian helmet that was worn loosely above her forehead. She had a sword on her back with a scabbard. She had an ivory tunic that had gold accents on her shoulders. There was a gold band at her forehead with a light blue gem. Her hair was black as night. A surprising feature was her gray eyes. An owl was seen on her shoulder. Aristides looked at the goddess in front, feeling a welcoming sensation.

"Athena… Goddess of wisdom…" Aristides said, bowing to her.

"It's okay, young one. You have proper manners, despite being the son of Apollo. You're a demi-god, Aristides." Athena said with a smile.

"It… It's still a surprise for me to know this. I never knew that I was the son of one of the Twelve Olympian Gods. Now here I am, talking with them." Aristides said, still trying to make sense of what he's encountering.

"Take it slowly. We can give you all the time you need to understand everything you need to answer your questions." Athena said with a pleasant smile.

"I always wondered as to why my father never came to me nor my mother. She always had a content smile, seeing the sun shine on her face… Now I know why…" Aristides said.

Apollo held his son close to help him overcome his confusion.

"In any case, you have spoken with Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite and me. You have yet to meet the others." Apoolo said.

"Where are the other 6?" Aristides asked.

"Hephaestus is in his workshop, forging. Ares is gone off to fight in war. Poseidon is in the sea, ruling his kingdom. My sister, Artemis, is hunting with her fellow nymphs. Demeter is currently with her daughter, Persephone. Hermes will return shortly from his work." Apollo said.

Aristides began thinking on meeting with Hephaestus. He decided to meet with the god.

"Father… Can you take me to see Hephaestus?" He asked.

"Sure, my son. Follow me." Apollo said.

######

Apollo guided Aristides throughout Mount Olympus before finding Hephaestus's forge. Unknown to them, Aphrodite was following them.

"This is where he goes to forge. He's an expert when it comes to making accessories or weapons." Apollo said.

They entered the forge to see Hephaestus designing a helmet.

"Hephaestus, my brother. How have you been doing?" Apollo said to the blacksmith god.

Hephaestus was a man with a rough skin tone due to centuries of forging. His hair was gray white, but he looked like an average man in his mid-20s. His brown eyes were focused on the helmet he was designing. In appearance, he had a muscular physique and tan skin. Despite his appearance, Hephaestus was a gentle giant. Aristides noted that his legs looked crippled.

"Been forging as always. Who's the young man here?" Hephaestus asked, seeing Aristides.

"I'm Aristides. I happen to be Apollo's son." Aristides said to Hephaestus.

The blacksmith god looked at the young boy before smiling. He was pleased to see a nephew come to see his family in Olympus. He noticed Aristides was looking at his injured legs.

"I'm sorry… But something is telling me to help heal you…" Aristides said.

Hephaestus and Apollo were surprised on what the young boy said. Aristides moved to Hephaestus and gently placed his hands on both of his legs. A divine light was being channeled from his hands that healed the blacksmith god's legs. This left Hephaestus deeply shocked, seeing the son of Apollo healing his legs.

"Well, he certainly has acquired my knowledge in healing." Apollo said with a proud smile.

Hephaestus decided to move around with his newly healed legs. Much to his surprise, they no longer cause pain when he started walking.

"Thank you, Aristides. I could have asked Apollo to help heal my legs, but he said he couldn't. Now I feel like my old self." Hephaestus said.

Aristides smiled, seeing the blacksmith god now acting cheerful. By then, a female figure came to the forge and noticed Apollo and his son.

"Brother, it's good to see you." The female said.

Aristides caught the word, thinking of the goddess's name.

'This is…Artemis…' He thought in surprise.

Artemis was a young goddess. She had a bright yellow tunic, dark brown sandals, and a headwear with her symbol of the moon. On her back, she had a quiver of silver arrows and a bow of silver. Her blue eyes were calming to one's sight, yet they held the fierceness of a hunter. The young goddess looked at Aristides with an indifferent expression. The young boy moved away from her sight, hiding behind Apollo.

"Calm yourself, Aristides. This is my sister, Artemis." Apollo said to his son.

Aristides didn't come out from hiding. He was nervous to meet Artemis's gaze.

"It's fine, young one. I can see that you bare no ill will. I've heard from Athena and my brother about you. If anything, you were raised with respect, especially knowing how to act." Artemis said.

"Um… I hope I didn't intrude on you. I came here because I wanted to see Hephaestus." Aristides said.

Artemis smiled from the young boy's honesty. She could see that he was telling the truth, despite his shy nature.

"You can relax, Aristides. I came here to have my bow repaired from Hephaestus." Artemis reassured.

Aristides bowed respectfully to the young goddess as she requested the blacksmith god to repair her bow.

"We should be heading back to the throne room for now. Hephaestus tends to be focused when it comes to his specialty." Apollo said.

######

Back in the Olympian throne, two new figures arrived. One was man with a familiar trident, His hair was brown, appearing below shoulder length and was brown. His eyes were sea green in color. He was wearing a sea blue tunic. Blue, intricate markings were shown on his skin. He had a muscular physique, but he was temperamental. Near the man, there was a younger male. He had a winged cap with a blue tunic and a scepter. His sandals had wings on them, which made him fly in the air. His tunic was a deep blue, and his eyes were brown that had a hint of mischievousness. His hair was an orange red color.

"Poseidon, Hermes. Glad to see you two came here to visit Olympus." Apollo said.

"Glad to see you too as well, Apollo. I suppose you're taking a brief break in your duty with Helios." Poseidon said.

"I'll say. He's been taking a break for today to honor his son." Hermes said.

Poseidon and Hermes took notice of Aristides. The young boy was graced by a calming sensation from the sea god, as though a gentle current of water was washing him.

"You must be Aristides. I'm glad to finally meet you, young man." Poseidon said.

Aristides bowed respectfully to see the sea god, making him smile for his behavior.

"He's truly shy, but he does act respectfully. Maybe we should try to help get along with him." Hermes said, getting close to the boy.

Aristides responded by moving away from Hermes before moving to Poseidon, which made the messenger of the gods pout playfully.

"It seems he has a wise mind to not openly trust you of your trickery, Hermes." Poseidon laughed.

"It's not my fault I carry an aura of a trickster. I was born like this." Hermes refuted.

"More like, you acted on your trickery when you stole Apollo's cattle." Poseidon reminded.

Hermes laughed nervously as Apollo kept his gaze from becoming upset. Internally, he was still angry with the mischievous god's actions years ago.

"Setting that aside, I think the boy is ready to be trained. He hasn't met Ares nor Demeter yet. Since Spring is here, Persephone should also come here as well." Hermes said, changing the subject.

"Looks like you have a chance to meet the last two gods of Olympus. Be warned, Aristides… Ares is not one would expect. He may have the skin of a sheep, but he's a wolf in the disguise of a sheep. Many of us don't like him for obvious reasons." Apollo said.

Aristides nodded in response. He stayed close to his father as they prepared for the last two gods to arrive.

"They're here." Apollo said.

Ares arrived, alongside Demeter with Persephone. Ares was a handsome man in appearance with fiery orange blonde hair. However, he had a visible scowl on his face, seeing Aristides. He was wearing ancient Greek armor with a Spartan shield and spear. His armor was soaked with blood, due to a recent battle. His eyes were fiery red and his skin was a light tan. Much of his body was laced with scars from previous fights.

"So the sun god decides to sire a woman from the east and has a child. He's nothing but scum to me." Ares said nonchalantly.

"Choose your next words carefully, god of war. I won't be merciful for showing such manner of speech to me." Apollo said,

"You think that I fear you, Apollo? I relish in war, but your child is nothing of whom I can see potential for." Ares said.

Aristides took an immediate dislike to Ares, frowning upon hearing belittle his mother. Unconsciously, he was channeling his godly powers in his body, creating an aura of light.

"Try saying that in front of me." Aristides said, taunting Ares.

"Such speech would get you killed, mortal. I could easily lop your head off if I wanted to." Ares said.

Aristides stood his ground before delivering a haymaker to the god of war. Ares thought it was a simple punch, but what he didn't expect was the force behind it. He was sent flying till he hit a nearby wall, causing a visible dent. This caused the god of war to snarl in response.

"So you inherited my father's strength… That makes it worth fighting you." Ares said, about to charge in to Aristides.

"What's going on here!?" A loud voice echoed.

It was Zeus, whom heard the disturbance. Immediately, everyone stopped, seeing the king of the gods in their sight.

"Forgive me, Father. My son reacted when Ares insulted his mother. I didn't expect him to inherit your strength…" Apollo said, apologizing.

Zeus looked to the indent on the wall where Ares impacted. He gave a jovial laugh in response, surprising everyone.

"Well, a chip off the old block. My grandson has inherited your strength, Apollo. I'll have a word with Ares to control his attitude, considering he was a rude host to your son." Zeus said.

Zeus dragged Ares to scold him for his irresponsible behavior, much to the god of war's chagrin.

"Ares never learns… He's a bloodthirsty person who relishes in combat…" A female voice said.

Aristides had looked to the owner of the voice. It was Demeter, goddess of agriculture. She had a bright green tunic, which glowed emerald in the sunlight. Her hair was a blonde color, similar to harvested grain. From Aristides's point of view, she had a calming, maternal aura. He noted that the air was rich with agriculture from her presence alone. Holding on her arms was a freshly harvested batch of grain.

"Oh, I didn't expect to meet with our new guest. Who are you, young man?" Demeter asked.

Aristides was shy in approaching the calm-hearted goddess. His cheeks turned rosy in response.

"M-my name is Aristides, and I'm the son of Apollo." Aristides introduced himself.

Demeter was surprised to hear about the young boy being the son of Apollo. She gave a soft smile to the young demi-god.

"You can relax, Aristides. I'm known as Demeter." The goddess said.

"The goddess of agriculture. I liked how you provided knowledge on farming to the people." Aristides said.

Demeter giggled, seeing how respecting the young boy was. Near her, a young woman came into view. She was wearing a yellow tunic with floral designs. The young girl had the same blonde hair color from Demeter. Her eyes were a soft blue color, but they hold sadness within. Aristides noticed this and felt concern for her.

"What's wrong, Persephone? Why do you have such a sad expression?" He asked.

Persephone didn't say anything, but she was surprised of the young demi-god sympathizing her.

"If you have read my fate in Greek mythology, then you understand…" She said solemnly.

Aristides went up close to the young goddess and gently touched her hand. Persephone felt a warm aura that made her heart soften. She closed her eyes, feeling the calming light from Aristides.

"Thank you… What is your name, young man?" Persephone asked.

"I'm Aristides. I wish I could help you alleviate your suffering from your forced marriage with Hades…" Aristides sympathized.

The young goddess was surprised that the demi-god was trying to help alleviate her pain. She gave a somber smile before hugging the young boy.

"Maybe, one day you could help me provide my freedom for me from this cursed fate." Persephone said.

Aristides then noticed a small plant that sprouted near Persephone's feet. The goddess went down and plucked it. It was a white rose.

"I'll wait till that time comes. I cannot bare to be the wife of a husband whom I'm forced to marry." Persephone said.

Apollo was surprised that his son was willing to help Persephone break off the forced marriage from Hades. Zeus showed up, overhearing the conversation.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple… Persephone ate the fruit of the dead during her stay in the Underworld. Each seed she eats, she will stay a month within the realm." Zeus said.

"But Grandfather, Hades was the one who kidnapped Persephone and forced her to marry. When she ate the pomegranate, Hades succeeded in his plot for making her the Queen of the Underworld. You can see her pain and sadness as though it was clearly shown in front of you." Aristides explained.

"Even so, he's my brother… I can't breach my treaty with him unless something can convince him otherwise to set Persephone free. Even though I'm the ruler of Olympus, my authority has its limits. Not even my wife Hera can talk Hades out from this." Zeus said.

Aristides began to think carefully. He knew that each time Persephone ate the seeds of the pomegranate, she would spend a month within the Underworld. He slowly realized a loophole to be found. However, it was only a short term idea.

"If Persephone has to stay one month for each seed she eats, why not let me provide offerings to her? It would help her avoid eating the seeds." Aristides suggested.

Zeus was surprised on how the boy found a loophole. He smirked, knowing the demi-god inherited his father's knowledge.

"You have quite a smart mind. However, I must remind you that she remains as Queen of the Underworld. Only if she doesn't eat a single seed, she will be free from Hades." Zeus complied.

"Plus, we may need to find someone who can replace Persephone. A forced marriage is not good for any being, gods or otherwise." Aristides said.

"You're right… However, I can't bring myself to betray my brother… One day, we will have to negotiate on Persephone's part so he'll understand." Zeus said.

Persephone never felt hopeful during her existence. Thanks to Aristides's part, she now realized she has some freedom that can be granted for her.

"Thank you, son of Apollo. You have no idea how much this means to me." Persephone said with a soft smile.

Apollo smirked, seeing how mature his son was. He felt proud of his compassion with Persephone, even suggesting to make offerings for her to abate her hunger in the Underworld.

"Your training will begin tomorrow morning, Aristides. I need to shape you up since there's more to the world than seeing the gods of Olympus." Apollo said.

"Wait, that also means there are deities as well?" Aristides asked.

"Yes. There are other gods from different worlds that exist. You will meet the Japanese Shinto gods, where your mother was born." Apollo said.

"But what about my training?" Aristides asked.

"Don't worry. We'll all train you for two years before you can head back to Japan. You will be send in a region called Kyoto. From what I heard from Hermes, there have been some strange occurrences going on out there." Apollo informed his son.

"Alright. I'll await the day where the training starts. But what purpose is the training for?" Aristides asked.

"You will be trained on combat, medicine and mastering your godly powers. I will help you with your training on your powers and medicine. For combat, Athena and Zeus will come and help provide tips for you." Apollo said.

Aristides was excited in hearing what Apollo said. By then, a familiar sound of horses echoed near them. It was the sun chariot, running in the sky. There was a man whose aura was so bright, no one couldn't see through it. It was Helios, the sun god. He had white, shiny hair, almost appearing pure white. He had a bright yellow tunic with sun designs.

"Apollo, it's time for you to take control of the chariot." Helios said.

The sun god noticed Aristides near Apollo, who was fascinated of seeing him in person.

"Wow… It's an honor to meet the sun god of Olympus." Aristides said.

Helios chuckled, seeing how the demi-god admired him.

"Don't worry. Your father tends to the sun chariot around noon." Helios said.

Aristides watched as his father rode the sun chariot off. His days of living as a normal human were now over, but in waking, a new life was found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Visit to Kyoto's leader. Morning light and shower.

(Play Opening 1: Asriel- Sequentia)

-A visage of someone moving was shown. It was the town of Kuoh, only it was illuminated in red light.-

'sekai o kuzusu piece wa totemo karuku'

-Aristides was shown with a depressed frown. His image was in the background before distorting to reveal his bloodstained face.-

'hibi o sugosu katasumi zutto hisonderu'

A young girl with blonde hair and matching eyes was shown. She was shown with a depressed face. Her image was shown in the background, distorting to show tears.

'sashidasareta moroha ni utsuru no wa ima wa kanashige na kimi no me'

Aristides was shown with his sword equipped. The sun was shining in the horizon. It made his hair glow in a bright color. His face was anything but content.

'mamoru mono wa tada hitotsu dake... sou kimi sa'

-The girl noticed Aristides in the sunlight and went to him. The demi-god's divine light was radiating in a calm tone. The young girl was embraced in the light.-

'afuredasu omoi o hanatta shokuzai no yoru mo itoshiku naru'

-Aristides was shown with his eyes closed. His heart was racing, but he had shed quiet tears, feeling the emotional pain long buried in his heart. The girl held on his back in response of seeing his arms shaking.-

'donna fukai yami mo bokura o hitotsu ni musubu'

-A wave of darkness swallowed the couple up. They faced the opposition within it. Several devils were shown with an evil expression. Aristides clenched his fist, ready to fight them. The girl walked up to him, showing fox ears and nine tails. A ring of fireballs was behind her. She wanted to join with Aristides in fighting them.

furuitate nido to furimukazu bokura sono asu no tame

-Aristides held the girl's hand. She didn't hesitate and walked close to him. She hugged the demi-god close, pressing her head in his chest.-

'I believe... gyutto dakishimeta

mada mienu sono shinjitsu'

-The girl and Aristides held their hands. From them, the view suddenly extends to show a large shrine in Kyoto.-

* * *

Two years have passed since Aristides was training in Olympus. The training was indeed harsh. Zeus and Athena made him wear weights which strengthened his body. It was also difficult in calling his innate ability to use his godly powers. A couple of times, the light destabilized, creating a small explosion. However, he pulled through. He absorbed the tips given to him by Athena and Zeus like he was a sponge and mastered his combat training in a rapid pace. Apollo fulfilled his part in teaching his son on medicine and using his powers. Aristides had a faint, but noticeable buildup of muscles due to his training with the gods. His hair brightened after he made his first use of his godly powers.

"You have become a refined warrior, Aristides. I couldn't be more proud than I have been with you, my son." Apollos said.

Aristides smiled from Apollo's speech. All of his training paid off from the gods.

"We should go meet with Zeus, since you'll be heading to the Human World soon." Apollo said.

######

Apollo and Aristides arrived where the other 11 gods of Olympus sat at. Zeus was proud in seeing his grandson become a refined warrior.

"I'm proud to see that my own son has raised you quite well. Athena's wisdom of us providing you tips in combat has indeed become a blessing for you, Aristides." Zeus said.

"It's an honor to hear that." Aristides said.

"I understand that you will be going back to the Human World, Aristides. Before you go, there's someone who wished to see you before you leave." Zeus said.

Persephone was shown with a downhearted expression. Thanks to Aristides providing her offerings, he was able to provide her an early escape from the Underworld, providing her more freedom. He still couldn't find a woman whom can sway Hades away from Persephone. The god of the Underworld knew of the young demi-god's sympathy for Persephone. Thus, he decided to follow along and see if there was someone worthy of being his true wife.

"I'll miss you, Aristides. You have brought so much hope for me." She said in a sorrowful smile.

"I'll miss you too, Persephone. I'll continue to try and find someone whom will be worthy for Hades. Chances may be slim, but I won't give up." Aristides said.

Persephone hugged the young demi-god, making him blush. Zeus and Apollo chuckled while Hera and Demeter giggled in response.

"Aw… Aren't they cute?" Aphrodite said.

Persephone and Aristides blushed in response, but Persephone was happy she hugged him. The young demi-god was like a small sun, radiating his energy in calm rays.

"I know I can't be with you since my mother is waiting for me in Japan. I need to head back home to her." Aristides said.

"I understand. Before you came, I too wished to be with my mother when I was taken. Now I have my wish fulfilled." Persephone sympathized.

Aristides smiled in response. Zeus cleared his throat to catch his attention, though he smirked secretly underneath his beard.

"Well, my grandson. I'll respect your decision to meet with your mother. I've opened a Hyperion Gate for you to cross over to the Human World. It's located in Kyoto, where your mother is. Before you leave, let me provide you with this." Zeus said.

He provided a small stone slab that an omega symbol (Ω) etched on it with a gold color. Aristides was curious of the slab given to him.

"This is a small Hyperion Gate creator. Channel your godly powers on to the slab and you can teleport to Olympus. Be warned that only beings that are not human are allowed to cross over with you. A mere mortal cannot show his or her presence here for it's a forbidden law that I have created to keep Olympus secret." Zeus said.

"I understand, grandfather. I will only allow those who're supernatural to come here with me." Aristides said.

"I also have some gifts for you, Aristides." Hephaestus said.

Hephaestus provided a bow made out of silver on the edges with gold at the tangent of the bow. It was beautifully crafted in appearance. The blacksmith god also provided a ballpoint pen, much to Aristides's confusion.

"A ballpoint pen? I don't think this is an ordinary pen…" He said.

Hephaestus chuckled in response. Deciding to assist in the demi-god's curiosity of the pen, he explained what to do.

"This 'pen' is not what it looks. To any mortal, it's a pen, but if you push the clip, you'll see." He said.

Aristides pushed the pen and it transformed into a Roman Spatha. The blade was bronze in appearance, but the demi-god knew this was no ordinary bronze.

"What kind of material is this sword made of…? It looks like bronze, yet it is not…" Aristides asked to Hephaestus.

"It's celestial copper. This metal is special, rivaling the legendary metal, adamantium." Hephaestus explained.

"Adamantium!? That metal exists!?" Aristides asked in shock.

Hephaestus chuckled when he heard of the young boy's surprise.

"Yes, it does exist at the northwest of Europe, where the Celtic gods reside. In any case, that sword will transform when you push the cap in. When push it out, it returns to being a simple pen. Please bear in mind of this, Aristides. Your weapons will be stored in a different dimension and will come to your hand when you will them to. Try summoning your bow once I take it away." Hephaestus explained.

The blacksmith god took the bow and Aristides focused on retrieving it. The bow disappeared before reappearing on the demi-god's hands. Hephaestus was pleased to see how the boy was able to understand quickly.

"Good. Now that you know you can summon them at hand, they will protect you in case of danger from the supernatural. They can affect humans, but they won't see the weapons appear directly. Keep them hidden unless it is necessary to fight back ." The blacksmith god lectured.

Aristides nodded in response. He thanked the Olympians for their hospitality, save for Ares, who scuffed in seeing the demi-god. Before he used the Hyperion Gate near him, Persephone held his right hand.

"What's wrong, Persephone?" Aristides asked.

She then gave a potted white rose to Aristides. A faint blush was shown on the young goddess's face.

"I want you to take care of this plant. It has a significant meaning to why I'm giving you this." Persephone said.

Aristides accepted the gift as Persephone stepped back.

"I'll take care of the rose as though it was you beside me." Aristides responded.

The young demi-god walked through the Hyperion Gate, vanishing from the chamber. Persephone watched for a few seconds, having a somber expression on her face.

######

Aristides arrived in a small Japanese style home. He immediately recognized the place upon laying sight of it.

'My mother's home… Back in Kyoto as well.' He thought.

He then ventured to the kitchen and noticed his mother cooking.

"Mother, I have returned." Aristides said.

She turned to see her son, now 10 years old. She couldn't suppress her joy of seeing him after she heard from Apollo that he was training.

"I missed you, Aristides." She said.

"Forgive me for I haven't contacted you for two years. I wish there was a way, but my Father was the one who can relay them. We have to catch up for those lost years." Aristides said.

His mother smiled angelically. She took notice of a white rose that he held.

"That's a nice rose, Aristides. Did you grew this?" His mother asked.

"No, it was given to me from Persephone. She gave me this rose and I'm intending to take care of it.

This made his mother smile in response, knowing that the Demeter's daughter was smitten of him.

"It's okay. She cares for you since you helped find the means to free her." His mother said.

"Anyway, I'll be with you in a minute. I need to head outside because of some business." Aristides said.

"What business are you planning to do?" His mother asked.

"My grandfather tasked me to meet with someone here. It concerns something deep, but I can't thoroughly explain it." Aristides said.

"I understand. I know the person whom you should speak with." His mother said.

######

Aristides and his mother arrived at Fushimi-ku. They were on their way to the Fushimi Inari Shrine.

'Something tells me that this city is closely tied with the Japanese creatures in mythology. Only one can tell before seeing what one can presume.' Aristides thought.

They walked their way, passing through several torii gates arranged in a path. The walk lasted for 2 hours till they met with strangely masked male beings.

"Who are you two? What's your purpose of coming here?" One of the beings questioned.

"Settle down. I'm from the Miyamoto family who, as onmyouji, protect our leader from any would-be terrorists. This is also my son, who has inherited his birthright." Aristides's mother replied.

The figures made an audible gasp and straightened their positions.

"Forgive us for our rude behavior, Miyamoto-san… We have been getting cases of unusual activity around Kyoto. Yasaka will see you now." The person said.

######

Aristides and his mother walked inside a large shrine. There, they saw a woman. She had a young appearance with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with matching eyes. Aristides noticed a pair of ears and nine tails swaying that matched her hair color. She was wearing a miko outfit.

"Miyamoto-san, you requested to speak with me?" The lady said.

"Yes, Yasaka-sama. My son was informed by the Greek gods of the strange occurrences. They haven't been subtle as of two years ago." Aristides's mother replied.

"Indeed… May I ask what your son's name is?" The woman named Yasaka asked.

"His name is Aristides, mine and Apollo's son. He was raised in secrecy in Japan for his first eight years before training in Mount Olympus for two years with his family. His decision was to move here in Japan with me, but he keeps a close contact with the Greek gods." Aristides's mother explained.

The woman had a close look at Aristides, lost in his blues eyes. This caused the demi-god to look away, shy from the woman in front of him. Yasaka giggled, seeing how he acted cute to her eyes.

"Don't feel threatened, young one. I can see that you inherited your mother's hair shape, but you have your father's hair color and eyes." Yasaka said.

"You knew about the Greek gods?" Aristides asked.

"Of course. I've been in contact with them since Apollo was with your mother. Plus, this solidifies a peace treaty with the Olympian faction of gods." Yasaka stated.

"Wow… I never realized that Olympus began to develop close ties with Japan." Aristides said in surprise.

Yasaka giggled, seeing how the young demi-god's curiosity was apparent. Near her, there was a young girl at his age. Like Yasaka, she had blonde hair with fox ears and nine tails. She was wearing a modified miko outfit: the sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. Aristides looked at the young girl curiously, tilting his head in response.

"Okaa-san, who are they?" The girl asked.

"Kunou, this is Miyamoto Aya, a member of the Miyamoto family who are onmyouji. They're the reason Kyoto and the Youkai faction are in peace. The boy next to her is Miyamoto Aristides." Yasaka said to the girl.

Kunou approached Aristides, looking at his eyes. Aristides stared back, but a small blush was evident on his face. Yasaka and Aya giggled, seeing the young kids showing signs of love.

"Ara, your son has his father's charm. Kunou has someone she definitely likes." Yasaka said with a giggle.

Aya also giggled, seeing the two kids blush red. They took off and went outside to sort their thoughts out.

######

Outside the shrine, Aristides and Kunou were catching their breath from their recent sprinting.

"How embarrassing…" Aristides said, failing to hold his blushing back.

Kunou looked at him for a few seconds before she held on to his right arm. She had a content expression, feeling his aura.

"You feel so warm and comfy." Kunou said.

Aristides had his face turn crimson due to Kunou complimenting him. This made the young girl giggle, seeing the young demi-god looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you." Kunou said.

By then, a sudden shower of rain came. The sky was slightly clear, indicating it was a sun shower. Aristides felt the rain drops trickle on his skin. The sensation to him was relaxing as he felt the drops touch him. Kunou, on the other hand, was blushing red. The sun showers was a special meaning to kitsune yokai. Aristides, oblivious of Kunou's thinking, looked at her with concern when he saw her face turn red.

"Are you alright Kunou? I hope it's not a fever…" Aristides said, checking her forehead.

Kunou remained blushing as Aristides was checking her temperature via forehead. He stood for a few seconds before he let go. The young kitsune pouted when she felt his hand release from her forehead. She liked the aura being exuded from him.

"What's wrong, Kunou?" Aristides asked.

Kunou remained silent for a few seconds. Yasaka and Aya came by and noticed the kids in the middle of a sun shower. This made Yasaka look at her daughter with a gentle smile.

"Ara, this is quite the development." She said.

"How so?" Aya asked.

"In Japanese mythology, a sun shower is a special meaning to a kitsune yokai. Any human who encounters one during said rain is immediately betrothed by the kitsune. In a sense, a sunny rain storm is equal to proposing marriage to the person they liked." Yasaka said.

Aya giggled, seeing how Kunou and Aristides was interacting. She could tell the young kitsune yokai took a liking to her son.

"I guess that means your daughter has someone she can be close to." Aya commented.

Yasaka giggled in response. The two mothers watched as Aristides was tilting his head, concerned for Kunou as her face was still blushing.

"Mom, what is wrong with Kunou? Her face is turning red." Aristides asked innocently.

Aya giggled, seeing how innocent he looked. The young demi-god kept his head tilted, giving him a cute appearance.

######

Several days have past. Kunou and Aristides began to show a close bond, much to their mother's approval. Right now, he was inside his home, watering the white rose Persephone gave him.

"I wonder how Persephone is doing… I hope everything is okay for her…" Aristides pondered.

While he was lost in thought, a sudden explosion got his attention. He looked to where it was and noticed smoke rising off from where Yasaka resided. This immediately got him worried, knowing that his mother with her.

'Not good…! My mother's with Yasaka right now! I have to make sure she's okay!' Aristides thought.

Uncertain on what to face, Aristides equipped his bow and arrows, along with his sword. He dashed to the temple, hoping no one was hurt.

######

At the temple, five male beings with bat wings were fighting against Aya, who was protecting Kunou from them. She looked visibly exhausted.

"What do you devils want with this child? You shouldn't be here." Aya snarled.

"We want the child because of her powers. They will suit us well for our plans." One of the devils answered.

"I'll never let you lay a hand on her! Begone from the place, or you will all perish!" Aya said, holding a Japanese sutra tag.

"A sutra charm… That is indeed troubling, especially from onmyouji. No matter, I can take care of that." One of the devils said with confidence.

Aya released the sutra tag, causing it to activate. It created a small barrier, surrounding both her and Kunou.

"Oh? Acting as a shield to protect the daughter of the Yokai Faction? Too bad that sutra doesn't have enough power to fight against my power!" The second devil said, punching through the barrier.

The barrier shattered, causing Aya to stumble. The first devil took the chance and fatally stabbed Aya in her abdomen.

"Damn you…" She said weakly.

"Pathetic… Your charms barely had any strength to ward us off." The third devil replied.

Aristides was able to make to the temple, only to witness his mother getting killed by the devil. Immediately, he fell into despair. The devils noticed Aristides when he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh? Another child from Yasaka? This one is a demi-god. Capture him so we can use him for our plans." The fourth devil replied.

Aristides couldn't think properly. He then stood up, only his mind was numb. Deep inside, he was angry. The devils noted how he looked calm, but deathly silent. Before they could anticipate what would happen, Aristides's divine power was unleashed like a floodgate. The aura washed around the region, causing the five devils to stumble.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST – Anger)

"What condensed energy! Who is this boy…?" The fifth devil asked.

The fifth devil's answer came when Aristides looked at them with a cold expression. The look was so sharp, it literally froze the devils in place.

"You dare bring your presence here to cause harm at my friend's place…?" He asked in an icy tone.

His blue eyes were like a glacier, shaking the souls of the five devils. They couldn't move, no matter how much effort.

"Now you killed my mother… You will pay dearly for killing my mother and hurting the son of APOLLO!" Aristides yelled out.

The young demi-god rushed to the first devil, stabbing the heart with his celestial copper sword. The devil screamed in pain, before disintegrating in particles of light. The remaining four devils were now shocked of the sudden outcome.

"What is with this kid!? He just killed Bolt Guisen!" The second devil said.

Aristides then equipped his bow and aimed his arrow at the third devil. The arrow was laced with his demi-god powers. He released the bowstring, sending the arrow.

"Taste the power of light…" Aristides coldly stated.

The arrow pierced the devil's head, killing him instantly. He then dashed to the fourth one and impaled his heart in a rushing stab. The last two devils were now afraid of the wrath they had inadvertently created.

"Spare us! We only came here because we were following orders." The second devil pleaded.

"Spare you all? No… You have killed my mother and tried to take away Kunou. All of you will perish." Aristides said.

He threw his sword at the second devil, who got stabbed on the head. His final target, the fifth devil began to make a run for it. Aristides stretched his left hand before yelling. A beam of light was shot out of his palm, piercing the devil. The battle left him exhausted, causing him to fall to his knees. Kunou watched the whole ordeal and was now worried about Aristides.

(Anger OST ends here)

"Aristides…?" Kunou said.

She then noticed he was shedding tears. This made her gasp, seeing her close friend consumed with despair. Yasaka arrived from the temple, only to see Aya dead on the floor with five nearby bloodstains. She saw Kunou trying to comfort Aristides, who was shedding tears.

"What happened here?" Yasaka asked reluctantly.

"They killed my mother… Those devils… They killed her…" Aristides said in sadness.

Yasaka couldn't take it and hugged the demi-god. She felt bad for the young boy having witnessed his mother's death. The quite sobs from Aristides was all evident to her.

"Aristides… I'm so sorry… I was brought in a meeting with the Shinto Gods in a different plane of existence. I couldn't sense the devils at all." Yasaka said.

Aristides looked at Yasaka with his tear-stained eyes. Upon seeing his blue eyes in such a state, she end up shedding tears for him.

######

A week has passed since the funeral for Aya. Many Yokai attended the funeral in respect to the onmyouji. Aristides didn't smile, nor showed any emotions. He looked like a zombie, numb in both the mind and soul. Yasaka and Kunou tried to talk with the boy, but he remained mute. Currently, the nine-tailed fox is with her daughter and Aristides in her temple home.

"Okaa-san, is Miyamoto doing okay?" Kunou asked to Yasaka.

Yasaka remained silent, looking to the young demi-god. His expression was unreadable, looking like a doll. Tears were threatening to come from her eyes, but she shook her head to answer Kunou.

"He'll need some time to recover… What the devils did, it was an unforgivable act on their part… For now, we'll need to give him some space. He's suffering deeply." Yasaka said with a somber tone.

Kunou felt worried for Aristides, keeping watch on him when she was near the demi-god. The only thing he was doing was watering the white rose Persephone gave him. Other than that, he remained silent with little to no interactions to everyone he meets.

'Miyamoto-kun… It's too much seeing you suffer like this… How will I know that you will be okay?' Kunou asked herself in thought.

######

In the temple, Yasaka was furious. She demanded a meeting with the devil faction. The Yokai guards were surprised to see such fury from her.

"Contact the Four Maou and have them come here, NOW! The Devil Faction has already pulled enough strings to raise awareness in my domain! Now, I have a family friend who recently lost his mother because of them!" She bellowed.

The Yokai quickly contacted the Devil Faction leaders, making the meeting. Yasaka was unable to control her anger, causing her to manifest flames around her in a halo behind her.

'They better hope that I don't snap at them… Seeing Aristides suffering like this… It brings great pain for me to even see a young child going through such a heavy ordeal.' Yasaka thought, shedding quiet tears.

Her Yokai guards arrived to inform her of the Devil Faction leaders' arrival. She wiped her face to clean off her tears and gave a sharp glare. The guards were intimidated, but they knew she wasn't looking at them.

"Have them come here. I wish to discuss with them in a private matter. How they'll answer, it will determine what I will do with them. Also, bring Aristides here." Yasaka said.

By then, two figures came in. A man came who looked handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Near him, there was a woman wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. She was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Both noticed the angry expression on Yasaka's face, along with the ring of fireballs behind her.

"You called us for a sudden meeting. What is the reason for this, Yasaka?" The man asked.

"Choose your next words carefully, Sirzechs and Grayfia. Due to an incident that happened near my temple, I'm already on a short fuse." Yasaka threatened.

The man named Sirzechs started to feel a cold encumbering feeling on his shoulders. It felt as though death was near him, waiting to take his life. The woman named Grayfia also felt it as well, trying to stand her ground.

"Very well… So, what incident happened to make you have such hatred on me?" Sirzechs asked.

"Funny you should ask… A group of five devils made an unauthorized visit here near my home. They attempted to kidnap my daughter." Yasaka said.

Sirzechs widened his eyes in shock. He didn't expect what he was hearing.

"I did not authorize such actions to invade your home. I assure you that I wasn't the one who sent them." Sirzechs pleaded in defense.

"Tell that to a family friend who is now traumatized due to your actions. It doesn't help that he was born a demi-god." Yasaka said.

"A demi-god!? From which faction?" Sirzechs questioned.

"That is not something I should say with you. You will find out the moment you see him." Yasaka growled.

By then, the temple doors open. Aristides was with the Yokai guards. His face didn't show any sign of emotions till he laid eyes on Grayfia and Sirzechs. Immediately, he showed an angered expression, raising his divine power. Grayfia went into action, ready to defend Sirzechs.

"You devils…! How dare you show your presence here!?" Aristides bellowed.

Yasaka quickly went to Aristides, holding him down to stop his rage.

"Settle down, Aristides! These are the one of leaders of the Devil Faction. I'm talking with them in regards to what happened a week ago." Yasaka said, trying to comfort the child.

Aristides stopped channeling his divine power, but he kept a sharp glare at Sirzechs and Grayfia. The two devils now realized what Yasaka meant.

"I see… This boy had an encounter with devils… What does the incident a week ago had to do with you?" Sirzechs asked.

Aristides punched the floor on the temple in anger. This got everyone's attention, seeing the barely contained rage threatening to spill from the demi-god.

"What does it have to do with us…? You're nothing but a fool… I saw your kind ready to kidnap Yasaka's daughter. My mother, who comes from a clan that helps Yasaka and the Youkai faction, was there, till you bastards killed her in cold blood!" The demi-god replied.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were now shocked to realize that the incident has caused irreparable damage to relations for the Youkai and Devil factions.

"Not only that… You have also threatened to incur the wrath of the Olympians. This boy, Aristides, is the son of Apollo." Yasaka said.

This got the two devils worried, knowing their kind has made a grave mistake.

"Where are the devils who orchestrated this?" Grayfia asked.

"Nothing for you to find. I killed them, mercilessly." Aristides said.

"You?" Sirzechs asked.

"Just as they killed my mother, I took their lives in retaliation… I only knew one name, Bolt Guisen." Aristides said, keeping his glare at the devils.

The two devils were unable to try and talk with Aristides. Due to five the members of the Devil Faction creating a rift, Sirzechs knew a war would start at any moment.

"Don't forget another detail, Sirzechs… I recalled that your kind nearly brought the nekomata race to near extinction, due to one of your devils being killed by one. I heard the truth from one of the nekomata, whom is now calling sanctuary in my realm. Very disturbing details to know. Whatever has instilled you with fear of the nekomatas, you can blame your own faction for causing it." Yasaka threatened.

Sirzechs shook his head in shame, now having to face the growing tension of his faction.

"Forgive me for not realizing this… My irresponsibility as a leader has caused so many problems to you and the Yokai faction…" Sirzechs said, clearly ashamed.

Yasaka softened her glare, but Aristides didn't.

"I didn't want to hear your apology, filthy devil! Because of your kind, who instilled me with such hate, I will never look at you or your faction the same way I look at Yasaka and the other factions. If anything, I would spit at your corpse than be around you." Aristides snarled.

"Such manner of speech… Someone needs to be disciplined." Grayfia said, moving to Aristides.

"Take another step and I'll fry you with my divine light…" He warned.

Grayfia wisely moved back, knowing he was following true to his threat. Aristides had his aura surging wildly, almost like a flame.

"I will warn you of this, leader of the Devil faction… Should any devil, regardless if they faithfully follow your rule or not, come to me with any ill intentions, I will kill them. Mark my words, for you have already opened a Pandora's Box." Aristides said.

"I wish I could apologize for what they have done… However, I won't stand idly and allow you to harm any devils that are following my rules. You will be dealing with me once you harm even one." Sirzechs threatened.

"I don't care… When that time comes, I will be ready to fight them all, including you." Aristides said, holding his ground.

After minutes of serious discussions, the two devils left. Aristides's anger faded, but he kept a neutral gaze. Yasaka watched the young demi-god as he left the temple.

"Aristides… I hope whatever path you're taking won't cause innocent bloodshed…" She said, shedding quiet tears.

######

(Play Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

-Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru

Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku-

Outside the temple, Aristides was sitting on the rooftop, overlooking the sunset. He was mourning his mother's death, unable to cope with it.

'This is because of them… I'll never be living in peace because of them… Those damn devils…' He thought.

-Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo-

-Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara-

-Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo-

-Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake-

Kunou noticed Aristides on the roof. She climbed her way up, feeling worried for him.

"Aristides-kun? Are you okay?" She asked.

He then looked at Kunou, who gasped in seeing his tears.

-Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru-

-Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte-

-Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?-

-Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru-

Kunou quickly hugged him, holding the demi-god close. The warm aura he had was replaced with an overbearing sensation of grief.

"Aristides-kun… You're not the only one in pain… I'm also in pain as well." She said tearfully.

The young demi-god held Kunou tightly. His breathing was shaking, indicating he had pent up sadness for a whole week.

-Doushite mo raku ja nai michi wo eranderu-

-Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku-

-Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai-

-Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara-

"Kunou… I'm sorry, but I have been consumed in my own sadness because of what happened. Those devils are to blame for what happened… I'll never forgive them for as long as I live." Aristides said.

Nearby, Yasaka saw the two kids holding each other closely. She shed quiet tears, seeing the bittersweet moment.

'They will regret for letting them come here…' Yasaka thought.

-Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou-

Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki ha-

-Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou-

-Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo-

The two kids watched as the sunset disappeared in the night sky. A silent tear suddenly came from Aristides's right eye. Kunou noticed it as the wind blew.

"I'll continue with the Miyamoto family practice in protecting you, Kunou. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you." He said.

Kunou, moved by his words, held him close. They hugged each other, providing a warm sensation.

"Then, please stay alive for me. I don't want you to suffer so much." Kunou ordered.

-Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru-

-Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de-

-Saigou ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku-

-Boku wo suki de irareru-

-Boku ha kimi ni ikasareteru-

(Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru ends here)

Aristides gave a somber smile to the young kitsune.

"Thank you, Kunou. Thank you for helping me when I was lost." He said gratefully.

The young kitsune held him close as he shed a lone tear from his left eye. The moonlight was shining on the young couple. From the moonlight, a tearful Artemis watched.

"Aristides… I will help protect you from them." The goddess said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The meeting between Shinto and Olympus. Growing bonds.

(Opening 1: Asriel- Sequentia)

* * *

Three years have passed. Aristides has grown to a handsome 13 year old child. His Japanese traits began to manifest, causing his hair to appear straight. It was still the same color, but length wise, it was below his shoulders. He still had his sword and bow made from Hephaestus and the white rose from Persephone, which has now become a large plant.

'Three long years… I wonder how much has changed since I left Olympus… I miss my father dearly…' Aristides thought.

Although he was able to cope with his mother's death, he could never forgive the devils for their irresponsible actions, nor himself for being unable to save her. During the night, when Yasaka and Kunou were asleep, he often snuck out and trained himself. This usually left him exhausted as he kept pushing himself to the limit. Once he was done, he then took a bath and went back to sleep to recover. Currently, Aristides was outside of the temple, overlooking the horizon on the roof, awaiting the sun from the horizon.

'Days of peace are just as enjoyable… I just wish that it didn't provide a false hope…' He thought.

Kunou and Yasaka noticed him at the roof. They climbed up and they saw a nostalgic expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Aristides?" Kunou asked.

Aristides looked to Kunou and smiled. He shook his head to cast his pessimistic thoughts aside. Kunou has also grown. She was maturing into a young teen, albeit near voluptuous, like her mother. She still acted like an innocent child, but her mind was becoming mature as time passed.

"It's nothing, Kunou. I was just watching the sunrise. I'm a demi-god of Apollo, so it's natural for me to feel comfortable when watching the sun rise from the horizon." Aristides explained.

Yasaka and Kunou knew he was blaming himself for not helping his mother. They could see he was trying to get over the ordeal.

"Miyamoto-kun, are you sure?" Kunou persisted.

"I'm fine, Kunou." Aristides responded.

Kunou stayed close to Aristides while Yasaka watched. She felt guilty due to not being able to save Aya from the devils. She kept a close eye on the young demi-god, who masked his pain away.

'Aristides… I hope you will be able to find a purpose that will help you overcome your guilt.' Yasaka thought.

Aristides noticed Yasaka, who then went up to the demi-god.

"I know that you feel worried about me, but I assure you that I'm feeling okay." He reassured.

"It doesn't excuse the fact that I'm still worried about you… I know you have been training a lot during the night… Although reckless, you were making sure you're strong enough to protect Kunou and me." Yasaka said.

Aristides was surprised, but he merely exhaled with a sigh.

"No sense in beating around the bush… Yes, I often snuck out of the temple to train myself from what the Olympian gods have taught me. I want to get strong so I can continue protecting you from any being that wants to threaten you." Aristides said.

Yasaka held the young boy from behind, much to Kunou's chagrin. Aristides felt a soft sensation, causing his cheeks to blush. However, he could also hear Yasaka's heart. He visibly relaxed, but his facial expression wasn't sincere. Rather, it had a hidden message of pain and guilt. Both kitsune yokai were now concerned as he showed his expression.

"I know my mother never wanted me to go through such an awful incident... If it weren't for you and Kunou, I would have lost my mind…" Aristides revealed.

Kunou and Yasaka were shocked to hear what he said. Aristides, a young boy of 13, was deeply affected to the point of no recovery. Hearing what he said, it drove them to tears, hugging him in response.

"I'll be taking care of you just like how I took care of my daughter, Miyamoto Aristides. Plus, we will need to teach you about Japan's customs." Yasaka said.

Aristides closed his eyes as he felt at peace with Yasaka and Kunou. His aura became warm, much to Kunou's and Yasaka's comfort.

"Aristides-san, I have scheduled a meeting with the Three Shinto gods to come here. They will be coming in tomorrow." Yasaka said.

"The Three Shinto gods… Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo?" Aristides said.

"Yes, the same ones. They will want to talk with you in regards of preparing a peace treaty with the Olympian faction." Yasaka explained.

"I see. I need to let Zeus know about this before I attend. I'll be back in a few minutes, Yasaka-san." Aristides said.

"Okay, and please call me 'Okaa-chan'. I'm your mother's friend, but I want you to trust me like you have trusted your own mother." Yasaka said.

Aristides nodded and used the Hyperion Gate creator, which opened the way to Olympus. He walked in and the gate disappeared.

The Twelve Olympian gods noticed a Hyperion Gate opening. From it, Aristides appeared. Apollo and Zeus quickly noticed, along with Persephone.

"Aristides, welcome back to Olympus." Zeus said.

"Forgive me for my sudden arrival, grandfather. This is due to a message from Yasaka that I must deliver to you." Aristides said.

"Calm yourself, my son. You're always welcome to come here. What message does Yasaka have?" Apollo asked.

"She's scheduling a meeting for the Shinto gods for us to come to. They're discussing a peace treaty, according to what Yasaka told me." Aristides explained.

"Ah, I've been waiting for the time to come… In any case, the skirmishes in Kyoto have stopped according to what Hermes and Artemis told me." Zeus said.

"Yes, but it came with a heavy price to pay…" Aristides said solemnly.

Apollo and Zeus pitied the demi-god for his loss. Persephone felt guilty for him, seeing it was still affecting him.

"Aristides, your mother is still okay. She's currently within Heaven, where she will reside with the Angels. I can still sense her, watching you." Persephone said.

Aristides made a somber smile, knowing his mother is now within Heaven.

"Thank you, Persephone. I needed to know if she was still with us." He said.

"Anyway, is that all you came here for?" Zeus asked.

"I'm afraid that is all. I have to go back to Kyoto. I promise that I'll keep visiting Olympus." Aristides said, before walking to the Hyperion Gate.

Apollo and Zeus smiled in response. Persephone watched to where Aristides was, till her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"You have been thinking about him, haven't you, Persephone?" Demeter asked.

"H-How did you know!?" Persephone asked with surprise.

"It's clearly written on your face, dear." Demeter answered.

Aristides came back to Kyoto, informing Yasaka of the Olympian gods' arrival for the meeting.

"Glad to hear they accept in coming to this meeting. Thank you on your part, Aristides." Yasaka said.

"I had to help out in some way. Plus, I want to make sure nothing happens here when the meeting starts, Okaa-chan." Aristides said.

Yasaka smiled when she heard Aristides say 'Okaa-chan', much to Kunou's chagrin. The young kitsune quickly leaped at Aristides and playfully bit his left arm.

"Kunou, are you trying to bite me?" Aristides asked.

Yasaka giggled, seeing that Aristides hasn't figured out that her daughter loved him. She was surprised that Kunou marked Aristides.

'My, my. Looks like my daughter marked Aristides as her mate. I wonder if I would have grandkids in a few years.' Yasaka humbly thought.

By then, three figures appeared. The first figure was a female. She had a white kimono with a red disk on the sleeve, similar to the flag of Japan. Her skin was near alabaster, almost pure white. Her eyes were a soft ruby color. Her hair was a black color, reaching below waist length, and was loose. The woman had a content expression on her face. She also possessed a magatama and a mirror. This was Amaterasu, the Shinto sun goddess. Next to her, there was a male. He had a muscular appearance, laced with plenty of scars all over his body. His hair was a dark brown color, tied in a high ponytail. Aristides noted the kimono he was wearing. It was blue with storm themes on the background. He had a white hakama with more storm motifs. The man was holding a decorative chokuto. The young demi-god sensed the sword's aura upon laying eyes on it. The being had a provocative smirk. This was Susanoo, god of valor and storms. Near him, there was another male figure. This one was wearing a kimono which was a stark contrast to Susanoo and Amaterasu. The top was dark blue while the hakama was pure black. His hair was at waist length, appearing black. His eyes were a dark brown, appearing black. He had a moody expression as he kept his arms crossed. This was Tsukuyomi, the Shinto god of the moon.

"Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi… Meet a family friend from the Miyamoto clan, Aristides." Yasaka introduced to the Shinto gods.

Amaterasu looked at the young boy's eyes. She could see an inner torment, making her pity the demi-god. She gently smiled to reassure Aristides.

"Nice to meet you, Miyamoto-san." Amaterasu said.

Susanoo looked at the young boy. He could see he had valor and the guts to never give up. This made the god smile in a nice guy pose.

"Pleasure to meet a demi-god who has Japanese ancestry." Susanoo said.

Tsukuyomi took a brief glance to Aristides. He didn't see much from the young boy, but he could see the demi-god having a deep conflict. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Tsukuyomi looked away.

"Tsukuyomi, that's all you need to know." The moon god said.

Aristides liked the greeting from Amaterasu and Susanoo. For Tsukuyomi, he merely tilted his head, wondering if the moon god was brooding about something.

"It's okay, Miyamoto-san. Tsukuyomi-nii has always been like this…" Amaterasu said.

"He always broods, even if it is an important meeting." Susanoo said, laughing.

Tsukuyomi merely glared at Susanoo for openly commenting about him. He just huffed in response, turning his back on Amaterasu and Susanoo in response. Aristides made a deadpan expression, watching the sibling exchange in a comical fashion.

'Are they always like this…? Talk about sibling problems…' Aristides thought.

A flash of lightning appeared. From the ground, the Twelve Olympian gods appeared. Persephone appeared from the flash and tackled Aristides in a hug. Everyone watched as the young goddess was clamped on to Aristides, much to the demi-god's embarrassment. The Twelve Olympians all laughed when seeing Demeter's daughter suddenly racing her way to be near Aristides.

"Wow, I never seen Persephone this happy. Guess my grandson has become quite the object of desire for Persephone." Zeus said in laughs.

"My son was the reason Persephone was spared from her fate to be with Hades. I'd say he is still searching for someone to replace the former queen." Apollo said, although he was also laughing.

Amaterasu and Susanoo chuckled in the sight while Tsukuyomi suppressed a snicker. Yasaka and Kunou were surprised of the sudden action from the goddess. This made the older nine tailed kitsune giggle, though Kunou was not as conservative. She felt somewhat jealous of Persephone acting boldly to Aristides. Zeus cleared his throat in response after his recent laughing.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Shinto and Yokai Faction leaders. Where do we need to discuss in regards about the peace treaty?" Zeus asked.

"Follow us, please." Tsukuyomi said.

Aristides struggled to move as Persephone kept an iron grip on his waist. This made her giggle as he was obviously embarrassed of being too close to a girl.

"P-Persephone, you should go with Zeus and the others… They'll be in a meeting soon." Aristides stuttered.

"No… I want to stay with you while Zeus and the other 11 gods are here. It's been a long time since I've felt your aura." Persephone said, pressing herself on the demi-god.

Aristides blushed red, feeling a soft sensation behind him. Kunou pouted as she saw the daughter of Demeter constantly holding on to him. Persephone noticed the young kitsune, realizing she too had feelings for the demi-god.

"Oh? I didn't I had any rivals of affection for Aristides. Who are you, young girl?" Persephone asked.

"I'm Kunou, daughter of Yasaka." Kunou said, though she sounded rather jealous.

Persephone giggled seeing how Kunou protective was at Aristides. Much to the demi-god's chagrin, Kunou held on to his arm, trying to pry him off from the goddess of spring.

"Let him go! I like it when I'm holding him!" Kunou said, keeping her grip.

Aristides was hurled off from Persephone's grip. He was launched to Kunou, who held him close. Persephone also felt jealous, trying to get close to him as possible. Aristides felt him getting sandwiched before fainting from embarrassment. This made Kunou and Persephone look at each other before giggling in response.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, I have feelings for him ever since he came here." Kunou admitted, blushing.

The goddess smiled at how honest Kunou was. She now had someone whom she can chat with.

"I've known Aristides for two years when he was training in Mount Olympus. He was serious in learning how to fight. However, he also wanted to spare me from how I was forcibly betrothed to Hades. I can now roam freely across the Earth. Because of this, I also fell in love with him." Persephone explained.

Kunou was surprised to hear Aristides being an altruistic person. She felt somewhat jealous, but calmed down. She smiled, knowing how far he was willing to go to help others.

"He also protected me from devils who wanted to use me for their plans. However…" Kunou stopped, feeling a wave of sadness.

"I know… I wish we could have helped him, but we as gods can't meddle with anything from the mortal world. Right now, his mother is currently residing in Heaven." Persephone said somberly.

Kunou felt the goddess's pain from being unable to help Aristides save his mother. However, they shook their heads to forget the incident.

"So, how is it up there on Mount Olympus?" Kunou asked.

"It's a beautiful place to see. From the very peak, you can see the heavens as far as the eye can see. It also has a spectacular view of the Earth, one that will never be forgotten through passage of time." Persephone said with a smile.

"Wow that sounds amazing…" Kunou said in awe.

"It is. I like how your home is though, Kunou. It's very peaceful here." Persephone said.

"It's nothing special, but it does have a cultural history that everyone wants to preserve. There are many parks with cherry blossom trees that bloom during the spring. It's also a large home for the Yokai faction to live in." Kunou explained.

"That sounds amazing… We have few places preserved in honor of us gods in Greece. You mentioned a Yokai faction during your explanation… Who is the leader?" Persephone asked.

"My mother is the leader of the Yokai faction, but she acts as an ambassador to the Shinto faction. She's the reason Kyoto remains beautiful to this day." Kunou said.

"We have something in common… My mother, Demeter, is known as the goddess of agriculture. During the spring, plants bloom with energy whenever I used to leave the Underworld after a specified amount of time. When I leave and touch the earth, a garden of flowers bloom in my presence. In a way, I guess you can say that I'm part of the reason why the Earth looks beautiful as the seasons change." Persephone explained.

Kunou couldn't help but admire the goddess whom she's speaking with.

(Minutes earlier)

Zeus and the rest of the Olympian gods was with the three Shinto gods. They were ready to sign the peace treaty.

"I hope that we have good connections to one another, considering that your grandson has strengthen this treaty without knowing it." Tsukuyomi stated.

"I'm well aware of it. Since Aristides was born a descendant of an onmyouji clan, he has serve as the foundation for the treaty. If anything, I would say I'm thankful for being his father." Apollo said with a parental smile.

"My, my… You care for your son that much? It's pretty evident to notice." Amaterasu said.

"Parental love is something no force can hold back. It's a powerful emotion, one that makes any warrior strong." Zeus said.

"Speak for yourself." Ares said.

Poseidon merely whacked Ares down with his trident to keep him unconscious. Susanoo chuckled in the display, seeing how there was some family conflict of interest.

"I'd say that you guys seem to have conflict, wherever you go. Despite that, you all pull through to keep the threat at check." The storm god pointed out.

"Well, we do have some skirmishes from time to time with each other. Nevertheless, we now make sure the mortal plane is never a victim of our issues." Athena reasoned.

Zeus signed the treaty, which caused Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Yasaka to smile. They now had powerful allies to be with.

(Present Time)

The Twelve Olympians were about to head out of Yasaka's temple. They all noticed Persephone with Kunou, holding on to Aristides, who was unconscious with a blush.

"Did something happened while the meeting was in session?" Hephaestus asked.

Kunou and Persephone looked at the Olympian gods before looking at each other. They then giggled in response, much to the male gods' confusion.

"They probably had their own girl talk with each other." Artemis said.

Hera looked at the unconscious Aristides for a brief second. She giggled, seeing the young demi-god was oblivious from both girls showing their feelings. However, upon seeing Zeus casting a comically jealous expression, she pulled his left ear.

"You should be more worried about me than having another affair…" Hera said with a threatening sweet smile.

Zeus had his skin turn white from the obvious threat Hera was implying to him. He wisely kept quiet, not wanting to spark her infamous jealousy. Before Hera left, she watched Aristides with a soft smile.

'You may have more than one girl who has feelings for you… However, you also care for them and feel concerned whether it's possible for them to share these emotions. You're more conservative thanks to your father's part, Aristides.' Hera thought.

Persephone, much to her chagrin, was forced to leave with her mother. She then performed an unexpected action. The goddess walked up to Aristides's unconscious form and kissed his forehead. The Twelve Olympian Gods, Kunou, and Yasaka were surprised on what she did.

"Hahahaha... That's my grandson for you! He'll be quite the lady's man when he grows up." Zeus boasted with laughter.

Apollo chuckled, noting how Persephone was showing her feelings to his son. He then noticed Athena and Artemis smiling.

'I would be surprised if my own sister ends up having feelings for my son. Only time will tell.' Apollo thought.

The Olympian Gods vanished in a flash of lightning, courtesy of Zeus. Aristides eventually regained consciousness from his recent fainting spell.

"Ugh... How long was I out?" Aristides asked.

"Just a couple of minutes. You were unconscious when Persephone and I were on you." Kunou said.

Aristides blushed in embarrassment, much to Kunou's giggling. The young kitsune simply held on to him, smiling. Yasaka watched the pair with a content smile.

'They have been getting closer to each other... I might entrust my own daughter to Aristides if they end up leaving Kyoto.' Yasaka thought.

The two teens were laying on the grass, feeling the gentle spring breeze blow. Several cherry blossom petals were fluttering in the wind. Kunou was laying on Aristides while he napped. She snuggled close to him, causing the demi-god to wake from his sleep.

'Something fluffy and warm is on me...' Aristides thought. He then looked and saw Kunou laying on his body. This got him in near surprise but he kept himself composed. He didn't want to wake her up.

'She must have found me asleep when I was out here... I don't know why, but I like it if she's content in sleeping like this.' Aristides thought.

He then looked to the white rose that he took care of. The plant has grown to a large rose with several branches forming new buds. Kunou and Yasaka liked the rose as it grew strong and healthy. They planted it in a greenhouse at the atrium outside of her palace. Aristides looked at the greenhouse, where the rose was growing.

'It has grown to a beautiful plant since I've been taking care of it. I have a feeling Persephone may question as to why I left it in a greenhouse, but her mother may explain why.' He mused in thought.

Aristides felt Kunou moving in her sleep. She rolled on her side and snuggled close to him. Intentionally, this made her press her form on the young demi-god, causing him to blush in response.

'Kunou may need to control her sleeping habit of hugging something close to her... It's not like I don't mind, but I don't want do something that I'll regret...' Aristides thought.

Kunou kept snuggling closer to Aristides. He could feel a soft sensation for her front side. This made the demi-god realize that he was feeling Kunou's chest.

'Not good... I don't want to do anything that'll hurt her...' Aristides panicked, thinking.

Kunou started waking up from her nap. She noted Aristides's heart racing.

"What's wrong, Aristides-kun? Your face is turning red and your heart is beating fast and loud." Kunou said.

Yasaka watched with a giggle as the young couple interacted. She heard her daughter inadvertently reveal Aristides's feelings when she noticed how flustered he looked. This made her giggle, seeing the young couple.

'Ara... Those two are such a cute couple. I know that Aristides has made Persephone fall in love with her due to freeing her from Hades and finding a replacement wife... He may not be able to find a replacement, but I think I've heard about a female yokai who'll fit well for being Hades's wife.' Yasaka thought.

The nine tailed fox left her daughter and Aristides.

During the night, Aristides was once again training himself. He was wielding his bow, shooting arrows laced in light.

'I have to get stronger... If only there's someone who can train me more...' Aristides thought.

Unknown to him, Kunou was watching from inside the temple. She was seeing Aristides launching arrows of light in the sky.

'Aristides-kun... You don't have to go that far just to protect me...' Kunou thought.

She then walked to the demi-god, who was panting from exhaustion. Aristides felt Kunou hug him from behind.

"Kunou-chan..." He said in surprise.

"You don't have to push yourself so harshly, Aristides-kun... I feel safe when you're around me." Kunou said.

"I have to keep myself strong. I don't want you to end up just like how my mother did. I'd rather give up my life to protect you." Aristides said.

Kunou, in tears of what Aristides said, tackled him into a hug. Both of them were on the ground.

"Baka...! Don't say it like you're planning to sacrifice yourself to protect me! I want you to live and stay close to me! I don't want to lose you..." Kunou said with sobs.

Aristides held Kunou tightly as he felt her tears. This brought him with a heavy heart.

"Don't worry... That'll be the last thing for me to do. I'd rather stay alongside you than losing you." Aristides said.

Back in the temple, Yasaka woke up to find her daughter's futon empty.

'Where did my daughter go? It's not like her to leave the futon, especially at this time...' She thought.

Immediately, she sprang up to locate her.

Yasaka rushed out to the atrium, only to find her daughter and Aristides holding each other close. She calmed down, but took note of her daughter crying.

"What happened you two? Why are you crying, Kunou?" Yasaka asked.

"I don't want Aristides-kun to leave me... It hurts if I'm not with him..." Kunou said.

Yasaka gave her daughter a somber smile in response. She then looked at Aristides, who felt terrible.

"I know that you have been pushing yourself a lot... I can help provide the training you need to protect my daughter." She said.

Aristides looked at Yasaka with a hopeful expression.

"Is there a way I can become strong to protect Kunou-chan?" Aristides immediately asked.

Aristides blushed in response when addressing Kunou with an affectionate speech. Said girl also blushed in response. Yasaka held back a giggle, though she liked how the young couple was developing their feelings.

"I can arrange you to train with Son Wukong and the Shinto Gods. I'm certain they'll help train you." Yasaka said.

Aristides smiled in response. They then went back inside the temple, though Aristides had to take a bath to wash off the sweat from his training.

Inside the bathroom, Aristides was washing himself.

"Hah..." He sighed in relaxation.

'I may have to deal with a great deal of training to make myself strong enough to protect Kunou-chan... For now, I should just relax in the bath before heading back to bed.' Aristides thought.

Outside the bath, Kunou was holding on to a bath towel. It clamped on her figure, making her more alluring. Her face was blushing red, indicating she was about to enter the bath with Aristides inside.

"Aristides-kun, I'm about to head inside." Kunou called out.

"Okay..." Aristides responded.

Immediately, he did a double take and realized Kunou was getting inside the bath with him. This made Aristides blush uncontrollably, making him panic in a moment. Kunou came in, much to the demi-god's shock.

"K-Kunou-chan! I'm not decent!" Aristides stuttered.

Kunou was embarrassed at first. Upon seeing Aristides suddenly react in seeing her with only a towel, she giggled. The sight of seeing him in a flustered state only made it more convincing for her to join in the bath.

"It's okay, Aristides-kun. I don't mind sharing a bath with you." Kunou said calmly.

Aristides's face turned crimson. Kunou grabbed a nearby washtub and drenched herself. She lowered the towel off, causing Aristides to look away in a shy manner.

"K-Kunou-chan...!" Aristides stuttered with a high pitched voice.

Kunou began to lather herself with soap. The young nine tailed fox didn't mind being seen by Aristides, considering how embarrassed he was. She giggled as she washed the soap off from her body. By then, she slowly went in the bath with Aristides.

"It's okay, Aristides. I don't mind if you see me like this." Kunou said with a blush.

The young Demi-god attempted to protest but he couldn't. He just remained quiet, unable to hide his blushing. Kunou giggled upon seeing his embarrassed face.

"It's okay, Aristides-kun. I don't mind this at all." Kunou said with a calm tone.

She moved close to him, to the point they both physically touched each other. Kunou had a content expression from being physically close to Aristides, feeling his light aura. For the young demi-god, he couldn't hold himself together and nearly collapsed in the bath.

Yasaka was shown in a separate room with a serious expression to the three Shinto gods.

"Listen you three. I want you, along with Son Wukong to help train Aristides. He wants to become strong to help protect my daughter and this city." She said.

"I can take him as my disciple, but I can't teach him physical combat. Susanoo can teach him if he wants.

"Sounds fine to me. I like having a student to teach." Susanoo said.

The next morning, Aristides was surprised that two of the Shinto gods were planning to train him. He felt reassured in response. However, he didn't like how Tsukuyomi just remained silent. He merely looked away from the moon god.

"When do we start training?" Aristides asked.

"We'll be training you tomorrow morning. I also brought Son Wukong along." Amaterasu said.

Aristides then looked out and noticed Kunou looking at him with a sad expression.

"Are you going to train with them, Aristides-kun?" She asked.

"Yes... I want to train with them to become strong. You're someone who I care for deeply. I can't bear to see the one I love in pain from those who'll harm her." Aristides said.

Amaterasu smiled in response, alongside Susanoo. Tsukuyomi remained quiet, brooding from a nearby corner. Kunou blushed red, but held Aristides close to her body.

"I'll make an exception and allow Kunou to come with you if you want." Amaterasu said with a giggle.

"I'll go! I want to be near him during his time training." Kunou said childishly.

The demi-god blushed shed but held Kunou close to him. Her fox tails were wagging like a dog, but it made her image cuter.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Training regimen from the Shinto Faction. Amaterasu's inner pain.

Opening 1: Asriel - Sequentia

* * *

Aristides was in the middle of training with Susanoo in sword combat. He was learning a new style that'll increase his versatility in sword combat. Both were holding wooden swords. Kunou was watching the training session.

"No, Aristides-san. The Japanese sword is not meant for heavy attacks. They are built to turn speed into power. The spatha you got was meant to break through defenses." Susanoo lectured.

"I know... I've been trained by the Greek gods to fight like a brawler... I never had the chance to learn much about Japanese swordsmanship like kendo or iaido till now." Aristides said.

"That is something we need to change. Remember, you're a demi-god from the Olympian faction in Greece, but you also have Japanese blood flowing in your veins. Search inside yourself to understand the art of kendo." Susanoo said.

Aristides then closed his eyes, visualizing his heritage from Japan. It brought a strange, yet familiar sensation to him as he held the bokken in a formal kendo stance. Susanoo noticed the calmness from within him and smirked.

'He's starting to get it... I'm proud that I've become his trainer on sword combat.' Susanoo thought.

Aristides opened his eyes and was exuding a calm expression. Susanoo then charged forward at the demi-god. Both had their swords clashing on even ground.

"I see that you finally got the grasp of this sword style. Come Aristides, and show me your strength!" Susanoo bellowed.

Aristides kept himself calm, not losing focus. He blocked or parried the attacks as Susanoo tried to dominate him in combat. The god of storms than jumped in the air, preparing for an overhead strike. Aristides knew he would risk losing his bokken from the attack. He back flipped away from where Susanoo struck down.

"Good choice of action, Aristides. The horse-cut technique is what I used just now. It's a sword technique that gives it the moniker: sword breaker. If you attempted to block, your bokken would have shattered on impact." Susanoo said.

"Looks like I was right on avoiding you... No doubt it would have been dangerous if I attempted to block the attack." Aristides admitted.

"That makes it more worth for you to being my student. Let's continue." Susanoo said.

The two beings continued training for several hours. Both were at a stalemate in combat. For Susanoo, it was a pleasure for him to teach Aristides on how to fight with the katana.

"You're getting better I see. Keep this up and you'll be able to surpass me, even if I'm using my powers." Susanoo said with glee.

"I haven't been using much of my powers yet since I wanted to train formally on kendo. If you wanted, we can use them for another session." Aristides offered.

"A humble boy, you are. I like that on your part. Make this duel worth the effort in training you." Susanoo said with a laugh.

The two males finished their training session. Both were out of breath from their sparring. Kunou came up to Aristides and provided a canteen of water for him and Susanoo.

"Thanks, Kunou." Aristides said.

The kitsune girl smiled in response. Susanoo chuckled, seeing the couple's interaction.

"I've done my part on training you for today, Aristides-san. My sister will take over for now." The storm god said.

The demi-god nodded in response. He waited with Kunou, who snuggled close to him. Although he was sweaty, he didn't stink due to the workout, nor was he stressed. The kitsune girl didn't realize she was pressuring her developing body on him, which made Aristides blush.

"How long will Amaterasu take to come here?" Kunou asked.

"She should take a few minutes. Susanoo should inform her in regards of the training." Aristides replied.

By then, a golden flash appeared. From it, Amaterasu was shown.

Susanoo-niisan informed of your training was done for today. I'll take over to teach you fundamentals of using your magic." Amaterasu said.

"Okay, Amaterasu-sempai. Please teach me how to use my demi-god powers." Aristides said respectfully.

The sun goddess giggled, seeing how respecting he was to her.

"Ufufu... Don't worry, young one. You'll be able to learn a special gift I use that gives me the title for being a sun goddess." Amaterasu said.

The sun goddess began channeling her magic, forming pure white flames. The flames were burning on a training post, where it was also surrounded by water. Aristides looked in amazement as the post was burned to ash, but the flames never extinguished. They kept burning what's left of the training post, even if the water is touching it.

"These are the sacred flames of the sun. Those who get trapped in them will burn till nothing is left of the victim. The flames last for seven days and seven nights. They can be controlled on selecting which target you want to burn, especially when you want to rescue someone from a hostage situation." Amaterasu said.

Aristides was in awe of watching the white flames. Amaterasu extinguished them on her will. She began to teach Aristides on how to use them.

"Focus on making the flames by imagining the sun's rays. Think the rays were condensing in a spot so you can make the flames appear. This is very difficult so you may have to exert a lot of effort." Amaterasu lectured.

Aristides nodded and followed the sun goddess's advice. He tried to visualize the flames but it proved difficult. Each time he did, he was left exhausted to the point he used up a great deal of his energy.

'No wonder Amaterasu-sempai said it was difficult... I have to control the amount of power I exert so I don't waste my stamina.' Aristides thought.

He attempted to resume his training, but was too exhausted. He fainted, prompting Kunou to race at him. She managed to grab his head before he fell.

"Aristides-kun, you have been pushing yourself a lot... Take a rest for now. I know that you want to protect me, but don't push yourself too hard." She said to the unconscious demi-god.

She then kissed his cheek, causing her to blush in response. Amaterasu noticed the interaction was happy.

'Maybe I should teach Kunou on using her flames. She'll need to learn how to in order to protect the person she cares for.' Amaterasu thought.

It was dusk. Aristides woke up from his brief fainting spell inside a Japanese style house. However, he felt his stomach growl.

'I didn't think I would sleep till the late afternoon... In any case, I should meet with the Shinto gods to have a meal. Kunou isn't here so she must be with them.' He thought.

Aristides then walked around the house till he saw Kunou waiting for him at the atrium. Several cherry blossoms were nearby with their petals fluttering in the air. When Aristides saw the young girl, his heart began to beat rapidly. It was love upon seeing Kunou being underneath the flurry of cherry blossom petals. The kitsune girl looked back to see the demi-god looking at her with a blush on his face.

'Aristides-kun has been watching me... His face is turning red though.' Kunou thought with a blush.

Aristides's hunger was no longer his concern at the moment. He simply walked up to Kunou. Both blushed as they got close. His aura was fluctuating like a flame, but shined brightly. Kunou tried to keep herself composed, but she couldn't help but get close to him. Soon, Amaterasu came by and noticed the couple.

"Ara... Am I interrupting something?" She asked jovially.

This snapped the couple back into reality as they blushed profusely. Both looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"A-Amaterasu-sama... Please don't tease us like that..." Kunou whined.

"Ufufu... I'm sorry, but you two looked cute together. In any case, I was about to let you know that dinner is ready." Amaterasu said.

The couple blushed in response from the sun goddess. They all went to the dining room to eat.

Within the dining room, Aristides was eating his dinner with Kunou and Amaterasu. The meal consisted of rice balls mixed with salmon sashimi and croquettes.

"This meal is really good, Amaterasu-sensei." Aristides complimented.

The sun goddess remained silent, staring at her meal. A lone tear was shown flowing down from her cheek. This got Aristides concerned for her.

"Amaterasu-sensei, are you okay?" He asked.

This got the sun goddess back to reality when she saw the demi-god's concern. She wiped the lone tear from her eye and showed a calm smile.

"Oh, I'm okay. Is there something that you want to ask, ufufu?" Amaterasu said.

Aristides was about to ask but remained quiet. He knew something was bothering her. Knowing it was a sensitive topic, he kept quiet.

"Nothing... You haven't touched your meal..." Aristides said.

The sun goddess looked down and noticed her meal was hardly touched on.

"It's okay, Aristides-kun. I eat at my pace. There's nothing wrong." Amaterasu reassured.

The demi-god relented but knew something was wrong. He reluctantly sat back to finish his meal. Kunou knew that Aristides was concerned for the sun goddess. She had a forlorn expression, knowing what she'll reveal to him.

Aristides began reattempting to create the white flames, using his godly powers. He was able to create large embers without exhaustion. Creating a giant flame was stamina taxing to him, often making him fatigued. Right now, he was focusing on the white embers he made.

'Have to keep the flow of my divine power steady... If this will help me conjure larger flames, then I have to refine how much power I use to create the embers before making a large flame.' Aristides thought.

His focus was temporarily shifted when he saw Amaterasu looking at the night sky. She had a forlorn expression on her face.

'The same expression... Amaterasu-sensei had that look during dinner... It must be something deep that affected her like this...' The demi-god thought.

He walked up to the sun goddess, attempting to comfort her sadness. Amaterasu felt Aristides's presence near her, but she didn't hide the forlorn expression.

"Amaterasu-sensei, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

The sun goddess wiped her face that was freshly stained with tears. She looked to Aristides, which shocked him to see the deity's eyes red from recent crying.

"Forgive me for showing my emotions like this, Aristides-kun... I'm mourning someone whom I cared for." Amaterasu said.

"Who are you mourning for, Amaterasu-sensei?" Aristides asked, wanting to understand her pain.

"A late close friend of mine, Uke Mochi. She was the goddess of food." Amaterasu answered.

"A goddess of food... What exactly happened to her?" Aristides questioned.

"My older brother, Tsukuyomi, killed her in cold blood." Amaterasu revealed.

Aristides gasped when he heard the fate of Uke Mochi. It made him sympathetic to the sun goddess.

"I lost someone precious to me three years ago. Although I've gotten over it, the damage was done. I sometimes mourn for my loss..." He confessed.

Amaterasu looked at Aristides with wide eyes, now feeling sympathetic for him.

"Who was the person you lost?" She asked.

"My own mother... She was attacked by devils who wanted to kidnap Kunou for their selfish desires." Aristides said.

The sun goddess made a light gasp when she heard what he said. Already piecing everything from his confession, she then held Aristides from behind. The demi-god felt Amaterasu holding him.

"You have been through something that no one should endure... Losing a friend due to your family is one thing, but to lose your own parent... I can imagine what you had to endure for those three years..." Amaterasu confessed.

"You had dealt with this pain for centuries, Amaterasu... You're mentally stronger than I am." Aristides said.

The sun goddess smiled from his kind words. She noted how Aristides didn't use the 'sensei' suffix.

"It's fine if you call me my name normally, Aristides-kun. I don't mind. You also helped me heal from the suffering I endured." She said.

Nearby, Kunou watched with a smile as Amaterasu's sadness was starting to fade away. She was smiling in seeing him comfort the sun goddess.

'You may not know this, but you're slowly helping Amaterasu-sama overcome her grief. I can feel her aura become calmer.' She thought.

At Olympus, Persephone smiled at Aristides's effort in comforting Amaterasu from her grief. She was observing the events by looking at a cauldron that was showing a mirror image of two deities.

"You might have a bigger destiny than you can possibly imagine, Aristides. You have inherited your father's knowledge in healing and Athena's wisdom to help one of the Shinto gods. It's as though Hope has graced us from our fate." Persephone said.

Apollo and Athena came and noticed the interaction. Both proudly smiled, seeing how caring Aristides was.

"He has embraced your knowledge and my wisdom, though he doesn't seem aware of this. We haven't taught him of your passive traits, Apollo." Athena said.

"It'll come to him... My son needs to learn on his own. Your wisdom blessing acts as the drive for him to know more." Apollo retorted.

During the late night, Apollo was taking a bath after training with using the white flames. He needed the bath to relax.

"Hah... Dealing with the training on using the white flames is stamina taxing. This bath is a necessity after what I'm training myself for. Coupled with helping Amaterasu overcome her sadness, it was an exhausting day for me. However, it was worth the effort." Aristides said to himself.

While he was bathing, Kunou opened the door. This brought the demi-god's attention, causing him to suddenly freak out in response. Kunou was wearing a towel that hugged on her figure.

"K-Kunou-chan...! You don't have to bathe with me like this!" Aristides stuttered in embarrassment.

Kunou merely giggled as she saw his reaction. She then took a washbowl and poured water on her. The towel was dampened, causing it to contract and hug her figure closely. Aristides had to duck under the tub, blushing red from seeing the young kitsune girl washing herself.

'Don't think about it... Don't think about it...' He thought in a mantra to control himself.

His thought suddenly scrambled when he felt ripples from the tub water. Kunou was physically close to him. She had a content expression as the warm water soothed her body.

"I don't mind if it's you, Aristides-kun." She said.

Aristides was stunned on how bold the girl was acting. Before he knew it, she held on to his right arm, pressing her chest on it. Upon feeling the ample bosom, the demi-god could do nothing but stutter. His face was like a tomato, causing his divine aura to fluctuate like a flickering neon sign.

"I like what I'm feeling from you... It's so warm and calm..." Kunou said, pressing close to Aristides.

The demi-god couldn't take it and fainted in the bath in result. This got Kunou concerned as she saw him pass out from heat exhaustion.

"Aristides-kun! Get a hold of yourself!" Kunou said, shaking him off from his heat exhaustion.

"Uuuuuh... Too dizzy..." Aristides said with a goofy tone.

Kunou quickly pulled him out of the bath, not noticing he was nude. During the confusion, her towel slipped as she raced her way to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Aristides was snapping back from his recent fainting. He then recalled everything, much to his embarrassment.

'Mou... I'm starting to notice that Kunou has been acting more boldly lately... she doesn't even protest whether I'm in the bath or not... She also tends to sleep with me.' Aristides thought.

Much to the demi-god's surprise, Kunou was sleeping with him. Rather, she was lying on top of him. Her kimono was slightly moved during her sleep, exposing her body. This got Aristides to blush up in response.

'Kunou-chan... Not that I'm complaining, but I'm not a mattress...' He thought comically.

He shifted from the bed to move away from Kunou. However, the young kitsune girl somnolently moved and clamped on to his right arm in response. She held tightly, pressing herself. Aristides blushed in response but he noticed she was shaking.

"Aristides-kun... I want to stay with you..." Kunou said somnolently.

The demi-god was surprised from the heartfelt words. He relented and decided to stay in bed with her to comfort Kunou of the nightmare she was having.

"Sweet dreams, Kunou-chan." Aristides said.

His voice was smooth to Kunou, who showed she was calming down. She had a content expression in her sleep.

The next few days after, Aristides was practicing the white flames once again. He was able to conjure more embers to find a way to make a giant flame.

'Focus the divine power on my hand... Just concentrate on a single point...' Aristides thought.

A sudden wisp of white flames sprouted on his hand. He then added more of his divine power, but not too much. The wisp started to turn into a fireball. Aristides noted he was able to make progress in making a fireball.

'Okay, conjuring white fireballs is enough to show how much I have to train myself... Now I need to consider forming an actual flame, but this will do...' Aristides thought.

He hurled the fireball and it exploded with white flames. The flames didn't burn the ground, nor cause any damage. Amaterasu and Kunou quickly came to Aristides to see him panting slightly.

"I did it, Amaterasu-sensei... I'm able to make fireballs with the white flames..." Aristides said.

He then showed by making another fireball. The sun goddess was surprised on what he did. It made her smile proudly in response.

"Aristides... You were able to do a form of shape manipulation with the flames... That's something not even a mage could do to bend the elements. While true they can form magic bullets, forming condensed spheres is a difficult task. For you to achieve a feat from using the white flames, it's definitely an amazing trick to use. Plus, the flames won't burn anything unless they hit their target." Amaterasu explained.

Kunou smiled, seeing how the demi-god was improving. She went up to him and hugged him close.

"That was amazing, Aristides-kun." She complimented.

"Maybe you could do the same with your abilities, Kunou. A kitsune can manipulate fire called fox fire. You should try that." Aristides said.

Kunou giggled, seeing that he gave an inspiration for her abilities. Amaterasu smiled in response for the demi-god's suggestion.

'He certainly has a big destiny for himself... Being with the daughter of the leader of the Kyoto faction is one thing, but helping several deities of their suffering is another... Aristides, you have become a beacon of hope on your part.' The sun goddess thought.

By then, Susanoo came by, holding a bokken on his shoulders.

"Sister, I came back to train Aristides on close combat." The storm god said.

"By all means, Susanoo. He's yours to train." Amaterasu said.

The storm god wasted no time and took Aristides. Kunou followed them, not wanting to be separated from the demi-god. Amaterasu giggled as she could see the kitsune was in love with Aristides.

'I can see why that young girl is in love with him. He has this aura that's like a ray of hope. Maybe he might be the one...' The sun goddess thought.

Aristides and Susanoo were facing off in a kendo duel. Both showed an unwavering will to not give up. Kunou watched the two deities fighting with each other. She took noticed that both were smiling in the fight, as though they were enjoying it.

"You have been improving leaps and bounds during my training, Aristides. I'd say that you might surpass me soon." Susanoo said.

"I learned from the best. You're one of the teachers whom I have deep respect, aside from my father." Aristides said respectfully.

"My, my, you have been raised well. I'd say that you inherited my spirit of valor even before you came here. If I ended up raising you, I would have thought of you as my own son." Susanoo said with a chuckle.

"Let's make this worth all the training I've dealt with. I want this duel to be worth of all the training I've done." Aristides said.

"Full of valor, aren't you? Well then, I'll comply with your wish. Let me bring your sword back while I get mine." Susanoo said, disappearing briefly.

Aristides waited for a few seconds till the storm god arrived. He gave Aristides his sword in its own form back before Susanoo showed his own sword.

"This sword is known as the Ama no Murakamo no Tsurugi, otherwise called the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. This sword was found within the evil dragon, Yamato no Orochi." Susanoo explained.

"A legendary holy blade..." Aristides said in surprise.

"You catch on quick. I earned this sword when I was doing a quest to forgive my sins for Amaterasu." Susanoo said.

"One of the three Imperial treasures of Japan... I'm honored to see it." Aristides said respectfully.

"An honor that was granted from me. Now, let's see if the Olympian blacksmith god was true to creating a powerful sword." Susanoo said, performing an overhead strike.

Aristides quickly pushed the button on the pen, making it form into a Roman spatha. He dodged out of the way when the Kusanagi sword struck the ground.

"The horse cutting technique... It's already impressive enough to notice its power." Aristides said.

Susanoo then charged at the demi-god, moving in a horizontal slash. Aristides responded by pointing his sword down to block the attack. Unknown to him, he was channeling his divine power on the sword, causing it to glow.

'My sword...! Am I channeling my divine powers into the blade?' Aristides thought.

Susanoo and Kunou had to block their eyes. When the light faded, the sword Hephaestus made changed. It became an intricate katana. The sword's rain guard changed with a sun design on it. The blade itself was glowing yellow like the sun.

"Whoa... I never thought this sword can change like that... Is this the result of my Japanese bloodline doing this?" Aristides asked in wonder.

Back in Olympus, the Greek Gods were observing the match. They were shocked to see Aristides's sword change into a katana.

"My word... The sword changed." Apollo said in surprise.

"It changed during his training with the Shinto gods." Artemis said, clearly surprised.

Hephaestus smirked in response. The gods noticed this and began to question the blacksmith.

"Hephaestus... You knew about this, didn't you?" Zeus asked as he twitched his eyebrow irritably.

"That sword I made has a special property. Since Aristides was half Japanese, he has to accept his birthright from the people in the east. Prior to his training, he relied on the Spartan combat, hence why the sword was in the form of a Roman spatha. However, since he began using his divine aura and channel it to the blade, it resulted the change. The sword changed into a katana in response." Hephaestus explained.

The Greek gods were once again impressed by Hephaestus's skills in blacksmithing. Apollo was proud to see that his son was using his divine heritage and Japanese bloodline.

'My son... You have overcome plenty of trials despite being young. Now it's time to prove that you can fight through.' Apollo thought.

Within the training field in the Shinto faction, Susanoo adopted a kendo stance. Aristides followed, ready to spar with the storm god. Both showed a focused expression as they watched each other. It was complete silence for both student and teacher. A single drop of sweat ran down their face before heading to their chins. The drop then fell and hit the ground with an audible sound. Both deities dashed forward at incredible speeds before they clashed.

(Play Kid Icarus Uprising OST: Boss Battle 1)

"You have improved a great deal. I must say that your sword is durable to withstand my Kusanagi. Now show me your full strength!" Susanoo bellowed.

The storm god began pouring his strength to his sword. Aristides was being pushed back, causing him to struggle. He began to exert his strength, only to stop Susanoo from pushing him.

"I must say, your strength is formidable. However, I'm not showing my real power. In fact, I'm using 25 percent of my strength. Even so, you're the first person to make me unleash more than 10 percent." Susanoo admitted.

"I see. Let's make this spar worth the honor in fighting as swordsman." Aristides said.

Susanoo chuckled as both he and Aristides swung around to dislodge from each other. They both swung in a full circle before separating. A strong gust of wind blew throughout the battlefield. Kunou watched with surprise as she felt the gust blow at her.

"Seems like my sister has trained you well, along with the gods of Olympus. Entertain me!" Susanoo bellowed.

Aristides kept himself composed as Susanoo was attempting to land a blow on him. The demi-god either weaved away from the attacks or partied them. The storm god was forced to perform a tackle to knock Aristides back before holding the Kusanagi in Iaido stance.

'This looks big... Better watch myself for anything...' Aristides thought.

The sword was gathering Susanoo's divine energy. Wind began to surround the blade before the storm god quickly drew his sword out. In an outsider's perspective, it looked as though he made a swing so quick, he was sliding the sword back in it's sheathe. Aristides felt the wind gather around him in a human sized orb till he saw a swift cutting motion suddenly appear. He quickly moved away before the air created what appeared to be a sharp blade. When he looked back to the ground, he could see several crescent shaped marks on the ground.

"So that's what you did... You swung your sword so fast I couldn't even tell whether you swung or not. Because of the immense speed, you created a small pocket of air which was then shaped into blades. If I stayed, I would have been sliced in separate places." Aristides said, analyzing the technique from Susanoo.

"You have quite a smart mind, Aristides. Since you have seen the technique, I won't let you get a chance to perform it!" The storm god said, charging to the demi-god.

Aristides anticipated the attack and blocked it off. He was insisting on using the white flames but chose not to. He preferred to fight with honor and trust with Susanoo after seeing the Kusanagi blade. He began channeling his divine power on to his sword, causing it to shine in a whitish-gold color. He then swung with vigor, creating a shockwave of light. Susanoo was forced to move out of the side, lest he wanted to get cut.

"Well, well... Seems like my technique gave an impression for what you did. I must admit, that was impressive. However, you lack control. It doesn't compare to how much refined power I can channel." Susanoo said.

"This was something I thought of doing prior to this duel. Of course, this is the first time I used my technique in battle." Aristides admitted.

"Oh? So you're telling me that the technique you used was something you thought of?" Susanoo questioned.

"Leave it to your sister for training me on controlling my divine aura. It wasn't easy, but I decided to use the principles from her training." Aristides explained.

Susanoo was surprised on what Aristides did. He didn't expect the boy to use his training from Amaterasu to create a powerful shockwave.

"Very well then. Let's see if you can perform the same technique I did." Susanoo said.

The storm god moved quickly to Aristides, who used his sword to block. This forced the demi-god to move in a back flip to gain some distance. While doing so, he was channeling his divine aura to the sword. The katana was glowing in a whitish gold color. He then focused his senses to Susanoo before swiping his sword. Kunou noted he moved so quick, it seemed as though he didn't drew his sword.

'It's that same technique that Susanoo did... Aristides-kun, you're learning this technique so quickly...' Kunou thought with amazement.

Susanoo noted the area around him was starting to glow bright. He then noticed a flurry of slashes forming a whitish gold orb. Sensing the danger, the storm god barely got out of the orb. His cheek was nicked in the process.

"Seems like you have learned the technique. I must say that it was quite fast. I couldn't figure whether it was going to strike or not. However, it does seem taxing on your stamina." Susanoo said, sliding his sword back in its sheathe.

"It is... The shockwave and this move requires me to use my divine aura. Although it requires a certain amount of control, it uses up my power in result." Aristides said, making his sword change back to a Roman Spatha before turning it back into a pen.

(Boss Battle 1 OST ends here)

"Here's something surprising though. I have yet to give it a name for the technique I showed you. What do you propose to call it?" Susanoo asked.

"I was thinking, Valor's Judgement. It fits well for you." Aristides said.

"Not a bad name... It also goes well with the Kusanagi sword. However, your version is different. Mine uses the power of wind and storms to create that condensed sphere of slicing blades. You used light as a focal point to create the same effect." Susanoo explained.

"I also noticed something. When I performed my version, the area suddenly glowed brighter. It was an intentional distraction which can catch anyone off guard before the actual attack hits." Aristides explained.

"Wow, that's quite an accomplishment. I guess your version would be called 'Judgment of Light'." Susanoo said.

"It's a fitting name since the target will see a bright light before getting sliced. This has been a good match for us. Thank you for the duel, Susanoo-sensei." Aristides bowed.

Susanoo chuckled, liking the idea of training the young demi-god. Before he could respond, Aristides wobbled. The storm god managed to catch him before he fell. Kunou quickly went to him to see if anything was wrong.

"It's alright. He's just fatigued from the duel and from training. He's quite a hardy person to be able to fight in such a condition." Susanoo admired.

Soft breathing was heard from Aristides as Kunou held his head.

Aristides woke up in a bedroom, still fatigued from his battle. He noticed Kunou was near him, asleep. Before he could react, he smelled a pungent odor. He realized that he stank from his recent duel and decided to take a bath. Before doing so, he looked to the young nine-tailed fox before kissing her on the cheek. Kunou made a soft smile when she felt the kiss during her sleep. He went to the bathroom to wash up. Kunou woke up, remembering the sensation on her cheek.

'Aristides-kun... That was you who kissed my cheek.' She thought, placing her hand from where she felt it.

She blushed red, but had a gentle smile. Kunou then heard the sound of water from the nearby bathroom. Although she was still blushing, she decided to go in the bath with Aristides.

'I want to stay close to him... He feels so warm and comforting.' She thought, showing an angelic smile.

Aristides was relaxing in the bath after washing himself. He felt his muscle fatigue slowly disappear from the comfort of the hot water.

'Nothing like a good bath after an intense training regimen... Now I see why the people from Japan often go bathing in hot springs. It's really nice.' Aristides thought contently.

His thoughts were briefly interrupted when Kunou came in, wearing only a towel. This made Aristides react with embarrassment, seeing the nine tailed fox girl coming close to him. She was wearing a blue towel that hung close to her figure.

"K-Kunou-chan...! Please don't surprise me like that..." Aristides said, blushing red.

Kunou giggled, seeing how embarrassed Aristides was. She made sure the towel didn't fall by holding on to it.

"It's okay, Aristides-kun. I'm fine with showing myself to you." Kunou said, lathering herself with soap.

Aristides couldn't keep his blushing at check, making his face turn red in result. Kunou grabbed a wash bowl and poured water on her body. It washed off the soap, despite having her towel on. She then crawled into the bathtub.

"Hah... This feels good." Kunou said, relaxed.

The demi-god, once again, made himself go under the surface of the water. Kunou scooted close to him. She then placed her right hand on his left cheek. Both got lost staring at their eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes till Aristides fainted from feeling light headed.

* * *

(Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Return to Kyoto. A Kitsune's gift.

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

Aristides was practicing his white flames. He managed to get a better grasp in his magical abilities. His appearance changed for the better. His body was now that of a Greek adonis.

'My training with Susanoo and Amaterasu has been paying off, despite the price I had to pay...' He thought.

Aristides placed his left hand on his right eye. The organ was now appearing almost featureless and colored gray.

'This is what I need to give away, even if it means protecting those I care. If I have to go through this much, I would do so to protect her.' He continued, remembering a particular incident a year ago.

######

-Flashback-

Aristides was shown resting at what appeared to be an atrium. Near him, Kunou was with him.

"You're training has been very helpful, Aristides-kun. You've become handsome but more importantly, you wanted to protect me." She said with a soft smile.

Aristides held her close. Before they could continue with their tender moment, a portal suddenly opened. From it, four beings that Aristides recognized by their energy signature arrived. They were male devils with a grudge.

"Where is the one who killed Bolt?" One of the devils asked with hate.

Aristides had an angered expression on his face. He looked at the devils with contempt. Kunou moved back, sensing the threat from them.

"I was the one who killed Bolt... He killed my mother so I took his life in retaliation." Aristides said with venom.

"A brat like you killed Bolt? I find that quite a laugh. Even so, we came to kill you, the daughter of Yasaka, and the Shinto Gods." The second devil said.

"So you chose to fight beings that would result in war... Very well then. Consider this a warning for you and all the devils you have damned. Your race will face extinction if I encounter more of you." Aristides warned.

Before the devils could retort, Aristides leaped and performed a diagonal slash with his sword, now in katana form. One of the devils was unfortunate to get caught by the attack and was obliterated.

"Damn you!" The third devil replied.

"Come, and face your destiny of death..." Aristides said with an eerily calm tone.

The fourth devil attempted to stab Aristides but he dodged out of the way. The demi-god channeled white flames and hurled them at the attacking devil. The opponent didn't expect the flames and was consumed in them, screaming as the fire burned his body to ash.

"The flames of Amaterasu...! He can wield them without problems!" The second devil said with cowardice.

"Hold your ground! He's just a kid and we can take him out!" The first devil said.

The second devil decided to create a haze to block off Aristides's sight. This brought the demi-god on guard, knowing what to expect. By then, the first devil came out of the haze and quickly dashed at Aristides. Anticipating the attack, he dodged and kicked the devil down.

"You think I don't know how to sense my opponent's aura, didn't you? I was trained to do this when I met with the Olympian Gods." Aristides said.

"How about focusing on your loved one instead?" The first devil said, looking at Kunou who was held by the second devil.

Aristides widened his eyes in response. Anger bubbled in his blood, causing him to lose rationality. He dashed to Kunou just as the first devil launched a magical bullet to the kitsune girl. Aristides arrived just in time to block the blast, but a stray fragment of stone lodged in his right eye. Pain surged in his right eye socket. However, he kept his anger intensified. He went to the second devil and brutally decapitated him with a swift strike to the neck with his sword.

"I'm impressed... You keep fighting despite the injury you got. I wonder how long that adrenaline surge will last for you!" The last devil said, charging at Aristides.

The demi-god stretched his right hand out, channeling his godly magic.

"You're the fool who has instigated everything that will lead to your race's extinction." Aristides said, creating an orb of light.

He wiped the orb to launch like a bullet, piercing the devil's heart, killing him. His body didn't disappear, for Aristides didn't want the light to dissolve the corpse.

'Better bring these corpses to the leader of the devil faction.' Aristides thought with disdain.

By then, Amaterasu came and noticed the devil corpses. She saw Kunou was crying and Aristides with his right eye socket bleeding heavily.

"Aristides-san! Are you alright!?" She asked frantically.

"Don't worry about me... I'll try to heal my eye through my power, though it won't restore back to how it was before I got hurt." Aristides said painfully.

He focused his divine power on his injured right eye. The tissue began to regenerate, but the change was the iris. It was no longer blue. It turned into a pure gray color. Once the healing was done, he tended his wound by using a white cloth. He wrapped it around his newly healed eye.

"I may not know whether I'll see from this eye again. I'll have to wait and find out. It's worth giving it away to protect you all." The demi-god said.

Kunou's face was drenched with her tears. She couldn't believe that he willingly gave his eye to protect her.

"Don't risk anymore of yourself for my sake, Aristides-kun... I don't want to lose you..." She said.

-Flashback end-

######

Aristides sighed with slight melancholy, remembering how Kunou looked.

'The good thing is that I still have my sight... Only difference is the change of color.' He thought.

Kunou and Amaterasu arrived to see him training on using the white flames more proficiently. Kunou also matured, looking like a young adult version of Yasaka. Her hair was a pure gold color that shined in the sun. Seeing Aristides ignited her heart with her feelings to him.

"It may have been a few days but you should get some rest once in a while. All that practice can tire you out..." Amaterasu said.

"I just finished my training for today. I'm planning to relax for today since I'm getting used to this healed eye." Aristides said.

Amaterasu gently placed her right hand on where his eye is. She began to mutter a Japanese chant. Aristides felt something on his eye. It felt as though something was coming into place.

"I gave you a gift on your eye. I managed to fix any problems, but I cannot fix the eye color." The sun goddess said.

"It's okay. Having a gray eye will remind me of Athena since she was my first teacher, alongside my father. You and Susanoo were the second and third teachers respectively. This eye is proof of that." Aristides said, pointing to his blue eye.

Amaterasu had a somber smile as she heard what Aristides said. Hearing of the demi-god's sacrifice made her feel concerned for him. Kunou held his left arm in response, showing a tearful smile.

"Please don't risk yourself like this, Aristides-kun. I don't want to lose you..." Kunou said.

Aristides looked into her eyes and got lost in them. Amaterasu excused herself before leaving the couple to themselves. Their feelings began to intensify as they felt their compassion for each other.

'I can't help but stare at her eyes... She is someone whom I want to be with. I don't want to lose her like I lost Okaa-san.' Aristides thought.

'His eyes will be different, but I will miss them being both blue... I think having the gray eye makes him look more handsome to me, but it's a reminder of how much damage the devils had done. I can't help but continue to fall in love with Aristides-kun.' Kunou thought.

Their faces got close as they felt their hearts race. Susanoo suddenly came by, interrupting the couple's feelings.

"Sorry if I came so unexpected. Aristides, Kunou... You two will be heading back home to Kyoto." Susanoo announced.

The couple paused in embarrassment before addressing to the god of valor. They recollected their thoughts before speaking to him.

"We're heading back to our home? When are we leaving?" Aristides asked.

"You two will go back to Kyoto tomorrow afternoon. I must say that you were my successful student in my teachings. Even Amaterasu was pleased of how far you've gone." Susanoo said.

"You have been an excellent teacher with the sword and a master practitioner. I will never forget the lessons you taught me, master." Aristides respectfully replied.

Susanoo made a jovial laugh, liking the demi-god's manner.

"You're very respecting. I like you, Aristides. One day, we will see each other again." Susanoo said.

Nearby, Tsukuyomi was leering at them. He didn't like how they were interacting and didn't want any of it. He then hurled an orb of his godly magic to Aristides, causing him to dodge.

"Who dares to harm Susanoo!?" Aristides yelled.

"I did... Your existence is nothing but a stain in our realm. You must perish for you have trespassed in this place." The moon god said.

"I recommend you stand done, Tsukuyomi, before you do something you'll regret." A female voice called out.

The moon god then noticed a silver arrow suddenly hit next to his feet. Tsukuyomi was forced to move back. By then, Artemis showed up.

"Artemis!" Aristides said in surprise.

"Hi Aristides. I had to make sure Tsukuyomi doesn't fall out of line. Now then..." She said, shifting her attention to the moon god.

"Aristides managed to thwart several devils that invaded your realm when Amaterasu and Susanoo weren't around. I understand your condescending view of anyone foreign, but bear in mind that it was the same boy you almost killed who protected this realm. If you killed him, you would have instigated a war with not only the Olympians, but the Shinto faction and the Kyoto faction. Those two, along with my faction will immediately tear you to pieces. Don't make this mistake, Tsukuyomi." Artemis warned.

The moon god wisely moved away, now knowing how important the demi-god was. He still felt contempt in hurting him. Artemis looked at Aristides at his right eye. Seeing the once blue eye now gray made her feel guilty for not helping him against the devils that attacked him a year ago.

"I know you're worried about my eye, Artemis. Don't worry though. I can still see, though I can never regain its original color." Aristides reassured.

The goddess of hunting took a knee and hugged him. This made Aristides blush in response.

"You are my nephew, Aristides. I can't bear the thought of losing you." Artemis said.

Kunou felt awful in seeing the hidden distress from Artemis. She gently placed her right hand on her left shoulder.

"Please continue to watch over him, Kunou. He has indeed made a lot of sacrifices to ensure your safety." Artemis said.

"I will, Artemis. He is someone whom I love dearly." Kunou said.

The goddess of hunting smiled in response. By then, she had a question to ask to the demi-god.

"Aristides, haven't you found anyone whom can replace Persephone as Hades' wife?" Artemis asked.

He then recalled a particular deity in Shinto mythology, whom he also learned from Susanoo and Amaterasu. It gave him some hope to release Persephone.

"There is a being here in a place called Yomotsuhirasaka. In it, a deity named Izanami lives there, trapped because of her untimely death during her days of living. She's the Shinto goddess of recreation of life and death. Perhaps Hades will have her instead." Aristides said.

"Ah, they do get along in some aspects. Maybe they will be married." Artemis said.

"I had Amaterasu contact her so she can see Hades. I'm sure he will see her soon." Aristides said.

"You have been thinking ahead, young man. Don't mature too quickly though. Live your life on how you feel is right." Artemis lectured with a smile.

Aristides chuckled in response before seeing Artemis leave the Shinto realm.

######

Back in Olympus, Zeus was impatiently fuming. It was due to the devil attack a year ago that made him more wary of their actions.

"Where is the blasted leader representation of the devils? Does he not realize that his kind has overstepped their boundaries!?" The god bellowed.

"Settle down, father. Artemis went down to check upon my son so she'll arrive soon." Apollo reasoned to Zeus.

"How can I settle down after hearing what happened to him? He nearly lost his eye, but now it's forever changed to the likeness of Athena." Zeus said.

"I believe he wanted to keep the eye on how it looks. He did say it represented on how I was his first teacher in combat." Athena said.

Zeus sighed in response before focusing on the devil issue.

"Very well then, but this incident cannot be bypassed under any circumstances. Just be glad that Aristides brought the bodies without them disappearing. I have a serious discussion of their irresponsibility." Zeus said.

By then, Artemis arrived. Every god on Olympus awaited her return.

"How is my son doing, sister?" Apollo asked.

"He's doing okay. Rather, he's with Kunou, whom he shares his feelings to." Artemis said.

Zeus's demeanor changed. He went from serious to jovial, laughing calmly upon hearing what Artemis said.

"My grandson has my Apollo's charm. He certainly knows who to be with. I'm proud of him." Zeus said.

Hera comically slapped the back of his head to make him focus on his previously forgotten issue: the devils.

"Zeus, truly you haven't forgotten about the devil issue." She said in a sweet tone.

The leader of the Olympian gods quivered in fright of the visage Hera gave.

"Ahem... In any case, one of the representatives should come soon, including Artemis." Zeus announced.

The goddess of hunting appeared in a flash of moonlight at her seat. By then, a magic circle appeared at the chambers in front of the seats. All the gods had a crossed expression, while Ares reveled in sensing everyone's bloodlust. From the magic circle, Sirzechs appeared, alongside with Grayfia.

"Greetings, gods of Olympus. I'm here in regarding about another devil attack that happened." Sirzechs said.

"Let's get down to business, current lord of the Gremory family. A year ago, another devil attack was conspired in the Shinto faction. This one has indeed affected us." Zeus said with a serious tone.

Sirzechs could sense the serious atmosphere of the area. He knew this was not something to scoff at.

"They were a rogue faction which I failed to control. Alas, I'm limited in how they act." Sirzechs explained.

"Oh? Then let me show you our 'sincere' gratitude for letting us take care of the problem." Zeus said with sarcasm.

He then hurled two bodies to the devil, who repulsed in disgust. The faces of their corpses were contorted with a horrifying visage prior to their death.

"Aristides, my grandson, made them suffer quite a lot for their impudence. According to Amaterasu and Susanoo, they were seeking revenge for the death of Bolt." Zeus said.

"It's difficult to manage the population of my kind if they're suddenly acting rogue." Sirzechs reasoned.

Zeus shook his head from the obviously poor choice of words. He was disappointed in the devil.

"Unfortunately, this incident must not go unpunished. In penance of this incident, we will NOT accept any treaties with your faction. Your kind has caused enough damage that cannot be overlooked. Consider this a declaration of war, should I see you or any of your kind." Zeus said with anger.

Sirzechs could honestly believe he would not stand a chance against the gods. He held his head down with shame, realizing his failure of being a devil leader.

######

The next day, Aristides was with Kunou in the Shinto realm. They were ready to head back to Kyoto.

"Are you ready to head back home, Kunou-chan?" Aristides asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to head back home." Kunou said, hugging him close.

Before Amaterasu could step in to inform the couple, Kunou then placed a kiss on Aristides's lips. This left the demi-god in surprise before a rainbow colored flash illuminated everyone's sight.

"What happened...? Kunou? Where are you?" Aristides asked.

Aristides looked around, only to see the miko outfit she wore.

"I'm here, Aristides-kun." Kunou's voice rang out.

Aristides looked to where the source of the sound was located. He opened his shirt to see a glowing, rainbow oval of light on his chest. The oval began to shine, enveloping Aristides. The light faded to show a surprising feature.

"Aristides, do you know what happened to you?" Amaterasu asked.

"No. I don't know what happened..." The demi-god said with confusion.

"First off, you may want to look at yourself with a mirror." Amaterasu said.

She provided a hand mirror to make Aristides look at himself. What he saw in his appearance surprised him. There were a pair of fox ears on his head. He also had nine tails from where his spine connects. The fur was colored in a cream, blonde color. He also had whiskers on his cheeks.

"I'm a kitsune now!?" Aristides said with shock.

By then, he suddenly stopped moving till a bright smile came from his face. Amaterasu knew this wasn't Aristides controlling him now.

"Wow, you're so warm and cute like this, Aristides-kun." Kunou said.

"Eh? Kunou-chan, what happened to us?" Aristides's voice said.

"I'll make it simple for you. We fused together." Kunou said with a happy smile.

"Fused? What do you mean?" Aristides asked.

"It is believed that if a being, a human for that matter, has feeling with a kitsune that are equally shared, they will fuse into a new being. This is a unification of two spirits in one body. Only kitsune are capable of such a feat that prevents the possessed person from being harmed by this process. Plus this shows proof of your love with one another." Amaterasu explained.

Aristides's face had a pink flush in response. Amaterasu had to guess it was due to the owner's spirit from briefly assuming control. Kunou had a visibly inflated face, a sign she was pouting.

"Mou, you didn't have to show proof of our feelings, Aristides-kun." Kunou said.

"I-I'm sorry... This is all new to me for the sudden experience. I never knew that your kind can accomplish something like this." Aristides said.

The sun goddess giggled in response. She decided to briefly interrupt their relationship talk to inform them of their trip.

"Sorry if I interrupted your argument, but don't you two need to head back to Kyoto?" She said.

The kitsune boy briefly had a shocked expression. This made Amaterasu laugh for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I can send you there via portal. Just step forward and you'll be back to your home." Amaterasu said.

Aristides, through Kunou's will, walked through the portal. Amaterasu quickly closed it to prevent intruders from coming in.

"Ah yes... I forgot to mention that whatever the kitsune learns from the possessed, they can learn any skills from the person they have fused with." Amaterasu said with a far off look.

######

In Kyoto, Aristides, thanks to Kunou, was walking back to Yasaka's home. Outside, they noticed her waiting.

"Okaa-san!" Kunou said through Aristides.

Yasaka turned and noticed Aristides, only with the additional features he now had.

"Aristides? Is that you?" She said with surprise.

"Yes, but I'm also a part of him for now." Kunou said.

"Wait, Kunou? You're possessing Aristides?" She said with surprise.

"Yes. I'm within Aristides. He feels so warm and cuddly." Kunou said with a smile.

"It's a surprising experience, but how will we get back to normal? I mean, I don't want to be rude, but I like it when I'm near Kunou physically." Aristides said with a blush.

Yasaka giggled till she gently poked his forehead. Aristides began flashing in a bright light. She was separated from Aristides.

"Mou, I liked how he was when I'm in his body." Kunou pouted.

Aristides fainted in response after seeing Kunou without any clothes. Yasaka quickly covered her up and provided her daughter with a new miko outfit. It was the essentially the same one she left when she first fused with Aristides.

"Ara, ara... Seems like Inari has indeed blessed us." Yasaka giggled.

Kunou held Aristides close, bring him in the shrine with her.

######

Back inside the shrine, Yasaka and Kunou decided to rest for the day.

"Kunou, how was Aristides doing?" Yasaka asked.

"He kept a close eye on me so I didn't get into any danger. Aristides-kun was trained well by Amaterasu and Susanoo. However, something happened a year ago..." Kunou said.

"I know... I heard from the Olympus faction... He nearly lost his eye, but he managed to heal it, at the cost of its original color." Yasaka said with a downhearted tone.

"I don't want him to lose any more of himself... I want to continue staying close to his presence." Kunou pleaded.

Yasaka could see how much her daughter loved the demi-god. The older nine tailed kitsune could agree upon sensing Aristides's aura. It was like a wave of warmth radiating from him, similar to the sun's rays.

"Let's bring him to your room, Kunou. He'll wake up there." She said.

######

A few minutes have past. Aristides woke up and noticed he was in the shrine. The only issue he had was where he is. There were several dolls and red colors around the room. The demi-god knew where he was.

'This must be Kunou's room. She or Yasaka must have brought me here.' He thought.

He then looked to a nearby seat, immediately noticing Kunou somnolently sitting on it. Aristides gave a gentle poke at her cheek. This got the young kitsune girl to wake up. Upon seeing the demi-god, she quickly tackled him on the bed with a hug.

"Kunou-chan, I'm okay." He said with a smile.

"I know, but I like it better when I'm close to you like this." Kunou said with a smile.

Aristides realized that the kitsune girl was literally lying in top of him. Her bosom has developed in likeness of her mother at an early age, which was now touching the demi-god's body. He blushed in response, feeling the soft sensation.

"K-Kunou..." Aristides stuttered.

The young kitsune looked at Aristides before giving him a small, but gentle kiss. Both were lost in their sudden pleasure for being close. Because of how close they were, their minds began to demand on wanting each other's presence. Before they knew it, Kunou fused with Aristides once again, making him turn into a kitsune in the process.

"Kunou-chan... We fused again." Aristides said.

"I know, Aristides-kun. I just want us to remain like this for a bit." Kunou said.

Aristides understood the reason and gave a soft smile. He felt Kunou's feelings becoming a part of him. Not even a single thought of protest came to him as he let Kunou stay with him.

* * *

(Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Meticulous ambitions. Advent of the demi-god's wrath

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

It has been a long year. Aristides has fully matured to a grown young man at the age of 15. The training with all he had learned till now has shaped him to a lean figure. His hair has now grown past the shoulders and reached his waist, forcing him to tie it up in a ponytail. His eyes were still heterochromic, but he left the issue aside.

"A year has passed since I was trained with the Shinto gods. I miss them, especially the gods of Olympus." Aristides said to himself.

His hair remained blonde, but it slowly began to take on Kunou's color. It was still lighter than her hair.

'It was quite a surprise when I learned my hair was changing color again... I guess being fused with Kunou may have done that.' He thought.

######

 _-Flashback-_

 _Aristides was still fused with Kunou, due to his fox tails and ears shown. He made his way to meet with Yasaka, whom prepared for lunch._

 _"Kunou, Aristides... Lunch is ready." She called out._

 _Aristides arrived at the table. Yasaka noted how he was a kitsune and gave a smile._

 _"Kunou, I have your favorite meal ready." Yasaka said._

 _Immediately, Aristides's body began to flash. Kunou defused from the demi-god, which made her pout in response. Aristides quickly covered his eyes while she was provided with her clothes. However, Yasaka noticed something happen to his hair. The color was starting to change._

 _"Aristides... Your hair is starting to change..." Yasaka said with surprise._

 _The demi-god quickly looked at his strands. He noticed that instead of his usual blonde color, they were turning a gold, blonde color. It appeared to be a color tone slightly darker than Kunou's and Yasaka's but it was close to reaching their color tone._

 _"I guess the constant fusing may have caused the change to be gradual. I don't mind though." Aristides said._

 _"Why don't you?" Yasaka questioned._

 _"It's a reminder of whom I want to be with. If the changes are minimal or major, I'm still me." Aristides answered._

 _-End Flashback-_

######

While Aristides was remembering that time, Kunou came up behind him, pressing herself on his back. The demi-god had an evident blush on his face from feeling a soft sensation.

'That's definitely Kunou-chan...' He thought.

Kunou also matured as well. Her shape is that of a model teenager, equally voluptuous as her mother. Much to the demi-god's surprise, she began to act playfully and cuddly than usual. He didn't refuse anything she does, despite his reactions. Rather, Aristides felt at peace when she was close.

"Ara... Aren't we acting lovey-dovey today?" Yasaka said.

The two teens didn't move from their position, remaining in place. A small blush appeared on Aristides's face, but Kunou just clamped closer to him.

"Kunou... You know that I consider Aristides as a member of our family. However, if you two plan to have a relationship, I don't mind you two going out." Yasaka said with a giggle.

Kunou immediately blushed red. Her mother laughed in response, covering her mouth. Aristides subconsciously channeled his divine aura from embarrassment, making him look like a light bulb.

"I'll leave you two alone. I may have to monitor the leyline here in Kyoto for the day." Yasaka said, hinting some exhaustion.

Hearing what her mother said, Kunou felt bad for her mother getting exhausted from her duties. Aristides shared her sympathy, obviously showing concern for Yasaka. Before they could think of anything, a deity suddenly appeared next to the couple.

"Huh?" Aristides said in surprise.

The couple quickly looked at the being in front of them. The deity was female, dressed in an orange-red kimono with fox designs. The most prevalent image was a nine tailed fox that encircled its form at the front. Her hair was a soft brown color, but her eyes were surprising. Instead of a brown color, they were a dark hazel, almost appearing like topaz. Her hair was loose, but had a hime style, evident of the bangs barely covering her forehead.

"Oh my... I was supposed to come at an early time to be with Yasaka in discussion. I didn't think I would end up finding her daughter. Oh, who are you, young man?" The deity asked.

Aristides was surprised of the sudden arrival but respectfully bowed to the woman. He began introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Aristides, and I'm a Greek demi-god. Plus, I've come from a family of omnyouji who protect Kyoto and its faction leader, Yasaka." Aristides respectfully presented himself.

"Ah, you're the demi-god who's the son of Apollo. It's nice to finally meet you. I heard of you from Amaterasu and Susanoo, though I had to confirm it from my fellow kitsune. I'm known as Inari Ōkami, goddess of agriculture, industry, and foxes." The woman named Inari introduced.

"Your role sounds similar to your Greek counterpart, Demeter. She too is the goddess of agriculture." Aristides commented.

"Oh my. You're right about that. You have a perceptive mind, Aristides. I also want to congratulate you two for something I consider a blessed event." Inari said.

Aristides initially felt confused, but recalled the sunny rainstorm during his time with Kunou. He also recalled when they fused.

"You're referring to either the time when Kunou and I were together in the sun shower. Or, you might be talking about the time when we fused." Aristides deduced.

"Ara... I'm glad you remember those times. The day when a sun shower occurs is consider to be a kitsune wedding. In other words, you two will be married one day. Now the fusion between you two is something very special. Only those who are in love with a kitsune will be able to achieve that. In most cases, the fusion results in the host having one tail. You, Aristides, have the potential to have all nine tails when fused." Inari explained.

"So that time when Kunou and I were in the sun shower... It means that I'm now betrothed to her..." Aristides said, blushing.

"You two have a bond unlike any I have seen from my fellow foxes. You care for her deeply, to the point you would risk yourself instead of letting her get hurt. If anything, I would consider this a beautiful love story." Inari said with childish glee.

Aristides scratched his head embarrassingly with a shy smile. Kunou was giggling a lot. Her thought of marrying Aristides later on was something she desired.

"In any case, I must go to Yasaka. It was nice chatting with you two." Inari said.

The goddess walked away with a gentle smile. Kunou and Aristides felt respected by her presence.

"She truly does care for your kind, Kunou-chan. Although I'm a demi-god, I wish I could find a role that is fitting for me in life." Aristides said.

Kunou smiled and held him close from behind. Her chest was pressing on his back, but he didn't protest.

"You already have your role, Aristides-kun. Despite your Greek origins, you cared for Kyoto as much as you care for me." Kunou said with a soft tone.

A gentle smile was shown on his face. He gently held Kunou's arms as his heart began to beat. By then, they fused once more.

"Ara... Looks like we fused again." Kunou said with a giggle.

"It's very comforting. I care about our bond more than power." Aristides said.

By then, Inari showed up to see Aristides as a nine-tailed kitsune. Although she liked seeing the bond between them, the goddess had to announce a mission for them.

"Kunou, Aristides... Come with me to talk with Yasaka. This is a concern that we must address." The goddess said with a serious tone.

Aristides knew she was serious. He decided to walk with her to meet with Yasaka.

######

Inside the temple, Yasaka was waiting.

"You took your time, Inari. I don't blame you for seeing my daughter's bond with Aristides. In any case, we need to discuss of the mission." Yasaka said.

"What mission are you two talking about?" Aristides asked.

"Lately, some of our fellow members from this faction have disappeared around Kyoto at the north and at a town called Kuoh. We don't know what the cause is, but I believe that may have been killed." Yasaka explained.

Aristides had a serious expression, not liking the sound of a potential threat at his home.

"Sounds to me that there may be a stray faction from either the devils or fallen angels. I could honestly voice my disgust about the devil faction." Aristides said, crossing his arms.

Yasaka cleared her throat to get his attention and take his hatred off something else.

"In any case, I need you to investigate the cause of the disappearances here in Kyoto. Once that's done, I'll send you guys in Kuoh. Be warned though, this can be dangerous. Be sure to protect my daughter." Yasaka ordered.

"I will ensure this mission is complete. You have my word, kaa-san." Aristides bowed.

Yasaka smiled before sending the couple off. Inari watched as they left the premises to investigate the disappearances.

"Will they be able to handle the mission? This is your daughter that you just sent out with him." Inari questioned.

"I have faith that Aristides will protect her. I know he'll keep watch of her." Yasaka said.

######

Aristides, still in his kitsune form, was running to the north of the town. Kunou watched through his eyes as he moved. By then, they noticed the subtle change of the air around them.

"It feels like a war zone... Kunou-chan, let's be careful here. I can smell the blood all over here." Aristides said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for you. Even though we've fused, I can help sense enemies from behind you, Aristides-kun." Kunou said.

He felt reassured but he was still cautious. Aristides looked all over the region, not liking the quiet area. It was unnerving to the couple as they watched at each other's backs.

"I don't like this feeling at all... Aristides-kun, watch out!" Kunou shouted.

Aristides performed a side flip and narrowly avoided a magical bullet aimed at him. The bullet became unstable and exploded.

"So, you must be the one who killed the inhabitants here in the north?" Aristides asked.

The being came out, revealing to be a female. She had delicate features such as a pale face, well-shaped body, but with monstrous limbs. Most of her form was that of a centaur.

"What of it? They were a pathetic bunch, thinking they could kill me, a stray devil who is a ranked A threat." The devil boasted.

Aristides's hair blanketed his eyes as a powerful anger raged within him. Unknown to him, blue flames manifested around his form.

"Oh? Someone like you can use senjutsu? This will be fun to devour you whole!" The female devil said.

Aristides remained quiet but the blue flames surrounded him with an ethereal glow. He commanded the flames to form a solid sphere. The sphere expanded to colossal proportions, which frightened the devil.

"Hey, can we talk this out? I only needed to get a decent meal..." The devil pleaded.

Aristides threw the orb, incinerating the devil. He got to his knees in exhaustion before Kunou separated from him.

"Aristides-kun! Are you okay?" Kunou asked.

"I'm alright. Just fatigued... I wish we could have ended this much earlier before..." Aristides trailed with a somber expression, looking towards the dead bodies of yokai around the area.

Kunou knew he was mourning for the lost lives in the village. He was still on his knees.

"Let's go... There may be another one around here..." Aristides said, hiding his pain.

Kunou knew that he was internally hurting. The two teens walked through the desecrated sections. They encountered a cat yokai, a bakeneko, barely alive.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aristides asked.

The bakeneko was female in appearance, having a human appearance, save for white cat ears and tail. She was bleeding heavily from her abdomen.

"Hang on! I'll try to help with this wound, but it may hurt!" Aristides said.

The demi-god channeled his divine aura to try and heal the yokai. Before Aristides could finish, another blast of magic came and shot the bakeneko. The body disintegrated while Aristides watched in horror.

"How pathetic. That yokai wasn't worth wasting my energy to." A figure with a male voice said.

Aristides silently looked at the figure in question. It was a male devil, whose body was a chimera of insect and arachnid parts. Only the head remained human. The hands were turned into pincers while the legs were that of a stag beetles. A scorpion tail was shown on his back.

"Oh, some new victims. I was just getting hungry. How convenient for me." The devil said with a hungry stare.

Aristides remained silent, but his divine aura was flowing all over his body as though the floodgates of a dam have been opened. A short phrase was uttered when he gave a leering expression at the devil.

"Limits are meant to be broken..."

Immediately, Aristides was glowing in a blue light. He raised his sword up, turning it into a giant Great Knife. The blade was a foot thick and reached barely past to his height at six feet. The sword had two slots that looked like small spherical indents near the rain guard. It was single-edged but looked very sharp. By then, Kunou watched as he disappeared in a blue blur.

'He's fast...! What is that aura...? It's like touki, but it's not...' Kunou thought with surprise.

The devil suddenly received a cut at his first legs. Aristides moved in a blue, smoggy blur as he made his sword connect to the chimera.

"What is that sword!? It's eroding my body!" The devil said in shock.

Aristides didn't stop. He performed a series of attacks by dashing at the devil in fast paces. The blurs got quicker, resulting in three attacks occurring in a single second.

"GWAAAHHHH!" The devil roared with pains.

Aristides continued his barrage, not stopping as the devil was slowly turned into minced meat. He then performed a helicopter kick and began dashing at fast speeds in the air. His opponent could only freeze as every cut effectively sliced him apart. The demi-god landed on the ground with a tired expression before changing his celestial sword back into its katana form, placing back in its scabbard. Upon doing so, the male devil literally exploded like a bloody firecracker. Blood rained on the ground till the only thing remaining was the head.

"My body... How dare you destroy...my body...!" The devil said.

Aristides looked back with silent anger. He slowly walked to the fallen devil and curb stomped the head with his divine power infused in his right leg. The rest of the body disintegrated, leaving no traces of the devil's existence. Kunou came up to him, seeing that his enraged state was dissipating. However, she noticed something that shocked her. The demi-god's face no longer had a smile, even when he was near her.

"Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked with uncertainty.

The demi-god looked at her with a mentally fatigued expression. He was still tired from the recent battle, but he trudged his way to a nearby tool shed. Grabbing a shovel, he began digging graves for the lost yokai.

######

Three grueling hours have past as Aristides finally buried the last yokai. Kunou helped him but was now worried of his psyche after witnessing death in a battle.

'He's becoming distant since the battle... I don't want you to suffer like this, Aristides-kun.' Kunou thought.

The demi-god remained silent as the unsettling silence was within their surroundings.

'Why would they continue to cause such pain to others...? Is life meaningless to them?' Aristides thought.

Kunou tried to get his attention, but the deity's mind was elsewhere. This had the young girl worried for him.

'Aristides-kun... Please don't stay sad like this... It hurts to see you in such a state.' She thought.

With a forlorn feeling encumbering their minds, the two teens left the vicinity of the area. Both could never forget the dreadful massacre.

######

The couple arrived in the kitsune temple with a silent, somber mood. Yasaka noticed them and was concerned for their silence. Aristides had a visible change in his expression. His divine aura also showed his current emotion.

'Aristides is experiencing loss and grief again... What happened out there?' Yasaka thought.

Kunou continued staring at the demi-god, who walked his way to the cherry atrium. The two kitsune followed him till they saw Aristides kneeling at one of the cherry blossom trees. They heard him talking.

"Why do the devils continue to exploit violence against others despite our peace? What more will they take just to cause suffering?" The demi-god questioned to himself.

Yasaka gasped upon hearing his words. Kunou was in tears, hearing Aristides expressing his anger and sorrow. They walked towards him as he remained silent. The demi-god couldn't sense them coming to him.

"Aristides... What happened at the north...?" Yasaka asked.

Aristides turned his head to look at Yasaka. She lightly gasped, seeing tears from his eyes.

"They were...slaughtered... Rogue devils were the reason..." He said.

Kunou couldn't stand to see the emotional pain. She hugged him to help relieve it. Yasaka felt pitiful for the young man and hugged him as well.

"Kyoto has been your home and I understand why you feel like this... What happened to the ones responsible?" Yasaka asked.

"Destroyed. I killed them." Aristides said.

######

It was night time. Aristides was outside the temple, sitting at the porch. He was looking out at the cherry atrium, trying to forget the awful sight. It was proving difficult as he kept getting himself lost in thought.

'I will never forgive them for as long I live... The devils have caused too much problems with their rogue members. They better hope they don't see me or there will be a harrowing of death.' Aristides thought with a frown.

His divine aura was fluctuating wildly. Near him, Aristides saw a black cat coming towards his position. The demi-god was surprised of the cat's arrival, allowing him to regain control of his power. He was a bit surprised of the animal's boldness in approaching him.

"Hey there, little one. Why are you heading to me? I looked dangerous enough to you." Aristides said to the cat.

The black cat merely rubbed its face on his right hand. The demi-god merely rubbed its head, causing it to purr.

"Most creatures would flee from me on sight because of what I am... Yet, I don't sense any fear from you." Aristides said to the cat.

The black cat meowed and hopped up to his lap. Aristides was surprised but didn't protest on the cat's boldness.

"I guess you have been lonely for a while. I wish I could help you but I don't understand you." Aristides said.

Aristides's divine aura started to calm down. By then, the cat flashed in a blue light, forming into a girl. She was wearing a black kimono, which accented her curvaceous figure. The top was open, giving view to her sizable bust. The kimono was tied with a yellow obi. On the kimono near her waist, a set of beads were shown. She had a particular red headband, near her cat ears. Her hair was a black color, dark as night itself. Her eyes were a gold-hazel color, appearing like small suns when they glowed.

"Who are you?" Aristides asked in surprise.

"Ara, aren't we someone who is curious, Nya? My name is Kuroka." The cat girl said.

"Kuroka... 'Black song' is what your name means. Not a bad one." Aristides complimented.

"How about you introduce yourself to me?" Kuroka asked playfully.

"I'm Miyamoto Aristides. Pleasure to meet you, though a bit suspicious at this time." Aristides said.

"Ara... So you're half-Greek, nya." Kuroka deduced.

"Well, half Japanese and half Greek god." Aristides corrected.

"No way, nya. You're a demi-god?" Kuroka asked in surprise.

"Yes... However, I'm more human than a god. Living like this, despite being gifted with godly powers, is enough for me." Aristides said.

Kuroka had a surprised look at her face. She was surprised to hear his preference in living.

"I never met anyone who had such an outlook with life at a young age..." Kuroka sympathized.

"There are others like me, Kuroka... I'm more interested in you though. Yasaka told me that you were one of the nekomata who sought asylum here. All I need to know is why the devils were looking for you." Aristides asked.

Kuroka had a serious but forlorn expression. Despite meeting with Aristides, she couldn't help but trust the demi-god.

"I was about to be reincarnated by a devil, along with my sister. However, I knew he was planning to use my powers for his selfish ambitions. I killed him in retaliation since he also planned to do the same with my younger sister. Only problem is, the devils captured her, forcing me to leave her." Kuroka explained.

Aristides began to sense Kuroka's aura. He also wanted to see if she was lying. There was no trace of any devil essence in her, confirming she was just a nekomata.

"I believe you..." Aristides reassured.

"How can you believe me, nya? You just met me." Kuroka said.

"I've lost someone close to the devils. I can never get her back, no matter what I do." Aristides said.

Kuroka noticed a far off look on his eyes. She could see the loss he was dealing with. The nekomata hugged him in response.

"You have been through a lot despite how young you are. No one should deal with this at such a young age." Kuroka sympathized.

"Because of them, I have developed a grudge for the devils. They have led plenty of their members astray, causing untold damage to all factions, especially here in Kyoto. Now I hunt them down as a form of vengeance, regardless if they're rogue or not." Aristides explained coldly with venom.

Kuroka could feel the hate radiating off from the demi-god. Aristides knew his divine power was leaking out of his form so he regained control before it got worse.

"Sorry, I'm still affected of what they had wrought. They have made me their worst enemy and I'll make them pay." Aristides said.

"Someone as young as you shouldn't seek vengeance without a reason, nya. Since you told me what happened, I have reasons to believe that I shouldn't be near them either. Just don't become a being who embodies hate and vengeance." Kuroka uttered with wisdom.

Aristides calmed down, though his face remained with a frown. Nearby, Kunou saw Kuroka and Aristides and felt jealous of the sight.

'Who is this girl? What is she doing with Aristides-kun?' Kunou jealously thought.

Kuroka sat down near him, making Kunou feel jealous. Aristides didn't knew she was behind him.

"I still feel guilty to this day, wishing that your kind or any youkai victims don't suffer from the devils. If anything, I would rather protect the yokai faction. If that means losing parts of my body, so be it..." Aristides said.

"You care for the youkai faction that deeply? Sounds like you have someone that you love, nya." Kuroka said.

"No beating around the bush, Kuroka-san... Yes, I've fallen in love with a yokai, but she's someone whom I was with since childhood. We both fell in love with each other." Aristides said with a somber smile.

Kunou made a light gasp, hearing Aristides. She was shedding quiet tears in hearing what he said.

'Aristides-kun... I never knew that you would go this far. You promised me not to risk yourself, yet you're willing to do so for the sake of the yokai faction.' Kunou thought.

Aristides continued explaining his guilt to Kuroka, whom listened quietly.

"This morning, I was with the same girl on a mission to investigate the north of Kyoto. The devils destroyed the area, leaving nothing of them. I stumbled upon a bakeneko, who was dying. When I attempted to heal her, a rogue devil appeared, killing her in cold blood..." Aristides explained.

Kuroka gasped upon hearing the fate of the bakeneko. She now understood why he was vengeful to the devil faction.

"I see... That explains why you have a grudge on them, nya. I would do the same thing, considering that nekomata and bakeneko are similar to cousins." Kuroka said.

"I can never shake it off. The sight when the devil killed her. It only insights more hatred within my own soul." Aristides said, clenching his chest.

Kunou couldn't take it and leaped at Aristides, surprising him.

"Kunou-chan...!" He said in surprise.

Aristides noticed she was crying. He deduced Kunou was listening to the conversation he had with Kuroka.

"I heard everything, Aristides-kun... I'm worried about how you're dealing with this." Kunou said, holding him close.

Kuroka couldn't help but make a small smile. Seeing the nine tailed kitsune holding Aristides made her feel cheerful.

"It's okay, young kitsune. I was talking to him when I felt his aura becoming distressful. He cares for you deeply and wishes to protect everyone in Kyoto. I'm jealous that you have someone that protects you dearly." Kuroka said.

Kunou looked at the female nekomata in front of her, realizing who she was.

"You're the nekomata my mother helped protected from the devils. I don't hold any grudges on you, but don't go stealing my Aristides-kun." Kunou said, biting on the demi-god's left arm.

"Ow! Why are you biting me?" Aristides asked.

"Nyahahahaha... She went this far to claim you as her territory. It's okay, I'm not looking for a relationship. I can see that he chooses you." Kuroka playfully commented.

Aristides blushed red in response while Kunou held him close, pressing her bosom on his arm.

"Although I wish we could talk more, it's getting late. I'll leave you two with your honeymoon. It was a nice day for me, nya." Kuroka teased.

Aristides shook his head, holding his embarrassment back but to no avail. Kunou pouted as she kept her gaze at the retreating nekomata. Like the demi-god near her, she too blushed.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

For the guest review on chapter 2, try to follow along. The story has some time skips, plus the character is slowly changing.

For the guest review on chapter 5, no I won't give him the same power as Asura.

For Extreme Sam, most of the mythological parts followed true in mythology in regards about the gods. Now the Hyperion gate idea was from God of War, but it is the only thing I'll put from the game only.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Investigation beyond Kyoto. Ebbing patience.

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

A few days have passed since Aristides and Kunou investigated the disappearances up at the northern section of Kyoto. He looked miserable as he still felt haunted by the bakeneko's last moments.

'I wasn't able to save her... I'm still conflicted, but my hatred of the devils has gotten worse.' He thought.

Kunou could see Aristides looking edgy. She was worried for his sake as he kept twitching with an urge to fight. He didn't had a soft smile, even if he looked at Kunou. All she saw from him was a grief stricken face.

'All of his pain came from those devils... The same ones who almost kidnapped me and killed Aristides-kun's mother... I can't stand it as he keeps staying like this because of them...' Kunou thought with some anger.

Yasaka appeared with Inari. The goddess looked solemn, seeing the demi-god's aura changed.

"I feared of what you told me is true, Yasaka... Aristides is suffering from PTSD and it seems it has been affecting him deeply." Inari said.

"The devils have caused a massacre up at the northern fringe of Kyoto. There were rogue members but were not strays. They seemed to belong to the old Satan Faction. This has caused untold damage to our faction and this cannot be overlooked." Yasaka said seriously.

"Indeed... The devils have pushed themselves too far. We gave them our territory of Kuoh to them. However, their greed knows no bounds." Inari said with a snarl.

Kunou felt shaken from the goddess's anger, especially from her mother. Aristides reflexively went to protect her, but he kept a neutral gaze.

"I'm really sorry for what has happened... No god among our factions can bring back beings from the dead. The people who died have now become one with the life stream within the leyline." Inari said.

"Life stream?" Aristides said with question.

"It's the stream of souls and energy that the Earth has. It's the reason why there are leylines across the world. The leyline here in Kyoto is no exception. To make it simple, the planet is alive thanks to the life stream." Inari explained.

Aristides had some questions of what he recently learned.

"The life stream... Is it the reason why magic exists?" He asked.

"Not quite. Magic is the result of using mental concentration with your supernatural energy. Using the leyline is similar to getting a big power boost, at a terrible cost." Inari said.

"Oh... Since a nine tailed fox can handle the influx of the leyline, their purpose is to make sure it is working properly without causing problems to the life stream." Aristides understood.

"In any case, I have another mission for you and Kunou. However, this may be a long term one." Inari announced.

"Go on." Aristides insisted.

"Alright... We had a few members from the Kyoto faction in Kuoh for a few years. However, they mysteriously lost contact with us for months. We don't know what happened, but we feared the worst. I need you two to go and investigate the town and find any leads to what happened to them." Inari ordered.

"Okay then. Question is, how will we disguise ourselves for this mission? We don't have a house to stay in the town." Aristides questioned.

"Not to worry. We found a vacant spot and purchased the land from the humans. The place will act as your safe house. Now, for your disguise, this will be tricky for you. You need to attend Kuoh Academy, which is a high school that recently turned co-ed." Inari stated.

"How did you know about the area?" Aristides asked in surprise.

"A goddess has her secrets..." Inari winked to Aristides.

Aristides looked away, feeling shy from the flirting action of the goddess. Kunou poured as she held on to the demi-god, biting his left arm.

"Ow! I'm not a chew toy, Kunou-chan..." Aristides said, nursing the bite mark.

Inari giggled, seeing their interaction before turning serious.

"In any case, there's a reason why this is tricky. The school and town is in devil territory. Watch yourself out there, you two. Just make sure you don't stand out too much." Inari warned.

Aristides had an angered expression, but reluctantly took the mission. Inari noticed his expression change bitterly and felt pitiful for him. She decided to bequeath him a new weapon.

"Take this, Aristides. You'll need it to fight off whoever killed the members of the Kyoto faction. I suspect the foe may be supernatural." Inari said.

The goddess presented a sphere that was the size of a human palm. The sphere gave off a bright white color.

"This sphere... It feels like something is lurking inside." Aristides said.

"That's a summon materia. Materia is crystallized life stream energy otherwise called mako. Materia acts as a catalyst for humans or anyone with no magic talent to use magic. For deities, or any supernatural race that have aptitudes with magic, it enhances their abilities. This particular materia summons a being whose power of Holy has no equal. Channel your magic into it so you can summon it." Inari said.

The materia floated to Aristides's hands. He then placed it inside a bag that was given to him by Inari. With a new weapon provided, Aristides felt his spirit restored. Kunou got close to the demi-god, who now had a positive aura to her. Inari also went to Kunou.

"I also have something special for you, Kunou. Since you have shown your ability to use senjutsu in the form of fire, I have this sword specifically for you." Inari told to the young nine tailed fox.

The goddess provided a special sword to Kunou. The blade was large, appearing to be a nodachi. It's over 3 shaku in length and gives off a red orange glow. Heat was emanating from the blade as though fire was burning in it.

"This is the Kashagiri Hiromitsu. It's a youkai sword made from the remnants of a kasha. The kasha's spirit within the blade determines who is worthy so be ready the moment you touch the tsuka." Inari said.

Yasaka was reluctant, along with Aristides, upon hearing the goddess talk about the blade. They decided to stay put and watch. Kunou touched the hilt and felt the kasha enter her mind. She could feel the youki inside her body.

{You... You who dare touch the blade that contains my essence... You're a kyuubi no kitsune, are you not?} The spirit said.

"Yes. I'm Kunou, daughter of a nine tailed fox. I wish for your help to protect the person I care for." Kunou said to the spirit.

{I can read your mind, young maiden. Plus, I know that your mother is a tenko, a rare variety of kitsune. You have her blood flowing in your veins. However, your desire to protect your mate is also present. Is this what you need of me?} The spirit called out.

"Please, kasha spirit. I request your aid to help me fight alongside him. I don't want to watch him suffer as he fights to protect me. I wish to fight and protect the people I care for." Kunou begged.

{Your response proves your worth. My power is now yours to command through this sword. You may speak with me through the blade at any time you wish.} The spirit proclaimed.

Kunou held the sword before it disappeared on her hand. A small mark appeared on the middle fingers of her hands. It then faded in a few seconds.

"It seems the sword chose you as the current wielder, Kunou. This is indeed a development for you." Inari said with a smile.

Aristides couldn't help but smile in response. He now had someone who can fight alongside him.

"Kunou, please come back here in one piece when you two are done. Let us know for anything." Yasaka said with a motherly tone.

"I know, kaa-san. I'll be able to send a letter to let you know that I'm doing okay." Kunou said.

Yasaka smiled in response. She then looked at Aristides.

"Take care of my daughter, Aristides. Also, I expect a couple of kids if you two are feeling romantic." Yasaka said teasingly.

Both Aristides and Kunou's face turned like a tomato. Reflexively, Kunou was fidgeting, thinking about her mate.

"W-we're too young to suddenly have kids! I'm not ready in being a father yet!" Aristides said, embarrassed.

Inari and Yasaka giggled in response. They could see how flustered the teens looked.

"In any case, if you're ready, you can set out to your safe house in Kuoh. I've also taken the liberty to help provide you with the school uniforms." Inari said.

"Thanks, but I'm still not willing to be in devil territory. I've killed plenty of devils, especially as a kid. If I ended up encountering a devil, there's no question I would act hostile." Aristides said with disdain.

"I know. That's why Kunou will be with you to help control your grudge against them. If they do threaten her, you have permission to strike back." Yasaka said.

"We need a map of the town though. It won't make the mission easy for us if we don't know the layout of the place." Aristides mentioned.

"Not to worry. That bag I gave you along with the summon materia has a map of Kuoh. Also, you have a train ticket needed for your way to Kuoh. The train station is nearby. You can't miss it." Yasaka said.

"Thanks, Yasaka-sama and Inari-sama. We'll be heading off." Aristides said.

"Mou, I told you Aristides-kun that you can call me 'kaa-chan'. Don't worry about calling me like you're my son." Yasaka pouted.

######

Kunou and Aristides were waiting at the train station. Aristides was wearing blue jeans with black-red sneakers, a white t-shirt and a necklace with a fox design. Kunou still wore her shrine maiden kimono, but it was more conservative. The demi-god looked at the spherical materia he had in the bag.

'It feels as though someone's memories are being flooded in my mind... Is this what happens when one is exposed to the life stream? It seems rather stressful to handle. No wonder a kyuubi no kitsune can handle this.' Aristides thought with wonder.

He then looked at Kunou, specifically, her hands.

'The sword she was gifted does have some kind of strange aura... According to Inari, it's from a kasha, which is a fire based youkai... I'd say the goddess has answered my mental concern for Kunou. I'll have to thank her later on.' Aristides continued.

Minutes has passed and the train arrived. Kunou and Aristides got on the train.

######

The ride to Kuoh was quiet. Aristides merely looked outside the windows, lost in thought.

'I'm going to miss being here in Kyoto. This place is my home, where I lived peacefully, despite the devils coming here. Will I be able to handle being near devils, the same beings who have caused so much trouble?' He thought.

Aristides knew he would have to face his inner demons. However, his grudge only grew as the ride got close to the town of Kuoh. Kunou could feel his divine power leaking from his body. She placed her hand on his shoulder in response. His aura started calming down in response.

"I know it will be difficult for you, Aristides-kun, but we have to find out what happened here. These are our fellow youkai that we care for." Kunou said.

This made Aristides recall the incident from the north. A sudden flashback occurred, showing him the bakeneko, who was gravely injured. The memory suddenly showed the same youkai, only more distorted.

"Why didn't you save me!?" The distorted bakeneko screamed.

Aristides shook his head, trying to rid the sudden hallucination. Kunou noticed and could feel his aura showing turmoil.

'He must have gotten lost within his memories again... Aristides-kun, it hurts to see you go through this torture...' Kunou thought.

The train ride had no other passengers, despite it being dusk. This gave Aristides time to look at the white materia. It gave off a warm glow as he held the sphere of crystallized life stream energy. It also came with a sudden knowledge of its use.

'The materia...! It's teaching me how to use it. Could it be that the life stream of Earth is trying to help me?' Aristides thought with surprise.

Kunou noticed the white materia glowing on Aristides's palm. The radiant light felt peaceful to her, but she was equally surprised.

'I can feel the materia passing me knowledge on how to use it... It's also doing the same to Aristides-kun. Inari-sama was right about him.' Kunou thought.

######

 _-Flashback-_

 _Kunou was with Inari. She was curious of why the goddess was looking at her._

 _"Kunou, what I will tell you must be kept at secret from Aristides for some time. Please hear me out." Inari said._

 _"What is it that needs to be kept secret from Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked._

 _"He plays a role unlike any I've seen through his spirit. If I have to follow Amaterasu, Aristides will be fated to protect Kyoto. He will become a protective god of Kyoto, protecting the people from any harm. I'm not certain when this prophecy will be fulfilled, but it is certain it will happen. However, there is a test." Inari said._

 _Kunou was now surprised of what she learned. Hearing that her mate will embrace his divine power to protect her home made her smile. She was curious of what the goddess was about to say._

 _"What test will he have to take?" She asked._

 _"It's to test whether the life stream accepts him. The only way to know is through the use of materia. If the materia reacts and provides its knowledge from the life stream to him and it spreads to others, he is indeed the prophesied one." Inari said._

 _"What is materia, Inari?" Kunou asked._

 _"Materia is essentially crystallized magic energy. This energy comes from the leyline within Kyoto. Ask your mother of her duty, who keeps the leyline in check." Inari answered._

 _-Flashback end-_

######

The train arrived at Kuoh. It was currently night. Kunou and Aristides could feel the demonic aura around the town. It felt uncomfortable for them as the aura felt putrid.

'This aura is awful... It practically feels as though I'm within a devil's den.' Aristides thought with disgust.

'The territory of the devils... I never liked the idea of going into one. It feels awful.' Kunou thought.

Aristides brought out a slip of paper, containing the address to the safe house. He was able to ask the people who lived in the town for the location. Thankfully, they were all human.

"I found a way to the safe house, Kunou-chan. Good thing I know a shortcut." Aristides said.

Kunou then held Aristides close, fusing herself to his body. The now kitsune Aristides leaped at the rooftops, making his way to the safe house.

"It should be near from this area. According to Inari, it's near Kuoh Academy. The address shows it's roughly two city blocks away." Kunou's voice called out.

Aristides nodded. He kept hopping across the rooftops with silent efficiency. On the way, he noticed a particular building that looked like similar to a university. He noticed the name plate at the entrance.

"'Kuoh Academy'... We're on the right track." Aristides said, before jumping away from the area.

Two blocks ahead, Aristides found the safe house. It was a two story sized house that looked renewed. It kept its Japanese charm, but it was mainly built with rocks and cement.

"This is our safe house...? Wow." Kunou's voice said in surprise.

"It looks really nice. I can also feel something akin to a barrier surrounding it. This is perfect for us to hide in." Aristides agreed.

Aristides walked in the property, holding a key for the front door. He opened the door and went inside. Upon entering, Aristides's body started glowing before separating himself from Kunou.

"Looks like we don't need to remain fused here... Let's get ourselves settled in before we act as transfer students in the school." Kunou said.

Aristides was dreadfully upset. He didn't like crawling in the middle of the devil territory. Kunou knew he would snap if a devil were to suddenly come up to him.

"Aristides-kun, we'll worry about the devils later. Right now, we need to find the killer of our people who lived here." Kunou told to Aristides.

"Sorry, it still brings a bitter taste in my mouth if I'm within their home turf. Let's make sure we don't get their attention, Kunou-chan. I don't want to deal with them in any way." Aristides retorted.

Kunou held his shoulder, hugging him from behind. Aristides felt calm, but blushed red as he felt Kunou's chest press on his back.

'Thank you, Kunou... I'm just high strung after dealing with repeated cases of devils attacking us.' He thought.

######

The next day, Aristides was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a short sleeve white dress shirt. He was wearing a blazer that was black with white highlights. There was a white ribbon at the collar. He also wore black dress shoes.

"I like this uniform... It does fit well to me." Aristides complimented.

Kunou also changed her outfit. Instead of her usual mojo outfit, she was wearing a short sleeve white, buttoned-down shirt, a white ribbon at the shirt collar with a small white shoulder cape. She had a black corset on with a magenta skirt with white accents and frills. She was wearing white crew length socks and black shoes. Overall, her appearance was beautiful in Aristides's eyes.

"Wow..." He said, speechless.

Kunou smiled with a seductive expression. She went to Aristides and hugged him close.

"You like what you see?" Kunou asked.

"More like I'm looking at a princess." Aristides replied.

This has the effect of making Kunou blush in response. The two teens left their safe house and made their way to the school.

######

Several students were walking by till they noticed Kunou and Aristides. Kunou managed to hide her tails and ears, making her look human in appearance. Aristides was wearing an eyepatch on his left eye to hide his heterochromia eye.

"Wow... Who are they?" A girl asked.

"They must be transfer students, but I never seen such beautiful hair from both of them." Another girl said.

"Those two might be a couple. That girl looks really cute." A boy said.

Aristides and Kunou ignored the commentary from the passing students. They wanted nothing more than to head in to the school.

'So much for keeping our cover...' Aristides comically thought.

Near the walkway to the main school building, there was a smaller building. From it, a girl was shown watching the crowd. She was wearing the female school uniform of the academy, but she also had a buxom figure.

"Akeno, do you sense that?" The girl asked to another.

Akeno was a girl with a buxom figure. She had long black hair tied in a long ponytail with an orange ribbon. The length of her ponytail reached at her ankles.

"Ara ara... Thinking about recruiting our fellow newcomers, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know what I'm sensing, but I can feel their power, albeit very faintly." The girl with red hair said.

######

After talking with the Principal, Kunou and Aristides were at Class 2-B. They were waiting outside for the teacher to call them.

"You two can come in now." The male teacher called out.

They both walked inside. Upon being seen from their new classmates, they were surprised of their sudden response. The classmates were in awe upon seeing them.

"Please introduce yourselves." The male teacher said.

"I'm Miyamoto Aristides. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aristides introduced.

"My name is Imari Kunou. Pleased to meet you." Kunou followed.

Several classmates began to request answers for their curiosity of the two teens.

"Where do you two lived before coming here?" A male student asked.

"We used to live in Kyoto." Kunou responded.

"Kyoto!? You two lived there!?" The male student responded, exacerbated.

"Yes. We know of the history from it so there's no need to feel surprised about it." Aristides responded.

"Miyamoto-san, your given name doesn't sound Japanese. Are you half?" A female student asked.

"Other than my name, my hair color and eyes also gave it away. Yes, I'm half Japanese and half Greek." Aristides responded.

The girls were equally shocked of what they heard. A Japanese person with Greek blood in his veins was within their sight. They all cried out in excitement and giggled.

"Um, Miyamoto-san... Why are you wearing an eyepatch on your left eye?" Another girl asked.

Aristides placed his left palm on the latch. He was reluctant to show his heterochromia eye. He decided to leave it.

"Let's just say that this eye has its problems that can never be fixed." Aristides responded.

The students understood his message and wisely decided not to pressure him. Before more questions were asked, two boys suddenly asked in a rude manner.

"Miyamoto, are you and Imari-san dating?" The first boy asked.

Aristides had a look at the boy. He was wearing the male school uniform but he appeared bald headed. Aristides didn't like the person who asked the question.

"I won't divulge in much information, but yes. Don't even try to do anything perverted with my girlfriend." Aristides said, showing a cringe inducing smirk.

The bald headed boy nodded in response, not wanting to anger the demi-god. The other boy, who was with the bald one, had glasses. He too didn't want to mess with Aristides.

"That's enough, you two! Miyamoto, Imari. You two can take the two seats that are empty at the right back." The teacher said.

######

Several hours have passed. It was currently lunch time. Aristides and Kunou had to leave the classroom and reached the ground atrium. Since the current season was spring, they had some time to look at the cherry blossoms that fluttered in the air.

'I truly wish this place wasn't in devil territory... It would have been much better than right now.' Aristides thought.

The two teens had their bentos prepared to eat. It was a wide assortment of croquettes and rice balls mixed with sashimi. They began eating peacefully as the wind blew. Before they could take a single bite, Aristides suddenly stood up, sensing someone watching them.

'Someone is watching us... This is not good...' He thought.

From the bushes, there was a petite girl. She had silver white hair with gold hazel eyes. There was a hair clip with a cat motif on her left. She had several loose bangs, including two long ones at her sides, making her hairstyle into a bob cut. She knew Aristides sensed her and was surprised of his ability.

'Buchou might want to hear this...' The girl thought.

Aristides looked carefully through his surroundings. He didn't like what he was sensing, causing him to frown in response. Kunou noticed the presence nearby and was also looking around.

"Someone was here watching us..." Aristides said, sitting near Kunou.

"I know, but they've hidden their aura well. I have a feeling whoever that was, they may be able to use senjutsu." Kunou whispered.

Aristides nodded in response. He kept his guard up, but resumed eating his lunch. Kunou followed along, eating hers as well. It was a quiet time for them to get used to in Kuoh.

######

Classes have ended for the day. Aristides and Kunou were about to leave the premises of the school.

"Let's go have a look around town, Kunou-chan. We could find something to do." Aristides said.

Kunou agreed in response. She knew he wanted to find any clues of the disappearing members of the Kyoto faction. Before they could leave, a girl suddenly came into their view.

"Um... Are you Miyamoto Aristides?" The girl asked.

Aristides and Kunou were surprised to see how bold the girl was. He knew it was an act as he could sense the girl's aura.

'This is not a devil, but I can sense something similar to tainted light. Could she be a fallen angel?' He thought.

Aristides, deciding to find answers, nodded. The girl then asked another question.

"Are you dating someone?" She continued.

Aristides had to take a mental spit. The girl in front of him was about to ask him out for a date. He couldn't believe what she was implying.

"I'm already going out with someone. If I were to cheat on her, I would lop off my head if that were to happen." He said.

Kunou smiled from his response. The girl made a dejected expression, but she was inwardly fuming.

'Damn it...! I can't ask him out so I can kill him...! I have to find another way to do so!' The girl thought sadistically.

Aristides and Kunou left, away from the fallen angel's presence.

######

Nearby from the school entrance, the petite girl was watching the events.

'I need to report to Buchou immediately...' She thought.

The girl went inside an old school building that looked Victorian. Inside, the red haired girl was sipping tea.

"Anything on our transfer students, Koneko?" The red hair girl asked.

"It's just as you thought. He already brought the attention of the fallen angels. I can also sense something from the girl that's with him." The girl named Koneko said.

"That concludes everything I need to know about them... We will try to recruit them tomorrow." The red haired girl said.

"Buchou, you do realize that would threaten us in going to war with the fallen angels..." Akeno said.

"I know... However, we can use their killing attempt as an excuse to recruit them. Since that boy dissuaded that fallen angel, this might prove difficult." The red haired girl responded.

"Buchou, be careful with the boy though. I can sense something else from him." Koneko warned.

"Thanks for the warning, Koneko. I need to recruit them for I must deal with him..." The red hair girl said with a suppressed snarl.

######

Aristides and Kunou were walking in Kuoh, taking a look across the town. It made them think of Kyoto for a moment.

"I miss our home already..." Aristides said, feeling homesick.

"Me too..." Kunou agreed.

"We just need to stay here for a bit before going back home. It may take days or weeks, but we have to endure it." Aristides said.

The two teens then stumbled upon a gift shop. Aristides went inside the place to purchase a gift, leaving Kunou outside. Kunou was curious as to what he was doing. When he came out, he was holding a small bag.

"What did you buy in there, Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked.

Aristides chuckled in response, which made Kunou tilt her head in response.

"You'll see when we get home." He said.

######

The two teens went to a nearby park. The sun was setting, giving the sky a bright, orange color. The air was warm as the evening sun shone across the horizon.

"It's nice to be here, Aristides-kun." Kunou said, leaning on his chest.

Aristides looked at Kunou, who also looked back at him. Both were lost in their thoughts as they kept staring at each other. Their faces got close, but a sudden sensation interrupted them. A barrier was suddenly invoked, blocking off any would-be trespassers.

"Who's there!?" Aristides shouted with anger.

The demi-god looked around, trying to pinpoint where the enemy is. He closed his eyes and began sensing a different aura near him. Aristides felt a sudden feeling to move. He quickly moved his head down, narrowly avoiding a light spear to the head.

"Oh my... You're quite the fast one to dodge my light spear. No matter, just get this over with and die already." A female voice called out.

Aristides turned and noticed the same girl he and Kunou met earlier. She had a revealing outfit that gave her the impression of a sadist. Her wings looked like that of an angel's but they were black. Her eyes were a purple color, while her hair was a darker shade of said color. He gave a scowl in response.

"You're that girl I met with Kunou earlier... I can see that you're a fallen angel... Why are you hunting me down?" Aristides questioned, dodging the light spears.

"Why should it matter to you since you're both about to die? I may as well answer. You two are a threat to my boss and he wishes to eliminate you." The fallen angel replied.

"Petulant fool... Do you truly believe that you stand a chance against me!?" Aristides bellowed, unleashing his divine power.

The fallen angel stumbled on to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. The godly aura in front of her was suffocating.

"Tell me your name, fallen one." Aristides said with authority.

"R-Raynare..." The fallen angel replied.

"Raynare... Consider this a warning. I don't have any qualms of killing you. However, since you're not my enemy in the first place, I'll let you live." The demi-god stated.

"W-who is your enemy then?" Raynare questioned.

"Devils... I despise them for everything they've done." Aristides snarled.

Raynare was surprised to hear Aristides spat the term with such discontent. She knew not to go and mess around with him.

"Now that you know, I may want to contact your leader of your faction. I want to discuss with your leader about what he or she ordered you to do." Aristides said.

Raynare looked mortified but she was willing to answer.

"I can lead you all to the Grigori. Just follow me so I can show you the way." She said honestly.

"How will I know that this a trap you intend to lure us to?" Aristides questioned.

"I'm directing you to our leader. Since you also possess unimaginable strength, I won't even survive fighting you." Raynare reassured.

Aristides relented, but he kept his guard up. Kunou stayed close to him, channeling a thin layer of touki to act as a shield.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note: I'm using some elements of FFVII and some parts of 11eyes. Let's just say that it may go well in the DxD universe.

Shaku is a real life, archaic Japanese term for measurement of length. It's about 11.93 inches or roughly one foot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Meeting of the black angel. Friend or foe?

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

Raynare was guiding the wary Aristides and Kunou to the Grigori headquarters. They were on guard and kept themselves ready for anything. The fallen angel knew the two teens would strike at any moment.

"Our headquarters is right there." She said, pointing to a large building.

Aristides and Kunou looked at the building with surprise. It was a large, multi-story hotel. Much of the layout looked expensive, much to their surprise.

"Someone's acting like a rich man..." Aristides commented dryly.

The two teens arrived at the highest floor. It was luxurious to their sight. Near a fireplace, a man with a burgundy robe was sitting nearby with a sofa. He had black hair with blonde bangs. He appeared in his early 30s. His eyes hold a hint of mischievousness but Aristides knew not to judge a book by its cover.

"You must be the leader of the fallen angels." Aristides deduced.

"Aren't we perceptive, son of Apollo?" The man questioned with no hint of fear.

"So you know of me..." Aristides stated.

"Yes, I know who you are. Let me ease your fear by introducing myself. I'm known as Azazel, the leader of the Grigori. Said organization is a group of fallen angels, whom I welcome with open arms." The man named Azazel said.

"So, were you the one who ordered Raynare to kill me and Kunou?" Aristides questioned.

"Not quite. My orders to her were to watch you. Your power is without a doubt a force to be reckon with. However, you don't possess a Sacred Gear, making you more of an unknown threat." Azazel said.

Aristides sighed in response, knowing his presence could spark some conflict to other factions.

"I represent part of the Olympian faction and the Kyoto youkai faction. For that matter, I apologize for being a threat, despite my innocuous motive of being here in Kuoh." Aristides apologized.

"No harm done. I'm glad to see a representative on both Olympus and Kyoto. Tell me though, why are you here in Kuoh?" Azazel questioned.

"Several members of the Kyoto youkai faction suddenly disappeared in this town. I'm here to investigate any causes of their disappearances." Aristides answered.

"Oh...? Now I seem to remember seeing fewer people in Kuoh. Rest assured, for I did not ordered any of my fallen angels to kill anyone. I prefer living here in peace." Azazel responded.

'How nonchalant... Either way, he's telling the truth with no act of deceit.' Aristides thought.

"Good to know. One last thing before I be on my way... If you weren't the one who ordered my death, then could it be someone within your organization that may have orchestrated it?" Aristides asked.

"I see that Athena has taught you well. It's possible that a splinter group may have formed under my nose. I had my most loyal members look for them, but they're skilled enough to hide their traces. I know who is responsible, and I intend to find him." Azazel answered, showing a serious tone.

"I see. Since the case is closed, I may need to ask the name of who made the kill order." Aristides responded.

"Kokabiel... A cadre fallen angel. He has left the Grigori and formed the splinter group." Azazel said.

"I'll remember that name. Thanks for your assistance, Azazel. Maybe we can meet each other with the Olympian faction or the Kyoto Faction to talk of a peace treaty." Aristides said with a smirk.

"Now that sounds accepting. I'll hold on to that." Azazel laughed with a smile.

Before the teens could leave, Azazel walked up to them.

"I have a feeling that some fallen angels may attack you. To save you the trouble, I'm providing my contact number through this note. You have a cell phone on you?" He asked.

"I don't have a cell phone on me... I use old fashion communications like mailing." Aristides said.

Azazel shook his head before providing a smartphone to the demi-god. This surprised him in response.

"This cell phone is one of the many I have. Take it with you for you may need to contact me. Don't worry about the services. I've paid for them so you don't need to worry. It has unlimited texting, unlimited data, etc." Azazel explained.

Aristides was surprised, but he took the cell phone. He felt as though it'll help him later on, trusting Azazel's word.

######

Aristides and Kunou left Azazel's place in a respectful manner. The two teens then looked at Raynare before bowing respectfully. Before they left, the female fallen angel held them back for a minute by holding their shoulders.

"What is it, Raynare?" Aristides asked curiously.

"A couple of my friends are still within town that have unknowingly splintered off from Azazel. Please bring them back, for now I have the truth. Also, a girl who is also a nun that I know, will be arriving in this town in a week. Please find her as well." Raynare begged.

Aristides gave a gentle smile, causing his divine aura to flow very smoothly. Raynare felt the aura and had an evident blush on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll bring them back. Continue serving with Azazel, for he will forgive you." The demi-god stated.

Kunou gave a pouting, jealous look. She knew Aristides was trying to reassure her, but she noticed that Raynare was starting to develop feelings.

"Let's go, Kunou-chan. It seems that this case has gotten more complicated than I thought. Now we know who's responsible." Aristides said.

"Yes, we will have to be careful though. According to Azazel, Kokabiel is a cadre class. Someone with that caliber is not one to be underestimated." Kunou warned.

"I know. However, we need to worry about the current situation... We don't have any leads as to who murdered our people from Kyoto here, but I reckon that we should temporarily align ourselves with the fallen angels. I may question myself later on, but they may help us find the real killer." Aristides explained.

"I understand, though it may help us in the future." Kunou replied.

######

It was nighttime in Kuoh. The two teens were back in their safe house. Aristides was writing a letter to Yasaka of the situation. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts for sleepwear.

"I'm going to need Hermes's help for delivering this letter..." He fumed.

Aristides respected the Greek messenger god, but he disliked how mischievous he was. Though he was reluctant, he decided to contact him. The demi-god went outside at the backyard.

"Hermes, I need your help in delivering a letter." Aristides called out to the sky.

From the sky, Hermes arrived. He was wearing a bright white tunic with winged sandals. He had a winged helmet as well.

"Oh, Aristides. What can I help you with?" The messenger god asked.

"I need your help in delivering this letter to Yasaka, leader of the Kyoto faction. It's imperative that she reads this." Aristides said.

Hermes took the letter the demi-god provided.

"All right. I understand the importance and will get this delivered. Ah yes, I've requested Hephaestus to work on another Hyperion Gate creator. This new one will help you teleport back to Kyoto without needing to travel physically. Consider it my gift to you." Hermes said.

"Wow... Thanks for the gift, Hermes." Aristides said, clearly surprised.

"So... How are you and Kunou doing? Have you two been getting close?" Hermes teased.

"Hermes...!" Aristides shouted, embarrassed.

The messenger god laughed as he flew off in the sky. Aristides watched as he floated away.

'Always a prankster, that's his nature. When things are serious, he fulfills his part.' Aristides comically thought.

Kunou heard the brief, embarrassed tone from Aristides. This made her giggle, seeing how flustered he looked.

'He always looks cute when embarrassed. From what I heard, he probably contacted Hermes to do a letter delivery to my mother.' Kunou thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Aristides came back inside. She was wearing a beautiful nightgown that was a pure white color, causing it to glow with the moonlight. It left little for his imagination as Kunou's womanly figure was accented.

"I'm sorry. Did the brief bicker woke you up?" Aristides questioned.

"No, I got up to get a glass of water till I heard you talking with Hermes." Kunou answered.

Aristides blushed in response. He noticed a clear glass of water on Kunou's hand, confirming her truth.

"I see... Well, I've sent Yasaka a letter in regards of what happened today. She may get worried but I'm antlers to reassure her that you're safe." Aristides explained.

"I know. Why don't you come to bed with me, Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked seductively.

Aristides lost his train of thought. The phrase 'cat got your tongue' will be applicable, due to his stuttering. This gave Kunou the chance to hold him close, pressing her body on the demi-god.

'Kunou's been acting seductive lately. I don't know how long I can hold back if she continues...' Aristides panicked in thought.

The demi-god felt his lips suddenly get captured by Kunou's lips. He felt her kissing him deeply.

"Kunou-chan..." He said, speechless.

Aristides couldn't utter anything. The sudden kiss was shocking enough to leave his mind blank. The demi-god didn't protest nor acted embarrassed.

"I love you, Aristides-kun. You were always there with me when we were kids. Now I'm with you, alone together." Kunou said with a seductive tone.

Aristides felt her lips on his own once more. After hearing Kunou's feelings to him, he held her close. His divine aura suddenly felt alluring to Kunou. She felt the desire to hold him close.

"Kunou-chan." Aristides said with a loving tone.

He placed his right hand on Kunou's right cheek. Kunou held his hand as though it was a delicate object. She gave a heavenly smile to him.

"Aristides-kun..." She said with a dainty voice.

The delicate sound from her voice made Aristides blush in response. He held Kunou's hand and walked to their bedroom. Both then laid down on their futon, looking at each other's eyes. They then kissed for nearly 15 minutes before they passed out in exhaustion. During their sleep, their arms interlocked with each other.

######

The next day, Aristides and Kunou woke up from their sleep. Both of their clothes were disheveled. Aristides had his shirt briefly taken off, exposing his abdomen. Kunou's nightgown was also loosening, exposing her chest, albeit slightly.

"Oh my..." Kunou said, covering herself.

"I-I'm sorry...!" Aristides said, embarrassed.

Kunou giggled, seeing how embarrassed he looked. She held him close with a content smile.

"If you wanted to see, I'll let you. I don't mind if it's you." Kunou said with a blushing smile.

Aristides was blushing like a tomato. He kept his face down, clearly embarrassed. Kunou held his face and kissed him, smiling.

"We should get ready for the day. We have school, remember?" Kunou said seductively.

"T-that's right! We need to get ready!" Aristides said, realizing what to do.

Kunou giggled as she saw him make his way to the restroom. She went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and lunch.

######

At the kitchen, Kunou was humming with a soft tone on her voice. She had a content expression on her face.

'It feels like we're a family together. A family...' Kunou thought.

She began imagining how she'll be with Aristides in their married life. The imagination viewed her preparing a meal before Aristides arrived from work. There were small kids that had her appearance, including the fox tails and ears. However, their eyes were a soft blue color. Kunou, in the imagination, was notably pregnant. This made Kunou blush, causing her to end the imagination, quietly squealing.

'Aristides-kun as my husband... Aristides-kun as my husband...!' She thought with excitement.

######

Aristides was bathing in the bathroom till he suddenly sneezed. This made him feel a brief chill on his spine.

'Seems like someone's talking about me and in a creepy way...' He thought with a shiver.

He got out of the bathtub and started brushing his teeth. This helped him calm his thoughts down, recalling Kunou's seductive actions on him.

'Now that I think about it... We have been like this ever since we were kids, though to a lesser degree. She gave me the hope I've lost when I was in a hopeless situation.' Aristides thought, thinking about Kunou.

His thoughts continued to focus on the kitsune girl while he kept brushing his teeth. He eventually spat the toothpaste out by washing his mouth and got himself ready for the day.

######

Aristides arrived at the kitchen, where Kunou was preparing breakfast. Much to his surprise, he could see that the kitsune girl was a good cook. There was freshly made miso soup with rice balls.

"Wow, this is really good." Aristides complimented.

Kunou giggled in response from hearing Aristides's reaction.

"I learned some cooking from kaa-san. It made me want to cook something for you." Kunou said with a small blush.

"Even so, we can cook for each other in case." Aristides said.

Kunou smiled, loving how Aristides was with her. They ate their breakfast before getting their school uniforms on.

"Time to get ready." Aristides said.

Kunou knew he was being disdainful. Going back in to devil territory made him anxious.

######

The couple was at the entrance of the school. Much to their chagrin, several classmates began complimenting their appearance.

"There's Miyamoto-san with Imari-san." A female student suddenly called out.

"They both look so beautiful together." Another female student said.

Both made a faint blush in response and quicken their pace to head in the main academy building. From the entrance, Koneko watched the couple.

"Buchou may call them for a meeting..." She said quietly.

######

Back in the classroom, Aristides and Kunou sat at their respective seats. It was fairly early for them to arrive, but they didn't mind. They sat together with a content expression on their faces. Their serenity was interrupted when a male student suddenly came in. The couple looked at the classmate in reflex.

'Mou... I was just having a content time with Aristides-kun... This boy is a devil, no mistake about it.' Kunou thought with a pout.

The couple noted the boy's appearance. He looked like a bishounen with blonde hair and gray eyes. A mole was shown underneath his left eye. Aristides knew the boy was a devil and had a visible scowl.

"Are you two Miyamoto-san and Imari-san?" The boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Aristides questioned.

Both boys were watching other. Their gazes were not wavering, but one could sense hostility radiating off from them.

"Pleasure to meet you both. My name is Kiba Yuuto and I would like to invite you two to the Occult Research Club." The boy named Yuuto introduced.

"What do you want with us?" Aristides asked.

"I'm requesting that you two should come over at the Occult Research Club under Buchou's orders. It's at the older school building near the entrance walkway." Yuuto said.

Aristides made a scowl in response, not liking the devils having their attention in both him and Kunou. A faint aura of divine light was shown outlining his body.

"I have no business with the Occult Research Club." Kunou stated.

"Neither do I." Aristides followed.

"Oh... Well, feel free if you do wish to check inside sometime." Yuuto said.

'That would be a big 'if' in our part. We won't fall for something innocuous like that.' Aristides thought, still scowling.

######

Lunch period came. The couple was now wary of the devils around the school. Much to their chagrin, they noted Koneko stalking around them. This made them move in several spots away from her. Currently, Aristides and Kunou arrived at the rooftop of the school.

"I had enough of them constantly watching us like hawks..." Aristides complained.

He created a wall of light at the doorway and a cage of light on the rooftop to prevent any devils from approaching them.

"Sheesh... Can't even eat in peace because of them." Aristides said, finishing creating the constructs of light.

"Um... Is it safe in here, Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked.

"Devils won't be able to touch this cage or wall of light, lest they want to get more than just a tan. We'll be safe for now till lunch period ends." Aristides reassured.

They began eating their lunch. Nothing interrupted them as they ate peacefully.

######

Koneko was continuing to follow the couple till she felt an aura of light suddenly block her path.

"An angel...!?" Koneko said in silent surprise.

She was surprised of the aura, noting how powerful it was. However, she couldn't tell whether it was from an angel or not. This made her confuse Aristides as one of them.

'I need to report to Buchou about this immediately...' Koneko thought, leaving the couple.

######

At the old school building, Akeno and her red haired friend were playing chess till Yuuto arrived.

"Buchou, the two transfer students don't want any business with us it seems. I have a feeling they probably know what we were doing." He replied.

Before anyone could assess, Koneko arrived in a quick manner. She held a concerning expression on her face.

"Koneko, what's wrong?" Akeno asked.

"The boy... He has the power of light... I don't know if he's an angel or a fallen angel, but I can't tell what he exactly is." Koneko replied.

The red haired girl was shocked of what Koneko said. This caused her to rethink of a way to interact with Aristides and Kunou.

"Alright then... Koneko, I need you to bring those two here in after school hours, even if it's forceful. This is a serious case." The red haired girl replied.

Koneko nodded in response. Akeno, Yuuto and the red haired girl were now concerned.

######

School was over for today. Aristides and Kunou were about to leave till Koneko arrived in their classroom.

"Buchou wants to see you two." She replied in monotone.

Aristides scowled in response, channeling his aura on his body. Koneko's body was warning her from the sensation she felt from the demi-god.

"We had a boy who requested the same thing. However, we don't want any business with the Occult Research Club." Aristides snarled.

Koneko didn't take the answer and grabbed the demi-god before feeling a burning sensation on her hands. This forced her to retract them in response.

"I already know of your kind, devil. Frankly, I could care less about them. However, I'll say this as a message to your 'Buchou'. I want no business with any devils. If you attack me, I will not hesitate to smite you off the face of the Earth." Aristides warned.

Koneko was reluctant to comply. Before Aristides could leave with Kunou, a red magic circle suddenly appeared. Both of them were now in a battle ready stance, waiting for whoever was about to appear.

"I got here as quickly as I can, Koneko-chan... What happened here?" The red haired girl asked.

Aristides looked at the girl in question and could sense the same aura. His scowl was noticeably colder, knowing there were more devils.

"What do you want with us?" He asked, holding his killing intent back.

The red haired girl could feel the threat from his voice. Despite this, she decided to answer Aristides.

"Pleasure to meet you two. My name is Rias Gremory. I know your names so I won't have the pleasure of asking them. My only question is this... Who are you two and why are you here?" The girl named Rias asked.

"It is none of your concern, devil." Kunou responded.

"Ara, ara, aren't we sharp tongued? Too bad that could get you killed." Akeno said.

Aristides unleashed his killing intent. The air suddenly went cold as though one was in the arctic. The group of devils were brought to their knees.

"Lay a finger on Kunou and I'll ensure your corpses are erased from existence." Aristides growled.

Rias and the others couldn't move from the powerful aura. Kunou suddenly placed her hand on his left shoulder, pacifying the demi-god from his rage.

"Consider this a warning for what you almost unleashed. We want nothing to do with the devil faction. So stay out of our way. Also, my boyfriend is neither an angel nor a fallen angel." Kunou replied.

The couple left the premises as the killing intent slowly disappeared. Rias and the others had to release a breath they held from the intense pressure.

"We should have been conservative and leave him be... He has a lot of power within him but it's dangerous to get close..." Yuuto said.

"I agree... I thought I was dead..." Koneko said, showing some fear.

"His words sound true to follow. It's best to heed his warning." Akeno commented.

Rias noted how each of them had an apprehensive expression. This confirmed how much of a danger Aristides was to her, but she still didn't know what she was messing with.

'I'll get him to join my peerage. I have to for I can't stand a chance against that man...' Rias thought with a frown.

######

Outside the school, Aristides and Kunou were walking their way home. The demi-god was extremely angry, shown by his clenching teeth. His fingernails dug into his palms, spewing blood in result.

'Damn them... They have the gull to threaten someone I love... They will regret angering me.' Aristides thought.

His anger grew so strongly, he punched a solid concrete wall near him. The force of the punch was strong enough to pierce through it. Kunou could tell he was trying to suppress his rage, but it was failing.

'Aristides had every right to be angry with those devils. However, seeing him struggle to hold his anger at bay is evident enough to know he isn't a bloodthirsty person... I just wish they would leave us alone.' Kunou thought.

Aristides was breathing heavily, finally calming himself down. He took note of the concrete wall he shattered.

'That could be a problem if that remained here with no repairs...' He thought.

He used his divine aura to fix up the damage, leaving it as though nothing happened to the concrete wall. He then looked at Kunou.

"Let's go home... Today was a tiring day..." Aristides said.

Unknown to the couple, Rias and the members of the Occult Research Club were tailing them.

"Ara, ara... Shouldn't we leave them alone? They did say they have no business with us and don't want to be involved with devils." Akeno said.

"Whether they like it or not, this town is both mine and Sona's territory. I have every right to investigate any new arrivals, regardless if they're a threat or not." Rias reasoned.

######

Aristides and Kunou were back at Kuoh Park.

'Sheesh... Devils have no respect for privacy whatsoever.' Aristides complained in thought.

While they were on their way, they caught wind of Rias and the Occult Research club members tailing them. This forced them to elude from their presence. Aristides created a powerful flash bang, using a small bomb of light. The flash caused the devils to be disoriented.

"At least we lost them... Being stalked by them is not something we should deal with." Aristides commented.

"I know, but how long will they continue to follow us? They're becoming annoying." Kunou responded.

By then, a barrier was suddenly created. The couple quickly got into action, noticing black feathers falling. They knew a fallen angel is nearby.

"Nice touch in sneaking upon us with our guard down. Who are you this time?" Aristides called out.

A woman shimmered into view for the two teens. She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consists of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat was open at the chest, due to the size being smaller, which gave view to her bosom. Around her neck, a golden necklace was visible. She had a white shirt on, but was faintly visible from the trench coat.

"You're a perceptive one, I see. Regardless, I'm under orders to kill you for you pose a threat." The woman said.

"So, someone hired you in place of a fallen angel named Raynare... Obviously someone must have been afraid of what I am." Aristides said in an aloof tone.

'Aristides-kun...' Kunou thought with a sigh.

The woman's response was that of anger. Upon hearing the name Aristides mentioned, she charged forward, intending to skewer him with a spear of light, which glowed yellow. Aristides outstretched his left hand at the spear, stopping it.

"Honestly, I'm beginning to question who else perceives me as a threat... This isn't the first time I've been labeled as one, but I'm no threat to anyone." Aristides replied, trying to talk with the woman.

"Shut your mouth, you devil! I will avenge Raynare's death by staining your corpse with your blood!" The woman shouted.

Aristides had enough and slapped the woman on the face. This broke her concentration before she felt his godly power. This made the woman freeze in response.

"You do well to know your place, fallen angel..." Aristides said with a serious tone.

The woman was now quivering, unable to shake off the feeling of dread she was feeling. The sensation got worse as Aristides got closer.

"Do not fret, for I will not take your life, unless you give me a reason to. Raynare is still alive and she's with Azazel. Like your friend, you may have been misguided by a rogue fallen angel who is acting as a commander from a splinter group." Aristides said, surprising her.

"How do I know that you're not stating a falsified fact?" The woman said.

"I'll lead you to the Grigori headquarters so you can see. I have friendly ties with Azazel so I don't see your kind as enemies. Before we do, may I inquire your name?" Aristides asked.

"Kalawarner... My name is Kalawarner." The woman said.

"Well then, Kalawarner. Let me contact Azazel for a moment. He'll give you the proof you need." Aristides said.

The demi-god brought out his hand to lift Kalawarner out. The fallen angel woman had a noticeable red slap mark on her face. This prompted him to use his divine power to heal her. Kalawarner felt the healing sensation and her legs felt like jelly. To her, the sensation was similar to how a mechanical massager worked.

"Wow... That felt amazing..." She said with a blush.

Aristides had a small blush and looked away before calling Azazel's number.

"Hello? This is Azazel speaking." Azazel announced.

"Pleasure to hear you again, Azazel. I found another fallen angel by the name of Kalawarner. She was also misguided by the same splinter group. Thankfully, I'm able to reason with her so she can return to you." Azazel explained.

"Excellent. I must say that you're not like what the devils have said about you." Azazel said.

"I only hunt devils down if they attack me. I don't want any casualties between me and them. Let's just leave it at that." Aristides said.

"Well said, sonny. In any case, I'll send Raynare to pick her up. Could you tell me where you are?" Azazel asked.

"We're at Kuoh Park." Aristides said.

"Again, thank you for reasoning with my kind and bringing them back." Azazel said.

"Happy to help..." Aristides said, ending the call.

He then looked at Kalawarner.

"Azazel will be sending some to pick you up. She'll arrive here shortly." Aristides said.

"'She?' Are you saying...?" Kalawarner paused, trying to process what she heard.

Soon, Raynare arrived. Kalawarner was deeply shocked to see someone she was familiar with.

"Raynare...! I hope I'm not seeing an illusion...!" Kalawarner said, showing concern for her friend.

"I'm not dead, Kalawarner. I'm glad that you're alive as well." Raynare said with a smile.

Both fallen angels hugged each other with a content expression. Now believing Aristides, Kalawarner apologized for her ambush on the demi-god.

"It's fine, Kalawarner. I'm essentially an unknown person to you all since I'm new here. Anyway, try to share whatever info you have of the splinter group to Azazel. He will be delighted for what you know about them." Aristides stated.

Kalawarner nodded, now trusting the demi-god. Before leaving, she decided to ask Aristides.

"One question before I leave... I know you're not an angel nor a devil... What are you though?" Kalawarner asked.

Aristides and Kunou chuckled in response. He then looked at the fallen angel with a soft smile.

"I'm a demi-god and the son of Apollo." Aristides answered, shocking Kalawarner.

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

Note: I will NOT be giving a Sacred Gear to my OC. Instead, he acquires legendary weapons from myth or the ones I'll create. I've noticed many OCs having Sacred Gears and that's been overused a lot. So this will change.

For the guest review, the Regulus Nemea will stay with its intended owner. However, a weapon from the Nemean Lion was mentioned in myth: the Nemean Cestus.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Confrontation. Provoked attack.

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

Kalawarner was deeply shocked that she directly confronted a demi-god without knowing it. This made her shiver with fear. Raynare was the same, now knowing who she also fought with.

"Now don't suddenly feel afraid of me. Just because I'm born half human and half god, it doesn't make me a threat to you all. Unless you give me a reason to, I rather not cause bloodshed to you guys." Aristides reassured.

"But, how will I explain myself to Azazel? No doubt he will punish me severely for what I've done." Kalawarner said.

"Calm your thoughts down for a minute. This is why Raynare's here. She came because she was sent under Azazel's orders." Aristides reasoned.

"I'm sure he'll let you go lightly. He's good friends with Miyamoto-san. If anything, he will spare you." Raynare followed.

Kalawarner was dreadfully nervous. Upon hearing her friend's reassurance, she calmed down. The fallen angel woman decided to listen to her friend.

"He may want to ask about the rogue group you were with. He hopes to negotiate a peaceful talk with no bloodshed." Raynare said.

######

The two fallen angels left the premises, dispelling the barrier. Aristides and Kunou were in their way home, walking outside the park.

"Well, it seems we have the Fallen Angels with a peaceful relation. In any case, we should head home and prepare for the next days to come. Hopefully Azazel may have more info to know about this rogue splinter group." Aristides said.

"I agree, Aristides-kun. We will need to rest for tonight." Kunou said, stretching her arms.

Although she was still wearing her school uniform, the clothing accented her already attractive appearance. By stretching her arms, her chest was more accented. Aristides had to look away red faced from seeing the sight. Kunou caught sight of his glance and gave a playful smile.

"Oh my, Aristides-kun. Do you like how I look?" She teased.

"K-Kunou-chan..." Aristides stuttered.

The kitsune girl giggled in response. She liked teasing Aristides a little when he briefly stared at her figure.

"Let's head home, Aristides-kun. We can have our time together when we are in our house." Kunou teased.

Aristides blushed, causing his divine aura to become warm. However, the aura was as soft as moonlight: not piercing, but warm.

######

The couple arrived at their safe house. It was not yet fully dark as the sun has yet to disappear. Aristides went to the bathroom to bathe after today's events.

"Hah... First fallen angels, now Devils... I'm beginning to think that I'm a magnet for trouble..." Aristides muttered with disdain.

He was sitting in the bathtub, relaxing in the hot water. Eventually, he heard the bathroom door open. This made him freak out, knowing Kunou was about to come bathe with him. She was wearing a bath towel around her body, already making it difficult for Aristides to control his thoughts.

"K-Kunou-chan! You know you can bathe on your own so you have more room...!" Aristides panicked.

"No... I like it when we bathe together. It helps save us the time we need." Kunou argued with a cute expression.

Aristides couldn't find any way to counter her speech. Reluctant, he conceded in letting her bathe with him.

'No immoral thoughts... No immoral thoughts...!' Aristides thought, citing it like a mantra.

He could hear a washbowl being filled before a splash was heard. The sound of a shower being used echoed in the bathroom. Aristides didn't dare to peak, wanting to focus on leaving the bath as fast as possible.

"Hah... This feels like heaven..." Kunou said.

The sound from her voice was alluring enough to Aristides. Soon, Kunou came into the tub. The towel off from her body, giving view to her breasts. Much to the demi-god's panicking, she got up close to him.

"Aristides-kun... I told you that I don't mind if it's you seeing me like this." Kunou reassured.

Aristides desperately tried to hold on to his conscious thought. He was blushing red that would make any tomato incomparable. Kunou sat down on his legs, making him light headed from both the bath temperature and blood rushing in his body.

"Kunou-chan..." He said, near speechless.

He gently held Kunou's face and moved her to see him. What happened next caused her to widen her eyes. Aristides kissed her without hesitation. It wasn't a simple kiss. It was a long, sensual one that made her hands grasp on his arms.

"Wow..." She said with a blush on her face.

Aristides regained his bearings from the sudden action.

"We should get out of the bath... My head is spinning..." Aristides said.

Kunou agreed as well. Both got out of the bath, but Aristides looked away from her in embarrassment. This made her giggle, causing her to press her body on his back. This made the demi-god briefly jump, feeling the sensation on his back.

"K-Kunou-chan... You know we have to dry ourselves from the bath." Aristides said.

"We can dry ourselves quickly like this." She said, holding him closer.

This made the demi-god subconsciously channel his aura of light around his and Kunou's body. The water was dried off as though they had a towel wrapping them. Before they could get their clothes on, Kunou grabbed his left hand and ran to the bedroom.

######

Both teens had little time to change, due to Kunou rushing to the bedroom. Much to Aristides's embarrassment, Kunou was acting more seductive to him.

'Don't tell me that some Yokai have mating season times...' Aristides thought.

He then looked outside and noticed a half-moon was shown. Much to his chagrin, Aristides realized that Kunou was starting to show signs of going into mating season. This made him panic, not knowing what to do.

'Oh no... At this rate, Kunou's like an animal in this state...! I have to find a way to negate the effects so she can go back to normal.' Aristides thought.

Soon, a letter suddenly appeared to him. It was as though it teleported at his place. He quickly opened the envelope to read it.

-Dear Aristides,

Thank you for your help in trying to find the cause of our member's deaths in Kuoh. I know that you haven't caught the killer yet, but having a peace treaty with the fallen angels is a good choice. In any case, I may have to let you know something. Kitsune yokai have a mating season period that is quite different than regular foxes. They occur during the late spring to the end of summer. Since my daughter is about to experience that, there's a way to negate it. Have her swallow the pill that's included in the envelope. The pill will suppress the effects of mating season for four years. I know I said that I'm expecting grandkids, but I know that you don't want to suddenly put my daughter through so much trouble.

Your Mother-in-law, Yasaka.

Aristides looked in the envelope and found a small, brown pill. This made him think of how to make Kunou take it. Said girl came to Aristides and hugged him. This time she was directly in front of him.

"Aristides-kun..." She said in a cute, alluring tone.

Aristides held his masculine instincts at bay and tossed the pill into Kunou's mouth. In reflex, she swallowed it. Soon, the effects quickly kicked in.

"Huh? What happened to me? W-why am I naked!?" Kunou suddenly questioned.

Aristides, realizing that he was also naked, quickly went outside the room and got his clothes back on. He didn't bother going next to the bedroom door. He remained a decent distance away to not hear Kunou scuffle for her clothes.

"You can come in, Aristides-kun." She said.

Aristides went back inside the bedroom. Kunou was shown, shuffling her legs with an embarrassed expression.

"Um... I'm sorry if I acted so boldly." Kunou said shyly.

"It's okay, Kunou-chan. I was surprised that you were acting like that. Now I know why, thanks to your mother for helping me." Aristides said, showing the letter to Kunou.

"It was my beastly instincts that made me want you more. However, I still love you, Aristides-kun." Kunou said with a gentle smile.

Aristides had to fight back a blush on his face, but failed. Seeing Kunou with such an expression made his heart skip a beat.

'I like how Kunou-chan is when she's not in mating season... It's too early for us to think of adult matters right now.' Aristides thought.

Soon, Kunou felt sleepy and blacked out in the bedroom. Aristides, deciding not to leave her, chose to sleep next to her.

'I've gotten used to her affection, but I don't want to take advantage of that. One day we'll move to the next level, but not like this. I don't want that to happen if she succumbs to her nature.' He thought, falling asleep.

######

Saturday morning came. Aristides was seen in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He had a small blush on his face, remembering the events from the previous night.

'Hard to believe that Kunou-chan suddenly went into heat... Hopefully the pill continues to work for the next several years.' Aristides thought.

Soon, Kunou arrived. She was dressed in her kimono. Her face had an evident blush, indicating her embarrassment.

"I can't believe that I almost let my instincts get the better of me... Still, Aristides-Kim has a nice aura to me. It would be hard to not resist it. Plus, he also cares for my well-being.' Kunou thought.

The two teens ate their breakfast leisurely in a calm manner. They gave each other glances during their eating. Each time they did, either Aristides or Kunou would briefly look away, blushing red.

"Why don't we head out for today, Kunou-chan?" Aristides asked.

"I would like that, Aristides-kun..." Kunou replied.

######

The couple was seen walking into town. It was a quiet break for them during the Saturday. Aristides was wearing casual clothes consisting of a blue jeans, white-blue sneakers, and a white t-shirt. Kunou had her usual kimono on.

"Why don't we head to the park? Today is a nice day for us to rest at and have a picnic." Kunou suggested.

"Okay, as long as no one tries to attack us, then it's fine for us." Aristides agreed.

The couple brought a large towel to set with. Aristides held a basket, containing their lunches to enjoy their picnic.

"It's a nice day out. We should have this picnic." Kunou said.

######

(Play Final Fantasy X - To Zanarkand Piano version)

The two teens placed the towel near a cherry blossom tree. It was a peaceful day for them. The wind blew softly, causing their hair to flutter with the cherry blossom petals. Kunou felt the need to question the demi-god due to curiosity.

"Ne Aristides-kun. Why didn't you take me when I was in mating season?" She asked.

Aristides nearly spat out his lunch in shock from the sudden question. When he looked at Kunou, she was fidgeting.

"I couldn't simply take you so suddenly... It wasn't the right thing for me to...mate with you." Aristides said with a blush.

"Please explain, Aristides-kun." Kunou persisted.

"If it was due to your instincts, it wouldn't feel right, despite the fact we love each other. Plus, it's too early and dangerous for you to consider having kids. We should wait so that once we become adults, we'll be ready to do so." Aristides reasoned.

Kunou gave a surprised expression on her face but she then smiled. She saw through his reasoning and understood.

"That's why I love you dearly, Aristides-kun. You always looked out for my sake." Kunou said, kissing him on his cheek.

Aristides blushed but gave a warm smile. He then kissed Kunou's cheek in response. It was a cute gesture the couple was doing.

'I wish that our days will be peaceful with no conflict... No one to threaten us and living in Kyoto or somewhere close by. I truly hope there will be a day like that.' Aristides thought.

######

The couple continued to stay at their picnic. It was now the late afternoon, seeing as the sun was starting to set. They were close to the point of linking their arms together. The warm sun showed a beautiful color change of the sky as it was reaching to the horizon.

"It's beautiful here... Kyoto's views have a distinctive charm that this town lacks though. Some parts have a nice view to look at here." Kunou admitted.

"Indeed. I prefer Kyoto instead of Kuoh." Aristides said.

(To Zanarkand Piano version OST ends here)

However, their romantic time was suddenly interrupted when they sensed a familiar presence. The couple had a disgruntled expression, knowing what the presence was.

'Do they even think of the term 'privacy', or are they just petulant?' Aristides thought with anger.

Soon, a magic circle appeared. From it, Rias and the Occult Research Club arrived. Aristides showed barely restrained anger upon seeing them.

"What is it that entails you to come and interrupt our picnic?" Aristides asked.

"I have many questions to ask you both and I'm running out of patience. Come with us or we will force you." Rias said.

Aristides kept his cold gaze at Rias. An aura of divine light was shown pulsing out of his body like a tidal wave. The Devils kept their guard up, knowing a fight was imminent.

"I thought we said this once to you all. We don't want any involvement with Devils. There won't be a third time for us warning you." Aristides snarled.

"So be it... Akeno, take them down." Rias ordered.

"As you wish, Buchou." Akeno replied.

Akeno hurled several blasts of lightning to the couple. This angered the demi-god, now wanting to kill them. Aristides equipped his weapon. Much to Akeno's confusion, she only saw a pen.

"Ara ara... How can you expect to hurt us or even kill us with a pen? How petulant." Akeno laughed.

(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - The One Winged Angel)

Aristides smirked before pushing the button. The pen morphed into its Great Knife sword form, shocking the Devils watching.

"That's no ordinary sword...! It's a shapeshifting sword! How did you obtain that!?" Rias asked with fright.

"I won't be answering that. Since you ordered your Queen to attack, I will follow true to my threat." Aristides said, holding the sword up with little difficulty.

He then made a quick swipe with the sword. A beam of light energy was created, forming a wave. Akeno was forced to take flight to avoid the beam.

"Ara ara... Seems like you have some skill with the sword. Seems like you found a rival, Kiba." Akeno said.

Aristides didn't let any distractions stop him. He dashed in the air, intending to slice Akeno down.

"Ara ara... So you want to play. Come and take it." Akeno said, hurling lightning blasts at Aristides.

The demi-god dodged them before attempting to slash Akeno. However, she moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the blade. Both fighter continued fighting in the air.

"You're a strong one, indeed. I don't think I can withstand you in the long run, but I'm putting an end to this." Akeno said with a serious tone.

She concentrated her magic and formed a beam of lightning. Aristides, knowing the attack was going to be dangerous, quickly created a barrier to hold the attack off. The beam continued for some time till Akeno stop channeling her magic.

"Guess he was all talk." Akeno boasted.

"Is that so?" Aristides's voice said, holding his sword laterally.

She didn't anticipate what happened as the blade managed to nick her at the right side. However, it proved to be very dangerous as she felt her strength ebbing away.

"That sword... It has divinity!" Akeno said in fatigued shock.

"Indeed... The weapon was made to help channel my powers in it. Light is like a toxin to you. I can imagine how painful it is when it is divine light." Aristides said with sadism.

"Divine light!? That means you're a...!" Rias realized.

"Seems like you caught on... I'd say that you made me your worse enemy to fight against." Aristides said.

Rias was now concerned for Akeno. She decided to try and make him surrender through any means.

"Kiba, go to that girl and keep her hostage. Do whatever it takes to stop him." Rias ordered.

This made the Knight question mentally on what she was thinking. Reluctant, Yuuto decided to follow along and use the underhand tactic, though he detests doing so. He held Kunou hostage, which got the demi-god's attention.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Aristides bellowed.

"You forced me to take drastic measures. Now come with us, or watch as we make your girlfriend suffer." Rias ordered.

Aristides didn't want to be with the Devils due to his increasing hate. Rias ordered Yuuto to injure Kunou, punching and cutting her up lightly. This made his hate grow evermore.

"Damn you..." Aristides muttered.

Aristides had his hair block his face as he looked down. Rias and the Occult Research Club members then heard him mumbling loudly.

"Αφήστε να είναι γνωστό ότι ήταν η ανόησή σας που με ώθησε να σπάσω τα όριά μου." Aristides said, now speaking Greek.

Everyone suddenly felt surprised of his bilingualism till they felt something heavy in the air. A familiar aura of blue light began to enshroud Aristides. Kunou recognized it and knew what will happen.

"Rias Gremory. You must take your members away if you want them to live... I'm serious..." Kunou said.

"And why shouldn't I obey it?" Rias questioned.

"Gwahhh!" Yuuto screamed.

Rias was shocked when she heard Yuuto scream in pain. All she saw was a blue blur passing through her along with blood spraying. When she followed where the blur was, she saw a frightful sight... Aristides had his eyes glowing brightly. The eyepatch he was wearing was knocked loose due to pressure of his aura combined with the sudden movement. Gray and blue glowed with murderous intent. Another surprising change was his hair. Instead of being flowing straight, it suddenly became spiked with a distinctive ponytail.

'Why is this world full of conflict...!? All the pain... The conflict... The loss... I will never... I will never...accept any of this...!' Aristides thought with rage.

Aristides's face contorted with absolute rage. Kunou was now afraid of Aristides, feeling his aura turn into a raging fire. Rias was also more scared of him, now triggering his rage.

"What is this...? Has he gone berserk!?" Rias said with fear.

Aristides moved in a blur, catching Kiba off guard before punching him in the stomach. The Knight lost his breath, forcing him to hunch down on his knees.

"Δεν θα το κάνω... Δεν θα δεχτώ κανένα από αυτά!" Aristides bellowed.

Koneko moved forward, intending to fight the demi-god. Before she could track him down, Aristides moved and performed a powerful swipe kick, knocking her off balance. In swift movement, he then performed a powerful backflip, hitting her on the head. This caused Koneko to be disoriented.

"Koneko! Don't underestimate him...! He is stronger than Akeno and can take you down with ease! He can even defeat Kiba!" Rias warned.

It was too late. Aristides followed with a powerful thrust kick that lifted Koneko in the air. The demi-god followed with a flurry of slashes. In slow motion, the attacks were revealed. Aristides gave a diagonal slash to the left, cutting Koneko's left shoulder. Next, he made a side slash, slicing at the abdomen from the right. He followed with four dash attacks, each targeting the joints of the limbs. Immediately, Aristides performed a rising slash, tossing Koneko further in the air. He then zoomed at her, giving a powerful leer at the Devil. This made her freeze in terror, before Aristides followed with a powerful overhead strike. He kept his sword at her till they zoomed back to the ground. Upon landing, the force of the attack created an explosion. Koneko's body was mangled, bleeding at the various cuts the demi-god gave her.

"Μείνετε εκεί που όλοι ανήκεις και μην προσπαθήσετε να μας επιτεθείτε ξανά. Αν το κάνετε, θα πεθάνετε." Aristides said, leering at Rias.

(The One Winged Angel OST ends here)

Rias noticed that Koneko was still alive, despite the attacks given to her and the poisoning effect from the divine light. Upon looking at the one who injured her, she immediately saw her death. It's as though through foresight, she knew he will kill her in a painful fashion. Knowing what Aristides said was true, she gathered everyone and teleported away. The demi-god nearly collapsed in exhaustion from the battle.

"Damn them... Doing an underhanded method. I will never forgive them for such actions." Aristides said.

He turned his sword back into a pen and went to Kunou. Although his body couldn't handle much of the stress, he rushed to her.

"Are you okay, Kunou-chan?" He asked.

"I'm okay, just a few cuts and bruises." Kunou replied.

Aristides then channeled his divine aura to Kunou, healing her injuries. The girl held him close, seeing that he was too exhausted to move. He eventually blacked out. Kunou held him close as she moved quickly by using her touki to reach the safe house.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note: These are the translations from the Greek sentences. They are italicized and numbered in order of appearance.

 _1\. Let it be known that it was your foolishness that forced me to break my limits._

 _2\. I won't... I will not accept any of this!_

 _3\. Stay where you all belong and don't attempt to attack us again. If you do, you will die._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Recovery from battle. Magician meeting.

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

Aristides was still unconscious after the recent fight with Rias and the Occult Research Club members. Kunou was taking care of him as he remained unresponsive by providing small amounts of her youki to him. She was attempting to awaken him by sending her energy within his body.

'Aristides-kun... Please come back to me... I'm worried about you.' She thought.

Kunou then thought back of how easily she got captured by Rias's Knight. It made her feel frustrated as she recalled the moment.

'I'm weak... I may be a nine tailed kitsune, but I don't have much mastery of my powers... I can't even fight against Devils who're easy to fight with.' She berated herself in thought.

Kunou clenched her teeth in response, holding her emotions at bay. She then grabbed Aristides's left hand and held it close to her chest. A faint pulse of the demi-god's aura began to surge.

"Aristides-kun?" Kunou said in question.

A soft grunt was heard from Aristides as he was waking up. His eyes opened, looking somnolent.

"Kunou-chan? Are you okay?" Aristides asked.

The kitsune girl didn't waste any time and quickly hugged him with relief. Aristides held her as he could hear her breathing being staggered.

"I'm okay, but I'm more worried about you... You risked yourself again to protect me..." Kunou said.

"I don't care about myself. I worry for you, Kunou-chan. I would rather keep you safe than letting you get captured from the enemy." Aristides replied.

"I know you'll go to great lengths to protect me. I also want to train on my powers so I can fight alongside you. The gods have trained me on using my abilities, but I only got the basics. Please help me learn how to fight." Kunou requested.

"I'll help train you how to fight. Today's Sunday so we'll have time to train." Aristides said.

Kunou smiled in response. She held him close, enjoying the divine aura he was exuding.

######

Aristides and Kunou were about to head outside till they noticed a strange looking door. Both noticed a note attached to it.

-This is for training purposes. Do what you two like from it.

From Imari-

Aristides and Kunou were surprised of what the goddess provided. The demi-god opened the door to find a large staircase.

"Let's see where this staircase takes us." Aristides said.

The couple made their way down. It was a long walk, roughly two stories deep. Soon, they noticed what appeared to be a fairly large room with practice swords and training weights.

"A hidden training room? Inari, you sly fox." Aristides comically spoke.

Kunou giggled, seeing that his comment was an oxymoron. Now that that has found the room to train in, Aristides brought out his sword. It was in its katana form.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Still more fighting)

"I'm ready when you are, Kunou-chan." He said.

Kunou nodded, focusing on the middle fingers of her hands. A small seal was shown glowing before she summoned Kashagiri Hiromitsu. The sword appeared in a veil of fire.

"I'm also ready." Kunou responded.

The two teens began their spar, clashing their blades. Aristides held his sword at Kunou's sword before they were forced to separate. Soon, she dashed forward, aiming for a sideways swing.

"That'll leave you open... Anticipate how the enemy will defend or counter." Aristides said seriously.

He quickly blocked the attack, albeit not unscathed. The flames on the blade managed to nick his arm, forcing him to move back.

"Those flames can extend the reach of your attacks. I'd say that you can get anyone by surprise with that trick..." Aristides said.

"Thanks for the compliment, Aristides-kun... I want to fight alongside you so I can be helpful. I don't want to be treated as a weak person anymore." Kunou said.

"Very well. Let's continue with our spar so you'll be able to learn how to fight your enemies." Aristides accepted.

Both locked their blades as they attempted to perform an overhead strike at each other. Sparks of their respective swords began to fly randomly as they kept locking blades.

{Kunou, be wary of the battleground around you. You must learn to control my powers so you can fight on equal ground. I can teach them to you since your powers also use fire, but differently.} The kasha spirit said.

"I know... However, I need to make sure my youki is not interfering with yours." Kunou said.

{Do not fret. I'm allowing you to channel a part of your youki in the blade so you can utilize my flames. Go and train yourself with your mate.} The spirit replied.

Kunou blushed faintly, but set it aside and focused on channeling her senjutsu energy to the blade. The blade began glowing in an ethereal blue fire. The flames danced on the katana as though they were spiraling around it. Aristides watched as she was able to grasp the sword in hand.

"Let's go!" She said.

Both continued clashing blades, creating shockwaves. They tried to overpower one another, resulting them being locked in a stalemate.

"Those are some flames, Kunou-chan... They're hotter than the usual fire that sword produces." Aristides pointed out.

"They're not just the sword's flames. My youki has mixed into the sword, allowing me to produce these flames." Kunou said with a smile.

"Well then, I'll even things out by channeling my power." Aristides said, channeling light to his sword.

Both of their swords had their respective auras flowing within them. Kunou swung her sword first, resulting in a crescent wave of fire that was created. Aristides swung his in response, creating a crescent wave of light. Both waves clashed, creating an explosion. The force almost made the two teens be pushed back.

"Not bad... You're already equal in terms of using the sword. However, you need to learn sword combat styles. Let's continue." Aristides said.

Kunou smiled and charged forward, intending to continue her training.

(Still more fighting OST ends here)

######

Two hours have passed. They continued clashing their blades. Aristides helped point out some flaws to Kunou on using the sword. The kasha spirit within also provided pointers on using the sword's power. To say it was a workout would be an understatement for Kunou. The flames were ethereal, but they were hard to control.

"I'm starting to grasp on how to use my sword more effectively... However, it's still too early for me to be an experienced sword user. I still need some training." Kunou said.

"Don't put yourself down like that, Kunou-chan. I didn't become a strong fighter without training. Everything has its beginning as one would say." Aristides reasoned.

"I know and I'm willing to push myself to learn on using a katana. I don't care about the time needed to train. All I want is to fight alongside you and be on your side." Kunou said.

Aristides then noticed Kunou charging at him before doing an unexpected maneuver. She playfully tackled him and kissed him on the lips. Aristides was momentarily stunned from the sudden action. This made Kunou giggle, seeing how he was frozen in place.

"Let's take a bath, Aristides-kun. We have worked up quite a while." She said.

This snapped Aristides back, albeit blushing.

'I can't believe I didn't anticipate that from her... She got me off guard.' He thought comically.

######

Aristides was in the bathroom, bathing. He felt the hot water relax his body.

"Hah~... Nothing like a good bath to help relieve the body from training." He commented with a content face.

His eyes were closed as he felt the hot water working its effect on him. Soon, the door opened. This made him open his eyes to see Kunou with a towel. It held on to her figure tightly, making Aristides red faced. This made her giggle, seeing his face.

"Hehe... You look cute when you're flustered, Aristides-kun." Kunou said.

Aristides's divine aura began flowing around him. He was so embarrassed, his face turned like a red tomato. Kunou began washing herself while Aristides kept himself at bay.

'I'll never get used to this... Kunou-chan is someone whom I love dearly. However, her appearance and personality makes it hard to resist her charm...' He thought.

Minutes have past till Aristides heard a wash bowl being used to splash water. Soon, he felt Kunou coming into the bath.

"Ne, Aristides-kun. I'm glad that we trained together." Kunou said.

This got Aristides to listen on Kunou for what she was about to say.

"I don't want to watch from the side lines anymore... I want to fight alongside you. I don't mean fusing with you to make you a kitsune. I mean, physically fighting with you." Kunou explained.

This got Aristides in surprise. He looked at Kunou, forgetting the ordeal that she was with him up close in the bath.

"The future battles may require us to fuse one day... I won't hold you down if you want to fight alongside me. If anything, I'd be grateful." Aristides said with a smile.

Kunou felt moved from his calm words. She clamped on to him, holding him close to her. Aristides didn't protest in thought during their heartwarming moment.

######

The couple got out of their bath and was now dressed in their normal clothes. They were walking outside, taking the day off from training.

"Seems like it'll be a nice day today... Where should we head to, Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked.

"I heard about a shopping event happening at the mall today. Looks like there are new clothes that arrived from oversea." Aristides mentioned.

"Oh? New clothes to see at the mall? We should head inside and take a look." Kunou said with excitement.

Aristides chuckled, seeing how excited Kunou was. They stepped out of their safe house to make their way to the mall.

######

At the mall, Aristides and Kunou were looking at the new clothes. There were several western clothes that were recently provided in the shops.

"Looks like they had some new fashion." Aristides said, noting the clothes.

The new clothing shown was surprisingly made with natural furnishes, like sheep wool. Aristides liked the clothing made from wool.

'I'll have to admit. Natural furnished clothing is better than the clothing made from petroleum products.' Aristides thought.

Kunou came across a light yellow t-shirt. It accented her eyes and hair. She decided to go in a fitting room to try it out.

"Just wait nearby till I'm done." She said.

Aristides patiently waited outside the fitting room. While he was waiting, several girls noticed him and gave flirting winks at him. Some gossiped of his appearance. This made the demi-god blush in embarrassment.

'It's already hard not to keep myself composed if I'm being stared at like I'm a rare prize... Please hurry, Kunou-chan...' Aristides thought in dread.

Soon, Kunou came out, wearing the light yellow t-shirt. The shirt accented her hair and eyes. It was a size slightly small, accenting her figure.

"Oh my..." Aristides said, unable to think coherently.

"It does look good on me, Aristides-kun." She said.

"It does. I almost thought you were like a princess." Aristides said with a blush.

Kunou giggled as pink dusted her cheeks. Soon, she showed a white dress that she was holding.

"I also got this dress that I want to wear. Let me try it on." Kunou said.

Aristides then waited for some time. Soon, Kunou came out with the dress on. To say that Aristides was speechless, it was nearly an accurate description.

"Wow..." He said.

Kunou smiled as she saw him gazing at her.

"I'll take the shirt and the dress." She suddenly said.

"That was quick! Don't you have any other preferences in clothing though?" Aristides asked.

Kunou giggled, seeing that Aristides was questioning her curiously.

"I like these clothes since you showed an honest reaction to me wearing them. I don't mainly have kimonos to wear." Kunou said.

"Fair enough... Anyway, I saved up yen from the missions I've took. This should cover the expenses for the clothes." Aristides said.

The couple went to the cashier to purchase the new clothes. Kunou was happy that she got new clothes.

"We should look around for some clothes for you, Aristides-kun." Kunou said.

"I guess so... I don't want to remain in these clothes for too long." The demi-god agreed.

Kunou held his hand while she walked at the men's cloth section. Aristides noticed a sky blue t-shirt that he liked. He quickly picked it up before following with black jeans. For the finishing touch, he found a pair of sneakers that were yellow in color.

"My, aren't we someone that has their sense of fashion?" Kunou said.

Aristides chuckled in response. He went to the changing room to try them on. It took about a minute for him to come out with his new clothes.

"Wow, you look amazing." Kunou said with a blushing smile.

Several girls noticed Aristides in his new clothes. They gave flirting winks to him upon seeing him. Kunou made a hidden pout, which Aristides didn't notice. She then clamped on to his left arm, holding close. This made the demi-god blush in response.

'Kunou-chan... You don't have to show your feelings so openly in front of everyone...' Aristides thought shyly.

######

The couple paid for the new clothes they bought from the store. Their time together was interrupted by several figures walking in cloaks that concealed their forms, leaving their chins exposed in the light. There were four beings wearing the cloaks.

'Who are these people? They don't seem to be normal people...' Aristides thought, sensing them.

The couple prompted to move away from the figures. However, they followed them throughout the town till they ended up in a quiet section. A barrier was suddenly created from the figures, prompting Aristides and Kunou to equip their swords. They were now ready to fight.

"Easy there... We only wish to talk." A male voice said.

Aristides held his guard up. However, hearing the voice sounding soft spoken, it made him lower his weapon.

"Who are you people and what do you want with us?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for looking suspicious to both of you, but I need to make a request. It's a dire situation." The man said.

"What request is it that you need me to do?" Aristides questioned.

"I can see that you're curious. However, we will explain in a region we're familiar with. Please take hold of my hand. Be warned though: the trip may induce motion sickness." The male said.

The man outstretched his left arm, showing his hand. It appeared slightly wrinkled, showing signs of age. Seeing no other choice, Aristides and Kunou obliged and held the man's hand. By then, they suddenly disappeared.

######

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Cloud's theme orchestra version)

The group arrived at what appeared to be a large prairie. It was a large area, with grass as far as the eye could see. It was serene as the wind blew with gentle gusts. Aristides and Kunou were amazed on what they saw.

"Woah... I may not have been in adventures for a while, but this place is beautiful..." Aristides admitted.

"It is beautiful... Maybe there's more to what we can see than knowing about our home." Kunou said.

"Don't let the landscape suddenly overwhelm you with its beauty. We came here to talk." The cloaked man said.

The two teens remembered they were brought in the landscape by said man. Seeing the peaceful area, they decided to talk with him.

"Alright then. Since you brought here, we wish to know about you and your group. I understand you brought us here in this region to talk without any interference from the normal humans. Seeing that you used teleporting magic, you're magicians if I'm not mistaken." Aristides said.

"Your knowledge is just as astounding as your father's. Let us discard our cloaks so we can be familiar with each other." The man said.

The group took the cloaks off, revealing their appearances. The first one was an elder man. He appeared to be a humble old person. His hair was white as snow, indicating his age. A beard was shown, long enough to reach the waist, near a belt that secured the robe. He was wearing what appeared to be white robes with a grey coat. The nose was slightly crooked, showing some scars from a fight. Aristides took note that the mage's eyes were that of a humble person. They were a blue color, though slightly darker than Aristides's blue eye.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Alatar. The three people with me are about your age." The man named Alatar said.

"It's understandable, Alatar. I'm Aristides." Aristides introduced.

"We've heard about you from Miss Agda, who is a descendant of the legendary Greek sorceress, Medea." Alatar said.

Aristides had a shocked expression. He didn't expect to hear a legendary figure that was once living. Agda was a young woman, reaching the end of her teenage years. Her hair was long and flowing, appearing brown. Her green eyes were a distinctive feature. From them, one could see how cunning the young sorceress is. She also had a slim figure. Her choice of clothing consists of a black skirt with a white dress shirt, draped with a long brown cloak.

"A descendant of Medea!? I know that there was only one child from her in the stories who survived...! From what I recalled about her, she's the granddaughter of Helios, the Greek sun god." Aristides said in shock.

"Calm yourself, Aristides. Miss Agda is indeed a descendant of Medea. However, the stories of said sorceress may have been twisted through passage of time. Jason did not abandon her as the stories told. And yes, she is a granddaughter of Helios." Alatar said.

"I never thought that I would meet someone else who's a descendant of a legendary Greek figure... Then again, I'm already living proof of the Greek gods existing." Aristides muttered to the last part.

Agda gave a soft chuckle, seeing Aristides looking surprised before becoming composed. She did hear what the demi-god mumbled, but chose not to point it out yet.

"I don't blame you for looking so surprised. We all are still understanding much of the world around us." Agda said.

"In any case, the next person near Agda is another sorceress and a strong one. Her name is Le Fay Pendragon. She's a descendant of Morgan le Fay and King Arthur." Alatar pointed.

Le Fay was a young girl, reaching at her early years of being a teenager. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that made ocean curls at the tips. Her eyes were also blue, but appearing brighter, almost like a clear sky. She was wearing a sorceress-like dress with a large blue hat with yellow stars and a black bow. A large cape that matched the hat danced in the wind, showing a white interior with pink flowers. Aristides and Kunou could see she was an enthusiastic person, due to her expressive face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, Aristides-sama and Kunou-sama. Forgive us of our previous actions." Le Fay said.

Both teens didn't expect the girl to act in an overly polite manner. They gave a soft smile in reassurance.

"No harm done, Le Fay." Aristides said.

"I agree as well, though I wonder how you knew our names." Kunou followed.

"I'm sorry, but Headmaster Alatar pointed out about you two. Aristides is the demi-god son of Apollo while Kunou is the daughter of Yasaka, who is the leader of the Kyoto Youkai faction." Le Fay apologized, describing them.

Aristides and Kunou were surprised on how the girl shared the details from Alatar. They now decided to give their trust to the mages.

"Rumors travel fast I suppose... I don't sense any need for me to display hostility since Le Fay was acting in a more reasonable manner, including you, Alatar." Aristides said.

"Excellent to hear that. Now the last person is named Aled. He's a descendant of Gwydion, a heroic magician who was mentioned in a called the Mabinogion." Alatar said.

"At this point, I'm no longer surprised to hear about meeting the descendants of legendary figures in mythology...

Aled chuckled in response, knowing Aristides would comment in that way. Much to his amusement, the demi-god had a poker face. The sorcerer had a lean, physically built shape. He was wearing a coat that had fur accents at the collar bone. Despite the wild appearance, he gave a humble aura that Aristides and Kunou could relate to. It felt welcoming in their opinion.

"I find it hilarious if you keep making that face... In any case, the story of my ancestor is specifically on the fourth portion of the Mabinogion. In any case, it's nice to meet you two." Aled said in a friendly manner.

(Cloud's theme ends here)

"I'd say that you have gifted mages in training, Alatar." Aristides said.

"Thank you for your words, Aristides. Now, there is something we need to discuss with you. I'm afraid it requires your help for we cannot handle this on our own." Alatar said.

"What request do you want us to do?" Aristides questioned.

"We'll explain briefly to you, but I must warn about this... It can be devastating to both your body and mind. What we're seeking is something called a Horcrux." Alatar said.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note: Don't be surprised if elements of Harry Potter are mixed into this. There are magicians in DxD so it isn't much of a surprise. Other than Le Fay, the other mages are OCs, who all act as an influential aspect of humanity within the supernatural realm.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Mission of the Magicians. Meeting with the Olympians and Essence of Despair.

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

"A Horcrux? What is that terminology?" Aristides asked.

"It's essentially any everyday object or a living thing that has been doused by the magical aura of a dark wizard. They can be anything you think of: accessories, personal items, even pets or loved ones." Alatar explained.

"So you're telling me that you're seeking an object that has been tainted by dark magic? Sounds like a knockoff of immortality in the darkest corner. It has to be destroyed..." Aristides said.

"Precisely. I can see that you seem to understand the dangerous nature of it." Alatar said.

"When hearing the term 'dark magic', one can tell it is dangerous... From what I can understand about Horcruxes, there must be a cost to make them. I have a feeling that it may involve bloodshed..." Aristides dreaded.

"I'm afraid so... The only way for a dark wizard to make them is to commit murder of the innocent." Alatar confirmed.

"Oh..." Aristides shivered.

Though Aristides killed several Devils, he never considered harming an innocent bystander. Thinking of such an action made his soul scream in protest to not even have such thoughts.

"By killing the innocent, a dark wizard would cause his/her soul to become unstable..." Alatar continued.

"That means the creator's soul will be breaking apart to the point it will no longer be able to keep itself alive." Aristides deduced.

"Indeed. This is dark magic at its most dangerous. It was banned by the Department of Magicians of creating or learning of such a dangerous method." Alatar explained.

"But wait... If magicians, such as yourselves, are capable of magic, how on earth are you able to conjure any spell in general?" Aristides asked.

"We can answer that quickly before we go off-topic. All Magicians are called Cetra. Most are descendants of said race." Alatar answered.

"I see... I'll ask more about the term some other time... In any case, is there anything we need to know about Horcruxes? Any risks or dangers?" Aristides asked.

"Yes, there are risks and dangers. The soul of the creator manifests the fragment of one's self through the object. Anyone holding said object will suffer from possession of the creator. After a long time, the holder of the Horcrux will suffer to the worst possible fate: a slow death from life draining." Alatar explained.

"You mean the fragmented soul is literally feeding on the life force of the one who holds it for an unknown long period of time..." Aristides assumed.

"I'm afraid so... The troubling aspect of Horcruxes are their durability. No normal means of destroying said object can work. It would take a legendary weapon or a godly amount of strength to break the particular Horcruxes we're hunting." Alatar said.

"So that's where I fall into this... I may be able to destroy the Horcruxes with my godly powers." Aristides realized.

"Precisely. We managed to locate one of them. However, when we located it, it happened to be protected by a strange defense. We fear that we couldn't go through with this alone. This is why we need your help." Agda said.

Aristides and Kunou had no choice but to help the Magicians. Hearing of a possible threat for both the humans and the supernatural, they resolved to help with their request.

"Alright then. Considering the large threat you have explained to us, we'll help you all out in finding and destroying the Horcruxes. Can you also share us the name of the creator though?" Aristides questioned.

"The creator calls himself Lord Erebus. He's a magician of Greek descent who has become an unstable dark wizard after learning the Dark Arts. It's my responsibility to ensure his demise for he has caused untold damage across the world." Alatar said with guilt.

"We'll worry about your responsibilities later on. For now, we have to hunt down the Horcruxes he created. How many did he create?" Kunou asked.

"He created four Horcruxes. So far, we managed to obtain two of them. We'll destroy them both along with the remaining ones altogether. We don't want the dark wizard to suddenly be aware of what we're doing." Alatar said.

"Alatar-sama is right about this... We have to destroy them all in one shot. If a single Horcrux gets destroyed, the creator will be aware of our efforts." Le Fay explained.

"Good enough to know that we have to collect them all and destroy them in one shot. If my godly strength can't destroy them, is there an alternative?" Aristides asked.

"We managed to salvage some fangs made from a basilisk. The venom of said creature is potent enough to dissolve even magically augmented steel. They have to be used with care, lest you want to get poisoned and die painfully..." Agda answered.

"No need to know what happens if I get venom from a basilisk in my body... In the unlikelihood event that I do get poisoned, is there a cure or antidote for it?" The demi-god asked.

"Phoenix Tears are the only known solution that can act as an antidote against the poison. I so happen to have a phoenix as a friend." Alatar said.

"So the legendary bird does exist as well... If any famous mythological beings like gods exist, then that would also include mythological creatures as well." Aristides said with wonder.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise for me as well when I was an aspiring magician. I'll share your enthusiasm of seeing a phoenix one day." Alatar said with a smile.

"I would like to see your friend one day, Alatar. In any case, let's go find the Horcruxes. Do we have any leads to finding the third Horcrux?" Aristides questioned.

Agda decided to speak out to answer the demi-god's question.

"I managed to locate the third one within a grotto. It's located at the Erqchtheion in the Acropolis." The female made said.

Upon hearing its location, the demi-god lowered his head. His blonde hair shadowed his exposed eye, which hid his expression. Soon, he suddenly raised his head with valor.

"The Acropolis...!? No...! I won't let that dark wizard taint his presence in the famous Greek landscape!" Aristides said with comical anger.

He then looked at Kunou, who looked somewhat surprised of his attitude. The others were equally surprised as well.

"He cares for his Greek ancestry that much, doesn't he?" Agda gossiped to Kunou.

"He didn't know much of his heritage till he was 8 years old. Since he was with the Olympian gods for some time, it may have influenced him to protect Greece from any threat. Ironically enough, he also protects Kyoto with that same drive." Kunou responded.

Aristides then looked at the sky, facing the horizon. A faint aura was shown glowing around his body, outlining him.

"We're going for a visit..." Aristides said.

Alatar could see the determination of the young man. He gave a hearty smile, knowing he's willing to help deal with the imminent threat.

'This young man will be the key to help deal with the threat of the dark wizard. I'm glad to see that.' The elder magician thought.

Aristides pulled out the Hyperion Gate creator. No one knew what he was doing, considering they only saw a slab. Alatar knew what it was, sensing the godly aura from it.

"Stand back..." Aristides said.

Soon, the slab levitated before a blue aura formed a human sized arch. It showed a visage of Olympus. Kunou went to him, knowing he'll enter the realm of the Olympian gods. Aristides then looked at Alatar and the Magicians with him.

'It's now or never... Time to head back to my father's realm.' Aristides thought.

Kunou then held on to his right hand in response. She felt worried the Greek gods won't let her come within their realm.

"Don't feel concerned of not being invited to the Greek gods. They've accepted you when they came during the meeting with the Shinto and Kyoto faction. I'm sure they'll allow you within their home." Aristides reassured.

Kunou felt calm from his reassurance. She still held on to his arm. He then looked at Alatar and the others.

"You guys have something that can teleport all of you to the Acropolis?" He asked.

"We have our methods to teleport across the world. I'm surprised that you're experienced with teleporting, in spite of being a demi-god." Alatar said with surprise in his voice.

"I had experience since I first went into Mount Olympus to meet the Greek Gods. We'll meet in the Acropolis in a few minutes. It should be night out there." Aristides said.

Alatar gave a soft nod. The Magicians watched as Aristides and Kunou went through the Hyperion Gate. The slab also disappeared in a speckle of light.

"Grab a hold of my hand. We'll meet them within the Acropolis soon." Alatar commanded.

Agda, Le Fay and Aled nodded and they held Alatar's hand. All teleported away to the Acropolis.

######

Back in Olympus, the Greek gods were within their thrones, eating ambrosia and nectar. Soon, a Hyperion Gate opened. From within, Aristides and Kunou arrived. Upon seeing the demi-god with his eyepatch, they suddenly felt a sense of guilt. They set that thought aside, welcoming both him and Kunou.

"Oh, Aristides and Kunou. Welcome to Olympus you two." Apollo said.

Aristides was happy to meet his father once again. However, the current mission to help Alatar deal with Lord Erebus overtook his thought.

"Father, I need to meet with my grandfather to quickly discuss with him. It concerns a potential threat that must be attended to." Aristides said.

Apollo could see the seriousness from his son. Understanding Aristides's reasoning, the Olympian god led him to Zeus, who sat on his throne. Before he could start talking, Persephone suddenly dashed forward and held on to the demi-god. This got him in shock as the daughter of Demeter lunged at him with a love tackle.

"Ah, Apollo. I see that Aristides has come here and he's not alone." Zeus said, pointing out Kunou.

The gods began chuckling, seeing how Persephone kept hold of Aristides. Kunou felt jealous of the goddess's actions to Aristides. He was able to soothe Persephone to allow him some freedom from her grip.

"Sorry I haven't been coming here to Olympus a lot, Persephone. I've been participating a lot of missions and I've also realized that I have feelings for Kunou-chan. However, that white rose you gave me is still growing." Aristides said.

Persephone understood what he said and gave a reassured smile. Much to Aristides's confusion, she didn't show signs of jealousy. Artemis decided to talk with him.

"It's good to see you again, nephew. Tell us, what is it that suddenly brings you here?" Artemis asked, though she had to suppress a giggle.

"Forgive me for my sudden appearance, but I must discuss with you all immediately. This concerns the humans and the supernatural." Aristides said with a serious tone.

Aristides removed his eyepatch, showing his heterochromia eyes. The demi-god began explaining what Alatar told him. The Olympian gods noticed how serious it sounded. Athena was fairing any better. She looked angered of Lord Erebus tampering with dark forces. Zeus kept a calm expression, but internally, he was intending to strike the dark wizard down. All the gods were internally angered. Ares reveled in their rage, waiting for a fight to break out.

"I know you're all angered, but I am taking a risky mission to rid this dark wizard once and for all. It may take me a day or two to finish this mission. However, the Magicians who I'm with have told me a way to vanquish this threat." Aristides said.

"How will the Magicians be able to defeat this Lord Erebus?" Athena asked.

"We're seeking out items called Horcruxes. These items are tainted with his essence and may cause chaos to any who hold them. They can be anything one could find: a book, locket, even a living being." Aristides answered descriptively.

"I see... That explains why you've come here. I appreciate your concern for letting us know on what's happening." Hestia said.

"Thank you for your appreciation, Hestia. Forgive me for not introducing Kunou, but I'm sure you have met her years ago." Aristides pointed out.

Poseidon gave a hearty chuckle, much to the demi-god's relief. He decided to talk with him.

"It's okay. She's not human so she is welcome here. In any case, do you have any details of where this Horcrux is located?" The sea god questioned.

"The Magicians have located one of them at the Acropolis. To be specific, it's within the Erqchtheion. I wish the dark wizard didn't desecrate our land, but this has gone far enough." Aristides informed.

Athena never looked angrier than Zeus had seen before. If anything, he cowered away from his daughter's rage.

'Despite being born from Metis, Athena has inherited Hera's fury... It's true what they say... Hell hath no fury than a woman's scorn...' Zeus thought.

Aristides decided to speak out to help alleviate Athena's rage. He knew she would not like what he told to the Olympian gods.

"We will retrieve the cursed item and intend to destroy it. However, there's one more that has yet to be discovered. I'm going in a mission that may take a day or two to finish. It involves the Magicians, whom may be beneficial for us if we have a peace treaty with them." He said.

"Now that I think about it, it is a wise decision to think about making a peace treaty." Athena agreed.

"I can see some benefit for us to be with the Magicians. We can help them so we fight off our enemies." Poseidon said.

"I agree." Hestia followed.

Soon, the other gods agreed, save for Ares. Zeus conceded, understanding from his fellow Olympians. Aristides placed the eyepatch back to cover his gray eye.

"Very well. I can see that Athena's wisdom has been passed down to you. You're a remarkable warrior, Aristides." Zeus said.

He then looked to Kunou with a fatherly expression.

"Take care of my grandson, Kunou. He may have been able to handle himself in fights, but he has been through a lot..." Zeus said.

Hera was surprised on the parental tone Zeus gave. It made her feel reassured due to what he showed.

"I know, Zeus-sama. I intend to be with him. There's not a thing I don't like about Aristides-kun. He has been there for me and I'm forever grateful." Kunou said with a blush.

Aphrodite cooed in response, seeing the young kitsune girl showing her love to the demi-god. Everyone, save for Ares, gave a heartfelt smile to her.

"Continue being with him, young one. He has been someone whom you care for deeply." Demeter said.

Persephone was reluctant to let Aristides leave, but she knew he was intending to complete his mission with the Magicians. It didn't stop her from hugging the demi-god before placing a kiss on his left cheek. Kunou knew the goddess had feelings for him. Aristides blushed red in response.

"I-In any case, we'll be heading off to the Acropolis. We'll meet again after everything has settled down." Aristides said with a brief stammer.

"Wait, Aristides. I have something to provide for you as a birthday present." Hephaestus said.

The blacksmith god provided a large sword. It was easily as large as Aristides's blade when it turned into its Great Knife form. However, it appeared slightly different. Aristides held the new sword before it suddenly made an ejecting sound. The sword suddenly split into five separate blades. The five blades were levitating around him till they gently fell on the floor.

"What is this sword...? It looks as though it was made with several blades attached to it." Aristides said with wonder.

"That, my boy, is my latest work. It's called the Fusion Sword. I based it off from an ancient blueprint that I found years ago from a tomb. It was interesting on how the design looked." Hephaestus explained.

"Fusion Sword? Are you telling me that this particular sword is made to interlock other blades?" The demi-god asked with surprise.

"It's only a prototype of actual fusion of swords, but this sword is the first of its making. In any case, I'll explain on what the individual swords are. The sword you're holding now is the main blade. It acts as the main holder of the other blades. Channel your aura to the main blade and see for yourself." Hephaestus explained.

The demi-god channeled his aura in the blade. The sword suddenly parted into two with the inner portion shown within the sword.

"Whoa... It responded to my aura..." He said.

"Even if you don't have the other blades, this one is your go-to weapon. It is capable of using your abilities." The blacksmith god replied.

Aristides looked at the next sword. It was V-shaped in appearance, but the real surprise was its hollowed body. It was essentially a thick sheet of metal. The hilt was another feature. It was colored red and it was a double hilt.

"The next blade is the Hollow Blade. It was difficult making this without shattering it. I had to make sheets of celestial copper to find a basis for this one." Hephaestus continued.

The next blades were an identical pair of long swords. Both had a straight edge and a saw-toothed edge. Aristides had to set the main blade down before wielding them.

"They feel lighter than the broadswords I've wielded. I guess they help compensate speed." He said.

"That's right. These guys are the Back Blades for the Fusion Sword. They act as a powerful addition to the main blade's edge." Hephaestus followed.

The last of the blades were smaller than one would expect. They looked no large than large daggers, but their blades were thick. There was a gear-like mechanism where the hilt and blade are connected to. Aristides moved the gear to the blade, causing the hilt to move at the back of the blunt edge of the sword, like a switchblade.

"The last two blades are called the Side Blades. They are similar to daggers, but they can be useful as an off-handed weapon if you want to dual wield with your Fusion Sword." Hephaestus said.

After seeing the blades, Aristides wondered if it was possible to put them back to the Main Blade. Suddenly, an unlocking sound was heard. The blades began to levitate before they began to combine with the Main Blade. The Hollow Blade suddenly went to one of the sides. It combined with the sword, shaping the edge. Soon, the Back Blades came in. They both went to the other edge of the Main Blade, creating a trapezoidal shape. Finally, the Side Blades flew in. Their hilts were at the blunt edge before combining at the base of the Main Blade at opposite sides. Their edges were turned forward to it at the front.

"Wow... Now that's a handy sword to have..." Aristides said.

"I'm glad that you'll be wielding that particular sword, Aristides. Take it with you. I'm also glad that you're taking care of that shapeshifting sword I gave to you, years ago." Hephaestus said with a prideful smirk.

"We'll meet again one day, everyone. In any case, I'll be sending letters via the Hyperion Gate Creator." Aristides said.

Aristides soon thought of the Acropolis before using the Hyperion Gate Creator. He then used it to create a passage to the Acropolis in Athens. Without glancing at the gods, Aristides and Kunou leaped in the Hyperion Gate.

######

Soon, Aristides and Kunou arrived within the Acropolis. It was nighttime and the area was quiet with no one at the site. Soon, Alatar and the others arrived.

"Nice timing. We arrived here seconds ago." Aristides said.

"No need to nitpick, Aristides. We're here to find a Horcrux." Alatar said.

Everyone began to look around the Acropolis to find the Horcrux. However, their search was proving fruitless as the rubble around the region made the search harder to find it.

"This dark wizard had to pick the ruins of an old temple dedicated to the Greek gods to hide one of his Horcruxes... He doesn't know that he would have incited their wrath." Aristides said.

Kunou helped by using her senjutsu to locate any traces of dark magic or energy. By then, she felt a dark presence nearby.

"Guys, I can sense it... It's within the Erqchtheion." She announced.

Soon, everyone quickly gathered within the Erqctheion. Much of the area was covered in rubble. Kunou was able to point where the Horcrux was. It was within a large pile of rubble. This prompted everyone to move the pile away to retrieve it. Soon, they managed to find the item. It was a small silver locket.

"So this locket is a Horcrux... I can feel something dark tainting it as though an evil force is present." Aristides said, looking at the locket.

Soon, Alatar levitated the locket and placed it in a small bag Agda was holding.

"We got three of them now. The last Horcrux is still within Greece. However, I can barely sense it here. It's probably within a cave." Le Fay said.

"Let me help with that. My senjutsu can help boost your sensing ability so you'll be able to find the last Horcrux." Kunou said, channeling her touki.

Soon, Le Fay was able to get a clear indication where the last Horcrux was located. She then looked at everyone with a stern expression.

"It's within Kastelorizo, inside a grotto." She said.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Heart of Anxiety)

"I know of only one place that fits the description. It's the Azure Grotto within the island. Since we're in Athens, the trip to go there is about 570 kilometers southeast of where we are." Aristides confirmed.

"Okay then. I know the place very well. It's a nice place for a vacation." Alatar said in reminiscence.

"We'll worry about vacationing here some other time. We have a Horcrux to find." Aristides said.

"How will we be able to enter the grotto? The water is calm, but the sun has not yet risen to the sky here." Le Fay said.

Aristides gave a soft laugh in response, confusing the Magicians.

"You forgot that I'm Apollo's son? You can do the math from there." He said.

Kunou also laughed in response, realizing what he said. Soon, the Magicians understood what he meant. They chuckled in response.

"I didn't put that much thought about it..." Aled comically stated.

Soon, everyone held on to Alatar's hand before teleporting away.

######

Everyone arrived at the island of Kastelorizo. It was a beautiful place to see. However, they shook their heads off to focus on finding the last Horcrux.

"The grotto is located on the southeast coast. We're about an hour walk to the cave since we arrived at the north east section, south of Mavro Poini." Aristides said.

"Not to worry. We need to hurry though. We have two hours till dawn breaks. People will be coming to the cave for tourism." Agda said.

"Let's speed things up then. Let's hurry to the southeast via teleporting so we can buy ourselves extra time." Aristides said.

"Sorry if I brought you all here away from the cave. I was lost in the past, seeing the island." Alatar apologized.

"All water under the bridge, Alatar. In any case, let's hurry." Aristides reassured.

Everyone teleported away from the site. Soon, they arrived at the southeast shore of the island.

"That large opening is the entrance to Azure Grotto. We have to get there by boat." Aristides said.

Alatar equipped his wand and created a large boat made of wood that could fit everyone in it. Soon, they rowed their way into the Azure Grotto. Aristides used his godly powers to provide some light in the cave.

"So why is this place called the Azure Grotto?" Aled asked.

"Wait by dawn and you'll see." Aristides answered.

Soon, they found a strange looking rock that seemed out of place. Kunou gave it a nudge, causing it to reveal a secret passage.

"So this is where he hid the last Horcrux... A secret passage within a limestone cave." Agda said.

"Let's head inside. No doubt Lord Erebus didn't expect anyone to notice the rock as it acted as a perfect disguise for the entrance." Aristides commented offhandedly.

Everyone went inside the secret passage. The route was magically concealed, not allowing anyone else to come inside.

(Heart of Anxiety OST ends here)

######

Within the passage, everyone could see a large lake of salt water within it. Kunou could sense something lurking in the water as though a threat was in there.

"Everyone, don't touch the water... There's something within it..." She said.

"But how will we get across? Surely there must be a boat here..." Aled said.

Aristides made the orb of light float at the roof of the cave. From the distance, he could see a boat.

"I see one, but there's no way to bring it here for us to make our way there." He said.

"Hold on... I can sense faint traces of dark magic here... It's as though someone was intentionally showing us the way." Kunou said.

"It seems this cave negates any magic from wizards, though it appears Aristides's power as a demi-god proves otherwise. Looks like we have a way to move through this hidden cave." Alatar said.

Soon, Alatar waved his wand. Copper green chains appeared. The group tugged the chains, which caused the boat to move towards them.

"I fear this boat is enchanted... It's made to ensure that only one wizard would ride it. Aristides, are you able to conjure platforms of light to help us cross over?" Alatar asked.

"I'm able to. However, stay close to me. The platforms are weaker when I get far." Aristides said.

Aristides was forced to ride on the boat while he focused on creating light platforms for everyone else to walk on. They eventually arrived at a small island within the salt water lake. It was made with dark stones that are as black as obsidian.

"So this is where he kept the Horcrux hidden..." Alatar said.

The group noticed a strange basin made of crystal. The basin was clear as glass. In the basin, there was a green, phosphorescent liquid. Alatar attempted to dip his hand in the liquid, only to be repelled. It's as though a barrier prevented him from reaching the Horcrux inside.

"This liquid... It can't be penetrated by hand or magically drained away... It seems any methods of draining, save for one, won't be able to help reach the Horcrux." Alatar said.

"How will we able to reach it then?" Kunou asked.

"There's only one way..." Alatar said cryptically.

The elder magician waved his wand. From thin air, he created a goblet made of clear crystal. This made everyone realized what he meant.

"The liquid has to be drunk... All of it..." Aristides said.

"I'm afraid so... I know of this type of potion. I also fear of the effects it can do." Alatar said with dread.

"What will happen if someone attempts to drink this?" Kunou asked.

"This potion is essentially an essence of despair. One would be forced to relive their worst memories in a painful delirium. It may even paralyze the drinker or even forget their purpose. It would also cause pain in unimaginable levels. I fear even a deity would suffer from its effects." Alatar said.

Everyone now dreaded on knowing what the potion is capable of. It was a tough decision for who would drink it. Aristides was feeling dreadful, knowing he will have to face difficult decisions. Due to his altruism, he didn't want the Magicians nor Kunou to drink it.

"I'll drink the potion..." He said.

Everyone looked at him, seeing his serious expression. Kunou immediately went to him.

"What are you thinking, Aristides!? This potion would cause you a lot of pain. Let me drink it instead!" Kunou begged.

"No...! I won't allow you or the Magicians to drink it. My life is not worth anything than all of you. All I request is that you do not indulge any requests of relief from me while I drink the potion. Just force feed it down my throat." Aristides declared.

Aristides moved the crystal goblet in the potion. He held the goblet close to his mouth.

"You're all in good health, everyone. I don't want you all to suffer from something I could prevent." The demi-god said.

"Aristides... NO!" Kunou yelled.

Aristides chugged the contents of the goblet down. At first nothing happened. In a few seconds, Aristides began grunting in excruciating pain.

"Aristides!" Everyone yelled.

(Play Harry Potter OST - Potion of Despair)

The demi-god began screaming in agony, holding himself in an attempt to minimize the pain. However, no relief was provided, causing him to collapse with bloodcurdling screams.

"Give him the potion, quickly!" Alatar shouted.

Kunou could only watch with grief as she heard Aristides screaming. She covered her ears as tears began pouring out of her eyes. Agda went to the basin and acquired more of the potion. She went to him and force fed the potion. The pain increased as Aristides felt his worse memories suddenly come into him. He was hallucinating on seeing his mother dying.

"No... Don't...take her..." Aristides begged.

"You have to drink this potion. Please drink it." Agda said, holding her grief at bay.

Aristides drank the cup down. He could no longer see the Magicians or Kunou and saw his worse memories.

"Don't kill her...! KILL ME INSTEAD!" Aristides bellowed.

Kunou couldn't take it. She quickly grabbed the goblet and held a portion of the potion. She gave to Aristides in tears.

"Please drink it, Aristides-kun..." She begged.

Aristides kept shaking his head in protest. He was already breaking down in tears from the painful memories and sensation.

"It's all my fault... I watched them die... I should have died..." Aristides said.

The Magicians couldn't help but hear the painful memories from the demi-god. Alatar and Aled felt guilty to the point they nearly broke down. Agda and Le Fay couldn't move anymore, feeling Aristides's pain. Kunou tried to hold her thoughts together.

"There's one more cup, Aristides-kun. You have to drink this so we can get Horcrux..." Kunou said.

Aristides kept shaking his head in response, lost in his past. Kunou forced the goblet at his lips as he drank the last of the potion.

'Please let it end... I can't stand it anymore...' Kunou thought in sorrow.

Aristides felt his worst memories suddenly flash, consuming him in despair. He kept screaming till the memories faded away. He stopped moving and had a dazed expression. Soon, he looked at Kunou. His face was still stained with tears.

(Potion of Despair OST ends here)

"Kunou-chan..." He said.

Soon, he felt his mouth was very dry. He fell to his knees in response.

"Water... My throat... So thirsty..." He said in fatigue.

Agda was able to provide a bottle of water to Aristides. He chugged the entire bottle down.

"Aristides... Are you okay?" She asked.

Aristides groaned in response. He could barely focus his thoughts after what happened.

"Kunou-chan..." Aristides uttered, fainting on the ground.

######

In Olympus, the gods heard the screams from Aristides. They looked at a Hyperion Gate to see what was happening. Upon seeing him taking the potion, everyone broke down. Even Ares had to shed a few tears, hearing the despair being uttered by the demi-god. None could compare to Apollo who watched with heavy grief. He collapsed in a breakdown.

'Aristides... You were willing to take the essence of despair, despite knowing what it will do... Not even I would be able to handle it...' Ares thought.

Persephone couldn't take the pain filled screaming as she began to weep.

'Aristides... You suffered too much already...' She thought.

######

Yasaka was in Kunou. She then looked up at the sky, seeing the sky turn orange red. As if sensing Aristides's despair, she broke down.

"Aristides... I hope you're okay." She said.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Horror and confrontation. Demi-god vs dark mage.

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

Aristides was unconscious after overcoming the Potion of Despair. Kunou and the Magicians were forced to use the enchanted boat to leave the cave, till a sudden ripple caught her eye. She knew something was hidden with the salt water lake.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Trail of Blood)

"What's wrong, Kunou-chan?" Le Fay asked.

"There's something in the water... Whatever it is, it'll be appearing soon." She said.

Everyone paused the moment she told of a possible threat. The Magicians all has their wands and staves ready, waiting for anything to appear. By then, a gray arm suddenly appeared from the lake, grabbing the boat. Kunou used her senjutsu flames to create some light, seeing the hand.

"What is that!?" She exclaimed in shock.

All the Magicians quickly spun to see a hand descend in the water. This frightened them, seeing something move in the darkness.

"I fear I know what that is. The real problem would be the sheer amount this lake is hiding." Alatar said.

Soon, several arms rose from the water surface. The light from Kunou's senjutsu flames scared them off, but she noticed them in brief glances. The arms appeared to be in late stages of decomposition, as though she was staring at a piece of a corpse rotting for weeks.

"We have to get out of this cave... Something is not right here and I don't want to linger here to find out." Kunou said.

Her ears suddenly picked up sounds coming from under the lake. They were raised, indicating the threat was still lurking. Soon, ripples began to appear. Everyone noticed groups of bubbles rising to the surface.

'This is bad... I didn't think Lord Erebus would have a failsafe security plan in case the drinker of the potion was able to access the Horcrux... Damn him. He has become a sky fox.' Alatar thought with anger.

The cave was suddenly quiet. Everyone had their hearts racing, waiting for anything to appear. They all stood still, keeping an eye out for the threat.

(Trail of Blood out ends here)

No noise was made. It was so quiet in the cave, only the sound of everyone's breathing echoed.

'This feels like a horror movie...' Alad thought with a shiver.

The silence continued for about a minute till waves appeared in the water. It's as though a current created the wave from underwater. Everyone was now wary of the possible threat.

'Here it comes...' Alatar thought.

(Play Diabolik lovers OST - Fear)

Soon, the waves ceased. However, Kunou noticed a mass rising out of the water.

"Guys... I think we're about to find out what's lurking underneath this salt water lake..." She dreaded with a shaky voice.

The Magicians knew it was serious after hearing Kunou's voice shaking. The mass had what appeared to be a human head rise out. The Magicians created some light through the wands/staves to see what it was. Upon seeing the mysterious figure, they all gasped.

"Is that...a corpse...!?" Kunou shivered.

The Magicians, even Alatar, all had a fearful expression. Soon, the figure was still rising supernaturally from the surface. The sight of the being was proving to be a scary experience. Soon, more of the same figure began rising. The unsettling feeling was encroaching on everyone's spines.

"What...are they...?" Kunou asked with fright.

"They are...Inferi..." Alatar said with some fear.

"Inferi!? They're forbidden to be created!" Agda said.

"I need to know what these things are... Please stop trying to hold off any information from me..." Kunou said, shaking.

"Inferi, or Inferius for one, are reanimated corpses from a dark magician. They look, even act like zombies, but at the same time they're not. They act as guards for items left by a dark magician, typically Horcruxes." Alatar explained.

Soon, a legion of Inferi appeared. They were all floating like possessed corpses. They remained airborne for some time.

"Is there a way to destroy them?" Kunou asked.

"These creatures are immune to all sorts of harm, but they cannot handle flames or light. They're creatures of darkness." Alatar answered.

"Then we have the upper hand here." Kunou said.

The Magicians realized she can manipulate fire. What they didn't expect was the sudden appearance of Kashagiri Hiromitsu. The sword was shown creating fire.

"A Youkai sword...! Nice thinking you have there, Kunou-chan." Le Fay said.

The Inferi then moved their heads. Everyone noticed their eyes, appearing off-white and soulless. The death filled state the corpses possessed made everyone uncomfortable as their eyes gave no glints.

(Fear OST ends here)

The sheer number of Inferi was an intimidating sight. This made everyone edgy, making them lose the will to fight.

"We're not going to fail in this cave... Just pour all your strength in any large scale fire magic spells!" Aslo said, holding his vigor.

The Magicians followed what Aslo said and began channeling their magical powers to form fire. Kunou channeled her youki to her sword. Soon, the army of Inferi let out a bloodcurdling scream akin to a war cry.

"Here they come!" Kunou shouted.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Fight On!)

The Inferi were now swarming the group. The Magicians created a salvo of fireballs to destroy them. Kunou channeled her youki to her sword before creating a powerful wave of blue flames.

"Kashagiri Gijutsu: Aoi Nami!" Kunou bellowed.

The wave pierced through several Inferi in rapid succession. The wave continued to travel at the rest, causing them to dodge in response. However, the technique proved to be taxing to Kunou. She poured too much energy to create the wave, forcing her to take a knee.

"It won't be easy sorting them out... I managed to cut down 1/4 of the legion." Kunou exhaled, showing exhaustion.

"Leave the rest to us. You need to rest." Alatar said.

The elder Magician waved his wand like a lasso, conjuring flames around him. The fierce flames created a curtain that blocked the Inferi's attempts to attack the group.

"I may not have much time to spare, considering this spell I'm using takes a lot out of me. We'll need Aristides's help to rid them off from us." Alatar said with desperation.

Kunou tiredly went to the unconscious Aristides and channeled her youki within the demi-god.

"Aristides-kun... We need your help here. Please wake up..." Kunou said.

She then felt a pulse from his divine aura that created a ripple effect. Soon, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Kunou-chan... Thank you." He said.

Kunou heard Aristides before she gave a weak smile. The demi-god equipped his Fusion Sword and got ready to fight the undead legion. He also took his eyepatch off, showing his hetereochromic eyes. The Magicians noticed him and were surprised to see him moving after dealing with the after effects of the potion he drank.

"Bring it on!" He shouted.

Unconsciously, he created a pulse of light that made the Inferi slowly crumble to dust. Upon seeing that, Aristides channeled light through his body, becoming akin to a light bulb. By then, he channeled the same energy to his blade before making a powerful swing.

"Judgement of Light!" He shouted.

A vertical wave of light was created, impacting on one of the Inferi. Soon, the wave dispersed into smaller crescent shaped waves that spread to the other Inferi. A chain reaction was created, causing most of the Inferi to dissipate into dust. Some remained, floating stationary above the lake.

"There doesn't seem to be any end of them..." Aristides said.

Soon, the rest of Inferi turned tail and sank back in the lake. Alatar and the Magicians noticed as well. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the remaining Inferi sank into the lake.

(Fight On! OST ends here)

"Let's get out of here. We got all the Horcruxes so we can destroy them." Aristides said.

Tired from the ordeal, everyone left the cave. Kunou gave a concerned look to Aristides as everyone moved outside.

######

Everyone was back at the entrance of the secret cave. The sun's rays began to shine in the Azure Grotto, creating a bright blue color that shined within.

"Wow... This is why this place is called the Azure Grotto..." Aled realized.

Alatar commanded the boat to leave the grotto. Soon, everyone was at the shore of the beach. Aristides remained silent during the brief trip, which worried Kunou.

"Aristides-kun... Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just suppressing this guy retching feeling from that potion I drank earlier... It's making me feel a bit queasy." He said.

Aristides then looked at everyone with a serious expression.

"We should head back to our meeting location. Let's head there so we can destroy the Horcruxes without anyone watching." The demi-god said.

Alatar nodded as everyone took hold of him and disappeared from the Greek island of Kastelorizo.

######

Everyone arrived in the same prairie when Aristides and Kunou first discussed with the Magicians. A soft breeze was wafting in the area.

"It's time to destroy these cursed items. Let's bring the Horcruxes out and get this over with." Aristides said.

Agda opened her bag to show all four of the Horcruxes. The last two were a gold bangle and a ring. Both were exerting a dark aura.

"All four of them have to be destroyed if we have any chance of killing Lord Erebus. Aristides, do what you must to destroy them so the dark mage can be killed." Alatar said.

Aristides said nothing as he walked to the Horcruxes with his Fusion Sword equipped. When he raised his sword, the Horcruxes gave a vision as a last defense to prevent him from doing so.

'What the...!?' Aristides thought.

Within the vision, Kunou was seen kneeling on the ground. She then looked at him till a hazy figure suddenly came and stabbed her stomach. Blood was shown being forced out of her mouth as she realized someone killed her. The vision ended, but Aristides was shaking.

"What was that...!?" He exclaimed in shock.

"The Horcruxes are trying to stop you from destroying them... It's a last defense in case they were discovered." Alatar said.

This made the demi-god angry. The dark mage was trying to play mind games with him. This gave Aristides the mental fortitude to begin destroying them. He raised his weapon up, ignoring the Horcruxes, and slammed it down on them. A loud, bloodcurdling scream was heard as the essences of the dark mage were forced out. The souls that were split began to dissipate, never to return.

"That's the end of the Horcruxes..." Aristides said with a frown.

Soon, a dark aura began to show itself. Everyone noticed the aura affecting the sky till it showed a cloud forming an outline of a skull bellowing. From the cloud, a figure wreathed in black haze was appearing.

"It's him..." Agda said with a shiver.

"Lord Erebus..." Alatar said.

The figure within the smoky haze revealed itself. The figure was male, having albinism pale skin. The skin was so pale, not even a fully clean skull could hope to teach the same color. His eyes were livid, showing scarlet shading around them. His nose was thin, having smaller nostrils. His hair was whiter than snow.

"So you must be Lord Erebus... Seems like tampering with dark magic has distorted your body." Aristides taunted.

The dark mage gave an evident snarl at the demi-god for taunting him.

"Choose your next words carefully, half-blood god. I could kill you in an instant whenever I desire it." Lord Erebus replied.

"And? Does it seem that I can get intimidated by a mortal who uses magic that is inferior to that of a deity?" Aristides retorted.

Lord Erebus had enough, unleashing a bright green bolt of magic to Aristides. The demi-god dodged the bolt before it impacted the ground. He noticed the patch of ground was decaying.

"So that's your repertoire... A curse capable of killing your victims with no obvious signs. I would say that you're no different than a serial killer..." Aristides remarked.

(Play Final Fantasy 7 OST - JENOVA Advent Children version)

Aristides held his Fusion Sword in front, ready to fight the dark mage. Kunou stepped near him till everyone present witnessed her fuse with the demi-god. The result was Aristides in his kitsune form.

"Let's settle this once and for all." Aristides said.

Lord Erebus didn't reply, but he sent several blasts of his killing curse to the kitsune demi-god. Each time the green bolts flew at him, he dodged with grace of a fox.

"I already have the power needed to take you down, even before I transformed. You're nothing but a pathetic mortal who is playing god." Aristides specified to Lord Erebus.

"Such foolishness from someone as young as you... I will not perish that easily despite you destroying my Horcruxes." The dark magician replied.

"We'll see about that." Kunou's voice called out.

Aristides attempted to slice the dark magician down, only to touch a hazy fog. Lord Erebus evaded the attack with little difficulty.

'This won't be easy in taking this one down.' Aristides thought.

'Use my natural abilities alongside your power, Aristides-kun. You can use senjutsu in this state.' Kunou said.

Having an idea from Kunou, Aristides conjured white flames. The flames were the result of using Kunou's touki and Amaterasu's tutelage. They were concentrated into a compact sphere which grew the size of a wrecking ball.

"Have a taste of this, Lord Erebus. Divine Inferno!" Aristides shouted.

He jumped into the air and launched the fireball down. The fireball made its way down, prompting Alatar and the other Magicians to flee. A large explosion of white flames was created. Lord Erebus attempted to flee, but realized he would get caught in the blast. The explosion was so bright, one would had to close their eyes. The dark magician was caught in the blast, forcing him to crash on the ground. His body emerged from the hazy fog.

"Now that I got you out of your protective fog, it's time to settle this." Aristides said.

Lord Erebus gave a hidden smirk before waving his wand like a sword. Aristides immediately sensed something coming before he quickly dodged out of the way. He saw what looked to be a white orb that showed the air was slicing. However, he didn't avoid the orb unscathed. He felt a trickle of blood from his face.

'A curse that severs anything it touches... Taking any hits or glancing blows may cause me to bleed to death... Better watch out.' Aristides thought.

He charged his divine aura on the Fusion Sword before unleashing his next move to Lord Erebus.

"Judgment of Light!"

A vertical wave of light was emitted from the blade the moment Aristides swung his sword down. Lord Erebus barely had any time to create a barrier and dodged it due to the incredible speed it showed. The dark mage had several cuts on his body that were akin to glancing blows.

"I'll admit I'm impressed... You're one of the few people who are capable of wounding me, let alone shedding blood from me. However, you must be destroyed for what you have done." Lord Erebus remarked.

Soon, the dark magician created a large stream appearing to be green electricity. Aristides channeled his aura into a beam of light to counter the lightning. Their beams clashed in a power struggle, but Aristides had the upper hand.

'What will he hope to accomplish by sending his killing curse like that?' Aristides thought in question.

Soon, Lord Erebus conjured a large fire that morphed into a dragon. He laughed with a sadistic expression as the fiery dragon approached the demi-god.

'Aristides-kun, run! Those flames are cursed to burn anything they touch at the user's expense!' Kunou warned telepathically.

However, it was too late. Aristides was caught in the fiery dragon's attack. However, in subconscious reaction, a spherical barrier of light was erected around Aristides. It shielded him from the flames.

"I still don't have a clear grasp of my own powers, but I know that I can take you down, Lord Erebus." Aristides's voice called out.

"Impossible... Your body should have been burned by the Fiendflame spell." The dark magician said with shock.

Aristides dashed at Lord Erebus to finish him, but the dark magician gave a smirk. The cursed flames suddenly changed into harpies, splitting away from its dragon form. Alatar and the Magicians arrived back in the battlefield to help.

"Let us deal with these flames, Aristides. Just focus on Lord Erebus." Alatar replied.

The elder magician looked at his students, as though he gave a telepathic order to them. They all understood before focusing their wands to the flames. They all shouted a phrase in Latin.

"Extinguit Ignem Omnino!" Alatar and the students replied.

Soon, the flames began to dissipate, much to Lord Erebus's anger. He decided to focus on Alatar and the student Magicians. He thought of a way to distract the kitsune demi-god in front of him.

"DISCUSSURUS!" He bellowed.

A loud explosion caused Aristides to be knocked into the air. The force was enough to disorient him for some time as he was close to where the explosion originated. This prompted Lord Erebus to focus on Alatar and his students.

"Ensrhoud eat in tenebris!" The dark magician said.

A wave of dark energy was created from his hands. Alatar raised his wand to create a magic shield to ward the wave off. His students stood behind him, providing their magical power in conjunction to the shield. Aristides was able to regain his sense of balance in the air and saw what Lord Erebus was doing.

'I won't let him harm my friends!' He thought with anger.

Lord Erebus noticed the demi-god racing his way to stop his dark spells. The dark magician gave a smirk before concentrating his dark shroud in front of him.

"Tenebris Crepitus!" He said.

An explosion of dark magic was created, causing everyone, except Lord Erebus, to be disoriented. Everyone heard the dark magician's sadistic laughter echo in the air.

"You were all a fool to challenge me. How dare you all presume to slay me!?" Lord Erebus's voice bellowed.

Aristides focused on sensing the dark magician from Kunou's tutelage. Soon, he was able to find him and dashed to where Lord Erebus was hiding. This surprised him in response.

"How were you able to find me so quickly!? I concealed my presence to make even a devil search for me in a blind manner!" He said.

Aristides punched the dark magician on the face to disorient him from casting any spells.

"When you're facing someone who's a member of the Youkai faction, you should learn not to underestimate them." Aristides replied.

He swung his sword down on Lord Erebus's left hand, slicing it off. The dark magician screamed in pain as he felt his hand being lopped off.

"ARGGHHH!" Lord Erebus screamed in pain.

Despite the pain he was feeling, the dark magician attempted to use the killing curse through an incantation.

"Avada...Kedavra...!" Lord Erebus said with his remaining strength.

Aristides saw the green orb flying at him with a loud hiss. He then used his godly powers of light to encase it in a sphere of light, much to everyone's shock.

"How!? That curse is meant to be unblockable!" Lord Erebus said in shock.

"Well then... It is time to end this. Goodbye forever, Lord Erebus." Aristides said, hurling the sphere back to Lord Erebus.

The sphere dissipated, forcing the curse to be effectively rebound back to the dark magician. He couldn't react as the curse struck his body. It hit his chest before he gave one last look at Aristides. His body started to crumble to dust, leaving no trace of Lord Erebus in the world of the living.

"That's the end of the dark magician..." Aristides said.

(JENOVA Advent Children OST ends here)

Alatar and his students were all in high spirits from Lord Erebus's death. Aristides began to glow in bright blue light before separating himself from Kunou, who was nude. The demi-god created a large screen of light that blinded any would-be viewers of seeing Kunou without her clothes. Aristides managed to bring her clothes back to her.

"I must say... I'm more than impressed of your efforts, Aristides. Thank you for dealing with the threat at hand." Alatar said with a calm voice.

"It's a pleasure to help a new friend in a problem. Will you and the other Magicians be okay from now on?" Aristides asked.

"We'll be able to manage from here. The Department of Magicians will also have a word with the Olympus and Kyoto factions since you represent both of them, including Kunou." Alatar said.

"We'll await the time for us to have an official meeting. In any case, we'll be heading back to our place in Japan." Aristides said.

Before he and Kunou left the area, Aristides gave one last look at the area around him.

"I already had my suspicion that you and your students would be allies since you relayed a lot of info. Bringing me here in the White Cliffs of Dover solidifies our friendship." Aristides said.

Alatar gave an understanding smile to the demi-god as he and his students watched him and Kunou teleport back to Japan. Aristides used his Hyperion Gate Creator to make the trip easy.

"Alright everyone... We fought a good battle and we need to rest ourselves for the coming future. Let us all return back home." Alatar said.

######

Back in Olympus, Aristides and Kunou arrived back in the meeting chamber. Zeus and all the gods were present. As a usual antic, Persephone went to him and hugged him close. The gods suppressed their laughter, seeing that Persephone has fallen for the demi-god.

"Aristides, has the threat been taken care of?" Zeus asked.

"The dark magician has been dealt with. He won't be coming back after what he has done." Aristides said.

"Ah, so he's dead... It serves him right for messing with forces beyond a human's understanding." Ares said.

"Ares, be quiet. Be grateful that my son was willing to go through a dangerous task. I still haven't forgiven that dark magician for creating that dreadful potion which mentally affected him." Apollo said.

"I'll admit that I still feel a bit queasy from that potion. However, the effects will wear off through time. The nausea is disappearing so I'll be fine." Aristides reassured.

"Glad to hear that. I also hope the Devils that are within the school you're attending haven't been causing any problems." Zeus said.

"They already realized they cannot hope to fight me without losing someone close. Plus, I have a secret weapon on me in case they do attempt." Aristides said.

"Alright then. You should head back to Japan, Aristides. Today is a Sunday so you must hurry." Athena said.

Agreeing with the goddess of wisdom, Aristides opened a Hyperion Gate to Japan. Before leaving, Persephone kept her grip on the demi-god for a moment.

"I want to go into the human realm with you one day. I still can't thank you enough for helping me find my freedom." She said.

Demeter gave a motherly laugh of her daughter being smitten to the demi-god. Knowing of Persephone's feelings, she waited till the young goddess's arms released Aristides.

"I understand, Persephone. It might happen one day." Aristides said with a smile.

Kunou pouted in response, but she understood the goddess's actions. She gave a soft sigh in response, knowing of Aristides's altruism.

"In any case, I need to head home back in Japan. I'll come by in this realm for anything." Aristides said.

He used the Hyperion Gate to head back to the town of Kuoh.

######

Aristides and Kunou arrived in Kuoh. The familiar presence of Devils within the area made them uncomfortably edgy. None can blame them for feeling this way.

"Let's head back home, Kunou. School will start tomorrow so we should be ready for it." Aristides said.

"Okay. Let's not forget in finding the murderer of our fellow Youkai in this town. We have yet to find any clues of the one responsible." Kunou reminded.

"I know... So far, we haven't found any leads. We'll have to look around and find the killer." Aristides recalled.

Kunou nodded. She then held Aristides's head before boldly kissing him on the lips. It wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was a full blown romantic kiss that lasted for 30 seconds. This made the demi-god blush in response as they were outside. Several people noticed the young couple and gave a soft chuckle. Aristides had his face turn red in response.

"W-why are you kissing me like that!?" Aristides comically asked in surprise.

"I was jealous because of Persephone. She kissed your lips, which I was the one that claimed them." Kunou said with a pout.

Aristides gave a brief, poker face in a comical fashion. A single thought came to the demi-god's mind.

'I really need to have some space since any female person I encounter ends up being smitten with me at times...' He thought.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: A new transfer student. Confronting the killer.

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

A few days have passed since the battle against Lord Erebus. Aristides and Kunou continued their mission to find the killer of Kyoto's Youkai members. Despite looking all over town, they were unable to find anything. They still attended Kouh academy to keep their guise. Currently, they're in the courtyard outside, eating lunch.

"It's been a few weeks since we arrived here, Aristides-kun. We still haven't found anything yet." Kunou said.

"Whoever the killer is, he's good in hiding his tracks. However, we can't give up. Many more will end up dying if we back off. As much as I despise this place because of the Devils, we have a mission to accomplish." Aristides reasoned.

"I know, Aristides-kun. I also want to find the killer as well." Kunou agreed.

Soon, the couple noticed members of Rias's peerage from a distance. It was Koneko and Yuuto. The Devils gave a glare to them that remarked they were afraid of them. In response, the couple casted an intimidating leer, causing them to briefly pause as a shiver crawled their spine. They moved away from their line of sight.

"They never learn... Devils following their carnal desire for greed is one thing. However, I won't be a part of their sick plans." Aristides said, holding a snarl back.

Kunou also had similar thoughts. She recalled as to what spark their hate against the Devils.

'That time when he lost his mother and I was under attack... Clearly, the leader we saw did not have the responsibility to command his people correctly.' Kunou thought.

She then looked at Aristides. More specifically, she was looking at his eyepatch.

'However, the ones that didn't follow their leader and followed vengeance... They tried to kill Aristides-kun, which resulted in him becoming like this. In all sense, none can blame him for his hate as I have suffered from them.' Kunou finished in thought.

Aristides noticed Kunou looking at his eyepatch. He noticed a stray tear at Kunou's left eye. He gently placed his right hand on her cheek, gently wiping the tear off from her face.

"A-Aristides-kun?" She stuttered.

"Don't feel guilty of what happened when my eye changed color. I'd have that then you would, Kunou-chan." Aristides said.

Kunou held on to the demi-god close to her, leaning on his shoulder in a loving embrace. Several students passing by noticed the couple together. They gave adored expressions as they saw the couple. Both Aristides and Kunou blushed in response.

"Aw... They look so cute together." A female student said.

Aristides and Kunou had their faces red due to the attention they were unintentionally receiving.

######

Back in their classroom, Aristides and Kunou gave a sigh of relief. The demi-god began thinking.

'There's nothing we can do to keep ourselves in a low profile now... Anyway, classes are about to start soon.' He thought.

Lost in thought, he heard several students talking of a new student in Kuoh Academy. This perked his interest briefly.

'The local gossiping caught my attention though. A transfer student?' Aristides thought.

Soon, the homeroom teacher came in. All the students remained quiet to hear what the man was about to say.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student that recently moved here in Kuoh." He said.

Aristides and Kunou had their attention alerted by the news of a transfer student. Soon, the new person came in. He was a boy in the middle of his teen years. He had short spiky brown hair with two locks behind his head. His eyes were a soft brown color. He was wearing the male school uniform with a subtle change: he was wearing a crimson t-shirt underneath with blue, white sneakers.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. I hope we can get along." The boy said in a calm manner.

Aristides didn't sense anything from Issei, but Kunou felt something. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was there.

######

Homeroom came by. Most of the students began to ask Issei several questions, much to the boy's discomfort.

"Hyoudou-san, when did you move here in Kuoh?" A girl asked.

"I moved here yesterday." He replied.

"Do you need help in knowing where to go?" Another girl asked.

"I know this town since I moved away from this place 5 years ago." Issei answered.

Soon, two particular boys approached Issei, much to the female students' disgust.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Oppressed People)

"Ew... The Perverted Duo are back..." The girls exclaimed.

Aristides noticed the two familiar boys and had an irritated expression. He knew they were trying to recruit Issei on their schemes. The demi-god went to Issei and quietly spoke to him. Both of the boys didn't notice Aristides appear at Issei so quickly. The reason was due to a sudden gust of wind that caused the girls' skirts to fly, distracting the two boys.

"Those boys are bad news to be with. I suggest leaving them aside so you won't be in their shenanigans..." Aristides whispered.

Issei was surprised, but briefly pondered on Aristides's whisper. His instinct told him to obey the advice the demi-god gave him.

"Hello new student. My name is Matsuda." The bald boy said.

"I'm called Motohoma and we're the Perverted Duo of Kuoh! We welcome you to join us to be in the forbidden land of our paradise." The boy with glasses said.

Issei crossed his arms, appearing disinterested. He didn't like how they sounded. Soon, they began to pester the new student.

'Those two are being rude... I don't want to be near them.' He thought.

Aristides had a comical, angered expression hidden from his hair. He slammed his hand down on a nearby desk, creating noticeable cracks.

"Recruiting someone for your sick deeds... I recall that I was planning to do some payback on you guys for snooping at the girl's locker room trying to peak at my girlfriend. May I provide that on you two?" He said in a calm, scary tone.

Matsuda and Motohoma were deeply spooked. Their skin comically turned pale before they took off. Aristides gave a soft exhale, calming himself down.

(Oppressed People OST ends here)

"They'll get what's coming to them later on... In any case, sorry for the sudden intrusion." Aristides said, walking back to his seat.

"Wait... Thanks for the help earlier." Issei said.

"Don't mention it." Aristides replied.

"I haven't got your name though." Issei persisted.

"Miyamoto Aristides." The demi-god replied.

"Forgive me if I were to suddenly ask, but why is your name not Japanese?" Issei asked curiously.

"Quite a nosy one, aren't you? Yes, my first name is not Japanese. I'm half." Aristides replied.

"Oh, you're half? From which country?" Issei curiously questioned.

"My mother was Japanese, but my father was Greek." Aristides revealed.

"Oh, wow... Now that's amazing." Issei said with surprise.

Soon, Kunou came by. She noticed the transfer student with Aristides and decided to introduce herself to him.

"Aristides-kun... Making a new friend with the transfer student?" She asked playfully.

Aristides chuckled in response from Kunou's playful answer. He gave her an understanding expression to the kitsune girl, making her look away shyly with a blush.

"He seems like a good person to get along with. Plus, it'll help to ensure we keep the Perverted Duo at bay." Aristides reasoned.

"You make it sound like an excuse, but you have your point." Kunou pouted.

Issei looked at the couple before giving a quiet chuckle. He liked the interaction they showed.

"You two acted like a married couple." Issei replied.

Aristides and Kunou blushed in response, but gave a brief laugh. Issei found their company more appreciating than his other classmates.

"Well, we've known each other for a while. It's safe to say that we're childhood lovers." Aristides admitted, scratching his head.

Kunou gave a soft giggle, seeing that Aristides was still bashful. Issei had a surprised look on his face before it got calm, hunting some amusement.

"In any case, mind if you guys show me around the school? I haven't got the chance to take a look around." Issei asked.

"Sure, there's no shame in asking. He doesn't know of some parts of the school, but we can help you point out the important locations." Kunou replied.

Issei nodded in response. He felt compelled to follow the couple as they began to show him around the school.

######

During the lunch period, Aristides and Kunou provided the tour to Issei. The trip showed how to get around the school with ease. Currently, they were outside at the track and field area, near the gymnasium.

"This is where gym typically is taught at. This school does have a swimming class in it as well, but it's usually reserved for those who signed up for the swimming club. Sometimes, it can be used for the early summer of the weather gets too warm." Aristides explained.

"Well, that is comforting. The students won't have to suffer from heat stroke." Issei said with relief.

Before the tour continued, a girl came up to the group's view. Aristides and Kunou had their guard up, sensing the devil aura. The female was young, bespectacled with a slim figure. Her hair was in a short bob cut style. She was wearing glasses for her eyes, which had a violet color. Compared to the height of most of the girls, she was average in appearance.

"The tourism for new students is usually conducted by the Student Council of this school. Seeing that you two are familiar with the layout, I appreciate you both for unintentionally helping out." The girl said in a calm, but serious tone.

Aristides had a visible frown in his face. Issei noticed the frown and was concerned for the demi-god. Kunou attempted to pacify him by holding his left arm. The girl had a visible expression of surprise, feeling the aura from Aristides.

"Forgive me if my presence is making you uncomfortable. We'll talk after school if that is what you prefer." The girl said, leaving the trio.

Aristides held his hard glare at the girl passing along. He kept glaring till the girl was away from his presence. Kunou sighed, knowing the demi-god was still very edgy with the Devils around him.

'Aristides-kun... You shouldn't cause any problems, but it looks like the Devils are trying to get to you. We'll keep an eye on them.' She thought.

Issei was worried on why Aristides kept glaring from where the girl was. He looked concerned, debating whether the demi-god would keep his composure or be apprehensive.

"Is it someone you have bad relations with...?" Issei asked curiously.

Aristides sighed in response, releasing the tension he unconsciously held in his spirit.

"It's a personal thing, Hyoudou-san... I rather not talk about it." Aristides said.

"I understand... I won't ask about it if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Issei respectfully told to the demi-god.

While the trio were talking, Rias and the bespectacled girl were looking at Issei.

"Do you feel that, Sona?" Rias asked.

"Yes... That transfer student possesses a Sacred Gear. However, I'm more concerned with both Inari-san and Miyamoto-san." The girl named Sona replied

"I know... We should remain vigilant of them. I had my experience of their power and they're not one to pick a fight with... Whatever you do, don't attempt to recruit or hurt either of them. My peerage almost got killed." Rias warned.

Sona was showed a shocked expression from hearing Rias's explanation. It made her cautious.

"Very well. I will try to talk with them rather than using your method. Knowing you, it was due to your desperation in finding someone strong to recruit with to fight against 'him'." Sona hinted.

"I know... However, time is of the essence... I'm already desperate to find any source of hope to rid myself from that man." Rias said with a frown.

'If only she had a way to revoke what she was told...' Sona thought with concern.

######

School was over for the day. Aristides and Kunou had a displeased expression on their face. The reason is due to a male student guiding them to the Student Council room. The boy was a Devil, hence their current expression. He was a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up.

"So... Why does the Student Council have to summon us?" Aristides questioned with a hint of anger.

"I was only told to bring you guys to the Council room. She'll explain more when you two get there." The boy said.

This made the pair frown in response. They kept their guard up, raising their aura up. Aristides's right eye began to glow a dim sapphire color while Kunou's slowly turned topaz. This made the boy escorting them uncomfortable.

'Kaichou's going to rethink of sending me to bring them here...' The escort though nervously.

######

Soon, they arrived at the room. Kunou and Aristides felt the devil aura pour on them like a tidal wave. Their frown evidently darkened. Sona was on her seat. Near her, there was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees, with split bangs. Her eyes were heterochromic with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She seemed stoic, almost looking serious.

"I see that you two are familiar with a Devil's aura... This will help cut to the chase. My name is Sona Sitri. Pleasure to meet you two. The person near me is Shinra Tsubaki. The one that escorted you is Genshirou Saji." Sona said.

Aristides, for some odd reason, was evidently agitated from the name 'Shinra'. He disregarded the thought and spoke out to Sona.

"What do you want with us?" Aristides questioned, holding a snarl back.

"All I need is some answers. Did Rias attempted to attack you unprovoked?" Sona asked.

"Even if we answer, what would it do? The outcome was already decided." Aristides retorted, showing an angered expression.

Kunou, despite showing anger, was concerned of Aristides snapping. She knew a confrontation was about to happen.

"It seems that I was right... You were attacked unprovoked due to over-concerned issues from our part. I wish I could apologize, but it seems your hate among Devils is pretty deep. I won't pressure you on anything nor will I cause any harm." Sona said.

Aristides's left eye showed a trickle of blood from his eyepatch. Everyone noticed the drop flowing down.

"Miyamoto-san... Your eye..." Sona said with surprise.

"Curious? This is the result of your kind nearly taking my eye for trying to kill me and my girlfriend... I don't show this to anyone except her." Aristides said, looking at Kunou.

He then removed his eyepatch, keeping his left eye closed. Everyone saw the scar on his left eye till it opened. His gray eye was shown to everyone in the Student Council.

"Oh man..." The male escort said.

"Hetereochromia..." Sona said with concern.

"Know this... Your kind has caused untold damage to Kyoto. Because of that, the Youkai Faction will remain vigilant for an undetermined time. It is safe to say that your leader or leaders have been irresponsible." Aristides snarled.

Suppressing his anger, Aristides placed the eyepatch back on his left eye.

"Still, we're under the assumption that you have become a threat. Since you showed your reasoning, it's safe to say that you won't need to." Sona replied.

Aristides looked at Sona with an analyzing gaze. The Devil girl was feeling unnerved as she could see a faint outline of an aura of light.

"Just don't let you, your peerage, Rias, or her peerage near us. We don't intend to join your so-called peerages for any reason. Due to our experience with Devils, they're not one to trust easily since they tried to kill me or kidnap Kunou." Aristides warned.

"I understand. Also, since you mentioned to me the irresponsible behavior of my faction leaders, I may have to act as a diplomat for the Devils since you seem to show some trust on my presence." Sona said.

"Don't get me wrong, Sitri-san. I still can't trust Devils in general. You only show some thinking due to the fact you're looking at the situation analytically." Aristides replied.

"Sharp eyes. You're a perceptive one, despite knowing me just now." Sona commented.

"It's something I was naturally born with. I believe this conversation is over now." Aristides said.

Sona sighed as she watched the couple leave. Tsubaki moved to her in response.

"He was quite subtle in fighting us. Didn't you notice how he looked at us?" Tsubaki pointed out.

"I can vouch for that. His presence was suffocating enough for me to feel scared." Saji admitted.

"Regardless, he kept his composure, albeit barely. However, I won't excuse the fact that he was exuding an instinct to kill. If either of us attempted to fight back, we wouldn't survive." Sona warned, showing a drop of sweat trickle down her face.

######

Aristides and Kunou were evidently upset. They didn't like how the Devils decided to talk with them through indirect means. It proved to be a salt on an open wound.

"I'm starting to question whether or not I can tolerate their presence near me... It still brings a sour taste in my mouth, even if there was a friendly Devil. Ugh, that sounded completely oxymoronic..." Aristides hissed.

Kunou laughed but understood what Aristides meant. She too felt displeased of the interactions.

"As much as I want to complain about them, we have to focus on our real objective. The killer of our faction members in this town is still out there." Kunou reminded.

"We have yet to find anything since we've dealt with the Fallen Angel and Magician factions. I'd say this trip proved beneficial for Kyoto." Aristides said.

"Yep. This feel oxymoronic since we're in a town of Devils." Kunou giggled.

Aristides laughed in response. The couple left the school, making their way within the town square.

######

Night has fallen within the town of Kuoh. Aristides and Kunou were walking outside, trying to find any leads of their objective. They were currently at the suburban area a few blocks away from Kuoh Academy.

"In the suburban area like this, we may have some chances in finding the killer." Aristides said.

Soon, a bloodcurdling scream caught the couple's attention. They noticed one of the suburban homes having a bloodstained window. They both had their guard up, having a possibility of encountering the cause.

"We lucked out... That's probably the one who murdered the members of the Kyoto Youkai faction." Aristides noted.

Kunou fused with Aristides, transforming him into a kitsune. The demi-god brought his Fusion Sword out via a magic sigil on his left arm in the shape of the Grecian letter sigma (Σ). The sword came out in its final form with all the blades locked into the Main Blade.

"Let's go!" Aristides said.

The kitsune demi-god went inside the house. The smell of blood permeated all the over the household, causing Aristides to clench his nose shut.

"Judging by the amount of blood shown, we may have a few bodies here... They don't smell human..." Aristides pointed out.

"They are not human... They were a family of Youkai from Kyoto." Kunou confirmed telepathically.

Aristides clenched his fists in anger. Soon, a noise got the couple's attention. It sounded like a hammer being used to hit a nail on the wall with a loud impact. Despite their hearts racing loudly, the couple moved quietly.

'Seems like the killer is still here...' He thought.

They slowly and quietly walked upstairs to notice a young man pegging a Youkai member on the wall. There were a large number of crucifixes on the body, causing blood to spray on the floor. The youkai's face was disturbingly wrapped with a horrified expression, indicating he was being staked alive. The boy stopped hammering the crucifixes and looked back. His face was demented, looking outright insane.

"Oh? We have more of these monsters lurking here? I didn't had the pleasure of meeting you." He spoke with a demented tone.

'So this is the killer... He's lost his mind completely.

Aristides looked at the killer with an angered expression. He appeared to be a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be clerical clothing, akin to be a priest. The clothes provided a guise to mask the psychotic personality of the male.

"Since I was ordered to cut up all these monsters, I had fun taking pleasure as I rip their fucking bodies apart. They were music to my ears. Let me do the same to you!" The male said.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST from Super Smash Bros. 4 - Unofficial Let the battles begin!)

Aristides held his sword up before noticing the crazed male holding a gun, firing bullets of light.

"Those bullets...!" Aristides noticed in surprise.

"These bullets were charged with light energy from a fallen angel who wanted me to clean this town up. It's like my fucking present to you and those pathetic monsters." Freed said.

"So you are an exorcist... The worst among any of them, strays." Aristides said.

"Exactly. Those fuckers in the church believed me to be a genius. However, I don't have this so-called bullshit faith I have with their God. I just kill for fun." The male said.

"You'll be needing some soap to clean that mouth of yours when I'm done with you!" Aristides bellowed.

The demi-god swung his sword in a circular fashion before surrounding himself in a blue aura. Kunou physically felt the aura as it surrounded her as well.

'What has Son Wukong taught to Aristides?' She wondered.

Aristides performed a front flip to try and slice down the male. The crazed priest moved back in response. However, he didn't anticipate a wave of energy suddenly reaching to him. He barely dodged the wave but felt a deep gash near his left shoulder.

"Ugh... So you're a shitty Devil who can fight with a sword." The male said.

This made Aristides angry in response, being compared to a Devil.

"You know, I always disliked Devils for what they have done. However, I don't intend to be like you. You're just a crazed battle maniac who thrives in bloodlust!" Aristides said.

'Judgment of light would be well suited right now…' He immediately thought.

An aura of light began to encompass the area. Soon, he swung his sword with added vigor, creating a giant crescent wave of energy. The crazed exorcist then pulled out a hilt before a beam of light was emitted.

"A sword of light!?" Aristides said with surprise.

"Exactly! This is my go-to toy when I want to cut you shitty Devils up. Since you have my respect of living longer than the usual trash, I'll give you my name, Freed Sellzen!" The demented male said.

"Freed... Who was the one that ordered you to kill the Youkai here!?" Aristides questioned.

The only response Aristides got was a dashing slice, prompting him to block the attack. Aristides continued to clash blades with Freed, pushing him back.

"If you're that desperate to find out my boss, then we'll see if you can last long enough!" Freed said.

Aristides stretched his hand out, hurling orbs of light at Freed, forcing him to attempt in deflecting them. To the demi-god's surprise, most of the orbs were deflected. Some were lucky shots that managed to nick Freed, but not enough to bring him down.

"Oh? A shitty Devil like you can use light? I find that hilarious." Freed said vulgarly.

"I don't belong with them as I told you just now. I rather keep my allegiance with the Youkai faction than surrender it!" Aristides yelled.

Immediately, he dashed forward to Freed, throwing him out of the house. Both pierced through the walls as they got outside.

"I'm going to avenge the Youkai that you have slaughtered... This ends here you crazed exorcist!" Aristides said.

Before both could continue, a red flash occurred. Both combatants looked at the flash, obviously with scorn.

"Well now, more shitty Devils to come and play with. Isn't this a gathering to my play time?" Freed said.

From the flash, Rias and her peerage arrived. They noticed Aristides in his kitsune form, but chose not to question him. They were focused on Freed.

"Stray exorcist Freed. In the name of the Gremory, we sentence you to-" Rias said.

Aristides dashed forward, clashing blades with Freed, interrupting Rias's speech.

"What the heck are you doing, Aristides!? Interrupting my speech, no less!" She exclaimed comically.

Aristides leered at Rias, making her stop. Every member of her peerage also froze, not wanting to get into the battle.

"I think we came at the wrong timing, Buchou..." Akeno said.

The battle began to increase as Aristides was clashing with Freed with rapid succession, forcing the stray exorcist back. Soon, he was cornered with little space. Aristides leaped at Freed, intending to slice him down.

'The horse-cut technique... This will end it!' Aristides thought.

The stray exorcist attempted to pierce his lung, but Aristides moved out of the way before moving down at rapid speed, cutting off Freed's right arm. The sword of light was also destroyed as well.

"My arm! Damn you!" Freed said.

Soon, he held an orb shaped object before hurling it down on the ground. Freed closed his eyes as the orb impacted the ground. A bright flash occurred, blinding everyone.

"We will meet again!" Freed's voice echoed as he disappeared.

(Let the Battles begin! ends here)

Everyone got their eyesight back, only to notice Freed was no longer there. Aristides suddenly glowed before separating with Kunou. His face was shown with anger.

"Why did you come here?" He asked Rias in a calm, cold tone.

"I heard a disturbance nearby and had to see what was happening. I didn't think you would clash with that Stray Exorcist." Rias said with surprise.

"That man is my business alone. He's the reason why I'm here, and I'm planning to kill him." Aristides said.

Rias could feel the threatening aura from him. She knew he was serious.

"I understand... However, if you need my support than I can always help." Rias offered.

Aristides pointed his blade at Rias. This made everyone on guard.

"You, a Devil, help me? That would be the day where the world would end, especially since you attacked us with no provocation on our part." Aristides snarled.

Rias knew she was running on thin ice. With a sigh, she teleported away with her peerage. Aristides dispelled his Fusion Sword before looking at Kunou. She had her clothes on, especially after separating.

"Let's head home, Aristides-kun. We'll get that Freed down one day." Kunou reassured.

He nodded in response. Aristides looked at the night sky before thinking.

'Freed Sellzen... I'll make sure you're hunted down till the day you die.' Aristides thought.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note 1: The horse-cut technique acts as a replacement to the Braver limit break from FF 7.

Note 2: The Judgment of Light is similar to Blade Beam, but it uses light energy to create a temporary field of light to enhance it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Questions arise. Enemy newcomer of Kuoh.

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

Aristides was sending a letter to Yasaka to report about the killer. Since confronting Freed, both he and Kunou wanted to finish the fight with him before heading back home. However, they soon began feeling the need to finish their education.

'It's strange how we're suddenly feeling the need to finish our education here in Devil territory when we can head to Kyoto for school.' Aristides mused in thought.

Kunou noticed a mirthless smirk on Aristides, noted by his bitter expression.

"I understand what you're thinking, Aristides-kun." She sympathized.

"I don't have to point it out... It's strange how life makes changes for one to see. But I'm still young, barely reaching 17 years old." The demi-god stated.

"Life isn't meant to be easy for anything, whether we like it or not. We just have to cherish our times together as we celebrate our years together." Kunou wisely said.

Aristides smiled in response. He and Kunou went to their bedroom and fell asleep for the night.

######

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Cloud's theme - Orchestral version)

Aristides and Kunou woke up in a peaceful morning. They were walking their way to school.

"It's starting to get warm. Summer might be early this year." Aristides remarked.

"It might be the case. I feel bad for the yuki-onna back in Kyoto. They can't handle the heat very well." Kunou commented.

"I'm sure they have some way to help them tolerate the heat. Though I sympathize their inability to handle warm weather." Aristides sulked.

Kunou gave a brief giggle as she understood why. She held his hand as they walked their way to Kuoh Academy. Since it was still early in the morning, there were few students that noticed them. The couple didn't paid any mind to their classmates as they walked their way to school.

"Oh, Miyamoto-san, Inari-san." A familiar male voice called out.

Issei was seen running to the couple. Aristides and Kunou didn't mind him joining with their walk to school.

"You two are early people?" He asked comically.

"You can say that. I just feel refreshed when the sun rises. I'm not much of a night person though." Aristides answered.

"I prefer the sun as well. It's like a new time to come for everyone." Kunou said.

Issei gave a smile in response, understanding the couple's words. The walk to them was somewhat long, considering they live a decent distance away from the school building itself.

"Hey Hyoudou-san..." Aristides said.

"'Issei' is okay if you want to call me that." Issei said.

"Then, Issei... What made you decide to come back to Kuoh? I recalled that you mentioned in your class that you moved back after some time." Aristides asked curiously.

"Oh. I was overseas for a few years, but I had been to a school before coming back here. I kind of felt homesick after not coming back here for a few years." Issei said.

"Where though?" Kunou questioned.

"I was in Hawaii, in the main island of Kilauea. It has some cultures related to Japan, but it felt somewhat foreign to me. My parents wanted to move there, while at the same time, understand life in general. It was essentially an island paradise that was soothing to the mind." Issei explained.

"Wow, you've been to Hawaii? That sounds like a nice place to go to, especially when Summer is about to hit." Aristides remarked with surprise.

"I know. I get that a lot from my neighbors when they asked me where I moved from." Issei chuckled.

Aristides and Kunou also joined Issei, laughing as they got to know each other. Their walk to the school seemed peaceful, something they took noticed and enjoyed it.

"I got to ask this though... How is Kyoto?" Issei asked curiously.

"It's a nice place to go to. It is considered a historical landmark of Japan, due to many buildings relating to its ancestry. Overall, I find it rather nostalgic as it represents Japan's amazing history." Kunou explained.

"I can vouch for Kunou's explanation. Many visitors are often surprised about the landscape when they first saw it. It's due to first time tourists that makes it fun to see." Aristides said, recalling several people visiting Kyoto that were human.

Issei gave a laugh in response from the couple.

"I've wondered how it feels to have a lot of people visit where you guys live." He said jokingly.

While the trio walked their way to school, Rias and Akeno were watching them like hawks. Both were acting like immature stalkers as they watched the group walking. They were mainly eyeing at Issei.

"We have to find a way to recruit that boy to join my peerage... My time of avoiding him is running out." Rias said with desperation.

"You're not thinking of setting up a scenario that awful, are you Buchou? That is not how one should recruit potential members." Akeno remarked with a frown.

"I know, but my options are becoming limited. I still haven't found any source of hope." Rias answered.

Akeno could only shake her head in response. She understood Rias was about to be in an unfavorable situation. All she could do was sympathize.

'The real problem is getting that boy away from the Greek demi-god. He will prove to be a powerful adversary in my hopes to recruit Issei.' Rias thought.

Akeno noticed Rias looking at the group making their way to school. More specifically, she was staring at Aristides.

'She's trying to find a way to bypass Aristides in order to get a potential recruit. Buchou, don't make this mistake...' She thought with concern.

Unknown to the two Devils, Aristides and Kunou sensed them. They briefly turned their heads at them, giving a leering glance at them.

(Cloud's theme ends here)

######

Inside the school, Aristides, Kunou, and Issei were idly chatting. None of them paid any attention to the classmates near them.

"So you're saying that Hawaii is a popular place for people to see?" Kunou asked.

"Of course. There are many spots to see at the island. Since the volcano is one of calmest around the world, there's a park dedicated to it." Issei explained in response.

"Wait, you're telling me that there's a park that allows you to travel on a lava bed that was created from previous eruptions? That sounds exciting." Aristides replied with shock.

"I know. I was also surprised when I was up close to a lava stream at the volcano." Issei laughed.

Soon, the teacher came in. Everyone remained silent the moment his presence came in the classroom.

######

Lunch period came in. The trio were eating lunch peacefully.

"Who would have thought we ended up knowing more about Hawaii? Maybe it would be worth going there." Aristides said.

Kunou giggled, knowing what he was thinking. Issei also gave a wordless chuckle, understanding Aristides's curiosity.

"Maybe if you two are able to afford the trip to Hawaii, you two will know. I managed to save up enough money for a return trip for the summer." Issei said.

"Then we don't have much to worry about money. We do plenty of jobs so we are able to afford it." Aristides said.

Their moment of peace was interrupted by Kiba, who walked to Issei. Aristides and Kunou glared at him in response, forcing him to freeze upon getting close.

"Hello, Issei-kun. How are you doing?" Kiba asked.

Issei noted his friends' expressions. He could tell there was some hostility, but there was nothing he knew about.

"I'm doing okay for the moment." Issei replied.

His friends soften their expression, but still kept a leer at Kiba. The blonde student felt the glares and felt nervous. He shrugged it off and focused on Issei.

"That's nice to hear. In any case, Buchou wants you to come over at the old school building. She runs the Occult Research Club and would want to see you." Kiba explained.

Aristides immediately knew what he was suggesting. This made his glare sharpens harshly, staring at him would be equivalent to cutting one's mentality. Kunou also followed, making her pupils glow with blue flames. Issei noted their expressions, seeing them looking more hostile.

"I'm afraid I must decline." Issei responded.

Kiba was surprised of what he said. He could attribute to the demi-god's expression on influencing his choice.

"Alright then. It is your choice to make, but feel free to visit the club any time." Kiba said before leaving.

Aristides's and Kunou's gaze never left Kiba till he was out of sight. They both breathed calmly to release their tension. They then looked at Issei.

"Issei..." Kunou paused with a serious tone.

"Whatever you do, don't go to them. They're not to be trusted." Aristides followed.

Issei was surprised of their tone. Questions began to arise from his mind, but he paid no heed. However, he wanted to ask them in a later time.

"Let's head to the library to study in after classes. I'm sure you have to catch up." Aristides said, mentally avoiding Issei's questions.

######

Classes were over for the day. It was currently sundown. Issei, Aristides and Kunou began to leave the school premises before their walk home was interrupted. The cause? A sudden sensation, akin to a dreadful chill, permeated around the school.

"What is this feeling...? It feels like I'm watching death in its real form..." Issei shivered.

Aristides and Kunou also shivered. Having no choice, they quickly went outside, only to realize the school was deathly quiet. The solitude proved to be nerve wracking for Issei as he couldn't take the sensation around him. The area began to turn black as though it was already night.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kunou said with a stutter.

Soon, a disembodied, demonic roar got their attention. Issei couldn't take it and lost his sensation in his knees. He collapsed in fear.

"Pull yourself together, Issei! This is not the time to be screaming in fear!" Aristides shouted.

The unearthly roars grew louder. Immediately, they looked outside but saw nothing. Kunou used her senjutsu to sense anything but she couldn't find anything.

'The roars are loud, but I can't sense what is roaming...' She thought in slight concern.

Aristides kept his guard up, looking around the room. Issei remained paralyzed in fear. The room was deathly quiet, allowing sounds of their heartbeats to echo.

"We're not alone..." Aristides dreaded.

Soon, a being emerged from the darkness. It was a ghastly being, bearing horns of a goat with orange glowing eyes. It had brick red skin with black fur. Issei collapsed in response, but Aristides and Kunou kept their hold.

(Play FInal Fantasy VII OST - Fight on!)

"A demon? Who summoned you here?" Aristides said.

 **"That is none of your concern, demi-god. I was summoned to take that boy."** The demon said.

Aristides looked to where it was pointing, specifically, at Issei.

"I see... So you intend to capture him to place him with the Devils... Fat chance." Aristides said, equipping his Fusion Sword.

Seeing Issei struggling, he gave Issei his shapeshifting sword in its sealed/pen form.

"Issei, press the button on the pen! Do it quickly!" Aristides said.

Issei, against his logical thought, pressed the button. Soon, the pen morphed into a katana.

"What is this!?" He exclaimed.

"That's something we'll talk later! We have to fight this demon!" Aristides shouted.

He then charged forward, intending to take the beast down. However, he was pushed back from the brute strength of the demon.

"Ugh... This one's tough..." Aristides grunted.

Kunou soon unsealed her sword in response. Her sword manifested in wisps of fire.

"Eat this!" She shouted.

She created a concentrated ball of fire and it shot out from her sword. It encompassed the demon, but it barely did anything to kill it.

"Dang it... There has to be a way to destroy it!" Kunou angrily snarled.

Seeing there was no other way to use direct physical contact, Aristides channeled his holy aura in his Fusion Sword to create his signature attack.

"Judgment of light!"

A wave of light was exerted in a crescent shape. The wave traveled and hit the demonic beast directly. Smoke covered everyone's view, blocking off any who're watching.

"Did that work, Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked.

"No... I don't think it did..." Aristides dreaded.

The smoke cleared and the demonic beast was shown. It only suffered superficial cuts, but it hardly took any damage.

 **"I'll admit, that attack has some potential. Too bad it was not strong enough to pierce my draconic armor."** The beast said.

Not knowing his better judgement, Aristides pulled out the White Materia. He began to focus on it, causing it to glow in a bright red color.

(Fight on! ends here)

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note: I'll let you readers take a guess which summon will come from the Materia. Please bear in mind that the Materia'a true color surfaces when using its ability, hence why it was white.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Unleash the draconic rage within!

(Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel)

* * *

Kunou now realized Aristides was using the Materia granted to him from her mother. She recalled a particular discussion with Inari about this.

######

-Flashback-

 _Kunou was seen sitting with Inari. Both were talking about the terms she recently learned._

 _"Inari-sensei, what are these crystals?" She asked._

 _"Those are called Materia. We'll talk about how they are made later on. However, let's talk about what they do." The goddess said._

 _"What can they do?" Kunou asked._

 _"They have the wisdom of the Ancients, whom know how to harness a special force that is like magic. This one is a summon Materia." Inari said, showing a red Materia._

 _Kunou held in to it, feeling a strange force flowing within it._

 _"How can one use this Materia?" She asked._

 _"These particular Materia require one to overcome a trial to use their abilities. No doubt that your loved one, Aristides, will have to overcome this trial in order to use its power." Inari said seriously._

 _"Will he be able to?" Kunou asked._

 _"I'm sure he will. He has the determination to protect you and everyone he cares for." Inari said, smiling._

-End Flashback-

######

Kunou and Issei could only watch as intricate symbols began to surround and encircle Aristides. They were an iridescent flash of colors till they all converged.

"Please... I ask of your help." Aristides requested.

The flashing colors began to shine in a bright, white light. Everyone was forced to close his eyes as it was too bright to see. Soon, Aristides was forced in his mind.

 **"Who are you to summon me?** " A loud voice echoed.

Aristides looked everywhere, but he couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Forgive me for abruptly summoning you, but I must ask your assistance." Aristides said.

 **"Speak. Why do you request my power?"** The voice asked.

"I'm requesting your aid because I'm fighting a powerful enemy. This enemy I'm confronting is too strong. If I don't defeat it, my loved ones will be in threat." Aristides said.

 **"So you want my assistance to fight this beast? Your heart shows a great deal of pain. However, you're willing to fight for others instead of yourself. What has made you think of such ideals?"** The voice questioned.

"I realized that the bonds I have developed with the people I've met are more important to me. More importantly, I love someone among them. If I don't fight, she would suffer without my presence. I can't back away from this. I have to protect the people I care for." Aristides said, showing a serious expression.

 **"Your conviction and truthfulness have revealed to me your soul. You have the drive and qualifications to summon me. I will help you fight your enemies so you can protect the ones you care for."** The voice declared.

"Thank you. As a servant of summoning you, may I ask your name?" Aristides asked.

 **"My name is Bahamut, for I am one of the dragon kings in existence. However, my body has perished centuries ago. My power and consciousness were sealed in this crystal, allowing the chosen one to summon me. You are the one who's chosen for you have passed my trial."** The voice from Bahamut said.

"Bahamut... A strong name for yourself." Aristides complimented.

 **"Same to you, Aristides."** Bahamut said.

Soon, the skies began to create clouds. A storm was brewing from within them. They were encircling at a specific point. Thunder and lightning roared as the clouds began to rise, creating a clear spot in the sky.

######

Within the old building of the school, Rias and her Peerage watched as the skies changed. They all felt the sensation of a powerful force being summoned.

"What is that aura...!? It's like a force of nature..." Kiba said, showing fear.

"It's dangerous to stay close here...! Everyone, we need to flee!" Akeno said.

"Something is coming!" Koneko said.

Rias was trying to keep herself from being overwhelmed, but the sensation was too powerful. She was breathing heavily to stand from the increasing pressure.

######

Within the Student Council room, Sona noticed the abnormal changes of the sky.

"Kaichou, the sky...!" Tsubaki said.

"I know... Something is coming. Something strong..." Sona said.

######

Within the sky, a loud roar echoed. It was a beastly roar that made the demonic beast stop.

"Impossible... I thought he was dead...!" The beast replied.

From the clouds, a large red dragon appeared. It made a loud roar to signal its return. Aristides was with the dragon.

"Bahamut... I summoned you here as I need your help. Please, use your power to help me fight through the enemy in front of me. Take my divine power and use it." Aristides said.

 **"As you wish, Aristides. Stay clear. My signature attack will raze the ground around me."** Bahamut said.

Soon, Aristides began seeing the symbols from the Materia he used. They converged into Japanese writing, allowing him to read a word that was formed.

"Divine Megaflare...?" He said.

Soon, Bahamut began charging divine light provided via Aristides in his mouth. He then fired a beam of light energy like a laser. The demonic beast roared, trying to endure the blast.

 **"I've done all I could do. Summon me again if you need help with an enemy. I assure you that my help will be useful."** Bahamut said.

"Thank you, dragon king. Rest for now, my friend." Aristides said.

Bahamut gave a surprised expression to the young demi-god before he disappeared. From where the dragon last stood, there were two spheres of different colors. They were red and green Materia. Aristides took them in hand with a content expression.

"Thank you, Bahamut." He said calmly to the red Materia.

He then showed a serious expression, looking to where the laser hit. The demonic beast was shown in a heavily wounded state. However, it was still standing.

 **"I must admit... I'm impressed... You destroyed my armor with that summon. However, what good will it do by destroying my defense?"** The demonic beast mocked.

Aristides gave a small smirk in response. He then assumed his stance with his Fusion Sword in hand. A familiar blue aura was shown enshrouding Aristides. Kunou knew the same visage.

'He's using that same aura... Aristides-kun... Now I'm wondering what Son Wukong has taught you.' Kunou thought.

Issei could only silently watch as the events were happening in front of him.

'What the heck is happening here...!?' He thought.

Before they both knew it, Aristides then charged at the demonic beast. He raised his sword up till it separated into its individual blades. They were surrounded by the same colored aura of light.

'It's time to perfect this...' He thought.

Soon, he went to the Hollow Blade and swung with all his might. A deep gash was shown on the beast. Aristides went to the Back Blades, dual wielding them. He performed a cross shaped attack, nearly disemboweling the beast.

 **"Gwah! How shameful to be maimed by a human! No matter! My brothers will come finish the job!"** The beast roared.

"This isn't over yet!" Aristides said.

Soon, he reached to the Side Blades and sliced the lower section of the beast's body. Aristides then moved up to the Main Blade. He telepathically commanded the 5 blades to attack the demonic beast before he performed a powerful overhead strike charged with his divine aura. As soon as he got close and touched the blade on the beast, a large explosion of light was created. The beast disintegrated in result, leaving no trace of it behind.

"It's over, you beast... May you remain in hell forever." Aristides said.

Aristides had to take a knee from fatigue. The attack left him unable to move due to how much of his energy he used. He was forced to use the Main Blade as a support cane to keep him from falling.

'I still need to practice that technique as much as I can... The backlash has been proving to be a major setback.' Aristides thought, breathing heavily.

Kunou came to him, assisting him from his exhaustion. It took him a few minutes to recuperate.

"Are you alright, Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked.

"Just a bit exhausted. I can still manage." Aristides replied.

Issei managed to get over his shock and quickly went to the couple. His mind was filled with many questions.

"What the heck just happened!? And what are you guys!?" He asked frantically.

"Settle down, Issei. We'll explain everything, but we got more company." Aristides frowned.

Soon, several wispy, shadow portals began to appear. There were 6 portals. From them, demonic beasts similar to the one Aristides killed return. However, they had no armor on them.

"That's fair... Now we gotta fight a whole herd of them." He grunted.

He willed the Fusion Swords to return back to the Main Blade, forming the complete set. Issei held the shapeshifting sword close to him. His hands were evidently shaking.

"Issei, calm your mind before you attack them. Don't let your fear control you." Aristides said.

After hearing the demi-god's words, Issei calmed down. He closed his eyes to hold his spirit together. Eventually, he had a calm composure.

"I may have many questions, but I don't need to ask them since I'm fighting a herd of demons." Issei remarked.

"Less talking, more fighting." Aristides smirked.

Soon, Aristides charged at the first demon. He impaled it in its abdomen with his Fusion Sword with little difficulty.

"Rising Divinity!" Aristides bellowed.

Soon, he forcefully made the sword move its way up, splitting it in half from the waist up. Aristides backflipped, having some time to see the demon disintegrate into light.

'Son-Wukong... I'm glad you trained me in this.' Aristides thought.

######

Kunou held her sword, ready to strike the demons in front of her. Fire blazed around the blade.

"This isn't the first time I'm forced to fight against beings from the Underworld. However, I won't back down that easily." She said, standing her ground.

Kunou held her sword in Iaido stance. She concentrated her touki with the sword's youki. Upon making a swift swing, a wave of fire was created. It traveled so fast, the two demons that were struck down stood still.

"Rest in pieces..." Kunou commented, placing her sword back in the seal on her middle finger.

As soon as she made the sword disappear, the two demons's bodies began to slide, showing where they were cut. Both had their torsos slice diagonally. They disappeared in the embers, never to be seen again.

######

Issei felt an odd sense of calmness around him. He didn't understand as to why he was feeling this way.

'Why do I feel so calm...? Have I gotten insane from seeing what I saw?' He thought.

[You're not insane. However, you need to use the power that is lying dormant within your body.] A echoing, male voice said.

"What was that...?" Issei said to himself.

Soon, the remaining demons shifted their attention to him. Issei, unable to judge what was happening to him, leaped away from their attacks in a graceful manner by back flipping.

'What the...!? How did I do that!?' He thought in shock.

[Focus! They're intending to harm you.] The male voice warned.

Still confused, Issei listened to the warning. Much to his surprise, he held his katana in a kendo stance. He managed to slice the first of the remaining demons down.

'Whoa... I don't even know how I'm doing this...' Issei aghast in thought.

Aristides and Kunou were equally surprised. They both knew he was human. However, seeing him achieve such graceful movements while not looking trained made them focus on him.

The two remaining demons now dashed at Issei, attempting to blindside him. He performed a side flip as the two demons clashed in a futile attempt to catch him.

"Eat this!" Issei shouted.

He managed to impale one of them through the heart. The last one was proving to be wary after seeing its two companions get killed. Aristides had no choice but to step in.

"Leave this one to me." The demi-god said.

He bee-lined to the last demon and stabbed his sword in its torso. He violently pulled it up, rising up in the air. Soon, the demi-god pointed the sharp edge down before making a nose dive to the demon. The body was literally split in half from the skull to the feet. A shockwave of light was shown once Aristides landed on the ground.

"Rising Divinity: Fallen light!" Aristides said.

He then placed his sword on his back, using his divine aura to hold it in place. Issei was forced to confront an evasive demon since it wasn't able to be detected by Kunou or Aristides. He held Aristides's shapeshifting sword, which was now in its Great Knife form.

'Awaken the power within me... I just need to find it...' He thought.

Issei's left hand suddenly manifested a gauntlet. It was a crimson colored gauntlet with a green gem. It looked like it was made in a dragon-motif, judging by the sharp spines near the knuckles.

[Dragon Booster!] A familiar male voice called out.

"A gauntlet? Is this my dormant power...?" Issei said to himself.

[Partner, don't get yourself distracted by the power you awakened. I'll help you fight your enemy.] The male voice said.

No sooner than what he heard, Issei felt empowered by the gauntlet.

'What is this...?' Issei thought.

[I have the ability to boost my host's strength and magical power every ten seconds. However, since you recently awakened this power, the number of boosts you can do is limited. At most, you can handle up to 5 boosts before tiring.] The male voice explained.

"Alright then... I need your guidance so I can fight this beast." Issei said.

[BOOST!]

Issei felt his strength increase. He then focused his attention to the demon, dodging its attacks.

'I need to focus on boosting my strength before taking this thing on... Just 10 seconds more...' Issei thought.

The demonic beast continued to attack Issei, who kept dodging out of the way. Soon, his strength increased.

[BOOST!]

Having his power increase, Issei decided to unleash it.

'Here goes...!' He thought.

The gauntlet's green gem began to glow in response before a loud word was announced.

[EXPLOSION!]

Issei's boosted power was unleashed, creating a crimson aura. However, he didn't know how to unleash it.

[Partner, focus your energy on the sword. I'll help channel it.] The voice called out.

The red aura flowed within the shapeshifting sword. Issei, invigorated, swung with all his might to destroy the demon. What he didn't expect was a condensed wave of crimson energy that exploded into energy blades, shredding the demon apart. Aristides noticed this and was surprised.

"You performed a variation of my technique. I'm impressed since you're human." He complimented.

"What do you mean by that?" Issei questioned.

"I'm stating the obvious... I look human, but I'm not." Aristides said.

Before Issei could ask any further, he saw an aura of light surround Aristides. The demi-god cupped his hands, creating an orb of light. Issei watched it with an amazed look on his face.

"What are you...? I'm grateful that you protected me, but I need to know." Issei said.

"I'm a demi-god and a young one." Aristides stated.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note 1: Further question from Issei will be answered in the next chapter.

Note 2: Bahamut is known to evolve and change, depending on conditions. This is why he used a holy variation of his signature attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Unexpected answers. Allied dragons.

Opening 1 Sequentia - Asriel

* * *

Issei was slowly digesting the info he got from Aristides and Kunou. It took him nearly an hour to understand what he heard, from Aristides being a demi-god from the Olympian gods, to knowing other supernatural topics that were considered mythological. Needless to say, he exhaled sharply.

"So... From what you two told me, you guys have endured several events from the supernatural... I still can't believe that I'm not only talking with an actual demi-god and a kitsune, but also learning about other factions..." Issei said.

"Take the time you need to understand. I have a feeling that you'll need the whole night to sort your thoughts off." Aristides said.

"Well first off... How did you bring that dragon to help you fight those demons?" Issei asked.

"It's through this 'crystal' I'm holding. All you need to know is that it contains a special power." Aristides said, showing the red Materia.

"Will I end up meeting more of the supernatural...? I mean, everything I've known from you two seems like it'll be within my presence..." Issei said.

"I'm afraid so... The moment those demons targeted you, those normal days are over. In essence, you're being watched or someone wants to kill you." Aristides answered.

"I'll be pretending I didn't hear that, but I know it won't work... In any case, it probably has to do with this power I awakened..." Issei said.

"It seems so. Whoever brought those demons here didn't expect you to awaken your powers." Kunou said.

"I just have one last question... What is this gauntlet on my arm?" Issei asked.

"This gauntlet seems to be made from a dragon... I can feel the soul of a dragon within it." Kunou said.

[I see that you have a kitsune who's well versed with sensing everyone around her.] The male voice said.

"It's you... You were guiding me in the battle..." Issei said.

[Yes, I've done my previous actions to keep you alive. Seeing that the demi-god has protected you, I can put my trust in him.] The voice called.

"Who are you though? I don't anything about you, other than your abilities..." Issei said.

[I'm known as Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. I'm also called the Welsh Dragon.] Ddraig said, introducing himself.

"Well, Ddraig. It's a pleasure meeting an ally. I just wish that my friend, Bahamut, would be alive to meet you though." Aristides said.

Within the Red Materia, Bahamut heard what Aristides said.

'This boy... Maybe he will be the one with the other summons to help guide us. The Green Materia I've given him as a gift will determine how he'll use it.' Bahamut thought.

Issei was surprised on knowing that he had a dragon sealed in the gauntlet.

"Ddraig, since you're sealed in this gauntlet, is there anything I need to know about your powers?" Issei asked.

[I see that you're taking this quite well, Partner. This gauntlet that you're wearing is a Sacred Gear, a powerful artifact made from God. They act as a powerful tool for their users. You will come to know more about your abilities in the near-future. Just train hard, Partner.] Ddraig said.

"Okay... Thanks for letting me know." Issei said.

He then gave Aristides his shapeshifting sword back. The demi-god held his hand out, telling Issei to keep it.

"Hold on to that in case a demon or a Devil comes to attack you. You may never know when you'll need it." Aristides said.

Issei nodded, but he had trouble understanding the sword. Aristides chuckled before showing Issei how to turn it back to normal.

"I'm just shocked that your sword is a pen when it's not in use..." Issei commented.

Kunou and Aristides laughed at the comment. They calmed down before explaining to Issei.

"I had the same thought when I first used that sword. In any case, I'll have a word with the Olympian gods about the scenario. No doubt they may call for your presence." Aristides said.

Issei's knees shook nervously, expecting anything from meeting with the Olympian gods. Aristides reassured him in response.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they'll accept you for who you are." He said.

After a long night, Aristides and Kunou left the school. Issei also did so, leaving the premises without batting an eye.

######

At their home, Aristides and Kunou were resting from their battle. They had their baths, much to the demi-god's embarrassment, together. Right now, the couple were cuddling in their bedroom, wearing kimonos.

"This might change everything in this mission... I have to inform both Yasaka-sama and Zeus about this." Aristides said.

Soon, Hermes arrived. He was holding a slab that had a sigma symbol on his left hand (Σ).

"Aristides, I've prepared it. This slab will allow you to send letters to anyone. Just say the name of who you want the letter to be transported and the rest will be taken care of. Hephaestus and I were able to make this so it'll make sending letters more convenient." Hermes said.

Aristides began writing two letters of the day to Yasaka and Zeus. Using the sigma slab (Σ), he transported them to their intended receivers.

"Now they'll be able to understand the situation. I just hope that things will be okay." Aristides said.

Kunou knew he was dreadfully nervous. He wasn't supposed to reveal to a human that he's a demi-god, but circumstances forced him to do so. She hoped that nothing harsh will come to him. She held on to him from behind.

"I think they'll understand why. Since that person, Issei, awakened his Sacred Gear that contains a powerful dragon, he may act as a tidal focus between every existing faction." Kunou said.

"I know... I don't like the power balance to suddenly shift, but many enemies will seek that power. No doubt they may do any methods necessary to get his allegiance, forceful or otherwise. I'll have to make sure I inform Azazel in regards of this." Aristides explained.

Kunou understood his explanation, though she was surprised on how far he had thigh ahead.

'Athena's teachings have prepared you a great deal, Aristides-kun. This is what I like about you. Always thinking of others instead of yourself.' She thought with a smile.

No sooner as she thought that, Aristides moved his body to face her. This gave Kunou the sudden chance to surprise him with a kiss.

"K-Kunou-chan..." He said.

Kunou pressed her body on him. She was holding Aristides close in her presence.

"Please promise me this... Promise that you will stay alive for my sake." She requested.

Aristides held her body close in response. This made Kunou briefly gasp till she realized what he was doing.

"I'll keep that promise. I don't want to be separated from you." He said.

######

The next few days have passed and it was Saturday. Aristides was suddenly requested from the Olympian gods via Hermes to attend a meeting. They also wished to meet with Issei.

"It's time we should go and talk with my family. However, we need to make sure Issei is with us." Aristides said.

As luck would have it, Issei was walking outside, minding his own business. Aristides called out to him.

"Yo Issei!" He said.

"Oh, good morning Aristides." Issei said.

"Good morning. In any case, you came at the right time. I'll explain everything, but why don't you come inside my home so we can talk?" Aristides said.

"Sure, I don't have much to do, but I'm content with it." Issei said.

Soon, Issei was inside the guest room of the house. He looked around, feeling the atmosphere of the place.

'It feels more like a traditional house than the others...' He thought.

Aristides arrived with Kunou. Both were wearing kimonos.

"So what was the sudden reason of me being here?" Issei questioned.

"We're meeting with the Olympian gods. They called us to bring you there." Aristides replied.

Issei knew he would eventually meet with the Olympian gods. Even so, his excitement was barely contained.

"Wow... So I'm going to a meeting with them?" Issei said, amazed.

"Yes. Just follow me through the Hyperion Gate." Aristides replied.

He then channeled his divine aura on the Omega (Ω) slab before it floated off to create a Hyperion Gate. Aristides and Kunou walked through calmly, by Issei nervously walked through.

######

Within Mount Olympus, Aristides, Kunou and Issei arrived at the chambers of the gods. There, everyone was waiting for him. Persephone leaped with joy to be near the demi-god. This made the gods chuckle jovially from the display.

"No matter how much I see this, it's a pleasant experience to see how our children fall in love with each other." Zeus said with a smile.

Hera had to agree with her husband's commentary, despite how direct it was. Demeter also agreed, seeing her daughter acting like a young teen in love.

"I can't breathe..." Aristides muffled voice called out while being suffocated by Persephone's bosom.

The young goddess released her hold to let him gasp for air. Aristides's face was evidently red from the display. Kunou was jealous of Persephone's bold action. Issei remained silent, though he gave a silent laugh.

'I feel bad for him, but it seems like a nice feeling to see the gods of Olympus act like humans.' Issei thought.

Aristides then cleared his throat to get the god's attention.

"We have been called to attend this meeting, Grandfather." Aristides said.

To hear that Zeus was the grandfather of Aristides made Issei weak on his knees. Kunou provided mental support for him in response.

"Don't worry Issei. I'm sure they'll be fine in talking with you." She reassured.

Soon, Zeus rose from his seat. He adopted a serious expression.

"Aristides, it has come to my attention that you reported in meeting with the current Red Dragon Emperor. What I would like to know is this, why were the beings from the Underworld after him?" Zeus questioned.

"During the fight against them, they vaguely replied it was due to someone ordering them to get Issei. It's possible they may have attempted to extract the dragon from his soul, which will kill the host." Aristides explained.

"Also, why did you involve him in the supernatural? You risked revealing our presence within the world by not only exposing our existence but your weapons as well." Zeus continued, questioning.

"I had no choice but to explain to Issei in response of the threat. If I didn't, then he would have become insane or worse... Plus, the demons were about to attack which forced me to fight them." Aristides answered.

"So you also knew of the consequences... I accept that your letter in regards of the battle is plausible. I wish to have a word with the Red Dragon Emperor." Zeus demanded.

"Right away." Aristides said, bringing Issei for everyone to see.

"Hmmm... He has a courageous soul. If anything, he will be a worthy ally to the Olympian and Kyoto factions. I can also presume he will be a potential ally with the Shinto faction as well." Zeus said, reading Issei through his eyes.

Issei could feel the tension dissipating around him. Hearing from Zeus of his explanation made him relax.

"It seems we can trust him. He's roughly around Aristides's age. Young man, what is your name?" Athena asked.

"Hyoudou Issei." Issei responded.

"Pleasure meeting with you, Issei. I also see that my disciple has trust on you." The goddess responded.

Issei was surprised to hear of what Aristides mentioned to the goddess.

"In any case, he's welcome here in Olympus. If you need some training, feel free to ask us. Since you possess Ddraig's power within you, it will allow you to come here to meet with us." Zeus said with a smile.

Issei noticed he was acting like a jovial man. It was the complete opposite of what he thought about the king of the gods. He accepted the gesture and felt calm.

"There also one last thing I would like to ask from you, Aristides. What did you summon to fight against the demons?" Apollo questioned.

"Funny enough, I ended up summoning a dragon. This Red Materia houses Bahamut, who now rests within it. The dragon king entrusted me this new, green Materia." Aristides said.

The gods all looked at the green spherical crystal. However, they do not know on what it could do.

"Hmmm... I do not know what this Materia can do. Perhaps consulting with the Kyoto faction may yield some answers." Athena said.

"I agree with Athena. Son, go meet with Yasaka so we know what this new Materia does. Considering it was a gift from Bahamut, the dragon has placed its trust on you." Apollo said.

Aristides nodded in response.

"In any case, this meeting is adjourned. I thank you all for attending this meeting." Zeus said.

"Humph... Such useless discussions. The Red Dragon Emperor is but a small lizard." Ares mocked.

Everything stopped for a second. Aristides had his head down in response. He held the Red Materia, ready to summon Bahamut.

"Care to repeat that?" Aristides questioned, creating a visage of a ghost white figure.

The visage morphed into the shape of a fox that roared in a beastly fashion. The eyes dug deep in Ares's soul, freezing the god of war in place.

"I thought so... A word of advice, Ares. Provoke a dragon through its pride, you're likely going to lose your life." Aristides said.

Ares nodded in response. The gods were surprised on what Aristides did to the god of war. Zeus had his face turn slightly pale.

'He somehow reminds of Hera during her bad days...' Zeus comically thought.

Hera laughed, seeing Aristides putting Ares in his place. She took a liking to the demi-god when he showed his fury to the god of war. Issei gave an acknowledged smile to Aristides.

'Thanks for standing up to me, Miyamoto-san.' Issei thought.

Aristides looked at the gods before opening a Hyperion Gate.

"We'll be back sometime in the near future. I need to attend to meeting with Yasaka in regards of this new Materia." Aristides said.

Aristides, Kunou, and Issei walked through the Hyperion Gate. Zeus and Ares regained their skin color, but were comically shaken. None of the gods could blame them, knowing how Hera's fury could get out of hand. Demeter, on the other hand, paid attention to her daughter.

"What's wrong, Persephone?" Demeter asked.

"I just wish to be with him..." Persephone said with a sad pout.

Demeter giggled in response from the direct response.

######

Aristides, Kunou, and Issei arrived back to where they last were.

"Hard to believe that Hyperion Gates can act as a two way teleporter." Issei said.

"I know. I thought the same thing." Aristides laughed.

"In any case, we can catch up on other things later on, Issei. We'll meet again in school or in town." Kunou said.

"Thank you, you two. You're both good friends." Issei said with a smile.

Aristides smiled back and extended his hand in a handshake gesture. Issei followed as they shook hands.

"We'll keep in touch, Issei. Let me know if you want to train yourself with Ddraig's power. I know some people who can help." Aristides said.

Aristides then used the same slab to create a Hyperion Gate. This time, he was heading back to Kyoto. Both he and Kunou walked in to head back to their home.

######

Aristides arrived back in Kyoto, outside of Yasaka's house. Upon arriving, a black blur was seen moving at fast speeds.

"Nyaa! Aristides-kun!" A familiar voice said.

Aristides's reaction was too late as the black blur tackled him on the ground. The demi-god was briefly dazed till he noticed who it was that tackled him.

"Kuroka-chan. I haven't seen you for a while." Aristides said.

Kuroka didn't miss the suffix and playfully rubbed her head at Aristides's left cheek. Kunou watched with surprise and some jealousy. She playfully tackled Aristides and rubbed her head near his right cheek.

"Ara... Looks like we have someone who's possessive, nya. I don't mind sharing." Kuroka playfully commented.

Aristides and Kunou froze before red dusted their faces. Aristides was silent with a blush while Kunou comically stood up with a jealous look.

"I don't mind sharing either, but I'll be the one to be his first." Kunou said, blushing.

That proved to hit the nail on the coffin. Aristides fainted from blushing too hard.

"Hahaha... He looks cute like that when he faints, nya." Kuroka teased with a giggle.

Kunou also giggled in response. They, much to their enjoyment, held Aristides up as they went inside Yasaka's home.

######

Yasaka was maintaining the leyline, keeping check of the lifestream that flows within it. Soon, a male tengu arrived within her premise.

"Yasaka-sama, Kunou-sama and Aristides-sama have returned." The tengu replied.

Yasaka sprung to her feet upon hearing the news.

"Please bring them here at once." Yasaka commanded.

The tengu nodded and left. In a few minutes, Kunou and Kuroka arrived, holding the unconscious Aristides. Yasaka guessed it was a lover's quarrel after seeing his red cheeks.

"Thank you for bringing them. At ease." Yasaka said to the tengu.

He nodded and left. Yasaka walked up to Aristides before placing her hand on his forehead. Soon, he woke up.

"Yasaka-sama..." Aristides said, noticing Yasaka.

The nine tailed vixen pouted before tapping his nose. The tap was sudden, but soft with grace from a feather.

"Mou, I don't mind if you called me 'kaa-san', Aristides." Yasaka pouted.

Aristides scratched his head in response. Yasaka eventually smiled, calming down from the comical moment.

"It's good to see you and my daughter again." She said.

"In any case, we've come back here to bring some news to you." Aristides said.

"Please share what you have." Yasaka replied.

"Well, first off, we managed to track down the killer of the youkai who lived in Kuoh. Much to my surprise, it was a stray exorcist. A real nasty one at that. He were unable to capture him, but he seemed to be working with a rogue faction of fallen angels in the town." Aristides said.

"Yes, I recall that you mentioned a squad that you managed to talk with. It was a risky idea, but you managed to hold yourself together." Yasaka commented.

"I know, but I knew she was being ordered to fight me without any details. In any case, we've met with the leader of the Grigori. He gave us permission to track the exorcist. He even agreed to sign a treaty with us." Aristides continued.

"For what purpose is he signing the treaty for?" Yasaka questioned.

"He wants peace. He told me of his disdain from all the battles in history, especially the Great War. Many factions had their losses, some were heavy to the point of being in the face of near extinction. His kind were no different from the description." Aristides said, feeling sympathetic for Kuroka.

She walked up to Aristides, placing her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Don't feel guilty about me. Some of my kind are still alive and are under protection thanks to Yasaka, nya." Kuroka reassured with a smile.

Yasaka gave a soft smile before clearing her throat to let Aristides continue explaining.

"I see... That does show promise for us to live in peace." Yasaka said.

"Indeed... He even scheduled to make a peace treaty with the Olympian faction." Aristides added.

Yasaka laughed in response, but commended Azazel for thinking rationally.

"Is there more to explain?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes. This one's important. Few days ago, I met this boy named Hyoudou Issei. He may be human, but he possesses a rare but powerful artifact." Aristides said.

"A Sacred Gear, no doubt." Yasaka figured.

"Yes, but one that has the Red Dragon Emperor." Aristides revealed.

Yasaka and Kuroka were deeply shocked to hear the revelation. It took a minute for them to process what they heard.

"So, you have met the Red Dragon Emperor... I'm honestly surprised to hear about that." Yasaka said.

"Yes, I was also surprised. In any case, we went to Olympus a few hours ago to meet with the Olympian faction to discuss on peace treaties with the dragon. Issei, despite being introduced in these affairs, kept calm. Zeus wished to have peace. For now, a reply is not official, but Issei may lead to accepting peace." Aristides said.

"I see. Thank you for informing me about this. Having potential allies from either faction or dragon is good enough to know." Yasaka said.

"There's one last thing I need to discuss from you, for only you have knowledge of Materia." Aristides said.

"Oh? Pray tell, what is it that you're wanting to discuss?" Yasaka asked, now curious.

"It's regarding this new Materia I've acquired after using the summoning Materia." Aristides said, presenting the Green Materia.

Yasaka took hold of the crystal and examined it. From it, she could feel the wisdom of what it held. She then gave the Materia back to Aristides.

"This is a Restore Materia... It allows one to cast the spell known as 'Cure' to heal wounds. You mentioned that you acquired it from a Summon Materia, did you not Aristides?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes. The being that was summoned was Bahamut. He entrusted it to me after I overcame his trial before being allowed to summon him again." Aristides said.

Yasaka was shocked to hear that Aristides summoned one of the dragon kings. Seeing that he was able to do so, she was impressed.

"I see. I gave you a powerful Materia. Hold on to it since you have the capability of using it... Now, that Restore Materia will come in handy for you. Hold on to it so you can use it if you or anyone around you gets hurt." Yasaka said.

"Thank you, kaa-san. We'll be heading back to Kuoh, but we can come back here during the weekends." Aristides said.

Yasaka smiled in response. She watched as Aristides and Kunou walk through the Hyperion Gate. However, Kuroka was also gone.

"Ara? Kuroka must have followed them to their home." Yasaka said, giggling.

She then went back to focusing on the leyline. While doing so, she suddenly recalled about explaining what she was doing, remembering their curious expressions.

"I may have to explain what they saw here... Maybe next week might help." Yasaka said.

######

Aristides and Kunou arrived in their home. However, they suddenly had a third visitor, appearing from the Hyperion Gate.

"Aristides-kyun!" Kuroka's voice called out.

Kuroka threw herself to Aristides as she left the gate. Kunou noticed and simply sighed from the nekomata's playful actions.

"Kuroka-chan... I can't breathe..." Aristides said.

The nekomata realized that Aristides was suffocating. She quickly pulled him out of her bosom before he asphyxiated.

"Please try to keep Aristides-kun alive... I don't want him to die." Kunou said.

Kuroka pouted but it was a playful gesture. Aristides had to rub his face to control his blushing in response.

'I don't think the Devils would kill me first... Rather, it could be because of Kunou and Kuroka...' Aristides dreaded.

Exhausted from going to two meetings and providing details separately, he went to the living room to rest. Kunou and Kuroka giggled quietly before sneaking to the sleeping demi-god and sleeping with him.

######

Hours have passed and it was sundown. Aristides woke up from his sleep, only to feel warm and restrained.

'Hmm? Something feels warm and soft... Wait, soft?' Aristides thought.

He was slightly somnolent from his fatigue. However, when he opened his eyes, he saw Kunou lying at his right. Soon he moved to the left and noticed Kuroka's chest near his face. Both had their tops barely exposed.

'Wh-what the...!? They must have taken a nap while I was unconscious.' Aristides thought with surprise.

He tried to move but he was stuck. Soon, Kunou woke up. She noticed the demi-god was awake but she giggled, knowing why.

"You like how you were sleeping with me, Aristides-kun?" She asked, holding his head to keep his sight directed at her.

By then, Kuroka woke up, noticing Kunou holding Aristides. She quickly pulled Aristides away and placed his head in her bosom. Much to the demi-god's embarrassment, he was being dragged by Kunou and smothered within her bosom.

'Why do I have a feeling that I'm now being threatened by two girls who fell in love with him...?' Aristides comically thought.

He tapped Kunou's shoulders, letting her know that she was suffocating him. This prompted her to let him go.

"I'm sorry, Aristides-kun..." She apologized in a cute manner.

Aristides sighed in response. He then made his way down to the training room underneath the home.

######

In the training room, Aristides held his bow and began firing arrow after arrow at a target from a distance. Each time he did, the arrows struck through each one that hit first on the exact same spot. A total of four arrows were split upon in an octagonal shape once the fifth arrow landed.

'Still have my father's talent on the bow. Now for swords...' He thought.

He brought out his Fusion Sword and disassembled the blades, opting to use the Main Blade. He began practicing his swordsman techniques, following his guidance from Athena.

'Here goes...' He thought.

He began swinging as though he was fighting multiple fighters. Each time he done so, a faint blue aura was seen channeling within him. By then, he began to unleash the horse-cut technique, creating a small crater.

'Now for the next technique...' He thought.

Aristides channeled his divine aura on the sword. However, he didn't swing his sword to create the Judgment of Light. Rather, he started drawing a kanji with each swing. Each swing traced into a pattern, reading in kanji as heaven (天).

'I... I was able to perform the technique... But how will I name it...?' Aristides questioned.

He began thinking before a name came up to him.

'Celestial kanji. That does ring a good bell.' He thought.

He calmed down, causing the blue aura to vanish. His body suddenly felt exhausted from using the techniques.

'Son Wukong... The teaching of your limit breakers made me strong. I just have to perfect them through my will.' Aristides thought.

Aristides fell on the floor from his exhaustion. He was catching his breath from the numerous attacks he performed.

'I have to be careful not to use them consecutively. Just one of those techniques left me exhausted. I can only imagine what would happen if I used two or more.' He thought.

Kunou and Kuroka arrived in the training room and noticed Aristides panting. His body was drenched in sweat.

"Aristides-kun/kyun. Are you okay?" They asked at the same time.

"It's okay. Been practicing some techniques that left me exhausted for a moment." Aristides said.

They sighed in response. Soon, Kunou had a serious expression on her face.

"Aristides-kun, we need to know this. What did Son Wukong taught you? You're strong in your own, but I never seen such force from you." Kunou demanded with concern.

"I can't say I'm not curious, nya. I also want to know what you have been taught." Kuroka followed.

Aristides sighed before looking at the girls. He didn't like the idea of explaining, but castes that thought aside.

"I'll explain the techniques that I've done. Son Wukong trained me, but it's quite a story to say." Aristides said.

Kunou and Kuroka followed Aristides as they went to the guest room. They both sat on a couch as Aristides began explaining.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note: The next chapter will focus on the 'missing section' of Aristides's training with the Shinto faction. It was intentionally left ambiguous, though clues were already given.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Student of Son Wukong. Part 1: A tearful embrace.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

* * *

Aristides began explaining his training with Son Wukong.

"It all started sometime during my training in the Shinto realm. Son Wukong took me on a month long trip to a new realm..." Aristides began.

######

 _-Flashback-_

 _Aristides was holding his eye, making sure his sight was still there. He was looking bitter since the unprovoked attack from the devils that came in the Shinto realm._

 _"Damn them... They managed to get the drop on me, even within the Shinto Faction's realm. They have been growing desperate..." Aristides said with a frown._

 _Soon, a monkey Youkai appeared. It was holding a large staff with jeweled decorations near the tips. He had brown fur with matching hair that was spiky. A monkey-like tail was shown waving in a playful manner._

 _"Yo, son of Apollo. I'm Son Wukong, also known as Son Goku." The monkey named Son Wukong said._

 _"Son Wukong... I wish I could greet you, but I'm not in a pleasant mood..." Aristides said with an obviously melancholic tone._

 _"Cheer up. I'm here to help train you so you can sense your enemies, even from a distance." Son Wukong said._

 _"How will I be able to sense them?" Aristides asked._

 _"Easy, senjutsu." The monkey Youkai responded._

 _"Senjutsu? I thought only the Youkai race can specialize in it." Aristides said._

 _"Well, you're both right and wrong at the same time. Senjutsu can be taught to humans from the Youkai race." Son Wukong laughed._

 _"Wow... So I have to master the use of senjutsu to help sense my enemies? That sounds useful." Aristides said._

 _"It is. However, I won't strictly teach you on senjutsu. I also wish to teach you a special regimen in fighting." Son Wukong said._

 _"What is the training regimen you're planning to teach me?" Aristides asked._

 _"The Limit Break. I've noticed that each time you dueled with Susanoo, you briefly gained a surge of strength before using it to fight back. I'm planning to teach you how to control this special attribute so you can fight tougher enemies." Son Wukong explained._

 _"I see... I accept the training. Where will we go to though?" Aristides asked..._

 _Son Wukong smiled from the young demi-god's curiosity._

 _"We'll be heading to an alternate region similar to Earth, but one that is different. It's where we Youkai flourish in peace with some supernatural beings. The region is called Gaia." Sun Wukong said._

 _"Gaia!? As in named after the mother of the titans!?" Aristides asked with surprise._

 _"Kekeke! Of course! It's just like Earth, except it has Youkai instead of humans. Of course there are exceptions, like angels and fallen angels roaming within the region." Son Wukong replied._

 _"Whoa... So we're heading there now? What about Kunou?" Aristides asked._

 _"Yes, we'll be heading there soon. Kunou won't be able to come with us in this training regimen. I'll leave Amaterasu in training her up." Son Wukong replied._

 _The two males noticed Kunou sitting with Amaterasu for a moment. Aristides gave a silent but tearful goodbye to her._

 _"Let's go, Aristides. It's time for you to train." Son Wukong said._

 _Son Wukong created a portal that lead to a different region. Aristides gave one last look to Kunou and Amaterasu before jumping in the portal. The monkey Youkai followed along before it closed._

 _######_

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Main Theme)_

 _Son Wukong and Aristides arrived in the region of Gaia. The Demi-god noticed the region around him. It was...beautiful. The area surrounding him was so full of life, it felt serene._

 _"This is a peaceful place to practice your senjutsu. Out here in this region, the Lifestream constantly flows here like blood vessels. It's all over the ground, hence why life is so fertile here." Son Wukong explained._

 _'Wow... It feels relaxing... So this is how I will learn senjutsu... I'll ask about the reason as to why I'm here later on.' Aristides thought._

 _Son Wukong sat in a seiza position._

 _"Sit down, Aristides. Your lesson in senjutsu is about to start." The monkey Youkai said._

 _"Before we begin, I need to explain the basics. I noticed that part of Kunou's senjutsu aura has been infusing within you. You will learn senjutsu from the kitsunes. I know someone who will help you." Son Wukong said._

 _Aristides silently nodded. He was still mesmerized by the sight around him. Both of them traveled through Gaia._

 _"The village is close here. It's called Kitsune Sato. There, we will meet with the leader of the village, the Great Kitsune Sage. He will help you understand the basics on senjutsu." Son Wukong said._

 _(Main theme OST ends here)_

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Flowers blooming in the Church)_

 _The males walked into the village. It was a relatively large place. From a distance, a shrine was shown, overlooking the village at a nearby hill. They noted there were fewer male kitsune than female. The villagers all took notice of the newcomers arriving. The female villagers gave flirting glances to them, much to Aristides's embarrassment._

 _"Don't worry, Aristides. That's how they greet any male visitors here." Son Wukong said._

 _They walked to the base of the hill. There was a long staircase which was the only path for them to walk up to._

 _"Don't feel overwhelmed by the steps, Aristides. We have to walk our way up." Son Wukong replied._

 _The steps they took seem to linger in Aristides's point of view. Despite this, he refused to back away or complain. The monkey youkai noted how he was not complaining and facing through the steps with no problem._

 _'He's determined to learn something new to help him protect Kunou... I have to admire his spirit for going this far.' Son Wukong thought._

 _######_

 _Hundreds of steps later, the two males arrived at the shrine. Aristides could feel the peaceful atmosphere in the area. It felt calm and welcoming._

 _"Ah, I see that you have a new student, Son Wukong." A male voice said in a calm tone._

 _Aristides looked around to find the voice, but he couldn't find the source of it. Soon, wispy blue flames appeared, forming a column. Once they dispersed, a male figure appeared. He was wearing a white kimono with a matching hakama. He had red, tribal markings that formed wispy shapes of fire on his face. His face looked human, but he had fox ears and nine tails moving behind him._

 _"It has been a while, Great Kitsune Sage." Son Wukong replied._

 _"It's no problem to meet a friend, Son Wukong. I also told you to address me as 'Kurama'." The kitsune named Kurama replied._

 _Soon, Kurama looked at Aristides, sensing Kunou's senjutsu energy within him. The sage noticed he was also a demi-god._

 _"I see... Now I understand. Son Wukong, this boy has senjutsu energy from a kitsune like me, a nine tailed kitsune. He must be in close contact with one. I also noted he has godly power within him." Kurama said._

 _"He has. Now the matter with the senjutsu energy... He was always close to one, even refusing to leave her. In fact, the boy cares for her deeply, almost to the point of loving her." Son Wukong said._

 _Kurama had a smile on his face. He took a liking to the demi-god._

 _"Pleasure to meet a new student of kitsune senjutsu. May I ask your name, young man?" Kurama asked._

 _"It's Miyamoto Aristides. My first name is due to my Greek lineage, but I'm also half-Japanese." Aristides replied._

 _"Ah, your father is from the Olympic faction. I can tell who your father is. Apollo, isn't it?" Kurama said._

 _"Impressive... I didn't need to tell who." Aristides said._

 _"All in due time, Aristides. In any case, I'll be helping you unlock your ability to use senjutsu. We'll start with the basics on it." Kurama said._

 _"Where will we start the training though?" Aristides asked._

 _"Please follow me. Your questions will be answered once we arrive at our destination." Kurama said._

 _(Flowers blooming in the church OST ends here)_

 _######_

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Holding my thoughts in my heart)_

 _They all walked behind the shrine, towards a forest. The area was so peaceful, Aristides felt the very air around him feel serene._

 _"This forest... It feels enchanting... Is this where I'll learn senjutsu?" Aristides said._

 _"The forest is serene due to lack of human technology. It has made the area around here look peaceful." Kurama said._

 _Soon, they arrived at a small clearing. There was a small pool, where a waterfall was providing water._

 _"This is where you will learn about senjutsu." Kurama said._

 _"Okay... Do I need to know something first off before I attempt to use it?" Aristides asked._

 _"I'm glad you asked. Senjutsu carries a heavy risk. If you misuse it, you might end up becoming crazed by the negativity of the world you live in. Out here in Gaia, it is safe since there's little to no negativity here. This world will be used as a training ground for you to utilize senjutsu." Kurama explained._

 _"So the negativity of the world lurks throughout my home... It probably has to do with the wars that the three factions and humanity have caused..." Aristides said._

 _"I'm afraid so... Once you unlocked your ability to use senjutsu, then you will be able to learn from Son Wukong's fighting style. Since you're a demi-god, you'll be able to utilize your touki, your life energy, to perform senjutsu. Since I sense one of my brethren's energy within you, your body is slowly absorbing the energy." Kurama explained._

 _'Kunou, you're with me, even if I'm away from you...' Aristides thought with a smile._

 _"I must warn you though. Taking the energy from nature carries another problem. You must balance the energy you gathered within your body. Once you do, you should feel the nature energy course within you. It feels like a warm air encompassing you like a blanket. Make a mistake, and the energy will backfire." Kurama explained._

 _"But how do I gather this energy?" Aristides asked._

 _"Simple, clear your thoughts and let nature calm you. Don't be lost within its pull. Center yourself before you lose track of where you are." Kurama said._

 _Aristides decided to sit at a basin in the middle of the pool. He began to meditate within the pool basin. Soon, he felt a strange, yet warm sensation within._

 _'This feeling... Is this nature's energy?' Aristides said._

 _Soon, his features began to become pronounced. His cheeks developed whisker marks. His eyes gained a red pigment around him. Notably, he had grown two foxlike ears from his head._

 _"My body...! It feels different..." Aristides said with surprise._

 _"That's the touki that your vixen has given you. Because you absorbed nature energy within the area, the touki is now bound with you. You're now a senjutsu user." Kurama said._

 _Aristides clenched his hands, feeling the nature energy course within his body._

 _"Now you feel the difference between your initial state vs your current form. The senjutsu energy also enhanced your strength. Remember this... With time, you'll understand the importance of your bond with your vixen." Kurama explained._

 _(Holding my thoughts in my heart OST ends here)_

 _"Is there any passive abilities that come with the use of senjutsu?" Aristides asked._

 _"You'll have to see for yourself. Son Wukong, your training on Aristides starts." Kurama said._

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII OST -Fight on!)_

 _The monkey youkai equipped a large pole, spinning it around with ease. Kurama left from the area to head back to his home._

 _"That's no ordinary pole..." Aristides said, sensing senjutsu energy within it._

 _"I see you have gotten the grasp of sensing energy through senjutsu. To answer your question, this is a legendary weapon known as the Ruyi Jingu Bang. It contains my essence. A unique feature allows me to do this... Extend!" Son Wukong said._

 _The pole suddenly extended. Aristides was forced to dodge the incoming pole before it even nicked him._

 _"I see... That pole can extend from the user's will. Using senjutsu just makes it difficult to predict due to the speed..." Aristides said._

 _"You're quite an observant combatant, Aristides. You should keep that talent, kekekeke." Son Wukong laughed_

 _Aristides kept dodging the pole with minimal effort. Kurama noted how he was dodging in every direction._

 _'His moves... They're becoming more animal-like since he got the grasp of using senjutsu energy. He's moving like a fox...' The elder kitsune thought._

 _Son Wukong was having a hard time trying to hit Aristides. Each time he did, the demi-god dodged with grace._

 _"How are you planning to know of my training regimen if you just dodge!?" The monkey youkai bellowed._

 _'Simple...' Aristides thought._

 _Aristides started to glow in a blue aura. Son Wukong noticed the aura, realizing what he was doing._

 _'He can perform a Limit Break already at his age!?' He thought aghast._

 _Aristides then charged at Son Wukong. He was moving so fast, images of a blue blur were left as he moved away from Son Wukong's sight. However, the monkey youkai merely smirked in response._

 _'Trying to blindside me is one thing... However, a senjutsu user can sense any enemy in their surroundings. It's practically useless to perform a blindside maneuver.' Son Wukong thought._

 _Soon, Aristides quickly swing his sword down, creating a blade of light that made its way to the monkey youkai. The force of the attack was evident, causing Son Wukong to evade the attack._

 _"Now you're starting to learn how to channel the anger within you into power." The monkey youkai replied._

 _Aristides stopped for a moment, realizing the attacks he had performed._

 _"Those times when I performed them... I was angry when I did... Is this what happens when I use a Limit Break?" Aristides asked._

 _"Indeed. It seems you're starting to get a better grasp of it. We'll have to keep training on how you can increase the power of the Limit Breaks so you can overwhelm even the sturdiest enemies you'll face in the future." Son Wukong said._

 _(Fight On! OST ends here)_

 _Before they could continue, a wispy turquoise fog appeared. It was gliding across the wind like a blanket. Soon, it wrapped around Aristides like a ribbon._

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Aerith's theme Orchestra)_

 _"Cloud? No, you're not like him, but you act and even feel like him..." A female voice said._

 _Aristides looked at the turquoise fog flowing around him. It felt warm to him, feeling as though someone was embracing him._

 _"Oh, I can see that you have someone in mind. Young man, may I know your name?" The female voice asked in a calm tone._

 _Aristides was surprised of the voice he heard. It can be compared to an angel's voice. He honestly felt very diffident due to the sound. The voice was elegant, fluttering through the wind._

 _"I'm Aristides..." He said bashfully._

 _The voice giggled, making Aristides blush. Son Wukong could watch in surprise, seeing the turquoise fog move around Aristides._

 _'To think that someone within the Lifestream is talking with him... This boy has many surprises that I'm not even aware of.' The monkey youkai thought._

 _Aristides couldn't see who it was within the fog, but he could feel the presence of someone hugging him. At the same time, it felt as though he was seeing another person's life story. This caused him to shed tears in response._

 _"Such a cute reaction... You don't have to shed tears for me, young one." The female voice said._

 _Aristides couldn't understand it, but after seeing the memories from someone else suddenly flooding in his head, he was shedding tears. He collapsed to his knees, losing his concentration of senjutsu in the process._

 _"I...haven't got your name, whoever you are..." Aristides said, his voice trembling._

 _He then felt what seemed to be a hand touch his cheek. It was a calm presence to him, yet he still felt sorrowful._

 _"My name is Aerith. I'm one of the Ancients that used to live." The voice called Aerith said._

 _Soon, Aristides closed his eyes while his tears kept flowing. Son Wukong, taking pity of the emotions the demi-god felt, had a few tears shed in response._

 _'Aerith... So it's the woman whom one of my students fell in love with... I understand why he was in despair...' Son Wukong thought._

 _Soon, the turquoise fog began to coalesce, creating a corporeal image. It was a girl in her late teens. She was wearing a shin length pink dress that buttons up the front with a red bolero jacket. She had brown boots and leather bracers on her wrists and near the edges of the jacket sleeves. Her hair was a long braided ponytail held by a pink ribbon. Her bangs formed a smooth arc, almost akin to a section of a halo that framed her face. Her eyes were a soft aquamarine color._

 _"This...is what you used to look like, Aerith?" Aristides quivered, trying to hold his voice together._

 _"Yes... I was how I remembered myself when I was alive." Aerith said solemnly._

 _"Forgive me... I did not mean to make you remember your time in life." Aristides said._

 _Aerith smiled, seeing the politeness from the demi-god. His face was still stained by fresh tears._

 _"You don't have to shed tears for me. You may not know much about me, but you already saw my memories when the Lifestream touched you. That's enough for you to understand how I was." Aerith said._

 _Aristides could only nod silently. Aerith gently held his face, making him look at her. Through the tear-stained eyes, Aerith could see some resemblance to a man she once knew._

 _"You remind me of Cloud, only you're younger though." She said._

 _Aristides couldn't retort as his eyes were still shedding tears. He couldn't even think as he watched Aerith talk playfully with him._

 _"I truly am sorry for showing my memories through the Lifestream to you... I thought you were someone I knew till I got close. I'm glad that I met someone who's able to sense through the Lifestream, regardless if one's a demi-god or a human." Aerith said with a smile._

 _"He does look and act like one of my students, Aerith... I just wish that Cloud could come out of his despair so he can move on." Son Wukong said with a downtrodden expression._

 _"He has been hurting for a while since my death... I don't regret it, but he continues blaming himself." Aerith said._

 _Aristides felt the sorrowful emotion fade from the feeling he got near Aerith. It was still within his heart, but to a lesser degree._

 _"Aristides, if you managed to find a man named Cloud Strife, tell him to come back to Gaia. I want to help him move on in his life." Aerith said._

 _She then placed her hand on his head, showing her memories of the man she explained. In appearance, the man named Cloud looked almost like a carbon copy of Aristides, save for his hair which looked spiky. He had turquoise colored eyes that have a soft glow within them. He had a uniform, consisting of a black vest, blue pants, dark brown boots, and several pieces of armor. He had a shoulder guard and a large, futuristic armor forearm guard on his left arm. He was holding a large sword that looked eerily similar to Aristides's shapeshifting sword when it turned into its great knife form._

 _"This man is Cloud...?" Aristides asked._

 _"Yes. It's the same man. Last I saw of him, he had a different appearance." Aerith said, changing the visage._

 _The visage of Cloud now changed into a different shape. His hair looked toned down but still spiky. He was wearing a long black coat, but it was missing its right sleeve. All of his clothing was black, including his pants and boots. His coat had one sleeve, leaving the left arm exposed. Oddly enough, the sword he now showed was identical to the one Aristides had._

 _"He has the same sword as I do..." Aristides pointed out._

 _"Yes, it seems he does. I can feel that your sword is different than his. It was made from a blacksmith god." Aerith said._

 _"Yes... Hephaestus found some blueprints and made the Fusion Sword. I won't be surprised if it's the same name for Cloud's sword." Aristides commented._

 _Aerith have a gentle giggle in response. She then took a knee to Aristides._

 _"You'll meet him again, Aristides. He acts like how you are in battle. Son Wukong, tell Cloud that he has a long lost twin for me." Aerith said with a light hearted joke._

 _Son Wukong nodded in response. He watched as Aerith gave Aristides a hug before disappearing in a turquoise stream of the Lifestream._

 _(Aerith's theme Orchestra ends here)_

 _"Son Wukong... Let's continue... I feel as though my life has become important not for myself, but for others." Aristides said._

 _The monkey youkai smiled in response. He resumed his stance, seeing how calm Aristides was._

 _'He seems to have control of himself now. Could it be that Aerith may have helped him alleviate his concern? Even so, he's achieved the ability to control his Limit Breaks.' Son Wukong thought._

 _Soon, Aristides dashed forward with a calm face. He performed a frontal flip before announcing his attack._

 _"Judgment of Light!"_

 _The familiar wave of light energy was exerted from the Fusion Sword. Son Wukong could feel the force of the attack. Soon, he was forced to block the initial wave before it suddenly exploded, dispersing into crescent blades of light that surrounded him like a tornado of blades. The monkey youkai has several cuts on him._

 _'Amazing... He improved his Limit Break...' He thought._

 _Soon, the demi-god continued dashing. Son Wukong attempted to add some space by using the tip of his weapon to hit Aristides on the abdomen. This almost worked, but Aristides took a glancing blow and performed a new technique._

 _"Heaven's Mark!"_

 _He zoomed at the monkey youkai and created a series of attacks. Aristides was drawing a series of slashes that formed a Japanese kanji symbol as he attacked Son Wukong. The symbols were then shown in an aura of light. The symbols drew out the kanji for light (_ _光). The kanji faded in a flash of light, but Son Wukong had slash marks that matched the kanji._

 _'To think he used a new Limit Break... I also felt his human heritage beginning to awaken. His parentage of being an onmyouji is starting to show.' Son Wukong thought._

 _######_

 _Days have elapsed and both males were currently tired from all the training. Aristides had several bruises and abrasions around his body. They were healing, but at a slow pace due to senjutsu being used. Son Wukong also spotted similar wounds but had several slash marks around him._

 _"I never had a successful student whom can control the Limit Breaks. You may have been able to use them consecutively, but my tutelage allowed you to use them with ease. Plus, your senjutsu is growing in prowess." Son Wukong said with a prideful tone._

 _Aristides chuckled in response. He honestly felt his problems were starting to ebb away._

 _'This training helped made me wake up from my stress... I feel lighter.' Aristides thought._

 _The demi-god collapsed on the ground. Son Wukong chuckled and brought his hand out to get Aristides back to his feet._

 _"Since we have tired ourselves out, let's rest by focusing on senjutsu healing for the rest of the day. We have been battling each other for a while." Son Wukong replied._

 _Aristides nodded and began focusing on taking in senjutsu energy from nature itself. Soon, his wounds began to heal. The bruises and abrasions disappeared in wispy steam. Son Wukong did the same and his wounds also disappeared._

 _"Aristides. Mind if show you where one of my students is now living in?" Son Wukong asked._

 _"You mean Cloud Strife's home? Are you sure it's okay though?" The demi-god asked._

 _"It'll be okay. He trusts a handful of people, but I know he'll trust me." The monkey youkai replied._

 _Aristides nodded in response. He felt the wind billow across the landscape, causing his hair to glide with the breeze._

 _"Let's go meet with Cloud Strife." Aristides said._

 _######_

 _The journey in Gaia was blessed by soft winds blowing through the realm. Aristides and Son Wukong made their way through the landscape._

 _"Who would have thought this realm is so peaceful here?" Aristides commented._

 _"Kekeke. This world is like a whole new area. Any first time visitors would feel how serene the landscape is." Son Wukong laughed._

 _They were takin a break near a river stream. The water was a pure Lapis color, indicating how it was clean and crisp. It was now night in Gaia. A campfire was set near them._

 _"We'll rest here for the day. The traveling his made us exhausted, but we can continue the next day. We're close to Cloud's village so it won't be far." Son Wukong said._

 _Aristides nodded and fell asleep. Son Wukong followed after feeling fatigued._

 _######_

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Who are you?)_

 _Aristides was in his dream. It was a large void of darkness till a flash of light suddenly occurred. He covered his eyes in response._

 _"What...is this...?" He asked to himself._

 _Soon, a visage began to appear. It was blurry and had a white fog engulfing his sight. Aristides could barely make out what was in the fog._

 _"This fog... Is it trying to reveal something?" He questioned._

 _Against asking more questions, Aristides went through the fog. It was so thick, it felt malleable._

 _'This fog is hiding something... I wonder what it could be...' He thought._

 _He then smelled the air upon catching a particular scent. It smelt of something burning to a crisp. Aristides subconsciously equipped his sword and changed it to a katana. He felt dreadful of what he was about to see._

 _(Who are you? OST ends here)_

 _The smell of objects burning began to permeate. The visage was also getting clear. However, Aristides began to feel uncomfortable._

 _"Something's wrong..." He muttered._

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Those chosen by the Planet)_

 _The scenery suddenly flashed into what looked like a large manor. Aristides was what appeared to be an underground basement._

 _"What the...?" He said in shock._

 _Soon, a haunting presence began to manifest near him._

 _"Oh? A new visitor of Gaia? Too bad for you." The voice said._

 _Aristides could feel a chill run in his spine from hearing the voice. He could deduce it was a male's voice. However, it left little understanding which made his fear increase._

 _"Who...was that?" He questioned._

 _Deciding against his naivety, Aristides walked his way out of the basement. Each step he took started to feel heavy._

 _"I don't like this feeling at all... Something is going on..." He shivered._

 _He walked his way up of a staircase to make his way out of the basement. Soon, he arrived at the second floor of the manor._

 _"Hmm? There's smoke everywhere...!" He exclaimed._

 _Aristides wasted no time and rushed out of the manor. What he saw was a horrifying visage. A village was burning down. Some of the residents ended up catching fire and screamed in agony. He held his head in pain to try and silence the screams._

 _"Do not block them off... You shall witness my actions that happened in this village 7 years ago. You will become a part of the Lifestream to fulfill my goal." The chilling voice echoed._

 _Aristides could do nothing but scream in the dream as he kept clutching his head. It was as though, the nightmare just got worse._

 _(Those chosen by the planet OST ends here)_

 _"Aristides..." A female voice said._

 _Soon, a warm presence graced him. He knew what it was._

 _"Aerith... What was that?" The demi-god asked._

 _(Play Final Fantasy OST - Trail of Blood)_

 _"That was someone whom Cloud despises. He is named Sephiroth." Aerith said._

 _"That was the name of that man who was trying to speak to me?" Aristides said._

 _"I'm afraid so. I was able to block off his influence, but I'm afraid that he has already touched you through the Lifestream. Right now, he has managed to provide his essence within you. It is dormant, but I fear it may cause problems later on." Aerith said._

 _Aristides could only nod in response. Realizing a possible threat in Gaia, he could do nothing but watch. He was watching the scenery shift._

 _"This is the village that Cloud is currently living. It's called Nibelheim. This a memory that Sephiroth is showing you to torment others." Aerith said._

 _"What is Sephiroth's plan to torment others? What is he aiming for?" Aristides asked._

 _"He is planning to find a way to resurrect himself in order to cause chaos on Gaia and your home... I fear that he may have his ways to do so." Aerith answered._

 _"I see... That means I have to warn Cloud and fast. Hearing about this Sephiroth character implies he's a threat." Aristides said._

 _"I truly wish there was a way to help him, but he has consumed himself to insanity. I fear it may be something to do with what he has." Aerith solemnly commented._

 _"Is there something I should know about Sephiroth?" Aristides asked._

 _"Cloud will give you the answers. For now, just let Son Wukong guide you to his village." Aerith said._

 _(Trail of Blood OST ends here)_

 _######_

 _Aristides woke up from his sleep. He was confused as to what he saw in his dream. However, he didn't forget what he witnessed. He was walking with Son Wukong to their destination._

 _(Play Final Fantasy 7 OST - World map 2)_

 _'Nibelheim... That's where Cloud should be living in at the moment.' Aristides thought._

 _He looked to Son Wukong with a serious expression. The monkey youkai noticed his look._

 _"What's with the serious look, Aristides?" He asked._

 _"The village we're heading to... It's Nibelheim, isn't it?" Aristides questioned._

 _"Yes, that's the name of the village we're heading to. How do you know the name of it?" Son Wukong questioned back._

 _"Aerith was able to talk with me in my dream. I also had a terrible vision within the dream prior to talking with her." Aristides said._

 _The monkey youkai showed a surprised expression. The tension began to rise as they made their way to Nibelheim._

 _"What exactly happened?" Son Wukong asked._

 _"I saw Nibelheim burning... It was a vision of the past. Someone caused the fire to happen. I know who it was." Aristides said._

 _"Who was the one that caused the burning of the village?" Son Wukong asked._

 _"A man named Sephiroth... He burned the place down 7 years ago. I don't know why, but he showed me the memory of what happened." Aristides said._

 _"This is most troubling. I fear that only Cloud will be able to fight him. He has the capability to do so." Son Wukong said._

 _"I have to agree as well. Let's hurry to Cloud and inform him." Aristides agreed._

 _######_

 _The village of Nibelheim looked peaceful. However, Aristides could tell there was something going on. The people look as though despair and hopelessness has consumed them._

 _"What's happened here? Everyone looks depressed..." Aristides said._

 _"Something must have occurred. It doesn't look recent though. Let's search for Cloud and found out what is happening." Son Wukong said._

 _They began searching for Cloud by asking the people around them. The search proved to be an encumbrance as most of the villagers do not know about Cloud._

 _"Where is he? He can't be that difficult to locate..." Aristides said._

 _"Locate who?" A calm male voice said._

 _Aristides turned and noticed a man. His blond hair looked short and somewhat brighter. He looked impassive due to holding a stoic expression._

 _"Are you Cloud Strife?" Aristides asked._

 _"Who wants to know?" The man named Cloud asked._

 _"We have to talk on two things. My Sensei, Son Wukong is here with me." Aristides said._

 _Cloud has a brief, surprised expression before suppressing it. Soon, Son Wukong arrived._

 _"Tell me what you have to share." Cloud said._

 _"Blunt and getting to the point... You never change, Cloud." Son Wukong said with a chuckle._

 _"What's so funny?" Cloud questioned._

 _"Jokes aside, we're here to talk. First off, I already know why you're like this. Someone from the Lifestream told me." Aristides said._

 _Cloud held back his emotions, knowing who Aristides was referring to. He waited for a response from him._

 _"Aerith contacted me since I first came here on Gaia. She told me that her death is not your fault." Aristides said._

 _Cloud could only frown in response. He felt guilty of not preventing Aerith's death. It was consuming him as a memory of her last moments haunted him._

 _"Then here's the second topic... What do you know of a man named Sephiroth?" Aristides asked._

 _Immediately, Cloud showed an angered expression. The reaction he displayed made Aristides think the name was taboo._

 _"That man... He caused so much pain for what he did. I could never forgive him for what he has done." Cloud snarled._

 _"I had a vision of him last night... He was trying to find a way to resurrect himself to the world of living. Aerith told me what he was trying to do, but it may be a different method as to how he'll revive himself." Aristides said._

 _"I see... I appreciate you informing me of a possible threat." Cloud said._

 _Aristides nodded in response. By then, Cloud noticed the demi-god's weapon._

 _"So you're a sword fighter as well... Embrace your dreams." He said._

 _Aristides paused for a moment till he understood what Cloud meant to say. Before he could think of anything, he saw a villager looking ill. There was a black slime oozing out of his skin. Soon, the villager collapsed and died with a wrapped expression of pain and terror._

 _"What in Gaia's name is that...?" Aristides asked._

 _"Geostigma... An illness that has been silently spreading since the event of Meteor two years ago..." Cloud responded._

 _"Geostigma? I haven't heard of this kind of disease..." Aristides said._

 _"I'll explain what it is... It occurred sometime after the Lifestream helped to repel a powerful spell called Meteor. It was called by Sephiroth to create a deep scar on the planet, forcing the Lifestream to erupt from the impact. He was planning to absorb the Lifestream, becoming a god. However, my friends and I thwarted him. It seems that this was his final plan..." Cloud explained, pointing to the dead villager._

 _"That would explain that... However, it doesn't explain as to why he got into my dream... If he was a black hearted being, he shouldn't be in the Lifestream." Aristides said._

 _"His spirit can't, but something did." Cloud followed._

 _Soon, Aristides began to feel a burning sensation on his left arm. Cloud and Son Wukong noticed black slime oozing out of his skin._

 _"Ugh... Gaaaaaahhhhh!" Aristides yelled._

 _Cloud caught the demi-god before he collapsed on the floor. Son Wukong tried to heal him through senjutsu, but more of the black slime continued oozing out._

 _"It can't be... How did he get Geostigma!?" Son Wukong asked in shock._

 _"Sephiroth got into his dream, according to what the boy told me. It seems that he got infected sometime after visiting this realm." Cloud said._

 _"Is there a cure for this plague?" Son Wukong asked._

 _"I'm afraid not... He has days left to live before the illness consumes him. Even if a cure were to be available, it won't be enough to help everyone on Gaia suffering from it." Cloud answered with a hopeless tone._

 _Cloud then looked at Aristides. In some ways, his appearance reminded of the man of himself._

 _"I'll help with his sword training. He seems to use the same style I do." Cloud commented._

 _He carried the unconscious demi-god to his place in the village._

 _(World map 2 OST ends here)_

 _######_

 _Aristides woke up after experiencing symptoms of Geostigma. His arm looked blemish with open sores that discolored it into an off black color._

 _'So this is Geostigma... I can feel my body starting to weaken... I probably have a week at most before I collapse for good...' Aristides dreaded in thought._

 _He began thinking of Kunou, disgusted of leaving her alone. It made him silently resent the illness he now had._

 _'Sephiroth... I will find out what you're planning. I'm not letting you take my life that easily...' Aristides thought, clutching his left arm._

 _Soon, Cloud came in to check upon him._

 _"Aristides, you okay?" He asked._

 _"Yeah... Only, I'm realizing that I'm dying..." Aristides said with disdain._

 _Cloud could see the markings of open sores on his left arm. He understood why Aristides had such a hopeless tone._

 _"There's no cure for this... Isn't there?" Aristides asked._

 _"I'm not sure myself..." Cloud said, hiding his conflicted state._

 _Soon, a ribbon-like current appeared. Part of the Lifestream manifested as Aerith in front of the two males._

 _"Aristides... I'm trying to help find a way to develop a cure for the Geostigma. However, I'm also trying to help with the people who lost their lives. I'm already trying to help them achieve peace, but something is interfering." Aerith said._

 _Cloud could only freeze in response as he saw the visage of Aerith through the Lifestream._

 _"Aerith..." He said._

 _"Cloud, I'm trying to help as much as I can to stop the Geostigma threat. I fear that Sephiroth may have plans to resurrect himself." Aerith explained._

 _Cloud nodded his head. He felt guilty upon seeing Aerith. Soon, she disappeared as green ribbon streaks._

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Student of Son Wukong. Part 2: Epidemic.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

(Play Final Fantasy 7 OST - Anxious Heart)

* * *

Aristides knew his days were numbered. Upon knowing he contracted Geostigma, he felt hopeless. Cloud could also understand why.

"We'll get to Sephiroth... Since he orchestrated this outbreak, we have to find some way to stop it." Son Wukong said, trying to cheer the people up.

"But how? Sephiroth was killed two years ago... There must be something that he's using to anchor his influence to us, even after death." Cloud said.

Aristides then realized something. Ever since the dream he had Sephiroth, it had given a foreboding feeling as though something is about to happen.

(Anxious Heart OST ends here)

The demi-God's thoughts were interrupted when several people came in. One was a female who was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt which exposed her midriff. She also had a miniskirt with suspenders and a belt. Her accessories were a pair of white teardrop earrings, a pink ribbon tied on her left arm and a ring showing an emblem of a wolf. Her hair was long, going below her waist and splitting into a dolphin tail. She had black gloves that covered her hands. Her eyes were a soft brown color, appearing almost red.

The next person was a large, bulky man. He had dark skin and a heavily muscular appearance. His right cheek had three scars. The man was wearing a puffier, off-white vest and he wears a fish-net shirt, with green pants. His hairstyle had cornrows. There were several metal waistbands and a metal band in his left arm. The same arm also had a skull tattoo with wisps. An interesting detail that was not easily overlooked is the steel arm that looked like a prosthetic. His dark brown eyes showed a fierce fighting spirit within him. He also had a thick beard.

The next person was strangely enough, a wolf and lion-like creature. It had fiery red fur. The right eye was scarred, but the left eye wasn't, showing the creature's eye color. It was an ochre color. There were several earrings, beads, and accessories with feather motifs on his head with gold braces on its legs. The tail was like fire, glowing brightly. There were several tribal markings at the creature's legs, but there was one that wasn't. A tattoo with the Roman numerals 'XIII' was shown on its front left leg.

Riding on the wolf-lion-like creature, a cat-like creature was shown. It was an anthropomorphic cat with a comical crown, white gloves and red cape. Its eyes were closed in slits, giving it a sly expression.

The next person was a contrast to the positive output the first girl had. It was a man, physically in his late twenties, and stands roughly six feet tall. He has crimson eyes and long black hair. He wears a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. The most distinctive feature is his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape the man's attire is black leather with several straps and buckles. He wears a holster for a gun strapped to his right thigh, and pointed golden sabatons on his feet. He wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm.

Next to the man in red, a female was there. She was dressed in attire for ninjas. Notably, she looked younger than everyone present with her. Her choice of clothing is a tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. Her shorts which consist of khaki, are folded back, showing the interior fabric to be black. There was a dark-gray belted hip-pack that rests across her right hip over it. There was a black long headband with white stripes on the rims. A white wristband was shown on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand, while khaki-colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top. She had a large shuriken on her back.

The last person in question was an adult man. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt with a sweater tied around his waist and his green pants. There were a pair of goggles on his forehead, which are brown. He also had leather gloves and boots. The man had blonde hair with blue eyes and had a facial stub that looked less pronounced. He had a large spear behind him.

"Cloud, we've been trying to contact you... Oh, who is our young guest?" The girl asked, approaching Aristides.

The demi-god felt nervous, scooting away from her. Cloud stopped her from getting too close.

"Easy Tifa. He has it..." Cloud warned.

She then noticed his left arm. The girl named Tifa saw the different color of the forearm.

"Oh no..." She said, quietly holding her concern.

Soon, the flame red creature approached Aristides. The demi-god merely stared at it, curious of it.

"He's a deity alright. But he's only a demi-god." The creature said.

"You can talk!?" Aristides exclaimed with surprise.

Soon the cat-like creature began laughing in response. This made Aristides tilt his head.

"Calm down, Aristides. These are...my comrades and friends." Cloud replied.

Aristides calmed down, allowing everyone to introduce themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Tifa Lockhart." Tifa introduced.

"I'm called Barret. That's all you need to know." The muscular dark man said with a gruff tone.

"I'm named Nanaki, but I was called Red 13 due to...unpleasant circumstances." The creature named Nanaki replied.

"...Vincent Valentine." The man with the tattered red cloak followed.

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'm known as Cait Sith." The cat-like creature introduced energetically.

"I'm called Cid Highwind. Damn pilot expert. You look like that numbskull Cloud." The man with the large spear replied.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, expert ninja from the Wutai." The ninja girl replied with a tomboyish tone.

Aristides nodded and introduced himself. Everyone was surprised that they met with a demi-god.

"Wow, so you're a demi-god." Barret said, not even surprised.

"Believe what you want, Barret... I don't care about throwing titles of myself. What matters is this." Aristides replied, showing his Geostigma.

"So, you got it too... Cases of the outbreak have been appearing increasingly." Vincent said.

"I noticed... Several people have the same indicator of it. Judging by how mine developed quickly, I'd say I have days left to live." Aristides said.

Before anyone could comment, Aristides felt a burning sensation on his head. Despite his body already feeling fatigued, he painfully made his way to the restroom to notice black slime oozing from his forehead. This already caused hopelessness to fester within him till he collapsed on the sink. Cloud and Tifa made their way to the bathroom only to find Aristides unconscious.

"A Geostigma attack... This one manifested quickly..." Vincent said.

"Is there a way to stop the illness yet? We just met him and he won't last long..." Yuffie said.

"We're still working on that... However, Aristides was right on what he said. He has days left to live before the illness takes him... His case looks like an aggressive one. I have a feeling Sephiroth is behind this." Nanaki said.

"In any case, let's bring our new numbskull back to his bed. Seeing him like this makes me feel like shit..." Cid said.

"Can't you stop swearing for once Cid?" Yuffie complained.

"Only if you ask me to stop smoking." Cid retorted.

"Enough arguing... The kid needs some time to rest since his Geostigma looks serious." Tifa scolded.

Everyone grumbled but chose to keep quiet. Aristides remained asleep, recovering from Geostigma.

######

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Who are you?)

Aristides was breathing heavily from his recent episode of Geostigma. In his dream, agonizing pain was affecting him. It continuously caused the area to flash red at times.

"You will become one with me... The time of Reunion must come." A voice called out.

Aristides couldn't find where the source of the voice was. It felt haunting, almost as though it was warning him of something dark.

"It seems that 'Mother' has developed an interest in you, Aristides. I will make sure you suffer more with your Geostigma till you die painfully." Sephiroth's voice rang out.

Aristides screamed in pain as a visage of a strange creature appeared. It looked humanoid, but it wasn't. It was due to an external biological system which was holding what appeared to a pale blue female humanoid. There was a large heart shown at what appeared to be its legs. Behind it, several fleshy appendages looking like wings were shown. The left side was in the process of taking its shape, but the right had a stub.

"Who are you...?" Aristides asked with his voice quivering.

"JENOVA..." The being said with an otherworldly voice.

Aristides couldn't tell what gender the voice was. It sounded like a mix of a female and a male talking at the same time. This made him feel uncomfortable about it.

(Who are you? OST ends here)

######

(Play Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core OST - The Burdened)

The next morning, Aristides was looking sickly. He was able to recover, but he appeared lethargic.

'The infection is getting to me... I don't know how many more days I'll live... It's a pointless ideology, but there might be some way to cure this illness.' Aristides thought.

Cloud and the others came to check up on him. They noticed the several black blotched areas of his skin. There were only on his forehead and left arm.

"Your case of Geostigma is aggressive... I honestly don't know how long you'll last." Barret said.

"I'm...not giving up in ridding this incurable infection. There has to be a way since something was in the Lifestream that caused the illness." Aristides said.

Everyone began to ponder what the demi-god meant. Aristides began explaining.

"I had a strange but creepy vision in my dream. I remember what I saw in it." He said.

"Enough with the suspense and reveal the damn dream." Cid said impatiently.

"It's some kind of organism that called itself JENOVA..." Aristides revealed.

Everyone had a shocked expression. They now realized that a bigger threat was imminent.

"JENOVA... It was believed to be a Cetra, but reports indicate otherwise..." Vincent said.

"Then what is it?" Aristides said.

"It's some kind of shapeshifting alien organism. It's a dangerous creature which has been tested by a conglomerate called Shinra." Vincent said.

Aristides immediately frowned upon hearing that name. Everyone noticed the response, showing some surprise as to why he reacted this way.

"In any case, the alien organism was harvested of its cells for Shinra to use its military forces. The same cells are what's causing Geostigma, since they were spreading through the Lifestream." Vincent explained.

"So a conglomerate was responsible for holding a dangerous extraterrestrial... I'd say those people are just power hungry." Aristides commented.

Everyone chuckled from the response of the demi-god.

"I don't blame you... We all had our conflict with Shinra since it has caused untold damage. Right now, what's left of the conglomerate is a sad ruin." Nanaki said.

"Does it explain that monument I'm seeing outside?" Aristides pointed out.

"Yes... The Meteorfall. It was a dangerous time when Gaia was almost struck down by the ultimate destruction magic: Meteor. It was achieved through this." Vincent said, showing a dark sphere.

"A black sphere?" Aristides asked.

"No, not just any black sphere. It's called the Black Materia and it's used to summon Meteor." Cloud said.

Aristides took the Materia and in an act of surprise, hurled it on the floor. He crushed the crystallized orb with his foot, watching it shatter, never to be reassembled.

"With something like that responsible for causing such an apocalyptic event, it should NEVER be found under any circumstances. This so-called Materia must be destroyed, should it ever come back." Aristides declared.

Everyone gave a smile for what he did. By then, the demi-god realized something.

"If there's a Black Materia, isn't there a white one?" He asked.

"It's possible that there is a counterpart. However, it's lost in a region called the Forgotten Capital." Barret said.

Everyone casted a downhearted expression. Aristides suddenly remembered from Aerith's memories as to why and finding the location of it.

"I know where to go..." He said.

Before anyone could protest, Son Wukong was riding on a cloud.

"Yo Aristides. You okay for another traveling?" The monkey youkai asked.

"We have a destination to go to, Son Wukong. My training must stop for the moment since a dire situation is in effect." Aristides said.

"How dire...?" Son Wukong asked.

The demi-god showed his blackened skin marks from his Geostigma.

"Alright then... Where are we heading to?" The monkey youkai asked seriously.

"We're heading to the Forgotten Capital. I know where I need to go." Aristides said.

"The Forgotten Capital? Why are we heading...? Oh..." Son Wukong realized.

"I can't explain everything, but my spirit is telling me to head there. I might find some answers to the Geostigma crisis." Aristides said.

"Alright then, Aristides. Flying Nimbus!" The monkey youkai called out.

The bright yellow cloud came at his request, allowing Aristides to ride it. Son Wukong wasted no time and commanded the cloud he was riding on to zoom up north.

(The Burdened OST ends here)

######

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Ahead in our way)

Aristides felt the wind whistle as the cloud raced its way to the north. He could see the continents of Gaia through the large world around him.

"How close are we going?" Son Wukong asked.

Soon, the demi-god sensed a serene presence. He could tell their destination was close.

"We're almost there. I can feel something guiding me." Aristides replied.

The demi-god stood up, acting like a compass to where he was sensing the presence. He then realized who was guiding him.

"Aerith? Is that you?" He questioned.

Ribbon-like streams of green-blue energy began to flow through the air. The Lifestream was showing Aristides the way. Son Wukong also witnessed the event, amazed as to how the demi-god kept pointing to the direction they're going.

'This boy has become a link for the Lifestream ever since Aerith showed her presence. I see... She's trying to help him.' The monkey youkai realized in thought.

(Ahead in our way OST ends here)

######

Zooming through the sky, they stumbled upon an icy region. It was cold, despite showing some plant life.

"This is the way to the Forgotten Capital... Is there something that you need to find here, Aristides?" Son Wukong questioned.

"We're here to find the counterpart of the Black Materia. It's vital component, hence why we're here." Aristides announced.

"You mean the White Materia?" Son Wukong realized.

"Yes. We have to acquire it. It's essential for everyone here in Gaia." Aristides declared.

"Alright then... Let's be careful. It's a steep climb to get through this area." The monkey youkai accepted, though he was internally surprised of the demi-god's wisdom.

(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - Aerith's Theme)

The two males dredged their way through the cold areas and found the abandoned village. It was very quiet with no sounds. Several luminescent plants were seen throughout the area. There, Aristides suddenly felt Aerith's presence.

"You came, even though you're breaking..." Aerith's voice said with a sad tone.

"I know... It's a pitiful sight, but let's not worry about it. I'm sorry if I come here to disturb your resting place, Aerith. However, I have to find the White Materia. I saw through your memories where it is. It is essential for everyone's survival on the Planet." Aristides explained.

"It's okay, Aristides. I understand why you came here. However, it is hidden within a deep lake. I cannot do anything to help, even with the Lifestream. You'll have to acquire it on your own." Aerith said, showing a solemn voice.

"If it takes anything, I'll risk myself to get it. I'm already dying so I'm using what's left of my time to save everyone from Geostigma." Aristides said, showing he was unwavering.

"You have a strong spirit, Aristides. I wish you luck." Aerith said.

Aristides felt a warm presence on his right cheek. It felt as though Aerith kissed him. A silent tear flowed from his left eye before it dropped on the ground. He then nodded in response.

"Let's go. I know where it is." Aristides said.

Son Wukong remained silent, seeing the demi-god's selfless actions. He proved to be a worthy student for the monkey youkai.

(Aerith's Theme OST ends here)

######

Using Aerith's memories, Aristides and Son Wukong walked their way to a normal-sized house. Within it, a crystalline stairway was shown, leading to the underground section of the Forgotten Capital.

"This...is the center of the Forgotten Capital?" Aristides said in wonder.

"It seems so...pristine. Time hasn't touched these structures." Son Wukong admitted in amazement.

The two males walked their way down the staircase. It felt like a walk down to a paradise.

"So this is the Ancients' architecture... I never seen anything like this..." Aristides admitted.

"I never seen nothing like this as well. Perhaps being with you has made life more interesting and enjoyable to live." Son Wukong admitted.

Aristides laughed from the monkey youkai's response. Soon, they noticed what appeared to be a shrine in the middle of a large lake.

"This is..." Son Wukong said.

Soon, Aristides fell to his knees, seeing a particular memory that he didn't wish to see...

"It's...where Aerith..." He said, unable to control his tears from spilling out.

Aerith's form appeared through the Lifestream. She had an angelic, yet sad expression.

"Don't worry, Aristides. I'm still here. The White Materia is within the lake here. You have to swim underwater to reach it." Aerith said, comforting the demi-god's grief.

Aristides wiped his face, still trying in holding his sorrow at bay. He understood what to do and dived underwater. Son Wukong watched as Aristides swam deeper in the lake.

'He will make it to the White Materia... We have come this far to be deterred.' Son Wukong thought.

Each stroke Aristides made for him got close to the bottom. He could see a faint white glow in the lake bottom.

'There it is...' He thought.

Digging through the underwater soil, Aristides managed to find the White Materia. Upon acquiring it, he leaped his way back to the surface, running low on air.

'Almost...there...!' The demi-god thought, almost losing consciousness.

Son Wukong noticed Aristides almost reaching the surface. He could see the demi-god was about to be unconscious. Having no choice, he equipped his Ruyi Jingu Bang and dived in the water.

"Extend!" He called out.

Soon, the pole extended immeasurably. Son Wukong managed to catch Aristides before he went unconscious from asphyxiation. The demi-god coughed out some water.

"Are you alright?" Son Wukong asked.

"Yeah... I need to catch my breath for a moment..." Aristides coughed.

Soon, he regained his breathing. He held a hand-sized white orb, similar in size of the Black Materia.

"This is the White Materia..." Aristides presented.

Son Wukong could feel the aura from it. The crystallized orb had a protective aura, almost akin to light.

"This was the Materia that protected the Planet... Maybe, we have a chance to use its blessing to help develop a cure for Geostigma." Son Wukong said.

"That's something we cannot allow." A voice called out.

The two males noticed three individuals wearing all black bodysuits and coats. They had silver white hair with different styles but their eyes had an unusual appearance. The colors were green, but the pupils looked similar to that of a cat's. The three beings were wearing black coats over their suits. All three had guns that looked like a sword at first glance.

"Who are you?" Aristides said.

The first person came into view. It was a male figure, at his mid-teens, with straight hair reaching his shoulders. It partially covered his face. A wing motif was seen at the right back of his coat.

"I'm known as Kadaj. Hand over the White Materia." The being named Kadaj demanded.

"In your dreams... I won't hand this over." Aristides rebelled.

"Yazoo, Loz. Take him down and grab the White Materia." Kadaj ordered.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - J-E-N-O-V-A)

Loz was a bulky male, appearing at the end of his teen years. He was making childish noises, making it seem that he has a primitive mind. Aristides felt uncomfortable, knowing he was most likely the 'brawn' of the group. He had a large gauntlet that was shooting electricity like a Tesla coil. There were two prongs at the end, giving it a claw-like appearance.

Yazoo was a slimmer, but fit person. He also appeared as a late teen. His hair was much longer than Kadaj's, reaching below his shoulders. He seemed more calculative and calm.

'They don't seem to comply that easily... I'm getting an odd sense of deja vu with these three...' Aristides thought, equipping his shapeshifting sword.

The sword morphed in its great blade form. Loz dashed forward, attempting to fight Aristides.

"Stand still so I can reach that white orb." He said in a childish manner.

"Fat chance." Aristides retorted, swinging his sword at a wide arc.

Loz dodged the attack and dashed at Aristides. The demi-god expected this and created a wall of light, blocking Loz off.

"What? A wall of light?" He said.

"That's not the only thing!" Aristides said.

He manipulated the light and caused it to turn the wall into a spike filled trap. Loz didn't had time to react as the wall moved quickly to impale him.

"Ow! You meanie! I only want to see Mother." Loz complained.

Aristides didn't drop his guard. He then noticed Loz charging energy on his gauntlet before sending a haymaker on the ground, creating an eruption.

'A Limit Break...? No, it's not a true Limit Break. He's using the gauntlet to substitute his strength...' Aristides thought in shock.

######

Son Wukong was fighting against Kadaj and Yazoo. Both showed impressive teamwork against the monkey youkai.

'These two... They fight as though they have been in this scenario.' Son Wukong thought, blocking their attacks.

He swung his stuff to try to incapacitate Kadaj, only to get shocked from his sword.

"That sword... It's no ordinary blade..." Son Wukong said in shock.

"My Souba is not just meant for inflicting more damage. It catches your weapon." Kadaj said with pride.

He swung his sword around, throwing the Ruyi Jingu Bang away from Son Wukong.

"Kekeke... Don't think that by taking my weapon away you have an advantage against me." He chuckled.

Leaping around like a monkey, Son Wukong caught Kadaj by surprise, landing directly at the tip of his sword at the first blade. He then performed an airborne drop kick, slamming Kadaj's head to the ground. Yazoo responded by firing his gunblade to the monkey youkai.

"Little boys shouldn't be playing with toys like that." Son Wukong teased playfully.

"Shut up!" Kadaj snapped.

Son Wukong continued toying with them, dodging bullets and sword strikes. Each dodge from him acted elegantly with the wind blowing a flower petal.

"Love to play around, but I got a student to teach and be with. Adieu, kids." Son Wukong said.

He quickly karate chopped their necks infusing his hands with senjutsu. Kadaj and Yazoo were momentarily knocked out.

"Aristides!" Son Wukong yelled.

######

Aristides had a tough time fighting Loz. His Geostigma proved detrimental as he felt exhausted. Time was proving to be at the enemy's side since he was losing his fighting spirit.

'Damn... My illness is preventing me from fighting normally. I can't hold out much longer...' Aristides panicked.

"Have a knuckle sandwich!" Loz said.

Loz performed an uppercut on Aristides, which sent him flying in the air before jumping and performing a hammer strike. The demi-god was sent hurtling down to the ground.

"Gah!" Aristides exclaimed.

A large gash was seen on his abdomen. Loz was about to finish Aristides till a loud motor sound echoed. It was a motorbike zooming in from the distance. Cloud was riding it with another passenger. Vincent was the passenger on the bike.

'Nice timing, Cloud...' Aristides thought, relieved.

Cloud opened several compartments of the bike, showing individual swords. They were the original Fusion Swords. He equipped the Main Blade. Upon doing so, he created a shockwave of energy.

"You guys okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. I've been through worse, but I'll manage." Aristides said.

"Take a breather. We'll handle this." Vincent said.

Cloud began to fight off Loz, who had a difficult time. Kadaj and Yazoo were fighting Vincent, who was firing an unusual handgun. Vincent's handgun had three barrels instead of one.

"Howl, Cerberus." Vincent said.

He fired an elementally charged shot at Kadaj and Yazoo. It was a bullet of fire that created an explosion.

"We will return for the White Materia, mark our words." Kadaj called out.

(J-E-N-O-V-A OST ends here)

Aristides was exhausted from the fight. Cloud noticed his sword, recognizing the appearance.

'That's Zack's Buster Sword... No, I don't think it was taken from the Midgar Wasteland. This sword feels different.' Cloud thought.

Aristides pressed the hilt, creating a clicking sound. The sword turned back into a pen, surprising everyone.

"I got what I needed... Let's head back to Nibelheim." Aristides said.

Cloud nodded, along with Vincent. Son Wukong grabbed his weapon and called for his transport.

"Flying Nimbus, come forth!" He commanded.

Cloud and Vincent watched as a small thick cloud carried Aristides, who was trying to recover.

"Your Geostigma has been proving to be a problem in battle, Aristides. It's sapping your stamina off like a leech." Vincent explained.

"I know... My body feels weaker because of it." Aristides confirmed.

"What was your purpose in finding the White Materia?" Vincent questioned.

"It was used to protect the Planet. Maybe it can be used to help with this outbreak." Aristides explained.

"I see..." Vincent realized.

Before anyone could move, Cloud experienced an incapacitating pain in his left arm. He collapsed on the ground, noticing black slime oozing.

"Geostigma..." Aristides said, showing a concerned expression.

Cloud was unable to take the pain and fell unconscious.

"A Geostigma attack... I can't imagine seeing this, even if I'm suffering from it." Aristides quivered, clenching his fists.

"We'll meet in a town called Edge. It's at the eastern continent, in the Midgar Wasteland." Vincent said.

"Alright. Let's hurry." Son Wukong said.

Vincent had to drive Cloud's bike while Son Wukong held Aristides and Cloud on the Flying Nimbus.

After they left, the group didn't realize that Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were nearby. The trio were not alone... They had several kids with them.

"Though they may have gotten the White Materia, we could still progress in our plan in finding Mother." Kadaj smirked.

He then looked at the children.

"Everyone, we have the cure for Geostigma. All you need to do is drink this." Kadaj said, pointing to a small lake.

He then touched it, causing it to turn into a murky black color. The children did so, but it caused their eyes have slitted pupils. They all had Geostigma on various areas on their bodies.

######

The group arrived in Edge. It was a large bustling town. Much of it lies in a large wasteland at a nearby ruined town. Much of the buildings were made from pieces of a large technological city.

"What caused the Wasteland here...?" Aristides asked.

Vincent explained as Cloud was still unconscious.

"The Wasteland was caused by that large ruined town you see from the distance. A company called Shinra attempted to siphon the Planet's Lifestream for electrical power. However, the result on siphoning the Lifestream is what you see in front of you." Vincent explained.

Aristides now realized why he had such an embittered reaction to the name 'Shinra'. It explained as to why, but it never occurred to him.

'Could there be an ancestry of someone in Gaia?' Aristides questioned to himself.

The demi-god shook his head in response.

"We'll worry about the Wasteland some other time. Right now, the Geostigma crisis is what we need to worry." Aristides said.

Vincent nodded in response.

"Meet at the Seventh Heaven bar. We'll talk more once you arrive." Vincent said, providing a map of the town.

Aristides noticed a marked section of the map, showing a logo that read 'Seventh Heaven'. From the West, a large monument, akin to the shape of a meteor was shown. It was in the middle of the town.

"Okay... Let's head to the square of the town. There, we can find our way to the meeting place." Son Wukong said.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - The Sandy Badlands)

They walked through the town, making their way to the square. Both noticed the population looking uninviting. All had an expression of depression and hopelessness. Aristides noticed several familiar marks on some of the populace.

'They're suffering from Geostigma... Most of them are suffering from the disease...' He thought, realizing why the population looked gloomy.

Aristides clenched his fists, already adding to his hate against Sephiroth. Son Wukong knew he was angry with the person responsible.

"We'll succeed in this, Aristides. I know we'll make it..." The monkey youkai reassured.

Aristides felt nervous to believe. He was starting to lose hope.

"I'm starting to feel uncertain though... All the people here are just wondering about... Waiting to die..." Aristides solemnly observed.

"The White Materia may be something that you have thought, Aristides. Don't tell me you're accepting death." Son Wukong realized.

"I'm starting to feel hopeless... A lot of the people here, youkai, fallen angels... They'll die from the plague..." Aristides uttered.

"Don't give up, Aristides. We'll make it." Son Wukong said.

Aristides could only think of Kunou smiling. He gave a somber smile, knowing his death was coming close in a few days. Despite that, he made his way to the center of the town. A monument depicting a meteor falling was shown.

"This is the Meteorfall monument in Edge. We're almost there to Seventh Heaven." Son Wukong said.

Before anything could happen, Aristides noticed Kadaj standing on a construction site. He held out a red sphere and was about to use it.

"You will all perish..." Kadaj said.

A myriad of symbols floated to his body before stretching his left hand out.

"Oh no..." Son Wukong feared.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Let the Battles begin by Eneico Deiana.)

From the skies, Bahamut appeared. Only, it looked different. It had a ghastly, demonic appearance. Aristides knew this was a dangerous situation.

"Everyone! Get as far away as you can from this place!" He shouted.

The people all fled in terror from the dragon that was summoned. Aristides equipped his sword. He still felt fatigued due to his illness.

'I don't know if I'll be able to handle this alone... Even with Son Wukong, it might prove dangerous... I can't stand by and let this happen! I have to fight!' Aristides resolved.

Having gained a sense of hope, Aristides dashed at the Dragon with his sword at its great knife form. He managed to get its attention by slashing its left leg. However, this also caused the beast to open its mouth, unleashing a powerful attack.

"Oh crud..." Aristides commented.

Before the dragon could fire out, Aristides suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Don't lose hope, kid. You still have a long life ahead of you." A male voice said.

"Who are you?" Aristides asked.

"Zack. Zack Fairs. Embrace your dreams, kid. No matter what happens, always protect the people you care for." Zack said.

Aristides felt his hopelessness disappear from his mind. The words were a powerful encouragement.

"Thank you, Zack... I needed the pep talk." The demi-god replied.

"Then go on. Aerith has informed the others to come." Zack said, disappearing.

Aristides, channeling his godly power, flew into the air and created a powerful shield of light. Bahamut shot out a powerful blast from its mouth.

"I have to hold the shield while trying to delay it..." Aristides said to himself.

The blast collided on his shield, causing gusts of wind to blow across the town. Cloud and his friends barely arrived to see Aristides blocking off the dragon's attack.

"ARISTIDES!" Everyone shouted.

With a vigorous roar, the demi-god pushed the shield forward, diverting the blast back to the dragon. It roared loudly in response, taking its own blast.

"I...did it..." Aristides weakly commented.

The demi-god was too exhausted from using his power. Barret managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You did well, kid. Rest and leave it to us." Barret said.

Aristides was barely able to stand after Barret gently placed him down on the ground. His right prosthetic suddenly changed into a futuristic gun, consisting of a large mini-gun barrel with three smaller ones, creating a triangle diameter.

"Eat bullets, you damn dragon!" Barret shouted, firing his gun arm.

The bullets did little on Bahamut's dragon scales. They managed to put holes through the skin, but they barely fazed the creature.

"This is a tough one... Let's see if I can help." Nanaki said.

Riding on its back, Cait Sith was shown.

"Let's take him down." Cait Sith responded.

Cloud came with Tifa near him. He held his Fusion Swords in his back holsters. He attached the hollow blade and the back blades on the Main Blade.

"I'm starting to feel lighter. Probably because of all the dilly-dally." Cloud commented to himself.

Tifa heard the comment and giggled. Soon, she saw a boy appearing to be unfazed by the events. He had wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a short sleeve dark green button down with an undershirt. Underneath he has dark wash denim jeans and sneakers. He wears a necklace with a Fenrir motif ring attached.

"Denzel, run!" Tifa shouted.

Tifa couldn't make it to save the boy. However, Aristides mustered enough energy within him to swiftly get the boy out of the way. Soon, he realized what was happening.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Helping the people here, kid. Quickly, move away from this spot!" Aristides said.

The demi-god dragged Denzel away from the battle site. However, several creatures made from an ethereal, black fog appeared. Aristides swung his sword with what little energy he had.

"Judgment of Light!"

A crescent blade of light was created from Aristides's swing. Cloud was surprised on how he was able to perform the Limit Break that looked identical to his own.

'He can perform a Limit Break like that? This kid is just like me...' Cloud thought, impressed.

The crescent blade not only hit its intended target, it diffused. They did not lose their attack power and sliced the other targets. All dispersed in black fog.

"Nice one, kid." Cid called out.

Aristides could barely stand. His body felt too fatigued.

"I'm at my limit... I can't move..." Aristides said.

Tifa raced to him and provided a mid-sized bottle.

"Take the potion. It'll help heal you and recover stamina." She said.

Aristides nodded and took the potion. He drank the contents, noting the taste to be somewhat unpleasant. However, his body felt rejuvenated.

"Good to go." Aristides said, feeling his body recovering.

He held his sword up and dashed forward to deal with the shadow creatures. Soon, a large shuriken flew by, slicing the creatures down.

"Yuffie, worry about the dragon. I'll take care of these guys." Aristides commanded.

"Got it. I'm getting payback for those goons in stealing my Materia." She complained.

Aristides merely sweat dropped, before focusing on the creatures. He hurled several orbs of light that exploded on them. He noticed several of them from a distance. He equipped his bow and fired several arrows of light.

"Nice shooting bub." Barret complimented.

"Barret, look out!" Aristides shouted.

Barret failed to see a shadow creature faze near him. Aristides quickly shot an arrow of light and shot the creature at its head. It dispersed in a black fog.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." Aristides said, equipping his sword.

Cloud and everyone focused on Bahamut, intending to end the dragon's existence.

"Haaaaaaahhhh!" Cid roared.

He managed to impale the dragon on its head. It made the beast roar loudly, moving its large head to shake Cid off. Soon, he was shaken off.

"Damn it! Slippery lizard!" He exclaimed.

Aristides wasted no time and quickly went to him.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"Don't start joking around, kid." Cid said.

"Then get ready for a lift!" Aristides said.

He placed his sword in the ground flat. Cid stood on it till Aristides swing with most of his strength. This caused Cid to be sent flying up in the air.

"Thanks kid!" Cid called out.

Cid continued to impale the dragon from the air. Aristides continued his fight against the shadow creatures. Soon, Tifa joined in the fray.

"I'll try to help you out. Don't waste your energy, Aristides." She said.

"I appreciate it, Tifa. Denzel, head back to the Seventh Heaven place." Aristides ordered.

"Okay!" Denzel said.

The boy quickly fled the area. Aristides and Tifa took down the last of the shadow creatures before shifting their focus on Bahamut.

"There should be a way to end the summoning effect..." Aristides said.

"But how? Unless you're Cloud, we could barely lay a scratch on it." Cait Sith responded.

Aristides chuckled in response. He hefted his sword in his right shoulder, amused.

"Perhaps I'm like him without realizing it." Aristides mused.

He then jumped several stories in the air to combat the dragon. Soon, a large blast of plasma impacted on the dragon's body. It turned to the one who launched the attack, Barret.

"Aw crap...!" Barret exclaimed.

Aristides managed to slash Bahamut's leg, diverting its attention to him.

"What are you doing, kid!? Leave this to the big shots!" Barret exclaimed.

"Trying to make sure you don't get killed! Don't go dying on me, Barret!" Aristides responded.

"I could say the same!" Barret said, firing his gun arm.

Bahamut launched another blast from its mouth to him. Aristides created a wall of light that caused the blast to be reflected back. Aristides was starting to show physical straining from overusing his powers. A trickle of blood was seen coming out of his mouth. Vincent arrived at the demi-god's side, holding his near unconscious form.

"You're too exhausted to move any further, Aristides... Rest..." Vincent said.

Vincent jumped up to the nearby construction sight and fired his gun. The bullets managed to knock the dragon's face, but they didn't penetrate its body. Aristides struggles to stand, using what's left of his power to continue fighting.

"Cloud, we have to slice its back down! That'll help stop its rampage!" Aristides suggested.

"Alright... I have to make sure I get close before doing so." Cloud responded.

Aristides, despite his lack of stamina, bravely moved forward to fight Bahamut head on. The dragon managed to catch his sword by closing its teeth flat on the blade. Aristides was forced back when Bahamut flapped its wings to take off in the air.

"Cloud! Now's our chance!" Aristides called out.

Cloud nodded and quickly leaped up to the air. Aristides also followed in response. They raised their swords up for an overhead strike. Their swords glowed in a blue aura before they managed to cut through the dragon's thick head.

"It's not over yet..." Cloud said.

The dragon took off in the air, attempting to raze the city of Edge down. Cloud and Aristides quickly leaped up to the air to chase it down.

"It's now or never..." Aristides said.

Cloud nodded as they approached Barret, who confidently managed to make his way near the duo's elevation. Using both of his arms, he grabbed Cloud's and Aristides's extended hand and hurled them higher up.

"Alleyoop!" Barret exclaimed.

Their ascension was starting to falter. Cid provided a needed boost for them when they landed on his weapon.

"Give it to em!" Cid said.

Cloud and Aristides continued flying higher up, gaining more altitude. Soon, Nanaki and Cait Sith came. They provided another boost for them to reach Bahamut.

"Go, you two!" Nanaki replied.

"Take it down!" Cait Sith said.

Yuffie appeared and provided another boost of elevation.

"Take him down!" She said.

Bahamut began to charge its attack. Cloud and Aristides knew there wasn't much time to hesitate. Vincent predicted this as well, coming to the duo's aid. He hurled them both higher to the top of the construction site.

"Fly!" He said.

They were almost at the top. Son Wukong arrived and provided his energy to them.

"Go, you two! Protect the people!" He shouted.

Feeling the monkey youkai's energy within them, Cloud and Aristides began to squeeze out their stamina as much as they could for their final attack. Tifa was waiting at the top of the site, allowing the duo to have one more boost to reach the dragon.

"Fight on!" She said.

A Mach cone was created from the velocity of their speed. Aristides and Cloud saw the attack coming and were prepared to pierce through. However, the demi-god raised his sword in a stab stance and managed to cut through the blast. They suddenly felt two people supporting them.

"Ready?" Aerith said.

"Go, and don't give up." Zack said.

The final boost was provided. Aristides and Cloud managed to stab their swords in the dragon's spine. They rushed their way up, cleaving through its spinal column before thrusting their respective swords out.

"Climhazard! / Rising Divinity!" Cloud and Aristides shouted.

(Let the Battles begin by Eneico Deiana OST ends here)

Bahamut roared in pain. Its form began to disappear in a blue fog. Before it hit the ground, the body disappeared. Cloud landed on a nearby metal bar from the construction site. However, Aristides was now unconscious. Having used up all his stamina, he was falling from the sky. Vincent quickly acted and caught the demi-god before he hit the ground.

"Is he okay?" Yuffie asked.

"He's unconscious. Aristides will recover." Vincent replied.

Everyone cheered from the group's efforts. Despite the overwhelming odds, Cloud, Aristides, and everyone were able to prevail.

"This kid acts more like you, Cloud. I would say that he's more willing to risk his life to protect others." Barret said.

"No kidding, Barret. He protected you about two times from that summon." Cid said.

"He even protected Denzel, whom he doesn't know." Tifa said.

Everyone had a positive outlook with Aristides, despite his short time of living.

######

It was currently early nightfall, judging by the sun barely reaching the horizon. Aristides woke up, bandages laced all over his body. He noticed he was in a room, but didn't know where.

"I guess we won the fight..." He said to himself.

"We did." Vincent said.

Aristides was surprised by his appearance, but calmed down.

"Vincent." He said.

"Easy there, your body is still recovering." Vincent said, stopping Aristides.

Aristides could feel his body screaming in pain. He was able to suppress the urge to bellow out, though it was tough not to.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

"They're all downstairs. We've been treating your wounds since the battle ended." Vincent answered.

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Student of Son Wukong. Part 3: Miracle.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

* * *

 _Vincent and Aristides went downstairs to meet with everyone. Cloud and Tifa had solemn expressions._

 _"Aristides, I would like to say that you have been a brave boy to fight against a summoned beast, despite being a demi-god. However, we have grave news." Tifa said._

 _"Go on." Aristides said, crossing his arms._

 _"The boy named Denzel is our adopted son. He was kidnapped by those people who summoned Bahamut-SIN." Tifa finished._

 _"Kadaj and his clone brothers... Speaking of them, they remind me of someone..." Aristides pointed out._

 _"I got that same feeling of deja vu when I confronted that childish guy. He felt familiar..." Tifa followed._

 _"That guy is Loz, and yes, he has a primitive mind..." Aristides said with a deadpan._

 _"Anyway, what matters is this... Those three have a familiar aura about them... It feels just like..." Nanaki paused._

 _Soon, Aristides recalled the sensation from his dream prior to getting his first signs of Geostigma. It all fell into place._

 _"Sephiroth! It's his essence that we felt!" Aristides exclaimed in realization._

 _Cloud and the others had a shocked expression. The situation has gone from bad to worse. Hearing that name proved everything akin to an omen._

 _"He isn't lying... Those three felt like Sephiroth..." Cloud said._

 _"That means he is still running amok." Barret said._

 _"No, his physical body died, but his spirit didn't. It's due to what Sephiroth has in his body that is causing the epidemic of Geostigma." Aristides added._

 _"JENOVA's cells... Quite a conundrum." Vincent realized._

 _"It means Sephiroth is not truly dead. He's still alive, but in a microscopic world." Aristides followed._

 _"So the nightmare hasn't fully disappeared... What were those three boys searching for?" Nanaki asked._

 _"They said something about finding their 'Mother' or whatever bullshit they said." Cid replied._

 _"Cid! Mind your mouth!" Tifa exclaimed._

 _"Mother... Wait, that's what Sephiroth used to say when he went in a rampage back in my home..." Cloud realized._

 _'The burning of Nibelheim... That memory was just hellish to watch.' Aristides notes in thought._

 _"Those three boys are searching for JENOVA... I have a feeling they might know how to locate it..." Cloud said._

 _"Oh God... Not that damn alien... I thought it was destroyed when Meteor got close to Midgar." Barret said._

 _"It seems like they're using the children to find where JENOVA is. The so-called reunion of its cells from Hojo's notes." Vincent disdainfully replied._

 _"The cells, which exhibit free will, attempt to reconnect to find their main body... Damn that Hojo... Even in death, that man's research has caused so much devastation." Cloud replied._

 _"Right now, we need to stop those three from finding JENOVA... No doubt they might seek its cells or physical body there..." Nanaki replied._

 _"Damn bastards... They won't get away with this." Barret fumed._

 _"They're using the children to act as radars to find it. How insidious..." Aristides replied._

 _Everyone had their negative thoughts overflowing within the Seventh Heaven. All were contemplating on what to do. Son Wukong decided to share info to the group._

 _"I can track where the missing children are." The monkey youkai said._

 _"Of course... Your senjutsu, Sensei." Cloud realized._

 _"You don't have to call me 'Sensei' anymore Cloud. You've already surpassed me." Son Wukong said._

 _The monkey youkai sat down on the ground to build up senjutsu energy. Soon, he began tracking down Kadaj and his brothers. There were several energy signatures with them, indicating the children were with them._

 _"I found them... They're heading back to the Forgotten Capital." Son Wukong replied._

 _"Seems like they made that place their base of operations. It is a disgrace in making that particular area their hiding spot..." Aristides frowned._

 _"Let's not waste any more time... We have to stop them." Cloud said._

 _"I can take you both there. Cloud, leave your bike here. I'll handle the transportation." Son Wukong said._

 _"I'll fire up the engine for the Highwind. Least I could do is follow you nutcases to where you're going." Cid commented._

 _"Alright... Let's hurry." Aristides said._

 _######_

 _The flight to where Kadaj's base was located was eerily silent. No one spoke any words as they arrived in the Forgotten Capital. Cloud equipped all of swords and placed them in the holsters on his back._

 _'They're tense if their silence is any indication... I should expect a battle to start the moment we arrive.' Son Wukong thought._

 _All three jumped from the Flying Nimbus and landed on the ground. All had their weapons ready._

 _"Be prepared for anything." Cloud commanded._

 _Gunfire was heard, causing the trio to lay down in the ground. A barrage of bullets were seen raining near them, forcing them to dodge. Kadaj and his brothers were anticipating them. Several beasts of darkness were seen with them._

 _"Well, well... Looks like our elder brother and our new relative decided to come. Tell us, where is Mother?" Kadaj questioned._

 _"Like we will answer to you..." Aristides commented sarcastically._

 _Soon, several children appeared. They all appeared to be in a trance. Their eyes also had slit pupils, indicating their affliction of Geostigma._

 _"They all have Geostigma... Are you three that desperate to afflict the children with this illness!?" Aristides bellowed._

 _"So what if we did?" Yazoo asked._

 _"You better pray this battle ends quickly. I'll make sure you three languish here before I expire." Aristides commented darkly._

 _He dashed forward, aiming to kill Yazoo. However, Denzel moved into his way. This forced Aristides to stop momentarily, allowing Loz to attack him. Aristides quickly dodged the attack._

 _"How underhanded... Using the children to shield yourself from any attack... You're nothing but cowards!" Aristides bellowed, swiping his swords quickly._

 _Loz couldn't dodge in time and his left arm was cut off. This caused Loz to scream in pain from the assault._

 _"My arm... It's gone!" He said._

 _"Next, it'll be your head." Aristides followed._

 _He didn't waste time to slice Loz's head off. Kadaj and Yazoo were shocked of how Aristides was able to overcome his condition and kill their brother._

 _'What is he? He may be suffering from Geostigma, but he was able to kill Loz...' Kadaj thought._

 _Aristides began to suffer from another Geostigma episode. He began vomiting black slime from his mouth painfully._

 _Kadaj and Yazoo attempted to take down Aristides while he suffered from a Geostigma attack. However, Cloud intercepted them._

 _"I won't let you two take another life." Cloud said._

 _Yazoo tried shooting a barrage of bullets to Cloud while Kadaj attempted to fight him._

 _Aristides could no longer stand and collapsed. His Geostigma proved too much._

 _'So I'm dying... I'm sorry Kunou, but I'm not sure if I'll keep my promise of being with you.' Aristides thought with a pained smile._

 _The demi-god couldn't remain awake and went unconscious. Cloud had a tough time fighting Kadaj and Yazoo at the same time. Soon, Vincent arrived in the nick of time as a red fog. He started firing his gun at Yazoo, killing him. Vincent turned his attention to Cloud and Aristides. Son Wukong was fighting off several creatures that disappeared in dark smoke._

 _"Son Wukong, we must flee!" Vincent said._

 _Son Wukong had no choice but to flee. He knew the battle would be problematic if he continued._

 _######_

 _Vincent took them to a different section of the Forgotten City. Cloud was able to recuperate, but Aristides wasn't so fortunate._

 _"Vincent, is Aristides alright?" Cloud asked._

 _"The stigma has reached near critical mass. I'm afraid that he has a day left to live before his body expires." Vincent replied._

 _"His Geostigma acted quicker than any of the cases documented." Cloud said._

 _"I know. I've also seen firsthand what Kadaj is doing. The illness is as Aristides suspected. It's alien matter infesting the body. Though our immune system tried to fight it, it overcompensates by using up a lot of energy. Inside our bodies is a current similar to that of the Lifestream, which destroys malevolent beings from entering." Vincent explained._

 _"Seems like we owe Aristides a lot for knowing the condition beforehand... If only we knew at short notice..." Cloud said._

 _"We didn't know much about it... Plus, Aristides is a half-human and half-god. More importantly, it seems they found JENOVA's head. Rather, they found its location." Vincent said._

 _Soon, a loud sound of rustling bushes was heard. She was a young six year old. Her hair was tied in a plait at the back of her head with a pink ribbon. Her hair was a soft brown color. She had a white turtleneck and knee-length skirt with stripes. She had green shoes with white socks. The girl came rushing to Aristides, who managed to regain consciousness, but felt weaker._

 _"You're the boy who fought with Cloud against those bad guys." The girl said._

 _"Marlene." Cloud said with surprise._

 _"I couldn't leave. They trapped me till you stopped them. But Denzel... Denzel is..." Marlene paused._

 _"We know... We'll have to stop Kadaj." Cloud said._

 _"I want to talk with Tifa! I have to make sure she's okay!" Marlene said._

 _Aristides grunted as he stood up._

 _"Marlene... Tifa...is okay." He said weakly._

 _"Aristides, don't waste your strength. You suffered from another Geostigma attack." Vincent said._

 _"I...have to...fight... I...can't...stop..." Aristides said._

 _Son Wukong karate chopped Aristides, briefly knocking him unconscious._

 _"Vincent, take Aristides and Marlene to 7th Heaven. I don't want them to get into danger." Cloud said._

 _Vincent reluctantly did so. However, Aristides proved to be resilient, creating an aura of light._

 _"I know...where they're...heading to..." Aristides said._

 _"Where are they going?" Son Wukong asked._

 _"Midgar, Sector 5... A church... They have it..." Aristides weakly spoke._

 _Cloud and Vincent realized what Aristides meant. Son Wukong called for Flying Nimbus to transport everyone back to Midgar._

 _######_

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - Beyond the Wasteland)_

 _The flight to Midgar was quick. The city of Midgar was a sad ruin. Much of the city was in ruins due to a cataclysm. It still retained its pizza shape, but the lack of maintenance due to the mako reactors around it prevent any means of repairing it. They were leaking Lifestream energy._

 _Aristides had a whole day left to live from his condition. He knew how much time he has left._

 _'I have to hurry... My body is languishing and I don't have much time. This pandemic has to end.' Aristides thought._

 _Cloud was anxious, knowing the same fate will befall on him. Realizing that Sephiroth's advent is approaching, he didn't want to risk Aristides of his remaining time to fight alongside him._

 _'I have to end this... Sephiroth may have found a way to revive himself, but I'll prevent it from happening. This is something I must do to repent of my guilt. Never thought I would find it in this rotting pizza..' Cloud thought._

 _Son Wukong wasn't faring any better. He also felt worried for Aristides, knowing the young man is dying._

 _'I can't let my new student die like this. I have to help the people of Gaia end this plague. Sephiroth, you have sunken so low as to become a cancer of the realm.' Son Wukong angrily thought._

 _Aristides was able to walk, but the pain from his illness was awful. He kept his thoughts away from his body, focusing on finding Kadaj._

 _'He's here...' Aristides thought._

 _For some odd reason, Aristides could feel a tugging sensation. It's as though something was acting like a signal, guiding him to whatever was emitting it. Cloud and Son Wukong quickly reacted, following Aristides._

 _"Where you heading to, Aristides?" Son Wukong asked._

 _Aristides didn't respond as he made his way to a church. Kadaj was there, holding a container at a small flowerbed._

 _"So you have come here. You're too late. I found Mother." He said with insanity._

 _Aristides felt the tug in his mind from the container. It was due to what was inside it._

 _"JENOVA..." He uttered._

 _Cloud wasted no time and equipped his Fusion Sword with all the blades. He attempted to fight Kadaj, but he was too quick. Kadaj parried all the attacks with little difficulty. Cloud knew he had no chance due to his speed being reduced from the pain of his Geostigma._

 _'Damn it... I can't even nick him, let alone defend against his attacks.' Cloud thought._

 _Soon, Kadaj began hurling bolts of ice to Cloud through the stolen Materia he had. Some of the bolts narrowly hit Aristides._

 _'So my relative is here... Why is he still alive from his Geostigma? He should be dead by now...' Kadaj thought._

 _Aristides reached into his pocket and pulled out the White Materia. Kadaj was surprised and aimed an ice bolt to the demi-god._

 _"Now die!" Kadaj bellowed._

 _(Beyond the Wasteland OST ends here)_

 _The flowerbed suddenly created a small pool of water. The water was moving in its own, forming a thin sheet in the air before raining back down. It was akin to a rain storm. The water was oddly comforting, almost soothing. Aristides ended up getting soaked from the water, some of which entered his mouth. He then felt his condition improve. All of his skin discolorations from Geostigma disappeared in a wispy, mint-green color._

 _'My condition... It's gone...!' Aristides thought with surprise._

 _Soon, he felt Aerith's presence. It had a reassuring feeling within._

 _"I used my Great Gospel technique to heal your Geostigma, Aristides. Cloud has also been touched by the water and had his condition cured as well." Aerith said._

 _"Thank you Aerith. You saved my life." Aristides thankfully stated._

 _Kadaj felt the effects from the healing rain and appeared repulsed from it. He fled from the church, not wanting to linger within it. Aristides noticed it the moment he saw the event._

 _'It seems that Kadaj is being repelled from Aerith's healing rain. This is our time to briefly recover.' The demi-god thought._

 _Cloud's right arm had its Geostigma disappear. Both fighters were now cured from the conditions and felt their strength returning to their peak physical form._

 _"Cloud... That was Aerith... She found a way to cure the stigma." Aristides said._

 _"I know. It was through the White Materia that you had which helped her..." Cloud said._

 _"This water is no ordinary spring... It's infused from the purified Lifestream." Aristides realized._

 _"Maybe, we have a cure for the pandemic." Cloud followed._

 _"We do. This will end the plague for good." Aristides said, his spirit renewed._

 _"The only thing left is to fight Kadaj." Cloud said._

 _"I agree. This ends here." Aristides said, holding his sword up in his right shoulder._

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Advent of the One Winged Angel. Renewed Hope.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel.

* * *

 _Cloud and Aristides felt their strength recover after being cured from Geostigma. The demi-god then looked at the monkey youkai near him._

 _"Son Wukong... Get the people from Edge away from Midgar as far as possible..." Aristides said._

 _"Alright, but why do suddenly?" Son Wukong asked._

 _"It goes without saying... Kadaj has JENOVA's head and intends to revive Sephiroth without him knowing it." Aristides said._

 _"Alright then. I'll inform Tifa and the others about it. The rest is up to you two. Prevent Sephiroth from being reborn at all costs." Son Wukong said._

 _Both nodded in response. A loud bang was heard from outside the church. Both went outside and noticed Cloud's bike._

 _"Thought you'd have your ride here!" Cid's voice called out._

 _"Cid! You brought the Highwind here to transport Cloud's bike!?" Aristides exclaimed with surprise._

 _"Worry about that runt who's running away! Go get him, you two!" Barret called out._

 _Aristides jumped into the passenger side while Cloud went to the driver side. Both were on their way to fight Kadaj._

 _"This is the end of the road, Aristides." Cloud said._

 _"Yeah. Let's make sure this incident ends for good. Aerith has been with us, finding a way to help with the Geostigma. Now we found it, it's time to end this." Aristides commented._

 _They went their way to the ruined city of Midgar. Kadaj was seen levitating his way to the upper plates of the ruins._

 _"It seems he's turning his tail to stall time. Leave the height to me." Aristides said._

 _Before Cloud could protest, Aristides kicked the ground off, causing him to lift both him and the bike with Cloud on it to reach the plates floating above the ground._

 _######_

 _Aristides and Cloud landed at one of the plates of Midgar._

 _"Remind me not to get you angry..." Cloud commented._

 _Aristides held out his shapeshifting sword, turning it into its great knife form. Cloud was still mildly surprised to see the resemblance._

 _"Get your swords ready, Cloud. There's no turning back from this." Aristides commanded._

 _"No need to tell me that, twice." Cloud refuted, equipping the Main Blade with all the blades attached._

 _Both walked till they saw Kadaj holding his weapon and the case with JENOVA's head. His expression was borderline insanity. Aristides alluded it to being near JENOVA's signal of its cells._

 _"Brothers. I'm finally with her at last." Kadaj said with glee._

 _"And?" Aristides questioned._

 _"What's going to happen now?" Cloud followed._

 _Kadaj laughed insanely. Aristides and Cloud didn't like this at all._

 _"She will tell me. I know Mother will show me what to do." Kadaj said._

 _"You're just a figment created by Sephiroth. Nothing more, nothing less." Aristides commented._

 _"What would a remnant like you know what to do?" Cloud questioned._

 _Kadaj has a serious expression on his face._

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - J-E-N-O-V-A)_

 _"So what if I am a puppet, like my brothers you killed? Once upon a time..." Kadaj paused._

 _His left arm began glowing with energy from the Materia he still possessed. Soon, several bolts of lightning were created that hurdled their way to Cloud and Aristides._

 _"...You were like that!" Kadaj finished._

 _Cloud and Aristides jumped out of the way from the bolts. They were approaching Kadaj, which forced him to use his Souba to defend himself. He had no trouble dealing with Cloud, but with Aristides in the fray, it proved detrimental._

 _'Damn it... I can handle one of them in a stalemate, but not two... Their Geostigma has vanished...' Kadaj thought._

 _All three combatants clashed their blades in a triangular fashion. Both continued exchanging blows and deflecting strikes to try and overpower. Cloud and Aristides remained standing in a calm manner. However, Kadaj was losing._

 _'Damn it... I can't handle them!' He thought._

 _Aristides and Cloud knew they had the upper hand. They dashed to Kadaj, who leaped away. Aristides dashed through the air and linked his sword with Kadaj's. Both were stuck in place as gravity forced their descent._

 _######_

 _Within Edge, Son Wukong warned Tifa and everyone within Seventh Heaven._

 _"So Aristides ordered us to move away from Midgar... What kind of mind was that bastard thinking?" Cid questioned._

 _"Cid... Shut up for once..." Son Wukong replied with a serious tone._

 _Cid quickly clamped his mouth quiet, knowing of the monkey youkai's current mood._

 _"Cloud is with him, isn't he?" Tifa asked._

 _"Yes. Both are intending to end this on their own. They don't want any bystanders near them as they finish this battle." Son Wukong replied._

 _"That's just like Cloud... Always charging in the face of danger." Tifa said softly._

 _"That Aristides has been a helpful person to us. He has been helping us since the Geostigma crisis." Nanaki replied._

 _"Aristides is like that, almost similar to Cloud. He cares for others deeply, willing to risk his life. Even if he was dying from his condition, Aristides refused to stand down, despite what was happening to him." Vincent said._

 _"He's quite a young man to continue fighting. I envy how he is." Cait Sith said._

 _"He even went far enough to protect my daughter, Marlene. I owe him a great deal." Barret said._

 _"He may be younger than me, but I know that he was willing to help, regardless of what's happening." Yuffie said._

 _"They know of Kadaj being a remnant of Sephiroth. Hence why, they wish to settle this. Sephiroth tormented Cloud for a long time, but now he's mixed Aristides within his schemes. They'll do whatever it takes to fight back." Vincent said._

 _"Those two are such a pain in the ass, but I know they'll succeed." Yuffie complained, but muttered the last part._

 _"This is their fight. We should let them handle this." Nanaki agreed._

 _"Alright. Let's leave this to them. They're our hope for the future on Gaia." Barret replied._

 _"It's just like that battle two years ago. Cloud has gotten his spirit back and Aristides is with him. It's like how he was with his best friend, Zack." Tifa commented with a smile._

 _######_

 _Cloud and Aristides launched their respective swords to Kadaj, forcing him to leap away._

 _"We got him on the run. Let's end this quickly." Cloud said._

 _"No need to repeat it." Aristides commented._

 _They moved quickly to their respective swords, grabbing them while in the air. They continued moving quickly, fighting Kadaj._

 _"We have to separate Kadaj away from his sword." Aristides said._

 _"Alright then. We'll use our Limit Breaks together. Focus on a single point of what I'll make so we can get him." Cloud said._

 _"Alright. Let's do this." Aristides said, readying his sword._

 _Cloud brought the Hollow Blade to the completed Fusion Sword. He began charging energy on his blade. Kadaj attempted to attack him, but it was too late. Cloud swung with all his might, creating a powerful tornado._

 _"Finishing Touch!" Cloud said._

 _Aristides sprang into action. He channeled his energy on his sword before jumping up in the air. Momentarily, he recalled a specific technique from Zack's memory when he was visited by him during the battle of Bahamut SIN. It inspired him to use a new technique._

 _"Celestial Rain!" Aristides said._

 _A salvo of compressed light orbs was fired from the swing created from his sword. The barrage entered the tornado, moving with the centrifugal force. Kadaj's sword was blown off from the wind speed. By then, the orbs detonated in a powerful explosion, sending the remnant flying. Cloud was surprised on what he saw._

 _'A variant of my Meteorain... I see now. Zack, you have been helping him with his Limit Breaks.' Cloud thought._

 _######_

 _Kadaj was forced to hang on to a ledge at the high tower with the name 'Shinra' on it. He still held on to the case that held JENOVA's head._

 _(J-E-N-O-V-A OST ends here)_

 _Cloud and Aristides arrived at the ledge Kadaj was hanging on. Both pointed their swords at his head._

 _'Guess there's only one way to do this...' Kadaj thought with a smirk._

 _He hurled the case to Aristides who reflexively swung his sword to deflect it. However, he didn't anticipate the container to be cut._

 _'Oh no...!' Cloud and Aristides thought._

 _Kadaj noticed their momentary distraction and leaped to the open container. He caught it into his arms before looking at the two swordsmen with an evil smirk._

 _"My reunion... Bet you're dying to watch." Kadaj said._

 _Cloud and Aristides quickly dived from the building to finish Kadaj down. Dark ribbons of energy began to surround Kadaj, enshrouding him with a dark, thick fog. He groaned as his body was starting to change._

 _'Have to end this quickly!' Cloud and Aristides thought in desperation._

 _Kadaj landed on the ground in a graceful manner. Cloud and Aristides swung their swords down before Kadaj morphed into a completely different person in a flash. His hair and body grew longer. His bangs were now split, parting from either side of his face. Kadaj was now a tall man with a muscular build. His clothing consisted of a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather suspenders crossed over it. They had the name for SOLDIER written in Japanese._

 _Soon, a blade manifested from his left hand. The handle appeared first, following the blade that blocked Cloud and Aristides from their attacks. It was a familiar eight shaku long katana. Both swordsmen noticed the blade and dreaded on what they saw._

 _'The Masamune? That means...!' Cloud thought._

 _"Good to see you...Cloud. You too as well, Aristides." The man spoke._

 _The man raised his face, revealing turquoise eyes with slit pupils._

 _'Sephiroth!' Cloud and Aristides thought with horror._

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - One Winged Angel)_

 _Sephiroth was revived. He swung his blade so quickly, it sent Cloud and Aristides flying back to the upper levels of the Shinra building. Both back flipped to land carefully._

 _"He's back..." Aristides said._

 _Cloud could see Aristides was shaking. He too was shaking as well. Sephiroth flew up to a nearby section. He noticed something from them._

 _"Your Geostigma are gone? Such a shame to notice." Sephiroth commented with no heart._

 _"Sephiroth, what do you want?" Cloud questioned._

 _"All of the last thoughts of the dead from Geostigma. They will encompass the planet, fall with the Lifestream and become one with it. Choking it, corroding it. I want to sail the darkness of the universe with this planet acting as my living vessel...just like how my Mother did eons ago." Sephiroth started explaining._

 _Sephiroth raised his hand and caused a dark cloud to form around Midgar. Black ribbons of Lifestream energy began to enshroud the sky._

 _"One day, we'll find a new planet to spread in. Through its soil, we'll create a future brighter than how humanity has from this day." Sephiroth finished._

 _"What about Gaia? What do you intend to do with this world?" Aristides questioned._

 _"That's up to the two of you, Cloud and Aristides." Sephiroth answered._

 _All three swordsmen dashed forward and clashed their blades with a loud echo._

 _######_

 _The dark energy from the corroded Lifestream began to flow down from the sky, engirdling Midgar. Everyone at Edge saw the phenomenon with shock and fear. The citizens felt the world was about to end._

 _"Everyone, run! It's the advent of the destroyer!" A frantic man said._

 _Marlene was within Seventh Heaven, trying not to panic. Denzel was with her, having been found by Vincent and placed in bed. She then felt a small drop of rain from the sky. Memories suddenly flashed to the small pool of water within the church at Midgar._

 _"Is this from her?" Marlene questioned._

 _She saw several images of Aerith, performing an embracing motion. Marlene seemed confused at first, but understood the meaning._

 _"Flower lady..." She said with a hint of sadness._

 _######_

 _Cloud, Aristides and Sephiroth were fighting above the rooftops across Midgar at the Shinra building. Sparks were seen occurring within the black fog from the corrupted Lifestream. Sephiroth blocked their attacks and lunged at them, blowing them off course._

 _"Ugh..." Cloud grunted._

 _"Guh..." Aristides also grunted._

 _They landed on a lower rooftop, looking for Sephiroth. They heard what sounded like a crystal being blown from the wind near them. Sephiroth was flying to them with his sword raised on the left with the blade pointing down. The sudden pressure from the speed was so great, Cloud and Aristides couldn't block the force. They were sent flying within the Shinra building._

 _"Gaaah!" They both grunted._

 _Sephiroth follows them inside, clashing his sword with theirs in the darkness._

 _"Seems like you have found a twin like yourself." Sephiroth said._

 _"None of your concern!" Aristides said, pushing Sephiroth back._

 _Light energy was enshrouding Aristides in response to his anger. He was surprisingly able to push Sephiroth back. Cloud stood to his side, noting he was getting an advantage in this fight._

 _"You're quite strong for a young boy despite being a demi-god. Too bad you can't amount to me." Sephiroth complimented with a dark tone._

 _Cloud and Aristides clashed their swords on to Sephiroth, which caused him to be frozen in place from the overwhelming strength they had against him._

 _"Oh? You two have a lot of strength. How were you two able to acquire it?" He questioned calmly._

 _"Like we would share what we know!" Aristides said._

 _"I'm not about to tell you either!" Cloud followed._

 _Both hurled Sephiroth outside, piercing the walls of the Shinra building. Cloud and Aristides jumped outside to follow him. They landed at a nearby rooftop, but heard an explosion from above. A piece of the building was falling, engulfed in flames._

 _'Oh crud...!' Aristides and Cloud thought._

 _Both leaped out of the way before it managed to take them down. They barely avoided it._

 _'He's desperate...' Aristides noted in thought._

 _Sephiroth arrived with the loud sound of his blade ringing in the wind. He continued attacking Cloud and Aristides in rapid speed, but both didn't waver. They performed a high jump before spinning in a forward flip. Sephiroth leaped out of the way before two waves of energy emerged from their respective blades. The waves created deep gashes on the rooftop._

 _"Damn it. He evaded our attacks." Aristides said._

 _Sephiroth landed at a nearby rooftop higher than where the two swordsmen were. He quickly dashed down before slicing a nearby wall in four, where Cloud and Aristides were at. This prompted them to leap away from the surprise attack._

 _"He's fast!" Aristides noted._

 _"I noticed!" Cloud said._

 _Sephiroth zoomed in to them. They clashed their blades as they arrived near the next rooftop. Their clashes continued till Cloud managed to stop Sephiroth by blocking his strike. Aristides followed by adding his strength with Cloud's pushing the man off._

 _"We can't let him get away!" Aristides said, jumping to Sephiroth._

 _Cloud followed as well. Sephiroth smirked, knowing he was luring them to a setting where he could easily fight them._

 _"I thought of a wonderful present for you both." Sephiroth said, slashing a large piece of concrete off from the Shinra building._

 _Cloud noticed it was heading to him, losing his focus momentarily. Aristides quickly responded by slicing the concrete fragment in two. Cloud regained his focus and head to Sephiroth's position. All three clashed their blades in the air. However, Sephiroth proved to be stronger, holding the two swordsmen at bay._

 _"Shall I give you both despair?" Sephiroth said._

 _Aristides and Cloud noticed they were heading to a nearby wall. They quickly stabbed their respective swords in it, using them as a foothold. They saw Sephiroth levitating above them. Flames were raging below them due to the battle causing more destruction._

 _"On your knees. I want you two to beg for forgiveness as I take your lives." Sephiroth ordered._

 _The roof from the highest point of the Shinra building came collapsing down. To Aristides and Cloud, it was an avalanche of debris heading towards them._

 _'Not good...' Cloud thought, surprised._

 _'By the gods...' Aristides thought with shock._

 _Cloud managed to detach the Hollow Blade from his sword and impaled it on the wall near the Main Blade. Cloud went down to grab the handles. Aristides quickly went to his sword's handle. He began to assume a pull up position before swinging on the handle. Cloud dislodged from the wall, ready to slice down the collapsing debris. Aristides launches himself up, pulling the sword out in the process._

 _'What is Aristides doing?' Cloud questioned mentally._

 _Aristides began performing a continuous flip, rolling with the strength of a buzz saw. He was slicing most of the debris in two, giving some breathing space for Cloud to slice some that got in his way._

 _'Now I see... He's helping me conserve my stamina.' Cloud realized in thought._

 _Aristides managed to clear an open path for Cloud to avoid the debris. However, Sephiroth quickly dashed at the demi-god, fighting him within the falling chunks from the roof._

 _"You're quite a hindrance since you have Cloud in this fight. I'll admit you're skilled with your sword." Sephiroth complimented._

 _"As if you know what I had to endure!" Aristides said, pushing Sephiroth back._

 _Sephiroth avoided Aristides, dashing to Cloud. He forced Cloud to block his attack, sending him in the falling debris. Both continued to clash their blades before Sephiroth was forced back from the Fusion Sword. Cloud jumped his way out of the debris, slicing a giant piece in front of him. Aristides followed him, preventing Sephiroth from attacking._

 _'He's using my fear to get a read on me. Damn it, I can't let him do this!' Cloud thought._

 _Aristides and Cloud landed on a rooftop. The demi-god look exhausted, having used his stamina. Cloud had to take a knee to briefly rest from the onslaught Sephiroth have to him._

 _'Dang it. He's tiring us out. I can barely keep up.' Cloud thought in desperation._

 _Their moment of respite was interrupted by Sephiroth's sudden appearance. Aristides and Cloud attempted to block the attacks. However, their bodies were still fatigued. They dodged some of the slashes till they locked blades with Sephiroth's._

 _'He's wearing us down... At this rate, we'll tire out before we can fight him.' Aristides thought._

 _Cloud and Aristides forcefully dislodged their swords to get Sephiroth off guard. However, he quickly performed a sudden punch, knocking the two swordsmen off balance. Sephiroth took their momentary distraction and moved on the offense. A flurry of slashes forced Cloud and Aristides to block them till they were both kicked with enough force to go through a sheet of concrete. This created a dust cloud in result._

 _'How pathetic... They truly don't have what it takes.' Sephiroth thought._

 _He raised his sword at the left hand position with the blade curved down. Sephiroth was aiming to perform the finishing blow. However, he paused as a surge of energy occurred. Cloud was surrounded by a blue aura while Aristides was within a white aura. The dust cloud blew off, revealing them in their heightened state._

 _'We have to turn the tables!' Cloud thought._

 _Both began attacking to try and put Sephiroth in the defense. However, he proved to be skilled enough to dodge or deflect the swords. Soon, they were knocked aside. Aristides attempted to jump at him to strike his head, only to feel Sephiroth's sword impale his stomach._

 _"UWAAAAAA!" Aristides bellowed in pain._

 _Cloud attempted the same maneuver, only for Sephiroth to quickly move the blade to impale Cloud's right lung._

 _"AAARGGHHH!" Cloud grunted._

 _Both groaned in pain as Sephiroth lifted his katana up, relishing their pain._

 _"How poetic that you two share the same combat style. Is this the same pain you experienced, Cloud and Aristides?" Sephiroth mocked in question._

 _Cloud and Aristides tried to shake themselves off, albeit painfully. They couldn't do anything as the sword continued to remain within their bodies._

 _"I'll provide a reminder so you two won't forget." Sephiroth said._

 _A single black wing emerged from right shoulder. Aristides and Cloud were sent up to the sky. Both groaned in pain as they were helplessly launched up._

 _'No! I won't let him impale my friend!' Aristides thought._

 _Despite his body bleeding out from the wound, Aristides continued to fight Sephiroth. Cloud joined in the fray, only for Sephiroth to start skewering them brutally._

 _"Octo-slash!" Sephiroth bellowed._

 _Sephiroth continued skewering Cloud and Aristides at various areas at their bodies. Soon, he impaled them in their abdomen before hurling them down to the roof._

 _"AAAAAHHHHHH!" They grunted._

 _Cloud landed on the roof first, following Aristides. Both landed hard enough to create a dent._

 _"Ugh..." Cloud grunted._

 _"Ngh..." Aristides followed._

 _Blood was shown spilling on the roof with the numerous wounds on their bodies. They could barely hold their swords up, let alone stand. Sephiroth remained floating within the sky as a tornado appeared around him._

 _"Tell me what you two cherish so I can have the pleasure of taking it away." Sephiroth commanded._

 _He prepared a horizontal swing at the two swordsmen. Time seemed to slow down as Sephiroth approached Cloud and Aristides._

 _'Διάολε...' Aristides thought._

 _Their lives began flashing before their eyes as death was about to claim them. Soon, a familiar presence came to them._

 _(Pause One Winged Angel OST)_

 _"So what if it looks hopeless? If I were in both of your shoes, I still wouldn't give up." A familiar voice said._

 _'It's him...' Aristides thought with surprise._

 _"Embrace your dreams. No matter what happens, protect the people you care for. You don't need to be in SOLDIER just to be strong. It's your spirits that count." Zack said._

 _"Zack..." Aristides and Cloud said._

 _The male figure of Zack was seen with his back behind them._

 _"Well, do you two need help with him?" Zack asked._

 _Aristides and Cloud shook their heads, hefting their swords up. They were still losing stamina, but managed to stand up. Both of their auras began to envelope their bodies._

 _"Aristides, I'll provide the Ultimate Limit Break to you. The Ancients knew this will work for your fighting style." Zack said._

 _Aristides felt his brain remember a new technique. He now had his confidence overcome his fear of Sephiroth._

 _"Cloud, you were able to defeat Sephiroth once. This should be a cinch, especially with Aristides here." Zack commented._

 _"You're right..." Cloud realized._

 _"Also, don't forget what I told you guys." Zack reminded._

 _"I haven't forgotten... Embrace your dreams and protect the people you care for." Aristides repeated._

 _"That's right... I am...your living legacy." Cloud remembered._

 _(Resume One Winged Angel OST)_

 _Zack faded away with a smile. Cloud and Aristides had their spirits renewed and jumped to Sephiroth, blocking his attack. This took the man by surprise, forcing himself in the air. Both swordsmen went after him._

 _"How pitiful..." Cloud commented._

 _"You're the one who doesn't understand." Aristides followed._

 _Sephiroth remained silent, awaiting their next attacks. He simply ignored their words._

 _"There's not ONE THING THAT I DON'T CHERISH IN MY LIFE!" Cloud and Aristides bellowed._

 _Sephiroth scoffed, preparing his next attack. Cloud and Aristides enshrouded their swords with their aura. They locked their blades with Sephiroth. Soon, Cloud caused all of the blades from his Fusion Sword to fly out. The Main Blade flew up from the pentagram shape the other blades made. This got Sephiroth off guard._

 _"Ώρα να τελειώσω αυτό." Aristides said in Greek._

 _Cloud and Aristides had their minds synched with one word in mind._

 _'OMNISLASH!' They thought._

 _Cloud reached to both of the Back Blades, glowing in a blue aura. He slashed Sephiroth in his shoulder with the swords before dashing to the Side Blades, performing an x-shaped slash. He then dashed to the Hollow Blade. Sephiroth couldn't anticipate the speed to where Cloud was going. He soon felt his back being slashed. From each strike, a silhouette of energy held the blades._

 _'Τώρα!'_

 _Aristides joined in the mix. He performed a series of five slashes, using all of his strength to slice Sephiroth down. While doing so, he performed a rush attack, leaving a silhouette of light. It held a copy of the sword Aristides was using. Soon, he dashed back to Sephiroth, unleashing six powerful attacks, dazing the man from the impacts. He spun like a wheel, hitting him twice before rising up to Cloud, who held the Main Blade._

 _'Now!' Cloud thought._

 _Aristides commanded the silhouette of light to attack Sephiroth, allowing Cloud's silhouettes to attack with the auxiliary swords from the Fusion Blade. Both descended from the sky and performed an overhead strike, creating a powerful shockwave in the air that dispersed the dark fog from the corrupted Lifestream. Cloud and Aristides landed on the rooftop, looking at Sephiroth's fading form._

 _(One Winged Angel OST ends here)_

 _"Stay in my memories, where you belong. / Μείνετε εκεί που ανήκετε, ως μνήμη." Cloud and Aristides said._

 _Sephiroth gave one final glance to them._

 _"I will...never fade away as a memory._

 _Sephiroth's wing covered his body. Soon, he dispersed in a cloud of feathers. Kadaj was shown coming out of the fog with his Souba. He looked weakened from the ordeal._

 _"Damn you..." Kadaj said._

 _He attempted to dash at Cloud only to impale Aristides, whom intercepted him._

 _"This ends...here..." Aristides said, spitting blood from his mouth._

 _Aristides barely had any strength left in him. He could only hold Kadaj's dying body._

 _"Brothers..." He said weakly._

 _Soon, Aerith's presence was felt from the demi-god._

 _"Kadaj?" Her voice called out._

 _Soon, a rain of healing water from the church began to fall. Kadaj looked at the sky, which was slightly clear._

 _"You don't have to hang on any longer... It's okay now." Aerith said._

 _"Mother? Is that...?" Kadaj questioned, hearing Aerith's voice._

 _"They're waiting for you. If you're ready to move on..." Aerith said._

 _Kadaj had a pained smile on his face. He soon accepted his life was fading. The young man stretched his right hand to the sky. Aristides and Cloud watched as Kadaj faded away with the Lifestream._

 _######_

 _Within Edge and the rest of Gaia, the healing rain has spread throughout the realm. All cases of Geostigma have been disappearing for those that were outside._

 _"What is this rain? My Geostigma is gone!" A man said with surprise._

 _Tifa and the others noticed the phenomenon, unable to understand what is happening._

 _"The rain... It's imbued with the Lifestream that is purified." Vincent said._

 _"There was hope... Somehow, our new friend found it." Nanaki said._

 _All across the world, everyone received a strange phone call. Upon answering it, they all heard a voice._

 _"Come to Midgar at the Sector 5 Church. A cure is found." Aerith's voice said._

 _Everyone was perplexed, but upon seeing the miracle of nature, they didn't question it. All of the people still afflicted with Geostigma made their way to Midgar._

 _######_

 _Aristides and Cloud were barely able to stand. They had no stamina left to remain conscious._

 _"It's over..." Aristides said with a pained smile._

 _"Yeah..." Cloud agreed._

 _Both swordsmen collapsed on the rooftop, exhausted and wounded. Aerith and Zack were with them, seeing their unconscious bodies._

 _"Aerith, there are some of the children whom haven't been healed from Geostigma yet." Zack said._

 _Aerith giggled in response._

 _"Don't worry, I've sent everyone a message to help with their cases." Aerith replied._

 _Cloud and Aristides were unconscious, not knowing they were being transported by Cid's airship to Midgar. They soon felt a warm hand on their foreheads._

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - Aerith's Theme)_

 _"Mom?" Aristides spoke out._

 _"My son... You have grown to a strong man." A familiar voice said._

 _Aya was shown cradling Aristides in her lap. Aerith and Zack have a smile to the woman._

 _"You raised a kid with a good heart, Aya. A mother's love is something that can never be held back." Zack said._

 _"Mother?" Cloud said._

 _Aerith giggled in response._

 _"Everyone has been calling me that lately." She said._

 _"You do have a calm aura. They must be fond of you." Zack joked._

 _"This one is too big to adopt. The other is still young and has someone whom he loves in life." Aerith said._

 _"Tough luck, friends. There may be some things that you may have to sort out. You two don't have a place here yet." Zack said._

 _Soon, several hands from children held on to Cloud and Aristides. They were gentle._

 _(Aerith's Theme OST ends here)_

 _'Where are we?' Aristides thought._

 _(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - Cloud Smiles)_

 _They both woke up. Their injuries also healed from their battle with Sephiroth. Cloud and Aristides noticed they were back in the Sector 5 church in Midgar, lying in the pool of healing water. There were children from all over Gaia within the pool that surrounded them._

 _"Everyone..." Aristides said._

 _Marlene came up to them._

 _"It's just as she said. You two will come here." Marlene said._

 _Both realized Aerith had guided the children here._

 _"Welcome back, Cloud and Aristides." Yuffie said._

 _Tifa and the others have a hopeful expression. Soon, Denzel came in with his Geostigma case. Nanaki walked forward to briefly explain._

 _"There are some children with the stigma. They came here under her guidance." Nanaki said._

 _"I understand." Aristides replied._

 _Cloud nodded in response. Soon, Aristides gently held Denzel into the small pool._

 _"Its okay, Denzel. Everything will be fine." The demi-god said._

 _Denzel trusted Aristides. He was soon brought to Cloud, who held a handful of water from the pool. He soon let the water flow on his head in a baptismal fashion. Denzel was briefly surprised till he felt a soothing sensation in his Geostigma marks. The condition faded away from his body._

 _"My stigma... It's gone." Denzel said with surprise._

 _Denzel looked at Cloud and Aristides. They nodded, understanding his surprise. Denzel smiled in response. He laughed with joy flooding in his mind. Aristides gave a kind smile. His mind was now clear from his vendetta of vengeance._

 _'Hope hasn't diminished... It was within our souls.' He thought._

 _Soon, everyone cheered and those with Geostigma jumped into the water. They all cheered from the miracle they now found. Tifa and the others also cheered in response. They all soon saw a faint white glow in Aristides's pocket._

 _"Aristides, the White Materia!" Tifa said._

 _The demi-god brought the Materia out. It gave a soft green glow in response before turning snow white. He gently held it, creating a rainbow effect in the water. Everyone marveled of what the Materia did._

 _"It's as though Aerith is telling us that she's with us." Tifa said._

 _"Yeah. An angelic person whom wanted to help with the stigma." Cid said._

 _Cloud and Aristides gave a soft glance to Tifa and their friends. They all cheered though Tifa gave a shy smile upon meeting her eyes with Cloud's._

 _'Aristides had been the source of hope for us. He saved everyone with everyone's guidance.' Tifa thought._

 _Soon, Cloud and Aristides noticed Aerith talking with two kids. A boy and a girl were talking with her. They were briefly surprised till they saw Zack waiting at the entrance. Both remained silent as Aerith walked to Zack. Soon, Aerith turned to look at them._

 _"Everything will be okay. Aristides knows that hope hasn't been lost." Aerith said with a soft voice._

 _Cloud now felt his sins being relieved. He smiled in response._

 _"I know... I'm no longer alone." Cloud said._

 _Aristides was shedding a single tear which landed in the pool. It made a soft gold glow upon touching the water surface._

 _"I'll return back to Kunou soon... Wait for me." Aristides said to himself._

 _(Cloud Smiles OST ends here)_

 _######_

 _After hours of cheering, Aristides was seen at the outskirts of Midgar with Cloud. He held up a large sword on his left shoulder. It looked polished._

 _"So this is the Buster Sword that Zack left to you... Now I see why he meant it's a powerful symbol." Aristides said._

 _"What do you mean?" Cloud asked._

 _"It's not where a hero died. It's where a hero began his journey." Aristides said._

 _Cloud realized the demi-god's words. He gave a proud smile in response._

 _"You may have to continue your training with Son Wukong." Cloud said._

 _"I know, but there's one last thing I need to do. Maybe it'll help in the later future." Aristides said._

 _Cloud was surprised on what Aristides said. He acknowledged the demi-god as his equal and wondered what he meant. Vincent arrived near him, showing an expression of hope._

 _"We'll head to the cave soon. Are you sure it'll help her?" Vincent asked._

 _"I'm certain it will." Aristides said._

 _######_

 _Vincent was able to transport Aristides to a cave. There, they saw a woman trapped in crystal._

 _"I can't approach her. Only you have the permission to speak to her._

 _Aristides nodded in response. He soon approached the crystal. Upon doing so, he felt a voice enter his head._

 _"Please don't come near me..." A woman's voice called to him._

 _"Why shouldn't I? Your sins are not what they are. They have been redeemed." Aristides said._

 _"Even so, I understood what my son has become due to Shinra. I can never redeem myself." The woman said._

 _"Maybe not now, but perhaps in the future you might be able to. Set yourself free from your prison." Aristides said, holding the White Materia._

 _The cave shook till the crystal encompassing the woman shattered. The woman was able to breathe, but it sounded weak._

 _"Lucrecia...!" Vincent said._

 _The woman named Lucrecia was dressed in a white sleeveless top cropped diagonally and a full length asymmetrical skirt with another draped over her left hip, tied like a sarong. She has a long white shawl draped around her arms, a long, three-tiered string of pearls, and white flats. Her hair was tied with a yellow ribbon that formed a high ponytail. It was a soft brown color. Her eyes opened to see Vincent cradling her. They were a soft brown color, compared to that of a doe's._

 _"Vincent... You have been helping me redeem my sins in place of yours." Lucrecia said._

 _"Not just your sins. I've also been redeeming mine. I hope that you have been free from your guilt." Vincent said._

 _They turned to Aristides, who held the White Materia._

 _"Thank you, young man. You have unchained me of my guilt and I feel free. I'm truly sorry for what my son has become. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Lucrecia apologized._

 _"It's not your fault. What happened in Shinra has disappeared over the sands of time. You must now redeem yourself for the future. Vincent had hoped you will able to free yourself. Come, and see the world of Gaia outside from your prison." Aristides said._

 _Lucrecia had a single tear from her left cheek as she saw the world around her. Vincent held her left hand in response._

 _"Thank you, Aristides." Vincent said._

 _"Anytime, Vincent." Aristides responded._

 _Son Wukong arrived to see Aristides with Vincent and Lucrecia. He understood why he left from Midgar._

 _"Now I see... In any case, I was about to inform you that your training was already finished. You will be brought back to the Shinto Realm tomorrow." The monkey youkai informed._

 _Aristides was surprised he'll see Kunou again. The thought excited him for a brief moment, but he then realized he'll be leaving Cloud and the others._

 _"Alright then. Let's all head back to Edge. We will have to throw a goodbye party." Aristides said._

 _"I agree." Vincent said._

 _######_

 _Everyone was in Seventh Heaven. They all heard the door open. Vincent came in with Lucrecia. They all noticed the woman till Aristides._

 _"Aristides, you helped Vincent out, didn't you?" Yuffie asked._

 _"Yeah. I figured some of you may have some unfinished business with your everyday lives. Thought I could help alleviate some scars from the past." Aristides explained._

 _"You were able to do more than just alleviate. You're able to help everyone see the future and move forward. I'm grateful enough that you didn't lose your spirit." Nanaki said._

 _"I'll say. He never gave up till the end." Cait Sith commented._

 _Tifa began serving alcoholic drinks to the adults. Aristides and the kids all had fruit juices served._

 _"Aristides... I was beginning to wonder about you. Do you have someone you care for back at your home?" Tifa asked._

 _The demi-god blushed in response from the question. He then chuckled with a hearty tone._

 _"There is someone whom I miss days after separating from her. I yearn to go back and be with her." Aristides confessed._

 _Tifa couldn't help but adore the young man's feelings. He then turned to her._

 _"Maybe, you should try and be with Cloud more often. He might realize your feelings if you help continue to push him to accepting himself." Aristides said._

 _This time Tifa blushed, though she had a smile on her face._

 _"A good answer, Aristides. Be sure to go back to her. Also, thank you for the encouragement." Tifa said._

 _Soon, Yuffie came up to Aristides._

 _"I know this was a brief time we had together. However, I enjoyed our short time helping the people across Gaia. Aristides, you're more than just a demi-god. You're a boy with a strong heart." Yuffie said._

 _The ninja girl went up to him and kissed his cheek, making him blush._

 _"Don't ever change your spirit, Aristides. Make sure to be caring to the ones you're close to." Yuffie said._

 _Barret and Cid came to him._

 _"Yo kid. You're weren't a bad person. Helping us save the world is no easy time for anyone. I hope to continue seeing that from you when you get back in Gaia." Cid said._

 _"I know. One day when I come back, I might look older, but I'll still be the same person you're talking with." Aristides said._

 _"Damn right, Aristides. I also appreciate that you were protecting Marlene. Heck, you even protected me and everyone." Barret laughed jovially._

 _"I know, Barret. I'll miss you guys. You were all great company and good friends." Aristides said with a smile._

 _He then walked to Cloud, holding the White Materia._

 _"Cloud, hold on to this Materia for safe keeping. Aerith wanted us to remember her. It was her that helped put an end to Geostigma through the Materia." Aristides said._

 _Cloud took the Materia, understanding Aristides._

 _"Thank you." Cloud sincerely said._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note: Greek translations are as followed.

Damn...

Time to end this.

Now!

Stay where you belong, as a memory.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Realizations. A desperate plea.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel.

* * *

Aristides finished his story of his training with Son Wukong. It was two hour long tale. Needless to say, Kunou and Kuroka were beyond shocked of what they heard.

"That was quite a story, nya." Kuroka admitted.

The girls were speechless, unable to think of how much Aristides suffered.

"You came back to me in about an hour after you left. Amaterasu told me Son Wukong picked you up for training." Kunou said.

"The time in Gaia is different than in Earth. If anything, I'm just surprised that an hour past from my departure." Aristides admitted.

Kunou soon held Aristides close to her body. She recalled the painful memories of him suffering from the Geostigma crisis, especially his hopelessness. When she heard those parts of the story, the kitsune nearly broke down. Kuroka sympathized with her as well, hearing of his altruism.

"I may have suffered a lot from that time, but I'm not willing to give up. I'll have to embrace my dreams so I can continue to the future." Aristides said.

"What dream is that, Aristides-kun?" Kunou asked.

"It might sound silly, but I want to protect Kyoto and Greece. Kyoto is where my mother was born in and where I was also raised. The people there saw me as their own and I want to repay them for guiding me. The people in Greece raised me as a warrior for the purpose of protecting the people I'm close to. I'm forever grateful for what they have done." Aristides explained.

Kunou and Kuroka gave a soft smile, hearing his explanation. It had his altruistic mind expressed.

"That's just like you, Aristides-kun. You protected Kunou and me, nya." Kuroka said.

Kunou merely hugged him close, pressing her chest in his body. Aristides blushed in response till Kuroka joined in, making his face equal to that of a tomato.

"That's a part of you that I love. You help others without care of yourself. I don't want to lose you, Aristides-kun." Kunou said with a soft smile.

Kunou kissed him on his lips. The demi-god melted in the kiss and closed his eyes in bliss. Kuroka watched with jealousy as the couple continued locking their lips.

"Mou, don't leave me out from this, nya." Kuroka playfully pouted.

Kunou and Aristides separated from their kiss with a healthy blush in their faces. Kuroka took the initiative and quickly kissed his lips. The demi-God's face turned a darker red from heavy blushing. He noted the taste from the kiss, much to his bashful mind.

'It's sweet... Kunou's was sweeter, but Kuroka's has a different flavor...' Aristides thought.

Steam was visibly puffing out of his ears. Aristides barely remained conscious as Kuroka kept holding her kiss long enough with bliss.

'He feels so warm and bright... I can see why Kunou loves him dearly.' Kuroka thought.

Aristides could barely stand, fatigued from lack of stamina and blushing red. He collapsed on the floor, lightheaded.

"Ara, He always faints when he gets too excited or his blushing goes too hard. Its okay, Kuroka. He'll be waking up in an hour or so." Kunou reassured.

Kuroka only giggled as she looked at the goofy expression on Aristides's face.

######

During the night, Aristides woke up from his recent fainting. He realized it was 6:45 PM.

'Oh no...! I forgot that I had to cook tonight!' Aristides thought.

However, he felt his left arm being held on tightly. Underneath the covers, Kuroka was holding on to him.

"Awake, sleeping prince?" Kuroka teased.

"Gah, Kuroka! Don't surprise me like that..." Aristides pouted.

"Nyahahaha! You looked cute if you kept pouting." She laughed.

Aristides gave a deadpan stare as Kuroka laughed. She held the demi-god close, pressing her assets on his body.

"Does my body excite you? Kunou and I have the same size and allure." Kuroka commented, emphasizing her figure.

Aristides blushed red. He quickly dashed outside his room while Kuroka had a sultry smile on her face.

'He's such a cute, innocent boy. I might end up teasing him with Kunou.' Kuroka thought.

######

Aristides was nervous from his recent teasing moment with Kuroka. He was frantically cooking dinner to sort his thoughts out.

"Δεν αποκαλύπτω στις επιθυμίες μου... Δεν αποκαλύπτω στις επιθυμίες μου..." Aristides spoke in a mantra in Greek.

He began cooking by using a special soup with rice on the side. The main course was lentil soup with carrots.

"Ελπίζω να μην μου συμβαίνει αυτό συχνά." Aristides comically spoke in Greek.

He was still flustered, which made him start speaking Greek. However, the cooking helped calm him down. Aristides eventually regained enough control to revert back to Japanese.

'Finally, my mind is calm... For a minute, I thought I would be a nervous wreck.' Aristides thought.

Soon, Kunou sneaked up behind him and clamped on his back, pressing her body on him. Aristides shrieked in the sudden response.

"Kunou-chan! Mou, you don't have to do that." Aristides complained.

"I like it when I do. Plus, Kuroka was the one who did the same thing to you. I don't want to lose to her." Kunou declared.

'Since when am I a prize for a relation?' Aristides thought.

Kuroka came downstairs and smelled the Greek cuisine being prepared. Her mouth dropped from the aroma.

"Wow... I never smelled something this delicious before, nya. This is not a Japanese meal, nya." Kuroka guessed.

"Nice guess. It's a Mediterranean style meal. It's a lentil soup, but it has rice as a side serving. The people in Greece often eat bread and feta cheese in almost any meal. I just kept the tradition for the Japanese meal instead." Aristides explained.

Soon, the soup was finally prepared. Kunou and Kuroka has their first taste of the soup. Soon, they gasped with a bright blush on their face. They had a pleasured expression.

"It's so good..." Kunou said with bliss.

"So...savory..." Kuroka followed.

Both girls were enthralled by the taste. They nearly screamed with pleasure upon tasting it. Soon, they began scarfing the soup.

'I guess they never had a Greek meal before... I didn't expect them to react like this though.' Aristides thought with a sweat drop on his head.

The girls had a satisfied, content expression after eating their meals. Aristides also had his fill and ate sincerely. He gave a few glances to the girls whom are lying in the floor with a blissful look.

'I guess Hestia's teaching of housekeeping and cooking made it seem lively here.' Aristides thought, chuckling to himself.

######

Aristides finished his meal and began washing the dishes. Kunou barely stood up from the experience of pleasure from eating the demi-god's cooking.

"L-Let me help take care of the dishes, Aristides-kun." Kunou said with a stutter.

(Play Final Fantasy IV OST - Rosa's Love Orchestral Remix)

Kuroka soon got up and went upstairs to his bedroom. Aristides and Kunou had a confused expression before focusing on washing the dishes. Kunou likened the action of a newly married couple.

'It does feel like we're a family. Aristides and I...married together...' Kunou thought.

Her face was lost in a daydream for a moment till she composed herself, much to her embarrassment. Luckily, Aristides didn't noticed as he was busy washing the dishes.

'Thank goodness he didn't notice me...' Kunou thought, embarrassed.

She wiped the dishes Aristides washed dry with a drying cloth. A few minutes have passed and all the dishes were washed. After taking a short breather, Kunou looked at Aristides, who was resting on a sofa, looking outside. It made her feel more inclined to be near him. She scooted closer to the demi-god, pressing herself in him. Adding further to her alluring charm, she let her ears and tails out.

"Kunou-chan?" Aristides questioned.

"Aristides-kun... Do you ever regret being with me?" She asked.

The demi-god was surprised of the question. He held her close, causing her ears to move up in awareness.

"It's a no brainer for me, Kunou-chan. I never regret being with you. We've known each other as kids and stayed close together. You were there when I nearly lost myself." Aristides explained.

Kunou remembered when he looked hopeless after his mother's death. She held him close before leaning in and kissing his lips. Aristides didn't hesitate and returned the kiss.

'It's so warm... I love his aura and his spirit when he's happy.' Kunou thought.

Kunou held his arms tightly, blissful of the sensation. Aristides didn't faint nor blushed. They soon parted, staring at each other's eyes for a moment.

"I'm not certain of what we will have to face in the future... However, I know we will have to prepare ourselves. Kunou... I don't want to lose you..." He said, holding her close.

Kunou couldn't help but hold Aristides close. She felt his heart waver from his speech. She knew he had some scars from the battle in Gaia.

"Don't worry, Aristides-kun. I will be with you." Kunou said.

The couple shared a kiss, showing their love with each other. A small tear escaped from Kunou's left eye. This made Aristides wipe the tear off. She looked somewhat tired.

"Are you okay, Kunou-chan?" Aristides asked.

"We should head to bed, Aristides-kun." She said.

"I know. We got to deal with school tomorrow." Aristides said.

"Um... If it's not too much, can you carry me to our bedroom? My legs started feeling a bit numb." Kunou asked.

Aristides gave a soft smile. Soon, he held Kunou up like a princess. He walked his way to the bedroom, holding the kitsune near him.

(Rosa's Love Orchestral Remix OST ends here)

######

Kuroka heard Aristides and Kunou coming inside. She was waiting patiently till she saw them open the door. The nekomata noticed a soft glow of light from both the demi-god and the kitsune.

"Ara... Aren't we glowing for the night, nya?" Kuroka teased.

"Kuroka...!" Aristides blushed.

"We had a heart-to-heart time back in the kitchen. I'm the alpha female since he chose me first." Kunou said.

'She had to say that to Kuroka in such a manner? Wait a minute, which means...! Oh no...' Aristides thought with comical dread.

"Nya, that doesn't mean I'll be giving him up. I need him to repopulate my kind. His genes are what will lead my kind's revival, nya." Kuroka said.

Aristides looked away from Kuroka, flustered. Much to the nekomata's amusement of teasing him, his face turned like a ripe tomato.

"Please don't tease him too much, Kuroka..." Kunou pouted.

Aristides was still flustered. He eventually collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Kunou and Kuroka leaned close to him as he was sleeping quietly. Both girls fell asleep.

######

Today was Friday and it was morning. Aristides was walking his way to school. Kunou was with him, holding his right arm close.

'I'll never get used to this...' Aristides thought, blushing.

Soon, Issei noticed the couple and came up to them.

"Miyamoto-san! Inari-san!" He called out.

The couple turned their heads and saw Issei heading to them.

"Hey Hyoudou-san. How are you doing?" Aristides asked.

"I'm doing okay. How about you two?" Issei asked calmly.

"We're both okay." Kunou responded.

Issei still felt somewhat tense from his ordeal with the demons. Aristides and Kunou noticed his tense posture.

'I don't blame him if he feels uncomfortable. I pity the poor guy.' Aristides thought with sympathy.

'He was suddenly thrown into the world of the supernatural without knowing anything. I don't want to know what might happen to him.' Kunou thought with concern.

Issei managed to calm himself down, remembering Aristides protected him.

"That's good. It's okay if you two call me 'Issei.' My friends often do so." Issei replied.

"Same for us, Issei-san. 'Aristides' is okay for me." Aristides agreed.

"Me too." Kunou said.

Issei felt comfortable with the couple. He still had the shapeshifting sword with him in its pen form. The trio walked into the school, not noticing two Devil peerages were watching them.

"It seems that we will not be able to recruit that boy." Sona said.

"That demi-god is not one to underestimate... He's powerful... I don't think both of us would stand a chance." Rias shivered.

Their peerages recalled the sensation they felt when Bahamut was summoned to aid Aristides. They knew to keep away from him.

######

During lunch break, Aristides, Issei, and Kunou were eating lunch in their classroom. The classmates had their time talking with their friends.

"I still can't get over the fact you two came from Kyoto." Issei said, comically shaking his head.

Aristides and Kunou chuckled in response. Hearing the same reaction from the class during their first arrival in Kuoh proved to be amusing to them. Issei also chuckled in response.

"We get that a lot. Though I find it funny when some people do that." Aristides admitted.

"It's our home though. If anything, it represents the culture of Japan itself." Kunou said.

As the trio talked with each other, Rias and Akeno have a few glances to them.

"I don't think we can recruit the transfer student to your peerage, Buchou." Akeno said.

"I have to find a way... My life is tied because of that man's contract. I won't let him dictate my freedom nor will I want to be with him." Rias said, desperate.

######

Classes have ended for the day. Aristides, Kunou and Issei were walking their way to the school gates before they suddenly felt several presences near them. Aristides and Kunou knee they weren't alone.

"Whoever's hiding, show yourself." Aristides demanded.

Rias and Akeno showed themselves. Immediately, Aristides equipped his Fusion Sword in response.

"You... It seems you haven't learned your lesson. What do you want from us?" Aristides asked with a snarl.

"I need your help..." Rias said, sounding hopeless.

Aristides held his sword, watching Rias for a brief moment. He was gauging her to make sure she wasn't lying. There were no signs of deceit.

"Why are you asking me for help?" Aristides questioned warily.

"My life is bound by a contract and I want my freedom... I've been chosen to an arranged marriage with someone I don't love." Rias revealed.

"And...? Why are you asking us for help for this?" Aristides asked.

Rias was already at the brink of breaking down. Everyone noticed tears were collecting in her eyes.

"I don't have much hope left for me... I needed to find someone capable of fighting off this person..." She said.

Aristides could see the tears streaming from her eyes. Though his hate for the Devils lingered, his heart said otherwise.

"Who is the person arranged for your marriage and when will he show himself?" Aristides questioned.

"The groom-to-be's name is Raider Phenex. He will show himself in a few months." Rias said.

Aristides pressed a button on the Fusion Sword, turning it into a pen with multiple ink slots. He pocketed the pen in his pants.

"Don't mistaken my actions for mercy. I have no qualms of assisting your kind, no matter the situation. I also don't wish to receive anything from you." Aristides warned.

Rias knew she was on thin ice. Seeing how he acted hateful yet composed, Rias calmed herself.

"Thank you." She said with hope.

"You shouldn't... By the way, who arranged this marriage to you? I can tell that this is someone whom you don't want to be with." Aristides deduced.

"My brother and my father decided to arrange the marriage to me. They believed it was under the rule of providing more pure blood Devils to the Underworld." Rias said.

Kunou could see Aristides slowly overcoming his hate. She smiled, seeing that he was starting to let go of his hate.

"Mind if I ask who your brother is?" The demi-god asked.

"Sirzechs... His name is Sirzechs Lucifer." Rias revealed.

Immediately, a sudden flood of Aristides's aura suddenly washed at Rias. She felt the powerful force overwhelm her, causing her to fall to her knees. Akeno responded by quickly reaching to her, glaring at Aristides.

"So... It's THAT MAN who failed as a leader to discipline his kind... Now he is causing grief to his own sister..." Aristides spoke with an eerily calm voice.

Rias and Akeno were shaking. They could feel his hatred within the aura. Kunou and Issei weren't fairing any better due to their close proximity.

"Consider this ordeal as though it didn't happen... Also, Rias... Don't come back to me looking for help, even if it's the last stand you have to make." Aristides forewarned.

Rias could only nod in response. Aristides, Kunou and Issei left the premises of the school. They could tell the demi-god was still tense.

######

Back at their safe house, Aristides was able to calm himself down. Kunou held his right hand close to help alleviate his stressful encounter.

"Its okay, Aristides-kun. They didn't do anything to us." Kunou reassured.

"I just feel awful for helping them. It's still unforgiving of them to let their members wander astray like that." Aristides said.

Kunou held Aristides close to her. Kuroka also came, sensing Aristides's distress.

"Nya, looks like you had a bad day today, Aristides-kun... What happened?" Kuroka asked.

"We recently have been contacted from one of the Devil peerages for a task. She was at wits end." Kunou informed.

"What kind of task did she assign, Nya?" Kuroka questioned curiously.

"She wanted us to dissolve an arranged marriage that she's in. From her, all she wishes is freedom for choosing who to marry." Kunou explained.

Kuroka frowned from hearing the explanation. The nekomata heard of the Devil's customs for marriage between pure blood Devils, though it was an outdated performance.

"That does sound surprising but also concerning. We don't know who the bachelor is.

"We do. It's Raider Phenex." Kunou answered.

Kuroka had her frown turn to anger in response. The name was like a trigger to her.

"That person is one of the Devils whom hunted my kind... I will never forgive him for what he had done..." Kuroka replied with a hiss.

"Looks like we have a shared grudge. Kuroka, I don't mind helping you take him down. If you want to fight alongside me, then I don't see any reasons to refuse you." Aristides smiled.

Kuroka has a surprised but happy expression on her face.

"Aristides-kun, thank you. It makes me feel happy to hear that, nya." Kuroka said, rubbing her face to the demi-god.

Kunou poured for a moment before she began rubbing her face to him. Aristides had his head sandwiched from the nine tailed fox and nekomata.

"I intend to keep my part of my promise. However, I know the Devils won't appreciate your presence very well. You were able to kill the one that almost attempted to recruit you." Aristides warned.

"I know... I'm no longer afraid of them. If they find me, I will fight back." Kuroka stated.

Aristides rubbed her head, causing Kuroka to purr loudly. Kunou felt somewhat left out, but she then felt her head being rubbed gently. She saw the demi-god looking at her. This made her smile in response.

"Since today was Friday, we should call it a day before going out tomorrow. We may need to shop for some clothes for you, Kuroka." Aristides said.

"Nya? What is wrong with my clothes? They don't cause any problems." Kuroka said.

"Well, you can't just wear a yukata all the time. Perhaps we can show you the clothes that the humans have made. It can be something to your liking." Kunou suggested.

"Okay, nya. I like that our man is willing to shop for some clothes for me. Mind if I come?" The nekomata asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Aristides chuckled.

Kuroka had a happy smile and lunged at Kunou and Aristides. They all laughed as they held each other close.

* * *

(Ending 1: Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

* * *

Note: to the new reviewers.

Neonlyphe: I like that you binge read my story. Stay tuned for more chapters.

Rawrking: If you don't like the story then don't read it. Also, the original scene showed the elder wizard drinking the potion, not the young one. There's your difference.

Now for the Greek Translations:

I won't indulge in my desires.

I hope I don't have that happening to me a lot.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Dirge of the Holy Nun. A dragon's protective instinct.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

Aristides was out with Kunou and Kuroka. They were in the Kuoh mall to shop for clothes.

"We may have to find the right size for her. We can't just simply find any clothes for her to try." Kunou said.

"Maybe the workers can help with that. I can't go in the female section of the dressing rooms since it'll be...embarrassing for me to go in." Aristides said, scratching his head.

Kunou giggled from his shy explanation. She and Kuroka asked one of the female workers present to measure Kuroka's body size. Aristides was outside, away from the female dressing room. Before he had a chance to move to the male section, he heard the worker's voice shout with shock.

"HUGE!" The worker commented, aghast.

Aristides was surprised as well, getting a tingling sensation on his back. He quickly moved to the male clothes section.

'Since I'm here, I could shop for some clothes for myself.' He thought.

Aristides began looking at the various clothes in the men's section. He noticed a blue shirt that looked like it had the color of the sky, complete with cloud motifs. He then noticed a bright blue pair of jeans.

'These clothes would fit me if I get the right sizes.' He thought.

Soon, he went to the dressing room and began trying them on. The shirt was perfect for him, fitting on his body. It was mainly made from cotton.

'Polyester is not a good choice in my opinion... Natural furnishes like cotton are more of a good choice.' Aristides thought.

He got the size correctly for himself. Upon exiting, he put his old clothes on. Suddenly, he heard Kunou calling out for him.

"Aristides-kun! Come take a look!" She said.

The demi-god was reluctant to head to the female dressing area. In fact, he was so embarrassed, he had to look down in the floor to avoid the stares from others while he blushed red.

"What is it, Kunou-chan?" Aristides asked.

Upon going near the dressing room, Kuroka showed her new clothes, consisting of a black sundress and a sun hat. She gave a cute gesture, acting like a cat with her left hand appearing to be a cat's paw. Aristides was speechless, having a healthy blush in his face upon seeing Kuroka in her new clothes.

"He likes the outfit I chose, nya." Kuroka teased.

"I already got my own clothes other than my kimonos. We'll see which he prefers between us." Kunou commented, seeking competition with the nekomata.

Aristides had to control his blushing, much to his embarrassment of seeing the two girls teasing him. He can attest Kunou's relation to him, but Kuroka's was relatively new.

"Also, summer is about to come in a few weeks. We should buy some swimsuits while we're here." Kunou suggested.

Aristides dreaded on that thought... He knew the girls were about to tease him more than they should. He had no way of predicting how far they'll go.

'Δεν είμαι διεστραμμένος... Δεν είμαι διεστραμμένος...' He mentally chanted.

Despite trying to alleviate his concern for seeing Kunou and Kuroka in a swimsuit, Aristides had to look away. Before he could move away from the female dressing rooms, Kuroka quickly caught him on his shirt. She held him close to prevent him from escaping.

"Please let go of me..." He begged.

"Nope, nya. You're so innocent it's cute." Kuroka said, giving him a small lick.

Aristides briefly squealed in response, trying hard not to outright moan. Kunou heard the sound and went to him. She then kissed his lips, much to the shock of the onlookers. The demi-god blushed red from the action.

'Kuroka's right about him... He's so innocent, despite enduring a lot in his training. It's cute seeing him like this.' Kunou thought with a smile.

Many onlookers noticed the interaction and were jealous. The females all squealed from seeing Aristides's innocent side. The males gave jealous glares to the demi-god in response.

'Please help me escape this...' Aristides mentally begged.

In Olympus, Zeus was hollowing with laughter. The other Gods of Olympus also laughed as well, save for a few. They were watching Aristides's interactions with Kunou and Kuroka.

"I must say, he inherited my charm in getting a woman at his grasp. He's so innocent, the charm only makes him more attractive." Zeus said.

"Oh honey..." Hera said with a mirthless smile.

Zeus and the other male gods paled, knowing the tone she made. Even Ares had to shut his mouth, lest he want to incur his mother's wrath. All heard a loud slap echoing across the thrones.

"That was scary... In any case, my son does have your charm, father. He just doesn't feel ready to go too far yet." Apollo chided.

"Even so, his love for them is pure. He doesn't want to develop their relation so fast. Aristides wants them to develop their feelings so they feel comfortable and vice versa." Aphrodite said.

"He's quite a mature person despite being young. Yet, he also has the soul of an innocent. I'm glad that he's considerate." Artemis said.

"He also has wisdom taught by us. He doesn't want to hurt others because of his relation." Athena said.

"I can see how my daughter fell in love with him. He has a strong essence of protection." Demeter said.

Persephone was pouting, seeing the girls teasing Aristides to no end. She gave a couple of giggles after seeing his face turn red or muttering in Greek.

'I wish I could be with you, Aristides." Persephone begged.

"Hahaha... My nephew is quite a lovable person. I can see how he is treating others whom he trusts." Poseidon laughed.

"I must say that the ladies are alluring. Yet, he doesn't want to go further in their relation." Hermes said.

"Aristides has also been taking care of the gifts I provided to him. I hope he finds someone to be with." Hephaestus commented.

None of the gods noticed Artemis staring at Aristides. She began to slowly develop a blush on her face. Much to her surprise, seeing Aristides made her feel this way.

'Why am I feeling this way...? I thought I've given up of not finding anyone after Orion's death. Could it be that I'm falling in love with him?' She thought.

Hestia was tending the Olympic fire till she noticed what the gods were watching.

"Oh my... He certainly has a tough time. He has a good soul though. Aristides doesn't want hurt any of them since they fell in love with him." She said.

Ares was the only one who didn't laugh. Rather, he had an angered expression.

"He should give in to his bloodlust. I find it pathetic that your son is wasting his time." The god of war sniveled.

Apollo dashed at Ares with an angered expression. Everyone noticed the action.

"I recommend keeping your mouth shut, for I don't know whether or not I will silence you forever. He's my only son and I will not let you belittle him of what he has dealt with prior from today!" Apollo spat with anger.

Ares was forced to cower from Apollo's rage. For a minute, he thought he saw Thanatos coming to him through the god's eyes.

"That was immature from your part, brother..." Dionysus said.

Ares remained quiet, though his face contorted with anger.

Aristides and the girls had a lot of clothes they bought. Much to the demi-god's chagrin, he was holding their packages.

"You guys sure bought a lot..." He commented.

"We just like the outfits. Anyway, we should head home. All the items we got should be placed there. Then, we can head out." Kunou said.

'I'm getting the feeling we'll head somewhere.' Aristides thought.

They were walking to their home peacefully. No one was watching them as they had a large bag full of clothes.

After leaving their newly purchased clothes, the trio were outside, sitting on benches within Kuoh Park.

"Ne Aristides, nya. There's something I like to ask. Are you in love with Kunou?" Kuroka asked.

Aristides had his face turned bright red in response. Kunou noticed his reaction, giggling.

"It's a no-brainer, Kuroka. He does love me since he's blushing red." Kunou answered.

Kuroka felt somewhat jealous due to how he quickly and subtly admitted his feelings. Aristides calmed his blushing in response.

"You can already tell from my answer, Kuroka..." He fumed.

"Nyahahaha... You don't have to pout." Kuroka laughed.

Aristides had his arms crossed, blushing with embarrassment.

"In any case, do you have feelings for me, nya?" Kuroka persisted.

Aristides also blushed in response, rivaling his reaction of the question with Kunou. Kuroka smiled happily, seeing that he also had feelings for her.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I do..." Aristides reluctantly answered.

Kunou didn't act with jealousy. Rather, she understood his reluctance to answer.

"It's okay, Aristides-kun. I know that Persephone also likes you. I'm willing to let her and Kuroka be with you." Kunou said with an understanding smile.

Aristides stood stiff for a moment before fainting. Kunou caught him before he landed on the ground.

"Ara... He fell unconscious again. I wonder if he has low blood pressure." Kunou said.

Within Olympus, Apollo chuckled, seeing his son's shy behavior. Persephone and Artemis heard what Kunou suggested. They both had a healthy blush on their faces with an appealing expression.

'I can be with him...' Persephone thought with glee.

'I can be with my nephew.' Artemis thought, showing a faint smile.

Zeus and the other gods noticed the two goddesses having a blush upon seeing Aristides. They all knew what they were thinking.

'Looks like even the female Olympians gods can't resist Aristides. Be careful, since they tend to be possessive at times, just like Kunou.' The males thought.

Back in Kuoh, Aristides woke up with a shiver in his back. He didn't know the cause, but it felt as though something disastrous to him would happen. Once he had a look of his surroundings, he realized he was home.

'I don't want to know what I just felt earlier...' He thought.

Soon, he noticed that he was lying on Kunou's lap. Kuroka was sleeping on his abdomen, purring loudly.

'I must have fainted again... If that proves anything, I care for both Kuroka and Kunou deeply.' Aristides thought.

The demi-god gently shuffled his way out, making sure not to wake them. He looked outside, noting it was night. This brought some surprise to the demi-god.

'Wow... I must have went unconscious for quite a while... Usually my fainting spells are shorter, so how did I end up staying unconscious in a longer time?' Aristides thought with question.

He went outside, looking at the moon. It was a full moon tonight.

'It's funny how the sun and moon are so closely related to the cycle of Time itself... Both represent their respective elements and their appearance. My father, due to being with the sun, has an aura that is piercing yet warm. My aunt has an aura of a soft touch, akin to a feather. The moonlight is caused from sunlight, yet the aura feels different.' Aristides thought, staring into the sky.

He then went to the greenhouse at the back of his home. There, he was watering the white rose Persephone gave him.

'I can ensure the gods have their fates altered due to circumstances beyond their understanding. I just wish they had the wisdom needed to help save themselves.' He continued mentally.

Soon, the white rose began to shine brightly. Within it, Persephone emerged. She quickly tackled him on the ground.

"Aristides!" She said with a jolly tone.

"Persephone? I thought you were with the Olympians." Aristides said with surprise.

"I know. I asked Zeus to come here and he gave me permission. I came from the white rose you have been raising." Persephone said.

"Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree... Demeter has her connections with nature and so have you..." Aristides said with a smile.

Persephone giggled, clamping on to him like a life sized doll. Aristides blushed as the spring goddess was hugging him close to her bosom.

'She's clinging too close on me...! I can't breathe...' He thought.

Persephone's mind was different. She enjoyed the aura he gave. It was comforting to her.

'It's so soothing. His aura feels so calming, I could get addicted to it... It's as though I'm looking at a newborn sun.' Persephone thought.

Aristides gave a couple of taps on her shoulders, getting the goddess's attention. She soon realized that she was suffocating him. Persephone released him from her bosom, allowing him to catch a breather.

"I'm so sorry about that, Aristides." She apologized in a comically sad fashion.

"It's alright... Just don't squeeze me too hard." Aristides answered with a blush.

Soon, the moonlight began to shine. Within it, Artemis arrived. Persephone pouted, holding on to his right arm.

"Aunt Artemis? What's wrong?" Aristides asked.

The demi-god noticed the goddess sporting a serious expression. Her focus wasn't on him. Rather, she was staring at Persephone.

"Persephone, get off of him. He looks nervous already." Artemis ordered.

"No!" Persephone answered childishly.

Artemis used her powers of the moon and caused the moonlight to shine brightly. It blinded Persephone for a moment, allowing Artemis to quickly snatch Aristides off from Persephone's grip.

"Aunt Artemis, you also asked permission from Zeus as well?" Aristides questioned.

"Yes, only for a different reason..." She responded vaguely.

Aristides noted her serious expression had a soft blush on her face. The demi-god didn't realize that his aunt was falling in love with him. Artemis's thoughts were a mess upon being close to him.

'He's so innocent, I can't help it. I may hate men, but I can't deny that Aristides looks so handsome. I thought I enclosed my heart away from men, yet my own nephew is making me feel this way... Could he be the one to melt away my icy heart?' Artemis thought.

Aristides was worried for her. He thought the goddess was looking ill.

"Artemis, are you okay? You look a little red." Aristides said, placing his right hand on her forehead in concern.

Artemis could only blush redder. Her mind squealed to just claim him. In reality, she gave the demi-god a soft hug, holding him close. Aristides realized she was hugging too close and blushed red in response.

"Artemis, a-are you okay?" He stuttered.

Artemis let him go, but she had a smile on her face. Physically feeling his presence made her feel euphoric.

"I'm fine, Aristides..." She answered calmly.

"In any case... What is it thati you two want to see me? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it was quite a surprise." Aristides reluctantly questioned.

"I wanted to see you again, Aristides." Persephone said with a smile.

"I was...curious of how the mortal world looks. It's been a long time for us Olympians to be physically sent here after centuries have past." Artemis explained.

Aristides didn't notice the pause from Artemis and mentally shrugged. He didn't realize his own aunt is falling for him.

"Anyway, I wanted to come over and see how you're doing. I wasn't just curious of the mortal realm." Artemis said with a shy tone.

Persephone joined Artemis, moving close to him. Both goddesses held one of his arms.

"I missed being near you, Aristides. I wish I could stay longer, but I need to head back to Olympus. I stayed too long here." Persephone said.

The daughter of Demeter came up to Aristides and kissed his right cheek. The demi-god blushed in response.

"My time is also up. Do come back to Olympus, Aristides. Everyone misses you deeply." Artemis said.

The moon goddess went to his left cheek and kissed. Aristides blushed fully red in response from the kisses.

"We will see you again, Aristides." Persephone said with a wink.

Artemis and Persephone left the area, leaving the demi-god at his own mind.

'Wait, I forgot to ask them as to why my fainting left me unconscious for a while...' He thought.

Artemis and Persephone were back in Olympus.

"Shouldn't we told him that we asked Morpheus to make him sleep for a bit?" Persephone asked.

"I'll admit, it was a questionable approach, but it worked out in the end." Artemis replied.

"Okay... I'm glad we had our chance to see him." Persephone said.

Aristides went back to his bedroom, placing the two girls he left indoors on the bed. He noticed how Kunou and Kuroka were searching for his body while asleep. Silencing a chuckle from his throat, he crawled back in his bed.

'I guess being with Kunou made me realize they're are people out there who care for others. Cloud became an example when he risked his life for his friends back in Gaia. I don't want to lose those bonds to the people I've met.' Aristides thought.

Before falling asleep, Aristides laid on his back, placing his arms to Kunou and Kuroka respectively. He soon fell asleep, leaving his hands on Kuroka and Kunou. The girls, feeling his hands on their bodies, somnolently moved close to him.

"Aristides-kun..." Kunou said.

"Aristides-nya..." Kuroka followed.

The next day, Aristides was outside with Kunou. They were walking outside at Kuoh Park, relaxing for the time being.

"Issei said he should be coming here soon. He did mention he was coming out today." Aristides commented.

"He will come, Aristides." Kunou said.

True to their words, Issei arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care a few chores." Issei apologized.

"It's okay. Since today is Sunday, we should just enjoy our brief moment of peace here." Aristides said.

"Spring has started a while back and the air is getting warm." Kunou said.

The trio relaxed in the park, having a sense of peace. The sun was still high in the air.

While walking back through their neighborhood, the trio continued talking.

"Hawaii is kind of beautiful since most of the natives are Japanese descendant." Issei said.

"I heard about it. It's a tropical paradise out there. Maybe one day I could get there. Not by human means though." Aristides joked.

Issei laughed in response. He didn't notice a nun was about to bump into him and collided with the girl. She had a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip where she holds her Bible, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck. The veil covered her head, leaving everything save below her nose covered.

"Oh Kami... I'm so sorry about that." Issei quickly apologized.

"It's okay... I wasn't looking where I was going." The nun said.

(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - Aerith's Theme)

Soon, the wind blew her veil off. The girl's head was exposed, showing her blonde hair to the world around her. Issei was surprised to see her face. He felt as though the world around him slowed down. The girl's emerald eyes looked to Issei's brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry about that! Let me get your veil!" Issei said nervously.

"I-It's okay... I'm a little clumsy myself..." The nun said.

Aristides noticed the interaction between them. For some strange reason, a wave of nostalgia came to him when he saw the nun. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. It was an oddly familiar feeling when he saw her.

'It can't be... This girl... It's like that time back in Gaia... Aerith...' Aristides thought.

Soon, a wispy green mist came to him, embracing his body. Kunou noticed the Lifestream embracing him. She felt Aerith's presence, resulting a stray tear to fall from her right eye. Aristides also shedded a single tear from his right eye as well.

"I'm glad to come here and see you once again, Aristides. It has been a few years since we last talked." Aerith said.

Aristides didn't realize that Issei and Asia noticed the mist surrounding both Kunou and himself. Both humans noticed they were shedding a single tear, showing a forlorn expression in their faces as they had their eyes closed.

"Oh, this must be your girlfriend, Kunou. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Aerith said.

"You're...Aerith. The one who guided Aristides and Cloud in Gaia..." Kunou realized.

"Yes... Though my presence does bring a sense of sadness since it allows people to see my memories of my life, I truly wish I could introduce myself without causing a wave of grief." Aerith said somberly.

Issei and Asia watched as Kunou and Aristides were talking to the mist, which formed the shape of Aerith. Soon, her presence caused Issei to silently shed tears, along with Asia.

"Before we could talk more, we should invite your new friends. They look curious and scared of me being here." Aerith suggested.

The mist of the Lifestream encircled everyone like a ribbon. It allowed their minds to synchronize with Aerith. To them, they felt they were being transported somewhere else while physically, they were standing at the same path.

(Aerith's Theme OST ends here)

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Flowers Blooming in the Church)

Soon, they were in the mindscape of Aerith. It was a beautiful garden of various flowers blooming beautifully.

"Aerith..." Aristides said.

"We can all talk here. We're inside our minds, but mainly in mine. Time will pass slowly so it'll still be daytime for you all." Aerith reassured.

"It has been a few years since we last talked, Aerith..." Aristides said, holding his grief at bay.

"It has. I'm glad to see that you have been doing okay and with someone whom you care for." Aerith replied, showing a motherly smile.

Aerith then looked to Kunou, Issei and the nun. She had her curiosity with said nun.

"She feels like me... I am glad that my kind survived." She said.

Aristides, Kunou, and Issei gasped, hearing what Aerith said.

"W-what do you mean?" The nun asked shyly.

"You're a Cetra..." Aerith said.

"A what...?" The nun asked.

"Perhaps I can explain everything that I know of. It'll help save some time." Aristides suggested.

Kunou knew Aristides had knowledge about the Cetra. He began exposing what they were to Issei and Asia. Needless to say, both were shocked of the story he told.

"Wow... So these people have some kind of spiritual power that allows them to tap into the Lifestream?" The nun asked.

"Yes. Aerith is an example. Her spirit within the Lifestream allows her to manifest as a deity wherever she pleases." Aristides said.

Issei and the nun knew Aerith was deceased, explaining as to why she often exuded an aura of sadness near their presence. Seeing Aristides and Kunou affected, it was as though everything came into place of understanding.

"So... She has been, well..." Issei paused, unable to say anything.

Aerith knew what he was trying to say, seeing Issei was reluctant to mention she was dead.

"It's okay. I've grown used to being with the Lifestream. I'm no longer worried about it, though I wish I could come back alive." Aerith reassured.

Issei still felt guilty. The nun held her silver cross on her hand, praying to Aerith.

"I truly wish there was some way to get you back to life... However, that would make me an awful person." The nun said.

Aerith could see how empathetic the nun was to her. She gave a soft embrace to her in response.

"It's okay. Maybe in time, there might be a way for me to return." Aerith said.

Soon, Aerith's form began to flicker. She realized her time was running low.

"I truly wish we could chat more but my time is up... Goodbye for now, all of you. I will talk with you again some time later on." Aerith said.

The landscape began to brighten in a flash of light. Everyone disappeared as the light blinded their sight.

(Flowers Blooming in the Church OST ends here)

The quartet were back where they last stood. It took them a few minutes to process what they experienced.

"Looks like we have more to explain... In any case, mind if we asked your name?" Aristides said.

"I'm Asia Argento." The nun named Asia answered.

"Well, Asia... You seem to be lost." Kunou pointed out.

"Ah, yes... I was looking for the local church here..." Asia said.

Issei couldn't explain it, but he felt a strong desire to help the nun. It made him want to be near her, much to his confusion.

"I recalled there WAS a church here in Kuoh, but it's abandoned. There's no one living in there." Issei said.

The nun looked downhearted, hearing that the church was abandoned.

"Um... I don't have any place to stay at..." The nun said.

This made everyone worried for her. Issei couldn't ask her to come live at her place due to his parents. Aristides and Kunou only had each other so it was a viable option.

"She can stay at our place then. I'm sure Kunou's mother won't mind." Aristides said.

Issei breathes a sigh of relief. He felt reassured, which made him confused for some odd reason.

'I don't know what's going on with me... Lately, I feel as though I want to be with her. It's as though something is tugging me to her. It's not threatening, but I don't know what it is...' Issei thought.

"Mind if I come over with you guys?" Issei asked.

"Sure. I don't mind the extra company." Aristides said.

Back in their safe house, Aristides and Kunou guided Asia in her new room. Issei saw Asia setting her suitcase down.

"Um... Do you need help with your luggage, Asia?" Issei asked in a shy manner.

"Thank you, Issei." Asia said.

Aristides noticed Issei was acting strange with the girl. Kunou also noticed and was surprised of his recent actions.

"We should ask Issei what was going on... That looked rather strange." She whispered to him.

Aristides nodded in response. He then went to Issei.

"Issei, shouldn't you call your parents to let them know you're here?" Aristides asked.

"You're right... Let me do so." Issei said, dialing his house phone number.

After a few minutes of talking with his parents, Issei was helping Asia unpack her belongings in a spare room. He finished helping Asia, whom fell asleep due to jet lag, allowing him to talk with Aristides and Kunou.

"So Issei... You haven't noticed that your actions were a bit strange a few minutes ago?" Aristides questioned.

"Come to think of it, I felt this weird sensation that she seems to exert when I'm close by. It feels like a magnet, yet it's not something harmful." Issei explained.

"An attraction to the nun?" Aristides asked.

[Let me explain the reason.] A booming voice echoed.

Everyone traced the voice to Issei's left hand, which showed a green glow within.

"Who are you that's communicating with us?" Aristides questioned.

[Calm yourself, demi-god. I do not mean any harm to you.] The voice replied.

Aristides felt the energy coming from Issei's hand. It was oddly familiar to him from the tip of his tongue.

"I know this sensation... You're a dragon, are you not?" Aristides questioned.

[Yes, I'm a dragon. I'm glad to see that another one of my kind is close by. He also chose his summoner well.] The voice replied.

"What is your name?" Issei asked.

[I am known as Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, otherwise known as the Red Dragon Emperor.] Ddraig's voice called out.

"The Welsh Dragon... Many have heard of you among the supernatural. Few from the humans have as well." Aristides complimented.

[My presence is but a plague to those who knew and know my name and title. I was often in battle with a hated dragon in life before I became the Sacred Gear you see.] Ddraig said.

"I know who..." Aristides said with some dread.

"And the dragon whom I have to fight later on life... Who is it?" Issei asked.

[Albion. The Western Dragon, otherwise known as the White Dragon Emperor.] Ddraig voiced out with disgust.

"It's possible he too has become a Sacred Gear. It's probably a no-brainer at this point to consider him as an anti-thesis to you, Ddraig." Aristides said.

[Athena has taught you well. Yes, his appearance and abilities are an anti-thesis to me. My abilities allow me to boost the power of my possessor. However, for Albion, his abilities halves the opponent's strength, granting his user power in result. All races of the supernatural regard us as destined dragons to battle for life during the ages that passed.] Ddraig explained.

"What caused the fight to start?" Aristides asked.

[My fight with Albion started during the Great War, where the Three Factions were fighting. I didn't want anything to do with the carnage and kept to myself, living with my dragon brethren. However, Albion decided to announce us as the proxy of the Great War, which he wanted my kind to fight the factions. We argued till a fight broke out, resulting in us being killed.] Ddraig said.

Everyone present pondered on the explanation from Ddraig. Hearing Albion's betrayal to his kind made everyone present feel angered. Aristides was channeling his divine aura, causing his body to outline itself in light. Kunou had blue flames appearing behind her in a ring, which burned intensely. Issei was also angered, now feeling the need to fight the white dragon.

"Ddraig, if we do encounter the white dragon, we'll be ready to fight the possessor as well." Aristides said.

"I will also fight alongside you as well, Aristides. I too find it an inexcusable action from the White Dragon Emperor." Bahamut said, communicating through the Red Materia.

"Bahamut! I didn't know you can talk with me like this." Aristides exclaimed in surprise.

"I apologize for not revealing this to you before. I had to stabilize within the Materia in order for me to communicate with you. Now that your power has mixed with mine, I can speak out loud." Bahamut explained.

"Well, we have two dragons with us to fight against The White Dragon Emperor. Bahamut will evolve as I continue to train." Aristides said.

"Plus, I can also help in the battlefield." Kunou said.

"Thanks you two. I couldn't ask for anything more than trust." Issei said.

During the late afternoon on Monday, Issei, Aristides and Kunou were talking with Asia.

"Oh? The church sent you here?" The demi-god asked.

"Yes, but it has to do with an incident that occurred where I lived... I was...exiled from the church..." Asia reluctantly said.

"What exactly happened to you, Asia?" Issei asked in concern.

Asia sighed in response, not wanting to reveal her past. However, seeing the concern from everyone nearby, she gave in.

"I was a nun at a church. I didn't know my mother or father. The people told me I was left in a basket, where the priests heard my cries. When I was a young girl, I was able to awaken my Sacred Gear." Asia started.

'Somehow I think her story might sound a bit sad from how she's telling it.

"Soon, a priest came in, injured. I don't know what happened, but they claim they saw me moving to the priest and healing him in a green aura. Upon seeing what I did, the priest immediately took me in, making me into a nun." Asia continued.

'A member of the Christian church took her in after the display... He did it to protect her from revealing her Sacred Gear.' Aristides thought.

"I was kept in a church for some time, performing miracles of healing the sickly and injured. Soon, a devil appeared. He looked injured and was too weak to move. I immediately went up to him and healed his injuries in response. However, the church found out about it and exiled me..." Asia finished, showing tears on her eyes.

Aristides was furious. A Devil was responsible for her exile. His divine aura was flaring on his body. What's worse, the church exiled Asia like a scapegoat for simply healing a Devil. Issei was also angered, hearing the story.

'Another reason to hate Devils... Having a Peerage system to forcefully reincarnate a person of choice is disgusting enough. However, causing an innocent nun to be exiled from church, no matter how innocuous the action, just makes things ugly.' Aristides thought, frowning.

He got close to Asia, which made her nervous.

"Asia, we will be able to provide a room for you in this house. You're more than welcome to stay here." Aristides reassured.

"Thank you... I don't know anywhere else to stay in..." Asia gratefully replied.

The next few days have past. Aristides helped Asia get settled in his place temporarily. During the days, Issei kept visiting her to ensure she was doing okay. Much to Issei's surprise, he was doing the actions subconsciously. Currently, Aristides was in school, looking at the sky during lunch.

'To think that a nun would be transferred here from her church... I would have to question both the Vatican and the Angels for this.' Aristides thought.

While he was preoccupied in his thoughts, Akeno decided to playfully get his attention.

"Ara, Miyamoto-kun. What are you doing here?" She asked, getting close to him.

"It is none of your concern, Himejima-san. Take a hike." Aristides responded venomously.

"Oh, that won't do, Miyamoto-kun... You need to learn some manners." Akeno continued playfully, ignoring Aristides.

The demi-god briefly flared his divine aura, causing Akeno's hand to suddenly corrode from its skin. She recoiled in response, moving away from Aristides.

"Do not think about getting close to me physically..." He warned.

He walked away, meeting Issei and Kunou. Akron felt jealous, seeing how he was interacting with Kunou.

'I always like a challenge to claim my prize...' She thought, licking her lips.

Outside, Aristides was talking with Issei and Kunou, visibly crossed.

"So the Devils tried to persuade you through seduction... Not much of a surprise that they would do something like that. However, I'm happy you resisted." Kunou said, kissing Aristides on the right cheek.

Aristides blushed in response. Issei noticed the interaction, chuckling.

"You two are a nice couple..." He said.

Aristides laughed as well along with Kunou. However, Issei has a frown on his face.

"Will they leave us aside?" He asked.

"The Devils? No... They don't simply leave anyone who has a strong aura. They could even sense a Sacred Gear is nearby." Aristides reluctantly answered.

True to their belief, Rias and Akeno arrived, disturbing their peace. Aristides visibly scowled in response.

"What do you want with us, Gremory?" He snarled.

"Calm that attitude of yours down, Aristides. I need to know as to why my Queen suffered from severe burns from Holy power." Rias demanded.

"You mean Himejima? She invaded my privacy in an unorthodox manner. I gave her warning but she refused to heed it." Aristides briefly explained.

"So you admit to causing pain to my Queen. You deserve some discipline." Rias said, enveloping her body with her aura.

Aristides exhaled sharply before unleashing his aura. A blue aura enshrouded him like a flame. Kunou immediately knew this wouldn't end well for Rias.

"You're welcome to try and fight me, but I guarantee that you won't survive, let alone unscathed." He said.

Rias felt his aura, feeling intimidated. Akeno also felt the menacing sensation from the aura, knowing she provoked him.

"A-alright then... I'll ensure that my peerage will not disturb you, Kunou, and Issei." Rias relented.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Aristides snarled.

Rias and Akeno immediately left their presence. Aristides calmed down in response, though he was twitchy. Issei and Kunou were the same, not liking their presence.

"I never liked it when they show up..." Kunou said.

"I agree." Issei followed.

An ominous silence permeated around them. Due to their encounter with Rias, they cannot feel relaxed.

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

Note: Sorry it took me a while. Been busy with school and work.

To PandaGX: While my OC reluctantly agreed to help Rias, his hatred of any devils did not alleviate. This chapter reignites the hate Aristides had for them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: A devil's begging. Meeting with the killer of the Nekomata.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Let the battles begin)

The trio went to the safe house after the school finished. Aristides was training with Issei, helping him master his Sacred Gear. They were sparring within the dojo of the safe house.

"Okay Issei... Try to make your shots easier to perform." Aristides commanded.

Issei began concentrating on his Sacred Gear. Soon, he began to feel the power slowly building up.

[Boost!]

Issei felt his strength increase. Aristides noted there was a Roman symbol for one shown in the green gem.

"It seems that every ten seconds, the Sacred Gear can boost your strength normally. It's possible that this may act as a limiter unless you experience a sudden rush of emotions since Sacred Gears respond to the wielder's mind." Aristides explained.

"I have a feeling you're theory might be right. I just hope I don't need to succumb to negative emotions of despair to get stronger..." Issei dreaded.

"Let's hope not, but I doubt that is the case... Anyway, try to fire off your shots at me." Aristides said.

Soon, Issei concentrated on his palm to create a magical bullet.

[Explosion!]

The released power soon became a faint crimson aura. It slowly coalesced into a small sphere. The sphere was hovering near his left palm.

"Don't waver. Try to make the bullet split into multiple shots. It'll help increase your variation of the technique itself." Aristides reassured.

Soon, Issei punched the bullet, hurling it to Aristides. A second after, the bullet was split into 5 separate spheres. Aristides took aim, holding his bow before launching an arrow of light. Like Issei's attack, the arrow suddenly split into five and intercepted the magic bullets. They were in a standstill till they exploded.

"Now that was a success... Issei, that trick I taught you will be able to intimidate opponents whom can't handle projectiles very well. If they see only one, they may have the advantage. However, if facing multiple at once, then they are at a disadvantage." Aristides explained.

"Now that could come in handy. However, I noticed that the shots are weaker that they used to be." Issei said.

"That's true. The power from the main shot is split based on how many shots are created. I reckon that you'll need to split it into at least three projectiles so the power of the shots can do damage to the opponents you're fighting against." Aristides lectured.

Soon, he and Issei equipped their swords. Aristides held the Fusion Swords while Issei held the shapeshifting sword in its great knife form.

"Here we go..." Aristides announced.

The sound of two metal objects clanging echoed in the training area. It echoed throughout the house, alerting Kunou and Kuroka.

"Nya? Sounds like Aristides is training again." Kuroka said.

"Oh, he isn't alone though. He and Issei decided to use the training room in the basement. Aristides-kun wanted to help Issei get stronger." Kunou said.

"Oh, that explains why, nya. Why don't we take a look?" Kuroka asked.

Kunou nodded as she led Kuroka to the training room.

The two girls noticed the boys clashing their respective swords. Both didn't waver as they continued to fight.

"Those two are training hard. They want to ensure they can be strong enough to fight their enemies." Kunou said.

"Nya, they're handsome when they get serious. I like seeing strong people training and fighting." Kuroka said in a sultry tone.

The boy didn't noticed the girls watching their spar. They were locked in the heat of combat. Oddly, both had a smile, making them seem they were enjoying their training.

"They're smiling... I think they are enjoying this." Kunou noticed.

Soon, Aristides began channeling his divine aura in a blue light. Issei, in response, channeled his draconian aura, showing a red light. Both auras were starting to clash before the boys unleashed an energy wave from their swords. Both clashed and dispersed upon meeting.

"That was a good stalemate there, Issei." Aristides said.

"I know. It's starting to feel natural in using the same technique you do." Issei realized.

(Let the battles begin OST ends here)

Soon, the boys noticed Kunou and Kuroka. Issei, whom didn't knew Kuroka, was surprised to see another girl.

"Oh, who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm Kuroka. I happen to be staying with your friends here in this house. I tend to act like a house cat, though I'm actually a yōkai called a Nekomata, nya." Kuroka said.

"A Nekomata? You mean, you're a cat yōkai?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Nyahahaha... I like how surprised you are. To answer your question, I am a yōkai. A cat yōkai to be precise. Aristides and Kunou helped me when I was in trouble. I'm forever grateful for their part." Kuroka answered.

"Oh. Sounds like they have been good people to help you." Issei said.

"Aristides tends to be altruistic for the most part. He went through great lengths to learn how to fight. I often tag along to fight alongside him." Kunou said.

"I'm glad to be friends with everyone here regardless of what you all are." Issei said with a smile.

"Anyway, we finished our training for today. Let's get ourselves washed up. We still have school tomorrow." Aristides said.

Issei nodded in agreement. Both boys didn't like the putrid smell of their sweat.

After a few hours, night has fallen. Issei gave a call to his parents to notify them he will be staying in Aristides's place again.

"So, what do you propose we do? The Devils have been acting more boldly lately. Since that girl, Rias, has been moving into our privacy without us being wary, we can't let our guard down." Issei said.

"I know... However, they did request me to handle a problem. Although I'm reluctant, I complied to help." Aristides said.

"What did Rias asked you to help her?" Issei pondered.

"She didn't fully explain, but according to her, Rias is in a marriage contract. Apparently, her bachelor is not a desirable person." Aristides said.

"Sounds like she had an arranged marriage, one of which is unfavorable." Issei said.

"My point exactly, Issei... However, this comes with a silver lining. At least I'll be avenging the Nekomata race." Aristides snarled.

Kuroka heard what Aristides said and paid attention. She realized the demi-god found her race's killer.

"Aristides... Did you say you'll avenge my race's death?" Kuroka asked seriously.

"As serious as I'll be till I lose every drop of my blood... I won't let his transgressions go unpunished. Just because you slew a Devil from one of the 72 pillars doesn't excuse him and his family for hunting your kind down. As soon as I fight him and take his life, I'll hunt his family down." Aristides answered.

Kuroka could tell he was following true to his statement. A sense of hope and redeem filled her spirit. Issei and Kunou listened to the conversation, knowing the demi-god will continue protecting the Yōkai faction.

"I entrust you something that I have." Kuroka said, giving her headband to Aristides.

Upon receiving her headband, Aristides felt a strong, warm aura encompass his body. He realized what it was.

"Senjutsu...! Kuroka, you laced this headband with your aura." Aristides realized.

"Yes. My senjutsu aura is in this headband. Since you told me of your training with Son Wukong, you can use it." Kuroka said.

Hearing the name, Issei was now openly questioning what he heard.

"Son Wukong? You mean that same monkey king yōkai exists!?" Issei asked with surprise.

"Yes he does. He trained me in senjutsu and performing the Limit Breaks." Aristides answered bluntly.

"At this point, I'm not surprised anymore... In any case, I'll let you two continue with your talk. I'll retire for the night." Issei yawned.

Kuroka then continued her talk with Aristides. Kunou was still with them, having a smile on her face.

"I appreciate what you gave me, Kuroka. Is there something else that I need to know?" Aristides asked.

The Nekomata had a smile on her face before giggling. Her face showed rosy patches.

"Well... The headband I gave you has a significant meaning..." She said.

"Hmm? What kind of meaning?" Aristides asked.

Kuroka boldly went to Aristides and kissed his lips. Kunou watched with mild surprise, though she knew the Nekomata had feelings for the demi-god. Aristides blushed red in response.

"By offering my headband to you, I'm practically asking you to be with you. I know Kunou was the first person whom you have been with and may be your mate. However, I'm also asking the same thing." Kuroka said.

Aristides now realized he was practically asked in a proposal.

"Well... Since Kunou did say that she's willing to share, I won't hold it down for you. Though it may take some time to know you more, considering I met you roughly a few years ago in a predicament." Aristides noted.

Kuroka smiled and hugged Aristides, making him blush in response. Kunou, understanding his reasoning, smiled in response. She knew he wanted to understand Kuroka slowly before establishing a relation with her.

The next few days were relatively quiet. Issei, Kunou and Aristides were at peace with no disturbance from the Devils. They were resting during lunch period outside and felt calm without their presence.

"Thank goodness we are without disturbance from the Devils. I'm beginning to think whether or not they'll make their next move." Aristides complied.

"I know... It's nice to have some peace and quiet with friends." Issei said, relaxing in the warm breeze.

"It's a nice change for once. Let's hope these days continue to occur." Kunou agreed.

The sun's rays felt warm to Kunou and Issei. Aristides felt at peace as the light from the sun shined on his body.

'It's so relaxing... I could rest like this in an open field one day.' He thought.

Soon, the afternoon bell rang, ending their brief nap with nature.

"Might as well head to class. Nothing else to do." Aristides mused.

Issei and Kunou laughed in response. They walked their way to their classroom to get ready for their lessons.

It was now Friday evening. Aristides and Kunou walked Issei back to his home. The couple soon went back to their safe house to rest for the day.

"Ne Aristides-kun. Would it be okay for us to go out on a date one day?" Kunou asked.

Aristides blushed but smiled. He hugged Kunou, who also smiled, feeling his aura.

"Of course, Kunou. I'll let you know when we can have our date together." The demi-god responded.

Kuroka overheard the conversation and playfully lunged at the couple with a group hug.

"Nya? You two are planning a date?" She asked.

"We were..." Kunou grunted.

"Nyahaha. Maybe one day Aristides-kun could take me out too." Kuroka teased, pressing her body on him.

Aristides blushed red in response. His mouth quivered as he tried to say what he wanted.

"I-I'll think about it. H-H-However, I need to take Kunou out first." He stuttered.

Kuroka was surprised of his faithful resolve. She can see why Kunou fell in love with him.

"Nya, you have a strong spirit. I'm glad that chose my future mate well, nya." Kuroka said with a smile.

Kunou and Kuroka were asleep as night fell. Aristides was awake during the late night. He had something on his mind that was troubling him.

'I will have to break that Gremory Devil out of her marriage contract. However, I'm beginning to doubt whether I should follow my part.' Aristides pondered.

Soon, a magic circle appeared above him. From it, Rias appeared. The demi-god responded by holding out his Fusion Swords, ready to attack.

"Gremory... What do you want with me and how did you find this place?" Aristides snarled.

Rias didn't answer and quickly went to him, pushing him on a nearby couch. She began to undress herself.

"Aristides... Please, help me. This is the only way." Rias begged.

Not agreeing with Rias's method, Aristides slapped her in the face. This brought her mind back in reality.

"That hurt...! Though I should thank you for the slap since my mind was awry." Rias reluctantly said.

"Answer me this instant... Why are you here and how did you discover this place?" Aristides questioned, giving a threatening vibe.

"I desperately needed to throw myself away from this marriage contract. I don't want anything to do with it. My idea was to give my virginity to someone else so the contract would be null. However, I realized it would place you in danger. The reason as to how I found you here was I trailed you." Rias explained.

Aristides had a visible scowl that contorted with barely contained rage. Rias knew she pressed the wrong buttons on the demi-god.

"So you meant to tell me that by risking both your body and my life, you would seek your freedom. On top of that, you followed and placed your aura on my house so you can arrive here with your filthy presence!?" Aristides bellowed.

His aura raged around his body, intimidating Rias to no end.

"You better pray for a miracle that I don't take your life here and now..." Aristides ominously replied.

Rias couldn't escape from his rampage. Aristides began chasing her out from the house, even outside, flailing his sword. This made Rias run like crazy in a futile attempt to escape from him. Several beams of light were created with each swing from the demi-god's sword. The loud noise got Kunou and Kuroka to wake up.

"Nya... What is with the loud noise...?" Kuroka asked tiredly.

"That sounds like Aristides... Oh no... The Devils found the safe house." Kunou panicked.

"We should worry more about Aristides-kun first! He's on a rampage!" Kuroka suggested.

The girls were following Aristides as he led siege to Rias. Both could see his aura flailing wildly on his body.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DEVIL AND PERISH!!" Aristides bellowed.

Rias continued running to avoid the onslaught. Soon, a silver magic circle appeared and protected her. However, Rias was not pleased to know who it came from.

"Grayfia... On what choices did you come for? Did my brother sent you to stop my actions or from your own concern?" She asked.

"Both, to be precise. Let us not discuss for we have someone who's about to kill you..." Grayfia said calmly.

Aristides looked at Grayfia, recognizing her. His face contorted with rage.

"You... I remember you. You're the woman who accompanied Sirzechs years ago due to the number of incidents in Kyoto!" Aristides said.

Kuroka and Kunou arrived to see Grayfia. Soon, Grayfia noticed the two girls. Her eyes took note of the Nekomata and began charging her demonic power.

"Kuroka. For your involvement in killing off one of the members of the 72 pillars, I will ensure your death." Grayfia said, shooting a destructive orb of ice.

"Grayfia, no!" Rias warned.

Aristides heard the speech and charged through to pierce the ice orb. Using his divine aura, he swung his sword, creating a powerful wave of light that sliced the orb in half, dispersing it. Grayfia was shocked to see that her attack was intercepted till she noticed too late a blade piercing her left arm.

"Not only you threaten to kill an innocent, but you show your presence for all these years. Tell your husband that he has crossed on thin ice. Now that I found out the ones whom killed off the Nekomata race, I will hunt them down, one by one..." Aristides said, dragging the blade through Grayfia's arm before removing it.

Grayfia screamed in pain, feeling the divine aura poisoning her. Rias tried to stop Aristides, only to get backhanded.

"You're not someone whom I can underestimate... I will inform Sirzechs about this..." Grayfia weakly said.

"I won't kill you, but I'm ensuring that my message is sent." Aristides growled.

Grayfia and Rias teleported. Kunou and Kuroka noticed Aristides was breathing heavily in anger. A few minutes passed till Aristides calmed down from his rampage but he was still angry. With his pent up frustration, he went outside and punched a nearby stone wall, destroying it, which startled the girls.

"I cannot handle their presence anymore than I should... The killer of the Yōkai members in this town may have fled, but now I found a bigger target to exterminate..." Aristides snarled.

Kunou slowly approached him before kissing his lips. This soothed Aristides's rage, allowing him to think rationally.

"Are you calm?" Kunou asked in concern.

"Yes... Those two ignited my anger the moment Rias discovered our home. It's time to put up security seals and barriers to prevent them from arriving in our place again." Aristides answered.

Kunou and Kuroka agreed. Aristides began placing magical barriers on the house. The two girls added seals within the interior and exterior to prevent any Devils from teleporting inside.

An hour later, Aristides finished writing a letter to Yasaka and sent it to her to describe the current situation. He was still tense, barely getting any sleep after the encounter.

'I'll be confronting the one of the killers of the Nekomata race. Although the murderer of the Yōkai members in this town escaped, I'll worry about him later. Right now, I have a new agenda.' Aristides thought, hinting some bloodlust.

Feeling the increasing exhaustion, Aristides soon fell asleep. However, he didn't had a pleasant sleep as he was twitching.

The next morning, Aristides and Kunou were with Issei. All three had a serious expression in their faces. They were heading to the old school building.

"Aristides-kun... If you feel your anger is overwhelming you, I'll help you calm down. Just try to remain calm." Kunou said.

"I'll try... Seeing that I'm about to enter a Devil's hideout, I would show some anger." Aristides said, holding a snarl back.

"I couldn't agree more... I'm still angered that I was about to be used as a bargaining chip for this." Issei said.

All three slowly walked into the old school building.

Rias and her peerage were sitting inside with an uncomfortable expression. Upon seeing the doors open, everyone noted the three people whom walked in.

"Aristides, Kunou, Issei... What brings you here?" Rias asked in surprise.

"I should ask you the same thing from last night. However, I can still sense that Devil maid nearby." Aristides said, looking to his right.

A white magic circle appeared and Grayfia arrived. Her injured arm was bandaged and freshly stained with blood. Upon seeing the demi-god, Grayfia became wary not to provoke him.

"So it seems that Rias has invited you to this club... Why do you hold such contempt to Devils?" Grayfia asked.

Rias and her peerage were equally curious. However, this made Aristides angry in response.

"Don't make me repeat a second time since you know the answer, Devil wench! I loathe your kind for all you took due to your greed!" Aristides snarled.

Rias and her peerage could feel the intense pressure from him. Grayfia stood her ground, but she knew it was a losing battle.

"In any case, I came to inform Rias that he would be showing up soon." Grayfia said.

"What!? This is too early for him to show up!" Rias exclaimed.

Soon, an orange magic circle appeared. Within it, flames roared. A male figure appeared from the circle.

"Whew... It has been a while since I last came to the human world. I almost forgot how it feels." The man said.

Aristides could tell this man was a Devil. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned. The tip button was left undone, giving a slight view to his chest. His hair was a short blonde, reaching to his chin. His eyes were a blue color. Overall, this man appeared to be in his early 20s.

"Rias, my dear. I've come here to take you back to the Underworld." The man said.

Rias showed evident disgust, refusing his advances to her.

"I will not marry you, Riser! I already made that clear!" Rias spat angrily.

"You must understand Rias. This is for the future for us Pure Blooded Devils. The number of Reincarnated Devils has increased in order to repopulate, but Pure Bloods are in the threat of extinction. This marriage is critical to prevent that." Riser explained.

Rias continued refusing his advances. Nobody noticed Aristides had his hair cover his eyes. He was subtle, but was shown shaking violently.

'This man... He's one of them whom killed off the Nekomata race.' He thought.

"For those who don't know him..." Grayfia paused, looking at Issei, Aristides and Kunou.

"This is Riser Phenex, third son of the Phenex family. He was arranged as the groom-to-be for Rias." Grayfia finished.

'Riser Phenex... I will avenge the Nekomata by killing you and your family...' Aristides thought maliciously.

Soon, everyone felt a subtle shift in the air. Rias's peerage looked at Aristides, noting he was barely able to restrain himself. Kunou could see he was desperately trying to keep himself composed.

"What's this here? Rias, you didn't tell me you have new recruits." Riser said, looking at Kunou mainly.

"They're not recruits nor they are Devils." Rias corrected.

"Oh? Well then. Young lady, how would you like to be in my Peerage?" Riser asked to Kunou.

"I refuse." Kunou immediately responded.

"You will join my Peerage, young lady, no matter what you say." Riser said.

Before anyone realized, Aristides delivered a powerful hook, throwing Riser outside. Everyone felt the force of his punch, while trying not to be overwhelmed by his quiet rage.

"Who dares attack me!?" Riser exclaimed.

Riser noticed Aristides with his left hand extended. He had an angered expression, which was contorting.

"You are the one who attacked me? You shall pay dearly for that!" Riser snarled.

Aristides growled before shouting out. His divine aura soon poured out, creating a fiery shroud.

'This boy...' Riser thought.

Aristides wasted no time and attacked Riser. As soon as the demi-god punched him, it seemed nothing worked.

"You believe that would work-"

Riser was interrupted when he felt blood coming out of his mouth. He covered his mouth in response. Soon, a sharp feeling of pain was felt in his entire body.

"You bastard! You're not a Devil!" Riser exclaimed.

Soon, Grayfia went to intercept to stop the fight. However, she felt Aristides's divine aura surging wildly, forcing her to move away. Rias and her peerage watched as Aristides relentlessly attacked Riser in anger. They all noted how deathly quiet he was.

'He's lost it...' Kiba thought.

'I never seen him go this far in his vendetta against Devils.' Grayfia thought.

'That hatred... He's dangerous.' Koneko thought.

Outside, Aristides was snarling like an animal, fighting against Riser. Both of his heterochromic eyes were glowing in their respective colors.

"What are you? Your power is equal, no, greater than mine..." Riser questions with some fright.

"Someone whom seeks revenge." Aristides responded with a chilling voice.

Grayfia interrupted the fight by creating large spikes of ice.

"That's enough! I will retaliate if I have to put an end to this skirmish!" She responded in a commanding tone.

To emphasize her point, Grayfia unleashed her demonic aura. This made Riser and Aristides pause for a moment. However, the demi-god responded by flaring his own divine aura. Grayfia briefly struggled from the intense pressure it gave.

"Stay out of my way, wife of Sirzechs! This man is responsible for a crime I cannot overlook!" Aristides yelled.

His divine aura dominated Grayfia's, causing her to be fatigued. She couldn't withstand the pure pressure from it.

"I will step forward to ensure a quarrel such as this won't happen. Seeing that it was inevitable, Sirzechs suggested a counter deal." Grayfia said.

"And that is?" Aristides questioned with a snarl.

"An unofficial Rating Game." Grayfia answered.

"A Rating Game? Sounds like a battle royale between Devil peerages." Aristides commented with a scoff.

"It is." Grayfia confirmed.

Riser grunted as he stood up from the recent beating of his life.

"You...! I will challenge you to a Rating Game! I won't allow someone like you, who is a mere mortal defile me in such a humiliating manner!!" Riser bellowed.

"We'll settle this on this so-called Rating Game you pheonix wannabe!" Aristides yelled back.

White flames began surrounding the demi-god. The intensity of the flames were hot, even for Riser. Every devil sensed the power within them.

"Those flames...!" Riser realized.

"You catch up quickly... These flames are made from my own divine power. Fight fire with fire..." Aristides said venomously.

Riser didn't realized that he would be fighting a difficult battle. Despite suffering from Aristides's light poisoning his body, he wouldn't be dissuaded from a fight.

"I will return in 10 days! Mark my words, mortal! I will slay you and take your girl as a concubine!" Riser said, disappearing.

Aristides clenched his hands harshly, drawing blood from them. Kunou alleviated his anger by simply touching his left arm.

"Kunou... I won't allow that scoundrel to take you away from me... He won't get away with this, especially for the crimes he committed." Aristides said.

Grayfia was curious of Aristides's statement.

"Pray tell, what crimes did he commit?" She asked.

"You Devils and your curiosity are like a poison to my mind... Riser and the entire Phenex household are responsible for driving the Nekomata race to near extinction." Aristides answered, clearly showing his disdain.

The Devils present were shocked of what they heard. Koneko in particular was aghast, hearing the sudden revelation. Aristides noticed it right away.

"Judging by how that Devil girl responded, she's one of them... A former Nekomata..." Aristides revealed.

"How...did you know I'm a Nekomata...?" Koneko asked with slight fear.

"We met another one of your kind... She was named Kuroka..." Kunou followed.

Koneko started hyperventilating. Hearing the name made her shake like a leaf.

"The stray Nekomata whom killed one of the 72 pillars... Is she with you?" Rias questioned, showing her aura.

"Cease your aura before I extinguish it forcefully, Gremory! Kuroka told me the whole story as to what she did. I'm not just disappointed in your kind. I loathe for their destruction, especially those who killed members of the Yōkai faction." Aristides explained, channeling his aura fiercely.

Rias was subdued from the pressure. She didn't want to provoke the demi-god's anger on herself.

"What will you do the ones responsible...for the extinction?" Rias reluctantly questioned.

"I won't reveal anything what I'm planning to do in your ears! However, I will offer a cryptic message. A pillar will fall and a dirge of flames shall encompass it." Aristides said.

Issei remained silent, not wanting to be selective. Upon hearing his friend's accusations, he too developed an abhorrence to the Devils.

"Aristides... That warning you gave them..." Issei paused.

"You'll see what I meant to them." Aristides responded.

"Don't handle this alone... I want to fight by your side since I can see why you harbor such hate against Devils." Issei said.

"Quite an admirable resolve... Alright then. However, I'm intending to train within the realm of Olympus. If you wish to train with me, feel free to come along." Aristides offered.

"I will also train as well. I won't allow that snob to lay claim to me." Kunou followed.

Aristides chuckled, using his Hyperion Gate creator to visit the Olympian gods. Rias and the others watched as the trio disappeared.

"How will he know where the Rating Game will take place? Rias questioned herself.

Within Mount Olympus, the realm of the Olympian gods was a calming sight to the demi-god. He walked to the thrones where the gods reside.

"Aristides. Good to see you again, my grandson." Zeus said jovially.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, grandfather. However, I've come to request additional training." Aristides said, bowing to Zeus.

Kunou and Issei followed. Zeus noticed his grandson appearing serious.

"Hmmm... It seems that this is a concern for you to handle. I believe it must be due to Devils giving you trouble?" Zeus asked.

"Not just that... I found the ones responsible for driving the Nekomata race to near extinction. However, my friends and I are now forced to participate in a battlefield from the Devils." Aristides explained.

Zeus recalled the number of Nekomata disappearing till they relocated in Kyoto. A frown was visible on his face.

"Very well. I will lead you to three of the most influential warriors in ancient history. They shall provide the necessary training for you and your friends." Zeus said.

The king of the Olympian gods lead the trio to a training room. There, several clanging sounds echoed as three warriors were seen. All three were muscular men, wearing traditional Greek clothing consisting of a colored robe with a loincloth. One of the men was very large, appearing 7 feet tall. He had a spartan helmet on.

"At ease, men! We have some people to train." The muscular man said.

Zeus approached the muscular being. Aristides held a wary expression, but he trusted his grandfather.

"Hercules, this is your nephew, Aristides. He and his friends requested for some training in preparation for an upcoming battle." Zeus spoke.

"So my nephew wishes to train here to prepare for a fight..." Hercules said.

He soon walked to the demi-god. Each step Hercules made, a thundering sound shook the ground. One could tell this was not one man to pick a fight with.

"Hercules, I humbly request your aid in training my friends and I for the sake of retribution." Aristides said.

"What retribution do you seek?" Hercules asked.

Hercules's voice was coarse, yet sounded smooth. A testament to the man who endured so much in life.

"A certain enemy I've recently learned of has caused a heinous crime... A genocide of a race from the Yōkai Faction. The same enemy has not been granted punishment so I seek to fulfill the awaited justice." Aristides answered.

"You're avenging a Yōkai race who was driven to near extinction... You have such dedication to go this far for the Yōkai Faction. Why do you have such intentions?" Hercules asked.

"Just as I consider Olympus a family, Yasaka and the Yōkai Faction are also my family as well. My friends and my loved ones... I would sacrifice myself to ensure they will survive. I would be damned if I let this unjust act from the enemy go unpunished." Aristides replies.

"You have the resolve and valor for one to fight against those who cause such problems. For that, I shall abide to your request. How much time till the battle starts?" Hercules questioned.

"About 10 days. I have the time necessary to train ourselves to become the warriors ideal of an Olympian." Aristides said.

"Very well. Leonidas, please come forward." Hercules said.

"Έτσι επιθυμείτε να συμμετάσχετε στην εκπαίδευση της Σπαρτιάτης. Πρέπει να σας προειδοποιήσω ... Αυτή η εκπαίδευση θα είναι σκληρή." Leonidas spike in Greek.

Kunou and Issei couldn't tell what he said, but Aristides knew.

"Ναι. Πρέπει να πολεμήσω αυτόν τον εχθρό, του οποίου το έγκλημα έμεινε ατιμώρητο. Αυτός και η οικογένειά του προκάλεσαν γενοκτονία μιας φυλής, μια πράξη που θεωρώ πιο ντροπιαστική." Aristides said.

"Πολύ καλά τότε, νεαρός πολεμιστής. Θα σας βοηθήσω να γίνετε ισχυροί ότι η χάρη της Νίκη θα σας δοθεί." Leonidas said.

Aristides looked to his friends, noting they couldn't understand the Greek language.

"I spoke with Leonidas... He too will agree on training us. He did mention this training method will be harsh so prepare yourselves." Aristides said.

The last man coming was a well-trained warrior. He had a blue cape on. It was a contrast to the red cape Hercules and Leonidas was wearing.

"Themistocles will show how to use battle tactics if you're in overwhelming odds. He is a genius when it comes to battles." Hercules said.

"Παρακαλώ, Ἡρακλής... Η τιμή και η ανδρεία σας είναι πιο εντυπωσιακές από ό, τι η δική μου ως θνητός." Themistocles replied.

"Όχι, Θεμιστοκλής. Οι προσπάθειές σας στη μάχη του Μαραθώνα είναι ανήσυχοι στα μάτια μου. Αυτό μόνο σας κάνει έναν μεγάλο στρατηγό ίσο με τον Λεωνίδας, ο οποίος έδωσε τη ζωή του με 300 Σπαρτιάτες για να προστατεύσει το σπίτι του και όλη την Ελλάδα από τον Ξέρξη" Hercules said to Themistocles.

Aristides felt proud to be trained alongside the greatest of Greek warriors with his friend, Issei and fiancé, Kunou.

"Εντάξει ... Ας ξεκινήσουμε με την εκπαίδευσή μας. Θα χρειαστεί να προετοιμαστούμε για οτιδήποτε." Aristides said.

The Greek heroes smiled, seeing the demi-god, despite being half-Greek, was shouldering the Greek spirit.

"Let's start training." Aristides said to Issei and Kunou.

"I will also help. Let me train you guys as well." Bahamut said.

"Good to hear you'll be helping us. Are you sure you can be summoned here to train us?" Aristides asked.

"In this realm, I'm able to manifest my body in its full glory so I can help. Once you leave the realm of the gods, I'll return within the Summon Materia." Bahamut said.

"Okay then, my friend. Let's start." Aristides announced.

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

Note: Translations are as followed in appearance order.

So you wish to partake in the Spartan training. I must warn you... The training will be harsh.

Yes. I have to fight this enemy, whose crime was left unpunished. He and his family caused a genocide of a race, an act that I find most disgraceful.

Very well then, young warrior. I will help you all become strong that Nike's grace will be given to you.

Please, Hercules... Your honor and valor are more impressive than mine as a mortal.

Your efforts in the battle of Marathon are of valor in my eyes. That alone makes you a great general as equal as Leonidas, whom gave his life with 300 spartans to protect his home and all of Greece from Xerxes.

Alright... Let's start with our training. We will need to prepare ourselves for anything.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Gathering of information. A foreshadowed new age.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

Aristides, Issei, and Kunou were training harshly with the Greek warriors. All had several scrapes and bruises, but have become strong warriors. They had a respecting image to their eyes. Themistocles felt proud teaching his war methods to the three teens while Leonidas also respected their willingness to fight as Spartan Warriors with honor. Hercules couldn't be more proud to his youngest nephew and friends as he helped Aristides with his newfound superhuman strength. He also helped Issei and Kunou developed newfound levels of their strength, able to access it at will. Both uncle and nephew enjoyed the company as they performed their spars. To make their training more effective, they were taught survival skills as well, thanks to Bahamut.

"It's has been almost a week since we came here to train." Issei said, wiping his forehead.

"It has been. I'm happy to have trained here and spend some time with my relatives." Aristides said, showing a calming smile.

"Though I understand the harshness of the training from both Leonidas and Themistocles, they were amazing. I'm glad to have been honored to meet two of the greatest warriors in history, including the legendary Hercules." Issei said.

Aristides laughed jovially as Issei sat near him. Both had a growing respect for each other, despite their differences. Kunou joined in, having a smile on her face.

"Okay, boys. We had a good time training today. Let's take a breather for half an hour before we continue. That's what Hercules told us." Kunou said.

Both smiled in response. Kunou also developed a well-toned, curvaceous figure. It was akin to looking at a Greek female warrior and a deity. One's sight could compare her beauty close to Aphrodite, but with experience of fighting from Athena.

"Leonidas and Themistocles may have been rough on you guys. In fact, almost every part of your bodies are bruised up or scraped." Kunou admitted.

"We're all trained to fight for the purpose of fighting Riser in the next few days. Plus, I've also contacted some friends to come over and see the Rating Game." Aristides said.

"What friends?" Kunou and Issei asked.

Aristides smirked before speaking cryptically.

"A landslide will come." He said.

Kunou and Issei were confused, but they could tell he was inferring to a group. Before questioning any further, Bahamut flew by with Hercules on his back.

"We've come to let you know that it's time to continue the training." Bahamut informed.

"Okay then. Thank you, my friend." Aristides said.

Bahamut nodded gracefully as Hercules leaped off the dragon's back. It continued flying around the realm of Olympus.

The trio were currently sparring with all three Greek warriors. All were facing their respective opponents. Aristides was facing Leonidas, Issei was fighting Hercules, and Kunou was facing Themistocles. The teens continued sharpening their battle skills with their swords and hand to hand combat.

"Come, Issei. Show me your strength to prove your a friend to my nephew!" Hercules bellowed, ready to fight.

Issei used his Boosted Gear to charge his power up before augmenting his body with Ddraig's power. He then dashed to Hercules, seemingly leaving himself open.

'So he wants to dash forward and feint his attack. Obvious, but clever nonetheless.' Hercules thought, smirking.

Issei made a straight punch, but didn't land on the Greek warrior. He noticed Hercules dashing around him, attempting to tackle him. This made Issei immediately perform a side flip, landing gracefully near him, till Hercules kicked him on the side.

'Ugh... His strength is not just on his arms. They're also on his legs too.' Issei thought in pain.

"You have a good reaction time, but you must be aware of your opponent. However, I'm impressed you read that I was ready for your feint. I'll commend you for thinking that far." Hercules said with a prideful smile.

"Every opponent in a fight has a weakness so I need to exploit it. I'm not implying in striking the enemy's back, but finding an opening." Issei explained diligently.

"Aren't we an honest warrior? I like that part from you." Hercules jovially responded.

Aristides held the one of the Side Blades of the Fusion Sword, preferring their weight to match Leonidas's Roman spatha Sword. He preferred single wielding as he didn't want to dishonor Leonidas by using two swords.

"Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος. Έχετε το πλεονέκτημα να με συντρίψετε με δύο σπαθιά, αλλά εσείς επέλεξε μόνο ένα. Γιατί?" Leonidas asked.

"Είναι ανέντιμο αν βασίζομαι σε δύο σπαθιά αμέσως σε αυτό το spar. Θα ήθελα να εκπαιδεύσω με ένα σπαθί μέχρι να μου πείτε να ασκήσω δύο." Aristides responded.

"Βλέπω ότι είστε και οι δύο έντιμοι και απρόθυμοι να κάνετε τεχνικές που δεν είναι σωστές. Δεδομένου ότι έχω ενημερωθεί για τους αντιπάλους σας, μερικές φορές, είναι καλύτερο να το κάνετε. Ωστόσο, σέβομαι τις αποφάσεις σας." Leonidas remarked.

The former Spartan King began swinging his sword to Aristides as he blocked or parried each one. Both warriors were on even ground as they tried to fight dominantly to hold their ground. Soon, they exhausted themselves after pushing too much of their strength on their swords, causing their muscles to briefly ache, forcing them to separate. This didn't deter them as they quickly dashed and clashed their blades once more. Leonidas performed a spin kick to knock Aristides off balance. However, the demi-god jumped to avoid it, only to notice the Spartan King using the momentum of his kick to aid his sword swing. Aristides quickly attempted to block the attack, but was pushed a few feet, trying to withstand it.

"Πρέπει να θυμηθώ τις τεχνικές που έχετε εκπαιδεύσει σε μένα, τον Λεωνίδα." Aristides said.

"Μην εκνευρίζεσαι. Γίνες ένας ισχυρός πολεμιστής, που ταιριάζονταν στο παρελθόν με τους συμπατριώτες μου Σπαρτιάτες. Κάθε πολεμιστής, ανεξάρτητα από το πόσο ειδικευμένος κάνει ένα απλό λάθος. Εναπόκειται σε εσάς να τα βρει για να πάρει το πλεονέκτημα. Θυμηθείτε τη φράση από μένα από τους προπάτορές μου: σεβασμό και τιμή." Leonidas reassured.

Aristides nodded as he calmed himself. Leonidas noted his student was getting better as they continued.

Kunou and Themistocles were training with each other. Both showed their respective fighting styles with their swords.

"It's an honor training with you, Themistocles. I'm sorry that I can't speak your native tongue though..." Kunou spoke in Japanese to the Greek warrior.

"Μια τιμή για μένα που σας έχει δοθεί. Θα εξασφαλίσω ότι ο αρραβωνιαστικός σας θα έχει έναν ισχυρό συνεργάτη και σύζυγο." Themistocles said.

Though Kunou couldn't understand Greek fluently, she used a magical ability called Bilingual to understand him.

"Let's continue." Kunou said.

She equipped Kashagiri Hiromitsu as Themistocles held his sword. Both began clashing their blades. Kunou's sword had flames licking on the blade. Themistocles didn't seem affected by it, channeling his aura on his own.

'He isn't a human now. He has become a soldier of Olympus so he has been granted godly powers.' Kunou thought.

Themistocles's sword had a divine blue glow. It matched Kunou's aura as the red flames on her sword tried to fight off the opposing aura. Both were in a stalemate till they separated.

"Βλέπω ότι έχετε κάποια κατανόηση σχετικά με τη διοχέτευση της εξουσίας σας. Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος." Themistocles remarked.

"More so, thanks to Aristides." Kunou replied.

She created of wave of red fire from a quick swing of her sword. Themistocles channeled his aura and created a blue wave of aura. Both clashed, producing a purple explosion.

'He can perform the same technique as the so-called Blade Beam. I'll have to continue training hard.' Kunou thought.

She continued clashing blades with Themistocles, not holding back.

{Ease your thoughts, Kunou. Simply clashing with an opponent's sword won't make you the victor.} The kasha said to Kunou.

Kunou relaxed as she kept herself aware. Soon, she began to read Themistocles's moves.

Sometime later, the three teens were now resting. Their training was done for the day. Aristides and Kunou were stargazing in the realm of Olympus.

"We have trained hard to achieve what's needed for the upcoming battle. I'm willing to bet that Riser would have some tricks up his sleeve, considering his Phenex heritage." Aristides commented with disgust.

"Phenex... I think we should ask anyone from the supernatural about them. Maybe the Olympians would know." Issei suggested.

"I think I know who might. Otherwise, we have a trip to plan." Aristides said.

"We'll talk about the trip later. For now, let's talk with the Olympian gods." Kunou suggested.

The Olympian gods were sitting at a dining hall, eating their food.

"I wonder what the gods eat during their leisure here." Issei pondered.

"Well, they don't just eat ambrosia and nectar. They can eat any mortal food that is provided to them. The gods act more like humans when they're calm." Aristides remarked with a laugh.

Issei was dumbfounded upon learning the trivial fact. Kunou noted the same occurrence with the Shinto faction, much to her amusement.

"Grandfather, I'm here with my friends to request some help of information. We have trained diligently with our teachers, whom your son Hercules provided us. Our foe is of the Phenex household and we wish to know about it." Aristides said respectfully.

"The Phenex household from the Devils... Hmmm... Alas, not even my wisdom can help you about them. Not even Athena knows about them. I know of one race that has the info you seek, but it is very dangerous." Zeus said with a serious tone.

Aristides could tell this was dangerous. He could sense a foreshadow looming around the god.

"I'll send Hades to guide you to one of the Titans. His name is Prometheus." Zeus said.

Aristides gasped upon hearing to meet with one of the Titans. He knew the background of Prometheus and knowing of it made him feel guilty of his punishment.

"Grandfather, I remember the story of what happened to him. Hasn't he endured enough by teaching the humans how to use fire for the offerings they provided to you? I wish there was a way to end his suffering." Aristides begged.

Zeus pondered till he shook his head. Aristides persisted, revealing some details to the god that knew.

"He was a wise Titan, who chose to side with you. Prometheus knew that mankind wouldn't survive when they had no fire. He taught the Greeks how to make it. Despite the betrayal, humanity has since been able to provide offerings to you. His sentence of punishment should be exonerated. I can't stand to see Prometheus suffer from being eaten by the bird..." Aristides said.

Zeus couldn't take it. His guilt for imprisoning the Titan whom sided with the gods finally took over.

"There's a weak link of the adamantine chains. One link should be rusted, allowing you to break him free." Zeus replied.

Aristides smiled, knowing there was a way to free Prometheus.

Within an hour, a dark portal opened. From it, two figures appeared. The first figure was a male. He was wearing a dark robe that covered his body. He had black hair with dark chocolate eyes. The eyes had a feeling of gloom, yet there was a sense of positivity among them. Near him, there was a woman. She had the appearance of a Japanese woman, and was wearing a black kimono with dark designs of scythes and skulls.

"Uncles Hades. Aunt Izanami." Aristides said.

Hades felt grateful for the demi-god for providing someone whom he felt truly loved. Izanami also felt welcomed with Hades, seeing the two gods of the Underworld in harmony.

"My nephew, you have helped a great deal for us Olympians. I'm proud that you were truthful for it." Hades said with a jovial tone.

He walked to Demeter, whom looked somewhat apprehensive. Persephone could see the god's eyes that had some sorrow.

"I'm truly sorry about the incident with Persephone. I was smitten by her beauty, but I truly wished she was happy. If it means finding someone that can truly make her smile, I'm willing to let her go." Hades apologized.

Persephone and Demeter were surprised on how well mannered Hades was. This made Persephone smile in response.

"You have someone you can truly love. Maybe I was someone that you liked, but if you had been talking with me like we are now, perhaps I would have fallen for you." Persephone said.

"Friends, Persephone?" Hades asked.

"Friends, Hades." Persephone confirmed.

The Olympian god of the Underworld was delighted. He then turned to Aristides and his friends.

"Come everyone. Zeus explained to me on helping you finding some information with an enemy. I'll have to be with you so you can talk with Prometheus." Hades said.

"Please lead the way, Uncle Hades." Aristides said.

Issei and Kunou were somewhat surprised of seeing the gods of the Underworld acting in a jovial manner. However, seeing Izanami happy with her new husband made her smile.

"Hades is an understanding god. He's one of the eldest siblings of Zeus." Kunou said.

"He means well. Hades never wanted Persephone to feel sad." Issei remarked.

"Aristides-kun, you have been calling him Uncle Hades. Is it something you did as a child?" Kunou asked curiously.

"You could say that. I've been calling Zeus's siblings as Uncle or Aunt respectively, including the other demi-god children Zeus had." Aristides remarked.

"Well, if any being that was a descendant of an Olympian god, no doubt t is your relative." Issei said with understanding.

Aristides smiled. Soon, Hades used a Hyperion Gate to open to a large cliff.

"Let's go everyone." Hades said.

Everyone walked through the gate.

Everyone arrived at a mountain cliff to find the Titan. They saw Prometheus in a horrible shape. He was a 12 foot male, looking emaciated. His hair was a soft brown color. There was a large hole where his liver was. Aristides and his friends nearly hurled seeing the awful fate.

"That's one of the foulest fates for a deity to endure... We have to free him of this torment..." Aristides remarked.

"Easy there, Aristides. We have to talk with him." Izanami said, holding Aristides back.

Aristides remained calm, though he felt terrible. Soon, Prometheus woke from his torture to notice the group.

"Hades... Who are the beings that you have brought?" The Titan asked.

"Prometheus, you are the wisest Titan whom has the wisdom of the old ages. We request your aid. In return, Zeus has agreed to exonerate your punishment and free you." Hades said.

Prometheus looked at Aristides and his friends. His eyes laid in the demi-god, whom he was surprised to see.

"You're the boy whom Gaia foretold of..." The Titan said.

Aristides was surprised, including Hades. This made him curious of what Prometheus meant.

"What do you mean, Prometheus? What has Gaia foretold about me?" Aristides asked.

"Our dear Mother Earth has proclaimed that a descendant of an Olympian shall perform the impossible event... The being will end the practice of the son killing the father and reunite both the Olympian gods and the Titans in a peaceful treaty. Both shall benefit in reshaping the world and allow peace to prosper. Also, he will be with a primordial of light, who's a direct descendant of Chaos." Prometheus proclaimed.

Aristides pondered for a moment of Prometheus's explanation of the prophecy. Regardless, he was focused on seeking information.

"Before we continue, I wish to seek information of the Phenex family. Their sins are just as awful as killing off an entire race of beings with no crime associated, out of fear." Aristides said.

"I see. I know of that Devil family whom proclaims they are the legendary bird of immortality. If that is what you seek, please free me from these chains." Prometheus begged.

"Your freedom was granted by Zeus. This is too cruel a punishment for you, Prometheus. I'm going to free you." Aristides said.

He wasted no time and equipped his Fusion Sword. Aristides noticed the rusted link of the chains and cleaved through them. Prometheus was now unbound by the chains as they fell off from his body.

"I'm free... Thank you, demi-god. Perhaps the prophecy I told you will come true one day." Prometheus said, grateful of his freedom.

"All sins are forgiven... Prometheus, please tell me about them." Aristides requested, taking a knee.

"No need to bow respectfully, Aristides. I'm in your debt. The information about the Phenex will be granted to you. They contain a special liquid called Pheonix tears which can regenerate wounds. However, they're not able to differentiate the user so if a thief were to steal them, they can still heal. Also, physical damage cannot work on them. You must damage their spirit if you wish to truly defeat them." Prometheus said.

"So their minds are not immortal... Thank you, Prometheus. One day, I'll share this prophecy with Zeus. I want the Olympians to end this feud with the Titans." Aristides said.

"I have faith that you will succeed in reuniting both Olympian and Titan as a family." Prometheus said.

Hades was somewhat concerned, but he left it aside as he brought everyone in the portal to return to Olympus with Prometheus.

Back in Olympus, Zeus awaited everyone's arrival. Upon seeing Prometheus, he felt guilty for sealing the Titan.

"Do not feel ashamed, Zeus. I have forgiven you of your actions. I truly wished that most of my brothers and sisters have followed my wisdom during the Titanomachy." Prometheus reassured.

"I see... I welcome you back to Olympus, old friend." Zeus said, offering a handshake to the Titan.

"I also come bearing a prophecy that will be most beneficial. Please request everyone to meet at the thrones for I can't explain a second time to the same person." Prometheus said.

Zeus nodded and brought every Olympian to their respective thrones.

After an hour of explaining the prophecy, the gods were all shocked. A descendant of an Olympian reuniting the family bonds with the Titans sounded ridiculous. Athena noted it was indeed a surprisingly benefit for everyone. Soon, Aristides walked to Zeus.

"Grandfather... I wish to end the curse of Patricide... This curse started with Cronos and Uranos... Gaia foretold this prophecy, but I want this to end. There's no reason for the son of a deity to kill the father to proclaim power. Rather the child must surpass the father so the wisdom of his or her father can be passed on. This explanation might end this curse for it has plagued all of us Olympians since the passage of time." Aristides explained.

Zeus and all the Olympians were shocked. Athena couldn't contain her surprise upon learning what the demi-god mentioned. Soon, Zeus laughed, now understanding.

"My grandson... You have found the reason to overcome the curse of the cycle. Your wisdom has indeed been useful to procure the future for Olympus. This wisdom might help us provide the alleviation of the Titans. There is Hope among us. Once you're done, I request you speak with the Titans of your explanation. Maybe one day, we can thrive peacefully. The fear we have of the Titans was due to our irrationality after Cronos feared his children being stronger than him. However, I'm unsure if their hatred will be alleviated. Only you carry the power of peace and balance amongst us." Zeus said.

Apollo couldn't be more prouder of his son than he already is. The wisdom he displayed was phenomenal in his eyes.

'He may be the key that could change Olympus for the better. My son has not only found a way to end the cycle, but reunite our living ancestors.' Apollo smiled.

Ares didn't like the idea at all. He seethed after realizing what Aristides said.

"Don't you realize that would be the downfall of Olympus!? The Titan were and always are our enemies! We should leave them in Tartarus for their crimes in the Titanomachy!" Ares said.

Aristides scowled, not liking the god of war's bloodlust. He aimed his Fusion Sword at the god, before all of the blades flew and nearly impaled his outline. Ares was stiff after seeing the demi-god's anger.

"Άρη, κλείστε το για μια φορά! Το στόμα σου είναι σαν δηλητήριο και δεν θέλω να ακούω πια τίποτα. Μιλήστε και πάλι με το αίμα σας γεμισμένο με τα λόγια σας, σφραγίζω το κλείσιμο ... για πάντα." Aristides warned in Greek.

The god of war remained silent, though he didn't like Aristides for his actions. Hearing his threat made Ares silent. Zeus didn't like his son either for his actions, silently praising Aristides for controlling the god of war.

After a jovial time with the gods, Aristides and his friends were now relaxing. The night was still young.

"After all of that, I believe we could make a difference to help not only Olympus, but the other factions. Maybe we could help with their problems." Issei said.

"I couldn't agree more. There's always a being that causes trouble at times. I just wish it didn't escalate like the stories depicted." Aristides said.

"Maybe there is a role that is bigger than what we could imagine. I find it surprising enough to go to an adventure." Kunou said.

While the three teens were thinking of new adventures to see, Persephone suddenly lunged at Aristides. She was holding him in her bosom, much to the demi-god's shock and embarrassment.

"Persephone, I told you that you don't need to tackle me like I'm disappearing." Aristides remarked.

"I can't help it. I like your aura so much." Persephone said.

Aristides sighed as he relented from Persephone constantly hugging him. Kunou and Issei chuckled as the goddess refused to release Aristides from her hold.

'I can't breathe...' Aristides thought.

The demi-god fainted from suffocation. It was a comical moment as Aristides's face looked dazed after being smothered by Persephone's bosom.

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

Note: Translations from Greek are in order.

I'm impressed. You have the advantage to overwhelm me with two swords, yet you chose only one. Why?

It's dishonorable if I rely on two swords immediately in this spar. I wish to train with one sword till you tell me to wield two.

I see you're both honorable and unwilling to do underhanded techniques. Since I've been informed of your opponents, sometimes, it's best to do so. However, I respect your decisions.

I need to remember those techniques you have trained in me, Leonidas.

Do not fret. You're becoming a strong warrior, fit as my fellow Spartans in the past. Every warrior, no matter how skilled makes a simple mistake. It's up to you find them to get the advantge. Remember the phrase from me from my forefathers: respect and honor.

An honor to me that has been given to you. I will ensure your fiance will have a strong partner and wife.

I see that you have some understanding on channeling your power. I'm impressed.

Ares, shut up for once! Your mouth is like a poison and I don't want to hear anymore nonsense from it. Speak again with your bloodlust laced in your words, I seal it shut...forever.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: The Pilgrimage in Hell. Guidance from a legendary poet.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Flowers blooming in the Church)

The final day of training was approaching. Aristides, Issei, and Kunou were all hardened after their training sessions.

"It's time to prepare for this upcoming battle..." Aristides remarked.

Issei and Kunou were approaching him as he overlooked the sky. They were just as anxious as Aristides was.

"We'll have to rest for the whole day. This battle will force us to use our stamina greatly." Aristides remarked, sensing them.

"I know... This will be a tough battle, but I know we can win. It's for the sake of Kunou and the Nekomata race whom died." Issei said.

All three teens had anxious expressions on their faces. Artemis came by, noticing the teens with their anxiety permeating off of them.

"Aristides, Kunou, Issei... I can sense that you're all anxious. Is it regarding about the battle you'll face?" The goddess questioned.

"I would be lying if I said it was nothing. After this, I'm planning to make an example of them for killing off a youkai species." Aristides said.

Issei and Kunou knew he was planning to commit genocide of the Phenex family as a form of retribution for the Nekomata being driven to near extinction.

"You're planning to destroy the Phenex household... I normally can't consider the prospect as retribution... However, I'm also grateful for you on ensuring their fate is sealed. Since the time of the Nekomata extinction, they have been seeking various places for asylum. I truly wished I could provide help to rescue the others." Artemis said.

"I know... Even a god has limits of their authority... However, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't stay in the shadows. You were the one who raised the Amazon warriors of Ancient Greece. The goddess whom made women into fine warriors that could make even a hardened male warrior fall to their knees. You still have that authority to raise any women as warriors before you." Aristides said.

"You're right, my nephew. Perhaps there may be more to you than meets the eye." Artemis said, smiling.

She then looked to Issei and Kunou. Both smiled of the interaction between the family members.

"You two have been good friends with Aristides. Please continue supporting him in case he loses his purpose." Artemis said.

"We will, Lady Artemis. He has helped me during a time when I almost died. I'm grateful for that." Issei said.

"I'm more than willing to be near him, especially if his mind is unsure. I want to support him both as a comrade and a fiancé." Kunou said.

Aristides scratched his head with a blush. He truly couldn't ask for anymore than the people he has been with.

(Flowers blooming in the Church OST ends here)

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Prelude)

The day for the battle has occurred. Aristides, Issei and Kunou had a battle ready expression. All three were now with Apollo. The gods were nearby, save for Ares, who was absent. All had a proud smile on their faces.

"We truly are grateful for the training here in Olympus, father. Grandfather, I will come back to visit again." Aristides said.

"My son, you have indeed become a true warrior throughout the years. The training you endured after all this time may have been a rough road, but I'm proud to see you standing, along with your friends. It is also worth mentioning that you have been able to find and correct the problems amongst us. A wisdom that Athena passed down to you is indeed one full of hope." Apollo said.

"Hope is a strong force. It's what makes any being, human or deity, strong. This is what reasons as to why we exist. If all else is lost, then its power is what we have left." Aristides said.

"My boy, you have wise words. I'm surprised Pandora didn't visit you. She too had those same words." Zeus said.

Aristides chuckled, knowing he may one day meet with Pandora.

"I'll be ready when she comes by. Send my regards to other Gods of Greece. I know there are lesser gods, but they too have their roles in life." Aristides said.

"I'll be sure to send your regards to them. Also, I haven't forgotten about the prophecy that Prometheus shared to you." Zeus said.

"I know. One day, I need to visit the realm of Tartarus so I can talk with the Titans." Aristides said.

Athena arrived and approached to both Issei and Kunou.

"You two have a lot of support for Aristides. I pray that the wisdom you learned will guide you in this fight." Athena said.

The trio noticed a calming sight. Prometheus was near Hestia, tending the sacred fire of Olympus. Her demeanor was more calm now that Prometheus was with her. She felt somewhat lonely without him.

"It's good to have you back, Prometheus." Hestia said in a tender tone.

"Likewise, Lady Hestia. I miss your presence." Prometheus smiled.

The three teens were preparing to use the Hyperion Gate to travel back to Kuoh. Before doing so, Persephone arrived, tackling Aristides with a deep hug, pressing her bosom on his head.

"Come back again, Aristides. I want to see you again." She begged.

Aristides pulled himself out of her breasts, taking a deep breath for oxygen. He then looked at Persephone, who was giving a tearful pout.

"I will come back to Olympus again. I'll send a letter to inform you all of my return." Aristides said.

Persephone smiled, before doing a bold move. She kissed Aristides on the lips. All of the Olympian gods were surprised of the young goddess. Demeter had a motherly smile as she watched the interaction.

"Oh my... My daughter is truly smitten with you, Aristides. I know you have Kunou as your fiancé, but I don't think Persephone would mind being with you." Demeter said.

"Demeter... Don't tease me too much." Aristides pouted with a blush, failing to hide it.

Kunou felt somewhat jealous after seeing the occurrence. However, she knew Aristides would be with her. Issei was equally shocked, seeing the action.

'I hope to any deity that I don't have too many girls after me... I think it might get competitive and frightful...' Issei thought with fear.

The three teens waved to the Olympian gods before crossing the Hyperion Gate.

(Prelude OST ends here)

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Opening)

Back in Kuoh, Rias and her peerage were awaiting Aristides to arrive. They were sitting patiently within the old school buulding.

"He should be here by now... Where is he?" She questioned.

Soon, a Hyperion Gate appeared. Rias watched as Aristides, Issei and Kunou appeared.

"We just got back from training in Olympus... Don't start with us." Aristides warned, knowing Rias was about to throw a brief tantrum.

"In any case, Grayfia will be here to transport you three to the battleground. That's where the Rating Game will take place." Rias said.

"So this so-called Rating Game takes place in a separate dimension where we can do as we please. However, there is a question that I must ask... How will we know what the arena will appear to be?" Issei asked.

"You'll see." Rias said.

Soon, Grayfia arrived. She was about to announce to Aristides till she noticed him and the two teens with the demi-god. Both were trained to the extreme through her deduction.

"I was recently informed of the Rating Game change from Riser's request. He wants you to meet with him within the Seventh Circle." Grayfia said.

"The Seventh Circle? What is that?" Aristides questioned, still scowling.

"Oh no..." Rias said, shivering.

"What is that place exactly? Why are you all shaking in fear?" Aristides persisted, noting Rias and her peerage.

"That realm is known as the Circle of Violence. This region is known for being a place where souls of the damned forever be immersed in the bloody Phlegethon." Grayfia explained.

"Wait, there was the same river back in Hades's realm. Isn't your description different?" Aristides said.

"You're right from your deduction, Aristides. This is not the Greek version of the river. This is the Judeo-Christian version, which is within a place called Hell. It was foretold by Dante Alighieri, whom wrote the Divine Comedy." Grayfia confirmed.

"Unlike a river of fire, this version you spoke of is but a large stream of boiling blood, judging by your earlier description of the Seventh Circle." Aristides said.

"You are correct, demi-god. Those who committed violence are drowned in the river. This same Circle is divided in three separate rings. Riser wished for you to arrive in the same region, using a sector of the Circle as a battleground." Grayfia said.

"So he wishes to use a region in Hell for those that are confined for violence as a battleground. How ironic to use that particular place." Aristides mused sadistically.

"Since Riser requested it, he already knows of the region." Grayfia commented.

"Lead the way then, Devil. I wish to end this fight without being immersed in your homeland." Aristides said.

"Careful with your words, demi-god. You may find this fight more dangerous than you think." Grayfia warned.

Aristides looked at Grayfia with a glare, channeling his aura through his left eye. It was glowing in a bright blue color.

"You haven't seen what I went through to acquire the strength I now possess. You should be the one to watch your words." Aristides snapped.

"No matter... Won't that eyepatch hinder you in battle?" Grayfia asked.

"You believe that this would hinder me... Foolishness." Aristides said, removing the patch off from his right eye.

His right eye was kept closed till he slowly opened it. The gray color it showed was bare for all to see.

"Do not mention anything about my eye again." The demi-god said, placing the eyepatch back to cover his right eye.

"Very well." Grayfia said, not wanting to anger Aristides any further.

Issei and Kunou knew he was edgy and angry for being near a Devil. They were sympathizing from his rage. Grayfia created a magic circle, causing everyone to teleport away from where they stood.

(Opening OST ends here)

(Play Dante's Inferno OST - Crossing the Styx)

The realm of Hell within the Seventh Circle was a place Aristides could say his depiction was right. It was a treacherous place. The very air around the realm was poisoned from the violence and bloodlust of all the wicked souls that are punished. The sky was obscured by dark, opaque, red clouds. The smell of blood permeated throughout the Circle.

"So this is the Seventh Circle... Very fitting for Devils to thrive in for bloodlust." Aristides darkly remarked.

"This is where most of our forces train to fight off any threat from the supernatural. I'll request someone whom can guide us to where the battlefield is, for I have no knowledge of the realm itself." Grayfia said, before disappearing.

'How can a wife of a Devil king not know this realm? Talk about blaspheming.' Issei mused.

Soon, a figure appeared to the three teens. It was a semi-transparent male, who was holding a staff with an opaque, dark purple orb at the head. He had sandy blonde hair and was wearing an off-white cloak.

"Who are you, shade or living?" Aristides asked.

Kunou could tell this man was a soul. However, she couldn't sense the energy from it.

'Something about this soul feels strangely...wise. It's as though I'm in the presence of a sage or a great poet.' She thought.

"At ease. I'm not living, though I once was. I'm known as Vergil." The soul named Vergil introduced.

"Vergil!? The great poet whom guided Dante through Inferno and Purgatory!?" Issei said with surprise.

Kunou was equally shocked, having heard of the poet. Aristides was mentioned about him thanks to the Olympian Gods.

"You have read the Divine Comedy it seems. Come, for I will guide you to the battlefield to where the Rating Game is taking place. Be cautious, you three. This realm is not for the weak-willed." Vergil warned.

"Guys, we should follow Vergil. He has knowledge of this region so we should listen to him." Issei said.

"I felt his soul... He was a virtuous poet writer during his time of living. There's nothing wrong with him." Kunou said.

Aristides kept calm, now able to trust the soul.

"Tell me, Vergil. Why do you reside here in Hell?" Aristides asked.

The poet paused for a moment before he gave a weary sigh.

"My role is to guide the lost souls in this Inferno and from Purgatory. It's a task from Paradise, which I must do. Though my actions are virtuous, I'm unable to cross to Heaven, for I can only follow my duty. I have not received the blessing of Christ, henceforth I'm bound here, guiding souls whose desire for redemption are shown." Vergil explained.

The group noticed a large chasm, which had a steep drop to a bloody, boiling river. The stink of the river permeated as it was constantly emitting a foul steam.

"This is the Phlegethon from which Dante Alighieri depicted..." Issei said.

"Yes, the bloody Phlegethon. See here are the souls who have done violence against one another." Vergil explained.

"What could have caused man to become so...consumed by their sins like this?" Aristides said, showing surprise.

"God gave free will to mankind. However, the king of all devils, the original Lucifer, caused sin to permeate. This caused the many teachings of god to become perverted, resulting what you all see. Thus, the wicked souls are forever damned here in this Inferno. This resulted in their punishment for denying God's blessing in their heart." Vergil answered.

"It's awful to think of such a horrible fate in the afterlife..." Kunou said.

"I see that only one of you is a mortal soul, but you two are not. I must ask as to what significance does he possess for you to join in this pilgrimage?" Vergil questioned.

"He houses one of the legendary beings of old times: The Red Dragon Emperor." Aristides answered.

"This mortal posses the Welsh Dragon!? Now I see why. For a mortal to possess the essence of the Welsh Dragon, it is not unheard of. However, their souls did not arrive in any of the three realms of the afterlife. The lost souls were all trapped within the Sacred Gear." Vergil said, looking at Issei.

"Forgive us for not revealing it to anyone but our allies, great poet. The Devils desire the power of the dragon and I couldn't allow that to happen. I also wished to protect my friend." Aristides apologized.

"You harbor virtuous thoughts, yet I can see there's anger burning within you. I will not ask, for it seems to be a private matter. However, I request you cast those thoughts aside temporarily. I'm here to guide you to the battlefield. Succumbing to anger right now will attract the damned souls here." Vergil said.

"Thank you, great poet." Aristides calmly said.

Soon, several wicked souls were seen rising from the hellish ground.

"Looks like we have a welcoming from them." Aristides said, equipping his sword.

Kunou and Issei also equipped their respective swords.

"Vergil, leave these damned souls to us. They don't seem to be insisting for us to pass through." Aristides spoke.

The poet disappeared in plain sight. The three teens began battling the souls that were confined for violence. They all looked bloodstained with hollow eye sockets. Their sockets contained nothing but a dark orange flame within them.

"These souls must have escaped from the Phlegethon. Let's ensure they don't cause trouble." Issei said.

They began slicing them down. Each time one of the damned souls was torn apart, white orbs were seen floating out.

"Those are...?" Aristides questioned.

Kunou held one of the orbs. She felt a presence within them. It made her realize what the orbs were.

"They're lost souls! We can save them from this Inferno if we can find an angel!" Kunou said.

Aristides channeled his divine light to the rest. They all stood still before disappearing with the light, leaving more souls to collect.

"That's the last of them..." Aristides said.

The teens noticed Vergil appearing in plain sight, though he still appeared semi-transparent.

"Poet, you were able to avoid them?" Issei asked.

"I'm but a shade. I cannot physically fight the forces of Hell, for I'm only here to guide you three to the battlefield." Vergil said.

The group stumbled upon a large cliff. There was no bridge anywhere, forcing everyone to stop. Several pillars were jutting out of the river, but they were too far.

"These pillars are too far for us to maneuver here... We can't cross the river like this." Issei said.

"I'm not sure if I can create platforms of light here... That river doesn't seem trusting to cross by air." Aristides noted.

"A good observation, for the river can sense any soul leaving off from it." Vergil confirmed.

Soon, bloody hands from the river emerged. They quickly slammed one of the pillars, which collapsed.

"That confirms my suspicion... How will we get across?" Aristides questioned.

Vergil soon made a loud whistling sound, seemingly calling for someone. By then, a large centaur appeared. The human half was male in appearance with red-orange hair. He appeared muscular, showing he trained in life. His lower section had a maroon color with thick hooves for feet.

"You summoned me, great poet?" The centaur asked.

"Nessus, we need your help to cross the river, for I'm here to guide my friends to a battlefield as requested from the Phenex Family." Vergil said.

"As you wish. Climb aboard everyone and hold on tight." The centaur named Nessus said.

"Nessus? The centaur whom Hercules slewed centuries ago via poisoned arrows?" Aristides asked with shock.

"Yes, I'm the same centaur whom Hercules slewed. Hydra's blood infused with the arrows he used to kill me. My past is of no importance for I must guide you all through the river." Nessus said.

"Okay then. What is your role here within this area?" Aristides asked.

"I keep the souls of the wicked forever drowning here in the Phlegethon. It's to serve their punishment for the violence they have wrought in life." Nessus explained.

"The damned here are better off in this region." Aristides commented.

"The souls of Alexander the Great, Atilla, Dionysus the First and Second, and all whom wrought violence are forever damned here. I cannot give full account to all the names here." Nessus said.

"We appreciate you helping us, great centaur. I also wish to forgive you of my relative for what he had done." Aristides said.

"Don't harbor vain thoughts of me, demi-god. I can see that you wish to find a form of repentance of my death. Yes, I'm aware you carry the blood of an Olympian, but's it's not the same. My role here is more preferable than being a target from mythology." Nessus reassured.

"Regardless, I truly wish there was a way for me to apologize in behalf from Olympus." Aristides said.

"You already gave me redemption from the moment you ask for repentance. That alone shows you're a virtuous one." Nessus commented.

Nessus made his way to the shallow region of the Phlegethon. It was a different region, away from the river. There, everyone climbed off.

"My thanks, Nessus." Vergil said.

"All is thanked for. Be wary, young souls. I wish you all luck in succeeding in the fight against the Phenex family." Nessus said.

Everyone noticed the other side away from the Phlegethon.

"What is this...?" Aristides quivered with slight fear.

Issei and Kunou were concerned as they could tell it was a fearsome place. It appeared to be a forest, but no leaves were spotted. The trees looked ghastly, almost dead-looking.

"Ease your thoughts, young ones. This is not what you perceive, for you all think with your sight." Vergil said.

"This is no forest..." Kunou realized.

"You're right, Kunou... It isn't..." Issei said before gasping.

"One may lay violent hands upon one's self. All whom wrought such pain against one's self are forever left here." Vergil cryptically said.

"What lies behind this shore?" Issei asked.

"Look well, and you will see that make my words...astonishing." Vergil said.

(Crossing the Styx OST ends here)

(Play Dante's Inferno OST - The Descent)

The three teens ventured with Vergil as cautiously as they could be. They all observed while the poet watched them with a careful eye.

"This is no forest at all... They are souls..." Issei realized.

"Yes. This is the Wood of Suicides. The very souls you see created this forest... They speak no longer, unless the branches break." Vergil said.

A loud screeching noise caught everyone's attention. It was a creature with a human female body, but with avian body parts.

"Harpies...?" Aristides asked.

"Yes. These wicked creatures feed on the souls's unholy trees that produce fruit. The fruit is what they feed on, but for any soul wandering here, they are compelled to take their own life here." Vergil warned.

"Suicide fruit... Lets be careful here..." Aristides said.

Soon, a flock of harpies flew by, setting their attentions to the teens.

"Hold your words, Vergil. This might get ugly." Issei said.

Aristides equipped his bow and began shooting arrows of light to the harpies. Some were hit, but the rest persisted.

"Is there a way for us to get them in the ground?" Issei asked.

Kunou noticed a suicide tree that had a fleshy core. She stabbed her nodachi in it, causing the tree to bellow a bloodcurdling screech. The harpies were forced on the ground, allowing the teens to finish them off.

"What on earth was that bloodcurdling screech?" Issei questioned.

Aristides looked at the tree, noticing a soul hanging on a noose. It's face was contorted from the branches of the trees, showing pain and sadness.

'This is a nightmare beyond comprehension... I rather not linger here too long.' Aristides thought.

The teens stayed close, easily frightful of the horrid place. Everything they saw were forsaken souls trapped in a twisted limbo of suffering as husks of their former selves.

"What could possibly prevent these souls from reaching Heaven? I may be a demi-god, but even I find this too cruel a punishment for those who's lives were robbed through suicide." Aristides commented.

"You harbor sympathy for the damned here. Perhaps you might also rescue the souls here as well to provide their freedom to Paradise." Vergil said.

"Great poet, who judges the fate of the damned in this Inferno?" Aristides asked.

"King Minos, former king and son of Zeus became the Judge of the Dead. He forever judges any soul after their lives filled with sin are done." Vergil answered.

"Minos!? I heard of him. He was a tyrant during his reign in the ancient world. I've read of his history back in Greece." Aristides said.

"I see that times have changed since the last time I guided a virtuous soul. None can know the present for it is forbidden for a damned soul to escape in their own." Vergil said.

Kunou looked at the souls with slight fear. Their expressions of pain, hopelessness, and grief are forever marked on their faces. Some souls appeared to be hanging from a rope-like extension, a noose, in their necks as they slowly become a part of the Wood of Suicides. Others were simply lying like a corpse with visible cuts in their skin, directly at their blood vessels. One particular soul had a large cut on its neck, frightening everyone who saw it the moment it looked up. She quickly clamped on to Aristides.

"What is their punishment?" Aristides asked, looking at the souls.

"When a soul quits a life from which it has uprooted itself, Minos judges it to the Seventh Circle. Here, it sprouts, shoots up like a sapling. No body, only pain... For it is unjust that any soul possesses that of which has robbed of itself." Vergil explained.

"My God..." Issei said.

"Come now. We mustn't linger here any longer." Vergil said.

The group didn't hesitate to move and continued traveling.

"This place is creepy..." Kunou said.

"I agree. Let's get out of here..." Issei agreed.

Not wanting to linger in the Woods of Suicide, the group quickly fled the region.

(The Descent OST ends here)

The group arrived at what appeared to be a realm of burning sand. The very grains were akin to embers floating within a forest fire as they felt hot to the touch. The sky was also a fiery shroud of orange red clouds as a rain of fire was constantly falling, burning the sand.

"We are still within the Seventh Circle?" Issei asked.

"Yes, this is the last region of the Seventh Circle, the Abominable Sands. Here, the violence against the deity by denying his heart are the forsaken, who are forever trapped here." Vergil explained.

"Violence against God's art, which is nature, is also punishable here. Such vengeance against the deity is to be feared, no?" Aristides asked.

"Yes, those who caused such destruction are punished here as well. The seven kings who beseeched Thebes reside in this realm. They fear not of that vengeance." Vergil answered.

Aristides looked ahead through the scorching desert. Several ruins and palaces of old cities laid waste here. They all had symbols of the Holy Cross, withering away as dust in the fiery desert.

'Much of this place looks like an old town or a desecrated village that has been engulfed by the desert. Nothing of it, save for a few ruins, can be known of this place.' Aristides thought.

Strangely, he could spot an area where the sand is unable to touch. Vergil, knowing what the demi-god was thinking, began explaining.

"Here, this is where you three must fight Raiser. The arena lies ahead, where the Phlegethon drains. Follow the river, for the arena is located near the bloody waterfall." The poet said.

"Great poet, will we meet again?" Issei asked.

"Gird yourself for the battle that lies ahead. Think not of me. Should you all prevail, I will guide you back to the world of the living." Vergil answered.

"Thank you, Vergil. You have been a helpful friend." Aristides thanked.

"Godspeed, my friends." Vergil said, before disappearing.

The three teens had a serious expression on their faces. They were ready to reach the battlefield. The travel was dangerous as the rain of fire and burning sands were treacherous.

"The fiery rain would prove to be dangerous to travel through if we go unprotected." Aristides said.

"I agree. This area is dangerous with the fire raining from above." Kunou said.

Aristides has to create a large bubble shield of divine light for everyone to deflect the fiery rain. The demi-god began sensing something.

"Guys... I have a bad feeling about this realm." Aristides said.

Several damned souls climbed their way out of the sands. Their appearance was zombie-like, due to the sand desiccating their bodies, leaving them as husks. They were wearing traditional battle gear with the Holy Cross shown in an upside down position.

"They're...Crusaders... These guys were crusaders whom invaded Jerusalem during the Crusader Wars." Aristides realized.

"They all believed their sins would have been absolved by claiming the True Holy Cross. Alas, Holy has nothing to do with the wars. It was a hellish sight, according to the history of the wars." Issei said.

Knowing the damned Crusaders were about to attack, Aristides equipped his sword and channeled his light energy to the blade.

"Judgement of Light!"

A wave of light was emitted, cutting one damned Crusader down before it split into multiple waves. They all hit the rest, dispersing the damned Crusaders.

"Another time for a Limit Break... Let's not linger here any longer. We need to follow the Phlegethon." Aristides said, creating a bubble of light.

They followed the bloody Phlegethon as they traveled to the arena. Several damned souls were attempting to impede their progress. However, they couldn't touch the teens due to the barrier of light. After a seemingly long walk, they finally made it. The arena was affected by the Abominable Sands, evident by the dust being blown off. It looked similar in appearance to the Roman Colliseum, but there were wicked gates. They all looked contorted and black as obsidian.

"Raiser!!! We're here!" Aristides shouted.

The shouting echoed throughout the landscape. At first, nothing happened.

"Are the Devils deaf from the shouting I caused?" Aristides questioned with a poker face.

A loud sound echoed within the realm. From the wicked gates of the coliseum, a passage was opened. The teens went inside, ready for anything.

"It's now or never, guys. Don't hold anything back in this fight. Be wary for anything that might occur." Aristides said.

The three teens kept their guard up as they approached within the arena. They all saw Riser, waiting patiently for them.

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

Note: I was inspired by Dante's Inferno to make this particular chapter. Keep in mind that this is just an intro of the monotheistic religion. If you didn't expect it, well don't be surprised. DxD is known for showing almost every myth and historical figures.

Anyway, more to come.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Rating Game battle. A difficult onslaught.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

Riser had his eyes closed with an arrogant smirk. He had his arms cross-linked, waiting for the teens to arrive.

"So, you all have arrived." Riser spoke.

"The damned were just cannon fodder for us to fight. That's nothing compared to anything we faced before." Aristides snarled.

"Aren't we all battle hungry? Now that you came here in this arena, I will be in glee to watch you and that other boy suffer as I make a fool out of you both." Riser taunted.

"You'll do well not to underestimate, fiery chicken." Aristides retorted.

The cocky retort in Riser's mind was offensive fo him. Aristides, Issei and Kunou noticed it.

'Seems like I/he touched a nerve...' The teens thought simultaneously.

"Choose your words carefully, human. I'll turn your body to ash so nothing of you will remain." Riser warned.

"We'll just see about that. I didn't come here for a verbal assault." Aristides retorted.

"Ah yes. The Rating Game. The unfortunate part is that there are three of you. I have fifteen members and including me, that makes 16." Riser boasted.

"Numbers don't dictate one's strength. Even the 300 Spartans were able to fight off the Persian Army, crippling it." Aristides countered.

"Yet, they died for nothing. Enough talk. Let's settle this." Riser said.

"Bring it on, flame breath." Aristides agreed.

Before an announcement was heard, Son Wukong appeared at the sitting arrangement. Near him, Cloud and the others arrived.

"The kid has grown up. I can sense he has become strong." Sun Wukong said.

"He does. Aristides even has the same sword as you, Cloud." Tifa said.

"I'm proud to see a fellow friend follow my late comrade's teachings. Without him, defeating Sephiroth would be difficult." Cloud admitted.

"He's always hardworking, risking his well-being for others he cares for. I wouldn't be surprised if he's going this far." Nanaki said.

"Yeah... He's always the risk taker, but he always make sure to fulfill his quest." Cait Sith commented.

"This match is against a Devil, someone whom Aristides hates. I don't blame him since I had my hate for that Shinra cooperation years ago. It's good to see some old fashion payback on a damn platter." Barret said.

"I'll admit, he was a numbskull, especially during the Geostigma crisis. Despite that, even though he was younger, he was a badass motherfucker, I'll give him that." Cid comically spoke, much to the ire of his friends.

"He helped me with my sins. I'm grateful for that so I'll help in return." Vincent said.

"He reminds me a lot of Cloud. I can also see he has two Materia gifted to him." Yuffie said.

Soon, Grayfia began to announce the beginning of the battle.

Issei and Kunou noticed Cloud and the others. They were shocked to noticed them.

"So this is what you meant back in Mount Olympus... You sly dog." Issei laughed.

"They're my friends from a different place called Gaia. Don't be mistaken, it's almost like Earth, but different in many ways. These people have been with me since the Geostigma crisis." Aristides explained.

Kunou knew the story while Issei recalled it. Needless to say, he was surprised.

"You called them here?" Kunou asked.

"Guilty as charged. I did mention 'a landslide will come.' To make it synonymous, Cloud's group is called AVALANCHE." Aristides explained.

"Hahahahaha. Good riddle there, Aristides. I'm glad to meet the friends you described in your journey in Gaia." Issei said.

Soon, the coliseum began to pulse. The three teens sensed the sudden shift of the area.

"Looks like the battle is beginning." Aristides noted.

"The Rating Game will commence. Riser Phenex of the Phenex household vs Aristides Miyamoto, demi-god of Olympus and protector of Kyoto. Everyone ready? BEGIN!" Grayfia announced.

Aristides, Issei and Kunou all equipped their swords. The battle began the moment Grayfia shouted.

"Much of this place feels like a maze. Probably intended to make ambushes and traps. Plus, the gravity feels slightly stronger." Issei said.

"I agree. This is probably preventing anyone from flying. I wonder if it's temporary." Kunou pondered.

"Everyone, this maze will continue to stay in place till the opponents face each other. By then, the maze will disappear." Grayfia announced.

"A mental battle, huh? It works in both ways." Aristides remarked.

"How so?" Issei asked.

"Combatants in a maze tend to lose their minds as they progress. Since Riser is a Phenex, his mind will suffer. Also, this maze must be enchanted by magic since I can feel something from within the walls." Aristides noted.

"Let's find Riser as we explore in this maze." Kunou said.

"I agree. However, don't stray too far. I don't want to lose you guys in the maze." Aristides said.

Kunou and Issei nodded in response. They followed the demi-god as he walked through the maze.

'This maze is affecting my mind if we stay away from Aristides... Better to stay close to him.' Issei thought.

After a grueling hour of wandering the maze, Aristides and Riser met. The maze suddenly collapsed.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Let the battles begin)

"We meet at last... Too bad you will not win this fight." Riser proclaimed.

The majority of the walls for the maze collapsed, showing the whole arena. Some walls remained, acting as a blockade against ranged attacks.

"This battlefield is my domain, you insolent fool!" Riser shouted.

Aristides, Kunou and Issei felt the ground was emitting heat. He likened it to the same feeling from the Abominable Sands.

"Setting the ground on fire... How petulant..." Aristides commented.

He commanded his divine light to extinguish the flames. Riser felt the divine aura, causing his skin to shiver, albeit slightly.

"You wield Divine Light... I know not to mess with that aura." Riser said.

Aristides leaped to him, hoisting his sword above his head to strike him down. Before his blade touched Riser, a woman suddenly appeared, holding a zweihänder enshrouded in fire.

"I won't allow you to go near him." The woman said.

"Who are you!?" Aristides snarled.

The woman was tall and young with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area. She had a a giant Zweihänder that is mounted on her back. It features a black blade with silver edges, and has a black hilt with a red handle.

"I'm known as Siris, Knight of Riser. I shall be your opponent." The woman named Siris said.

Aristides began channeling his energy through his sword to fight Siris. He had a fierce expression on his face.

"You're just a nuisance, Knight. Begone!" Aristides said.

Using his divine power channeled through the sword, he swung with enough force to create a strong wave.

"Light of Judgment!"

The wave raced its way to Siris, whom attempted to counter it with a blast of heat. Despite the wave giving a challenge to her attack, she refused to stand down.

"Your attacks may hold on, but how long will you last?" Aristides asked.

Channeling his aura to the wave, the crescent beam cleaved through the blast of fire, injuring Siris. She was knocked back with a large gash on her body, causing blood to spout from her wound.

"You're just a blind Knight, whom doesn't realize her master is but a tyrant... Perish." Aristides coldly stated.

He attempted to plunge the blade to finish her, but Siris persisted. She swiped his legs, knocking Aristides down. She got her weapon and attempted to stab him. The demi-god merely smirked before defending himself against Siris's attacks. He barely wasted any stamina as he blocked them or knocked them aside.

"You Phenex members may have control over fire and wind, but that doesn't save you for what you will see." Aristides warned.

With the next clash of their blades about to occur, Aristides swung with all his might. His Fusion Sword shattered the zweihänder into fragments, shocking Siris.

'Now for the coup de grace...' Aristides thought.

He began performing numerous slash attacks that created the kanji for death (死). Siris stood as her very being disappeared in sparks of fire, never to be revived.

"One down..." Aristides said, his hair masking his expression.

Issei was soon confronted by two chainsaw wielding girls. They were twins, due to their identical appearance. They were two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon. Notably, the ribbon is opposite to where they point. Their eyes had a soft blue color. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo.

"Who are you two?" Issei asked.

The twins had different colored bags to differentiate each other.

"I'm Ile." The twin with the blue bag responded.

"And I'm Nel." The other with the red bag followed.

Both pulled what appeared to be a handle out of their bags. Once they pulled the item in question out, Issei was shocked. They were wielding chainsaws!

"We're gonna cut you up to ribbons!" The twins said.

Issei had to dodge them, lest he get caught by them. He quickly brought out his shape shifting sword, turning it into a katana.

"I won't be so easy to kill." He dictated.

"Let's make our toys hotter." Ile said.

Nel agreed. The chainsaws roared as fire engulfed the blades. They looked dangerous enough to make a normal person quiver in fear. However, Issei stood his ground.

'I won't allow them to take me down that easily... The Fallen Angels almost did the same thing, but I won't let the Devils take advantage!' Issei thought.

With a powerful swing, he not only managed to cut through the chainsaws. Issei managed to destroy them through his own power alone. Within the Sacred Gear, Ddraig was impressed of Issei's strength.

{Partner, focus your strength on the sword that demi-god kid gave you. It's responding to you well.} Ddraig said.

Issei soon looked at the now defenseless twins. Even though they tried to sway him by fake tears, Issei was no fool. He merely stepped forward and stabbed their hearts. The twin girls didn't scream as their throats were suddenly filled with blood. They looked like a human shish kebab. Issei twisted his katana out, causing blood from the twins to erupt. They finally began screaming, realizing the blade was not something normal.

"Divine aura!?" Ile said in shock.

"Aaaaahh!!! It hurts!" Nel said.

Both twins couldn't hope to stop the pain. They screamed loudly as their bodies disintegrated, never to come back.

"Two down..." Issei said.

Kunou was fighting against a female warrior. She was around her age with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her busty chest, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section at the right cut off, revealing her thigh and rear-end. She also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots.

"Surrender, kitsune. Raiser demands it." The woman said.

"I would NEVER go near that covetous tyrant, even if it was an arranged marriage. I'm already betrothed with my fiancé, whom is fighting your comrades." Kunou spat.

"So be it. I, Isabela, shall defeat you where you stand." The woman named Isabela said.

The woman was able to keep up with Kunou, forcing the kitsune girl to take on a defensive stance to avoid or block her blows.

'Judging by that strength, she's a Rook. I never did liked fighting them due to how persistent they are.' Kunou thought with a grunt.

She knew her strength was starting to weaken due to constant dodging. Kunou was thinking of a way to overwhelm Isabela.

[Kunou, let me channel some of my youki to you. It should fight on par with this Devil. The rest is up to you.] The kasha said within her sword.

Kunou felt the crimson flames lick across her hands, combining her strength. Her own flames were mixed, creating a magenta color. They began to converge, transforming Kunou. Her kimono began to shine in magenta, appearing as though it was made from the flames. Her nine tails emerged, all having the same colored flames at their tips. The surprising physical change was her eyes. Rather than being a soft gold yellow color, her eyes were now mixed in red with a evident slit of her pupils.

"I didn't think you would possess a different power, but it matters not. I will ensure victory is mine!" Isabela said, charging to Kunou.

Kunou, keeping her eyes closed, moved from Isabela's attack. Before Isabela could perceive what happened, she was suddenly assaulted by an intense heat.

'What is this heat...!? It's hotter than the Phenex flames!' Isabela thought.

Deciding to be on the defensive, Isabela moved back, preparing for any attacks. Kunou calmly walked to her. If anything, Isabela felt the stare from Kunou. Though she had a serious, yet calm expression, it was akin to looking at a beast unleashed from its cage.

"You Devils think you have the upper hand in a fight. I'm afraid that you're underestimating all of us." Kunou spoke in an evidently deeper tone.

"Don't screw around with me! I will defeat you!" Isabela shouted in defiance.

"So be it..." Kunou said.

In a flash, Kunou moved so quickly, her right arm was only shown extended. A sudden gust of wind blew till Isabela was seen being assaulted by a barrage of punches from the kitsune girl. Much to her sudden shock, she couldn't predict where they were hitting.

'She's moving so fast... Her strength is like mine...!' Isabela realized.

Kunou walked close to Isabela, whom conjured a fireball to hurl at her. It barely fazed Kunou, making her look at the Rook with amused pity.

"Funny... My flames were not this weak. Though I may be young, I'm by no means a weak being." Kunou said.

Raising her palm up to the sky, Kunou conjured a massive magenta fireball. The ball easily dwarfed Isabela's. The Rook couldn't help but look at it with fright.

'It's huge... I won't be able to survive this one, even with my natural attribute for defense!' She thought.

Kunou launched the fireball, which caught Isabela. It was sent flying into the sky before it exploded spectacularly. Isabela's body wasn't seen as the fireball destroyed her body to the molecular level.

Rias and Sona watched the match with their respective peerages. They were honestly scared after seeing the brutal display from Aristides and the others.

"They killed them... With no remorse..." Sona said with fright.

Rias couldn't say anything as she too felt scared of going against Aristides. Remembering Sona's words, she wisely decided not to aggravate the demi-god and his friends.

"Rias... We were warned from the start..." Akeno said.

"He's scary... Even his bride-to-be is also proving to be a frightful foe." Kiba said.

"That power..." Koneko quivered.

Rias and the others looked at the former Nekomata. She was shaking like a leaf, sensing the power from Kunou.

"She's not just using senjutsu... It's also the energy of a kasha..." She said.

"A kasha!? I heard of them! Their flames were said to be hot enough to melt rock in seconds. They are almost equivalent to being near the surface of the sun." Sona explained.

"That means Raiser would have a disadvantage... At his own game, no less." Rias realized.

"The flames are not demonic... They feel as though they can purify evil... Kunou is blessing the flames to destroy any impurities!" Sona realized.

Cloud and the members of AVALANCHE all watched the battle. Needless to say, he and his friends were impressed on how far Aristides has gone through.

"He has been training himself. Seems like he has become more like me without realizing it." Cloud remarked with a smile.

"He does favor swords, though I can also see he does know how to fight in hand-to-hand combat." Tifa complimented.

"A badass in my opinion. He even has a new sword that looks like yours, Cloud." Barrett observed.

"It seems that someone made the sword for him. It does look like mine, but it seems denser. Either way, I'm glad my friends within the Lifestream passed down their knowledge to him." Cloud remarked.

"Look, even his friends are fighting with their enemies." Cait Sith observed.

"His girlfriend has the looks and strength to fight. A real scary thing to mess with the lass. I wouldn't bet on my ass if she came and bet the hell out of me." Cod remarked.

"That boy... He may be human, but he also possesses a powerful force." Vincent observed.

"Let's keep watching the match. It's getting exciting." Yuffie said.

"I agree. I find this match amazing to see, since our friends are fighting for a purpose." Nanaki said.

Aristides regrouped with Issei and Kunou. Both boys remarked on her new appearance.

"Wow, Kunou. You synced with the kasha's power to form this new transformation." Aristides observed.

"Just a heads up. This new transformation is not long. I can hold it for so long." Kunou said.

"Got it. Let's use the time we have before it wears off. If push comes to shove, we'll fuse." Aristides reminded.

Kunou nodded as she got ready for the next enemies to come. Issei was also ready as well. A sudden wave of fire and wind rushed to them. Both laid flat on the ground to avoid getting cut.

"I have a feeling my technique is being used in different variants..." Aristides snarled.

From a distance, the teens noticed their attacker. It was a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword was slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, featured a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"I'm Karlamine. I'm here to stop your progress under Lord Riaser's orders." Karlamine introduced.

"Another Knight... This one won't go down easily, seeing that she uses swords." Kunou observed.

"It seems that I'll have to play the honor route. Seeing that she is a sword user, I'll at least grace her in a warrior's salute before we fight." The demi-god remarked.

Kunou and Issei thought he had gotten rid of his hate for the Devils. However, they didn't expect to hear him say one following line.

"I still hate Devils though." Aristides said.

Issei and Kunou comically made a poker face as Aristides got into his sword stance. His Fusion Sword was in full display.

"Oh... That is a unique sword! I never seen anything like that!" Karlamine said, gleaming to the sword.

"I don't need to tell you what this sword does." Aristides remarked.

"It's made with multiple swords! How can you wield such a sword like that!?" Karlamine asked in shock.

"You're about to find out!" Aristides commented.

Both sword fighters clashed. Their blades made a loud metallic echo as their blades were locked in a competition of strength.

"Your sword is strong, no mistake of it..." Karlamine grunted.

"My strength doesn't just come from the sword..." Aristides said.

He shoved the sword forward, forcing Karlamine back. The sword woman realized her blade was nicked.

"That sword is also pretty sharp. It was a foolish idea to challenge you..." Karlamine spoke.

"I won't fall for that... You're not beaten yet." Aristides said, leaping into the air.

He swung his sword down with all his might. When Karlamine attempted to defend herself, the sword had multiple cracks echo on its surface before the blade ultimately shattered.

"Your blade is weak... Lack of maintenance to it must have been the cause." Aristides coldly stated.

"Don't you dare insult me of my swordsmanship!" Karlamine roared, showing a hidden dagger.

"Hn." Aristides grunted.

He pulled out one of the small blades from the Fusion Sword while placing the rest of it in a holster. Aristides flipped the blade handle like a butterfly knife. Karlamine, lost in rage, dashed at him, attempting to stab the demi-god. Aristides merely smirked before he knocked the dagger off of her hand and stabbing her arm.

"I won't be easily taken down...! Take this!" Karlamine shouted.

She began conjuring blades of fire. They soon began swinging creating waves of flames. Aristides, seeing that ordinary strength won't do the job, resorted to using a Limit Break. He channeled a decent amount of his power on his blade.

"Light of Judgement!"

Hurling a single wave of light energy in the form of a blade, Aristides caused the wave to impact on the first one aimed at him. His light wave soon split continuously, destroying all the waves of flames.

"Nice try. But I have refined control of my waves to make them target multiple enemies at once. You're just cannon fodder to it." Aristides said.

Aristides soon leaped up to the air, holding his sword over his head.

"Divine Horse cut!"

The demi-god swung his sword down with all his might. Karlamine could only watch in horror as the blade sliced clean through her body. She stood still for a moment before her body was suddenly split in half with blood rushing out of her body. Her fork disappeared in wisps of flame, signifying her death.

"You would have been an ally, had you not worked with the Devils. Since you also work with this scoundrel of a Devil family pillar, I will hold nothing back in killing them." Aristides said.

At the stands, the Devils cringed upon seeing Karlamine's death. It was a horrifying sight for them.

"He's scary..." Koneko said, shaking.

"Even I have to agree. That was brutal." Kiba followed.

"Even though I am S and M, even that kind of event wouldn't suit me well." Akeno said, holding her stomach back.

"We really triggered the awakening of a mad god." Rias said.

"It's fair to say. Not even my peerage or myself can handle the brutal display..." Sona agreed.

Cloud and the others watched and were equally surprised.

"He's getting brutal. Almost as much as you were when we journeyed around Gaia, Cloud." Barrett said.

"I'll say. I'm looking at a person who's almost like a mirror version of myself." Cloud admitted.

"I just hope they don't manipulate him of his weaknesses. Come to think of it, he didn't share his weaknesses to us." Tifa said.

"Now that I realized it, he hasn't. Then again, he was suffering from Geostigma at the time. Even during that time, he was still willing to fight." Nanaki said.

"He has the killing intent of Sephiroth, but he only targets Devils." Vincent said.

"Well, he has his reasons for why he hates them so severely." Son Wukong said with some disdain.

"What was the reason?" Cait Sith asked.

"Aristides was just like any child. He was curious but shy at the same time. The day he met his fiancé became the same time of grief." Son Wukong explained.

"What do you mean, Son Wukong?" Yuffie asked.

"It's generally not my permission to share it, but since he trusts you all, I can let this slide... He lost his mother from a Devil attack when he was 10. He wanted to grow strong, but his vendetta against the Devils grew strong as the years went by. At 14, he and his fiancé were attacked once more in Takamagahara. I don't know how they sneaked in, but they were targeting him. Though he killed them all, his right eye changed. He often covers it in an eyepatch to conceal it, but it became a constant reminder of his revenge against the Devils." Son Wukong explained.

"No wonder he hates them. He called us in to destroy a Devil family from one of the 72 pillars. He must have his reasons why." Yuffie replied.

"He does... He informed me of a heinous crime this particular family was involved in." Son Wukong continued.

"What sort of crime did these freaking fried chickens did?" Cid questioned.

"A genocide... They nearly drove one of the youkai species called the Nekomata to extinction. A handful of them now exist, fearing for their lives." The monkey youkai answered.

Everyone in AVALANCHE now had a reason to be angry. They gave the Devils a glare of punishment.

"Now I see why he hated them. I thought it was that bastard's mind that he would hate them. Now I would see no reason to deny it. I'm in it to teaching those fucktards a lesson." Cid said.

"Language, Cid..." Tifa scolded.

Kunou was starting to feel her transformation slowly dissipate.

'At this rate, I might lose this transformation before we reach to Riser... I'll have to use the best of my abilities while the form lasts.' Kunou thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two females. They were twins that sport similar appearances, with the major difference being one girl has red eyes and blue hair, in contrast to the other having blue eyes and red hair. Also, the blue haired girl tied her hair in a ponytail, while her twin had hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. On their hands, they were wearing fighting gloves that matched their hair color. They were wearing a white, skimpy sailor uniform that revealed their stomach, shoulders and lower chest. They had piercings on their ears, with the red haired girl having gold on her left while the blue haired girl had blue piercings at her right. Both had a tooth sticking out with the red haired girl on her right, while her twin was at the left. Two unique features were their ears, hinting they were Nekomata. Kunou noted they were indeed former youkai after sending their energy. In motion of her sensing, she deduced they were mirroring each other.

"You two were former Nekomata? Why are you serving the same Devil whom almost driven your kind to extinction?" Kunou questioned.

"He gave us asylum when we told him where the Nekomata were." The red haired girl said.

Kunou showed an angered expression on her face. Hearing that these two former Nekomata willingly drove their race to near extinction, the notion made her blood boil.

"What are your names?" She asked in an icy tone, startling the former Nekomata girls.

"I'm Li." The red haired Nekomata said.

"I'm Ni." The blu haired Nekomata followed.

"Li... Ni... In the honor of the people of the Kyoto faction and of the Nekomata, I will ensure your demises by my hand!" Kunou bellowed.

Both Nekomata were ready to attack Kunou as they knew the fight would be serious. They leaped into the air with their claws fully shown. Kunou anticipated their attack and gracefully dodged them.

"For a bunch of former Nekomata, you have lack of control of your power. With that said..." Kunou paused.

She moved so quickly, no one couldn't see her move. Her left arm was outstretched. Ni and Li were soon standing still. Blood erupted from their stomachs.

"Perish like the swine you both are!" Kunou spat venomously.

Both Nekomata girls couldn't process what happened as their bodies were drained of their blood. They soon disappeared in a cloud of embers, leaving no physical evidence of their existence in life.

"So ends the betrayer of the Nekomata." Kunou said, transforming back to normal.

The kitsune girl was evidently exhausted from the fight. She could barely stand, let alone, move.

"Kunou! Are you alright?" Aristides asked, racing to her.

Before Aristides could reach her, a condensed fireball was dropped nearby. It soon destabilize before exploding in a violent torrent. Both he and Issei were hurled from the shockwave.

"Hahahaha. She perished in one of my explosion spells." A woman's voice echoed.

The boys looked at the woman in question. She was a voluptuous woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her chest and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her outfit consists of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her chest, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair.

"Now that fox girl is out of the way, I'll have my time taking you boys down." The woman said.

"Who are you...?" Aristides questioned.

"I'm Yubelluna, also known as the Bomb Queen." The woman named Yubelluna introduced.

Aristides kept a calm gaze, but his mind was surging with a silent fury. Unable to hold his ever increasing rage, white flames of Amaterasu were jaggedly flowing up to his wrists.

(Play Devil May Cry 3 OST - Divine Hate (Dante)

The demi-god slowly walked to where Kunou was at from the explosion. She was unconscious, but she had scorched marks all over her body. Aristides held her hand, which allowed Kunou to briefly wake up and kiss him. A rainbow flash illuminated the area, only to show Aristides become a kitsune. His eyes were slitted, but they showed inner rage.

"Now you really crossed the line..." Aristides coldly spoke.

He outstretched his right hand and summoned his bow. Yubelluna noticed he was taking aim at her.

"You think archery can defeat me? How naive." She taunted.

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do..." Aristides retorted.

He fired an arrow of light, which caused Yubelluna to stop taunting. The arrow soon split into a salvo, causing her to be on guard.

"Fool... Never anger a demi-god from the Olympian faction..." Aristides said.

The salvo of arrows suddenly grew to the size of a ballista bolt. Yubelluna had no chance of surviving the onslaught. The large arrows pierced her.

"Perish..." Aristides spoke in a cold tone.

He brutally stabbed Yubelluna with his Fusion Sword to the heart. The Bomb Queen could only look at Aristides in horror, now realizing the repercussions of her actions.

'What have I done...?' Yubelluna thought.

She couldn't process what was happening as she felt fiery burns all over her body. It was due to an onslaught of punches from her opponent, whose hands were burning with white flames. Aristides quickly sliced her body vertically from head to waist, killing her instantly. All could watch as the demi-God's rage surged throughout the battlefield.

Issei was now scared of seeing his friend succumbed into his inner rage.

'If I had my loved one suddenly get hurt from them, I would have done the same...' Issei thought.

"Now is not the time to worry about trivial matters, Partner. You still have to fight a few more opponents before fighting the King directly." Ddraig said.

Issei clenched his left hand in response. Soon, a woman came in appearance, ready to fight. She was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to her chest. She also wears black armguards over her forearms.

"I'll commend you for lasting this long. When Riser is done with this battle, he will find a particular nun he found within your home to add be with." The woman said.

"And you are?" Issei snarled, now realizing that Riser intends to have Asia.

"Xuelan, Rook of Riser." The woman named Xuelan said.

She charged forward, lacing her feet in fire. Issei knee that taking the attacks will be detrimental. He dodge them, seemingly without Ddraig's assistance.

"How are you able to avoid my attacks!? Stand still!" Xuelan said.

Issei waited as Xuelan kept attacking him, even using surprise attacks that almost nicked him. This surprised the Rook, who was trying to land a hit on him. Issei showed an angered expression after catching Xuelan's right leg.

"I know this martial arts style... It's the same kung-fu that killed one of my friends from overseas..." He said coldly.

Xuelan tried to break free from his grip, but to no avail. Issei kept a firm hold on her before he twisted her leg, creating a sickening crack. Xuelan screamed in pain as she felt her leg being twisted.

"Aaaauuughhh! Damn you!" Xuelan screamed.

"I'm...not finished." Issei said.

With Xuelan incapacitated, Issei through a powerful lunge kick, knocking her down on the ground. This took Xuelan's breath away, only for her to realize Issei flipped in the air to land on her body. Issei began pommeling Xuelan with multiple punches. The ground was shaken by the immense power each punch had, causing rock and stone to fly with each punch.

'Ddraig...' Issei thought.

Right back at you, Partner. I'll help provide you with my strength.Ddraig understood.

Ddraig kept flooding Issei with his power as he pommeled Xuelan to death. The quick punches soon became brutal hooks, which made the ground crack under the pressure. The hooks left nasty gashes on Xuelan as she was beaten with an inch of her life left.

"You Devils are just as my friend described. Now perish forever." Issei coldly spat.

He raised his fists to perform a hammer blow. Xuelan could only watch in horror as Issei send his armored left hand on her head, splattering it.

If the gore wasn't obvious from the previous battles, the recent ones showed the increasing brutality. All sides showed discomfort after seeing Aristides and Issei dispatching their foes. Rias and Sona were shown with shaking knees. They both felt the ever increasing killing intent.

"Rias..." Sona said.

"Yes?" Rias responded.

"Riser truly underestimated them..." Sona followed.

"I don't want to find out what will happen now." Rias concluded.

The people of AVALANCHE all felt his killing intent and were surprised on how intense it was.

"This is...Aristides?" Vincent asked.

"It's the same feeling I got from Sephiroth... That killing intent is not one to scoff..." Cloud remarked.

"That kid is making this feeling? Jeezus, I wouldn't want to be his enemy..." Barrett replied.

"It's scary..." Yuffie agreed.

"Aristides..." Tifa said.

"That kid really knows how to scare an adult... Now I don't think I would face him." Cid said, surprisingly keeping his usual speech toned down.

"That pressure from his aura... He was telling the truth in being a demi-god..." Nanaki said.

"It's scary to feel this sensation..." Cait Sith said.

In Olympus, all the gods felt Aristides's killing intent from watching the Rating Game in their realm. All felt his rage surge within and none of them protested.

"Go, Aristides... Show these Devils what happens when you anger us." Zeus said.

"My son... You have every right to take them down. Show them your gift from me." Apollo followed.

Ares showed a maddened glee, seeing the demi-god in his bloodthirsty rage.

"That's the way! Spill their blood and bathe yourself in Chaos!" He cheered.

Everyone glared at Ares but none more so than Persephone. She, in a surprising action, slapped Ares hard. The god of war was flung from his throne.

"Don't you dare talk of my Aristides for being your champion, Ares!" She spat venomously.

Ares felt the slap on his face. He glared at Persephone, only to meet the angered the expression of his father. Zeus made sure Ares was not about to go rogue.

"He's becoming more like a Spartan Warrior than a normal boy. One can't blame him after what he has been through." Athena surmised.

"It's sad on how much pain he has in his soul... Not even my life would be as tragic as his." Aphrodite commented somberly.

Artemis could feel the rage of Aristides while watching the battle against Riser. She sympathized his sudden anger when Kunou was seen burnt from one of the Devils.

'It was just like that time when I lost Orion... I went on a rampage and killed the First Scorpio. However, its descendants have lived on. Aristides... Why is it that a warrior's life is full of tragedy? Can any god not go without a dark time in their life?' The goddess thought.

Persephone was silently crying as she saw Kunou being attacked by Yubelluna. Upon seeing Aristides turn into rage, it proved too much for her.

"Aristides... If only I could help..." She said somberly.

Hestia and Prometheus both had somber expressions, seeing Aristides become consumed in rage. They offered silent sympathy and wished the Devils everlasting torment for their transgressions. Even Hades felt awful along with his new wife, Izanami. Both saw the events that followed and were justifiably angry of the Devils.

"I won't allow them to come near my realm. Their region is their own. If they have a dispute of territory, death will be their punishment." He snarled.

Poseidon and Hera liked the demi-god for his calm manner. Seeing him succumb to rage made them angry in response to the Devils. Both wanted blood for what they have done.

"Settle down, everyone." Zeus commanded with authority.

Hermes also watched and felt angered as well. In an act of surprise, he requested Zeus to join the fight.

"I'm afraid I cannot do so, Hermes. You'll have to watch the battle from here. My grandson will ensure their demise." Zeus said.

Helios arrived with the chariot. Apollo quietly took the chariot and provided his part.

"Zeus, I've saw what happened... Is Aristides... Oh Gaia..." The sun titan said in shock.

"Yes... He is already succumbed to anger. When his fiancé from Japan was nearly burned alive, it snapped Aristides.

Back in the battle, Aristides encountered six females waiting for them. The first one was a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front

"You have the same aura as that phoenix wannabe." Aristides coldly stated.

"Perceptive, aren't we? I'm Ravel Phenex, sister of Riser." The girl named Ravel said.

The second girl was a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. There was a staff she was wielding, indicating she has experiencing in bōjutsu.

"I'm Mira, Pawn of Riser." The second girl named Mira said.

The third girl was a young girl who is seen wearing a kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink with her hair tied on opposite side.

"My name is Mihae. I wish we could have gotten along." The third girl named Mihae followed.

The fourth girl was a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes. She has tanned skin and is seen wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides. She also wears a silver colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wears include ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. She, notably, has purple highlights around her eyes.

"I'm called Shuriya and we will beat you." The fourth girl named Shuriya said.

The fifth girl was a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes her cleavage with a white laced design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length finger-less gloves.

"I'm Burent, combat maid and Pawn of Riser." The fifth girl, Burent introduced.

The sixth and final girl was a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid head piece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wears light grey tights.

"I'm Marion, maid and Pawn of Riser." The last girl named Marion introduced.

Aristides and Issei had one thought in their minds.

'Are they so cocky they had to introduce themselves?' They questioned mentally.

Aristides, shaking his head, had enough of the banter with the Devils. He flew up to the air and held out a familiar hand sized orb. Kunou, having been energized within Aristides, knew what it was.

'He's going to summon him...! Now I feel bad for them...' She thought.

Soon, an intricate array of symbols surged to Aristides.

Rias and Sona felt the same sensation back in their school. They were curious as to what they were witnessing. However, Cloud and the people of AVALANCHE knew what Aristides was about to do.

"Oh boy... I think the kid is at his breaking point..." Son Wukong said.

"I have a feeling so. To think he is willing to help him." Vincent said.

"Is that...!? It can't be!" Yuffie said.

"I'm afraid so... An advent of the being said to pierce the heavens..." Cloud cryptically spoke.

Aristides focused on the red Materia. Soon, he outstretched his hand up to the sky before uttering a simple phrase.

"Divine Mega Flare."

Upon hearing the phrase, Issei had to move far at the coliseum's edge. Aristides quickly flew down to get Issei out of the way by taking him up to the air with a platform made of light. Both watched as a figure suddenly phased into existence. It was Bahamut, who now sported angelic-like wings.

"You have summoned me, Aristides... What do you need my help for?" Bahamut asked.

"I request your aid in destroying my enemies in front of me. These Devils have been in league with the one I'm facing whom drove a race to extinction. I want them to suffer for their crimes." Aristides answered.

"Very well. I shall assist. Combine your power to mine so I shall provide the coup de grace." Bahamut spoke.

All the members of AVALANCHE were surprised to hear the summon talking to Aristides.

"Bahamut can speak!?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"He can... We never noticed the summons talking back when we first used them." Vincent said.

Bahamut roared loudly before charging up his attack. Soon, he fired a beam of divine light. The six girls could only watch as the beam hit at their location. Only Ravel managed to survive through the use of a barrier, but the rest were consumed and killed.

"I've done my part, Aristides. You'll have to take care of the rest. Also, I can sense your mate's life slowly recovering. Use the Materia I gifted you to heal her." Bahamut said.

"Thank you, Bahamut. I may have to call you back for something else. For now, rest and take some of my energy." Aristides said, feeling his power being taken.

"You're welcome. I'll be there to help you when needed. I also like the new look I have since your power affected my appearance." Bahamut replies.

"Glad to see that. I think a new title for your appearance should come. I think, Bahamut -HEAVEN- should be a good one." Aristides said.

The dragon growled in acceptance before disappearing. Aristides and Issei went back to the ground, now being molten from Bahamut's attack. It was though a laser glasses the whole area. They soon found Ravel, cowering in fright.

"Leave this arena and don't come back to fight us." Aristides warned.

Ravel nodded, surrendering in response. Issei was surprised in the demi-God's actions.

"You spared her for what purpose?" Issei asked.

"You'll see soon." Aristides said.

Soon, Aristides flashed and Kunou appeared, looking fatigued. Her wounds didn't heal, despite being in Aristides's godly essence. Issei has to look away since she was nude. The demi-god quickly created a shroud of light to obscure her body completely. Aristides had to bite back from blushing after seeing her injured. He held a green Materia and began to focus.

"Materia... Please hear my call... Grant me your wisdom to help my fiancé. Please hear my request... Cure!" Aristides said.

A green aura suddenly enshrouded Kunou. Her burns began to heal at a rapid pace. She felt good as new, now having her strength back.

"Thank you, Aristides-kun. Did you get my clothes when we fused?" Kunou asked.

"I haven't forgotten. Though some parts of it were charred, I had to restore them using my power." Aristides said, showing her outfit appearing brand new.

She quickly put her clothes on and joined the fight. All three teens looked at Raiser, who was livid after seeing his Peerage getting slaughtered by the three teens.

"Raiser..." Aristides snarled.

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

Sorry it took me so long. Work and thinking of ways to make the battle proved to be time consuming. I'm ending this chapter here so the fated clash against Raiser happens next.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Downfall of a Pillar. Revenge of the Nekomata.

Opening 1: Sequentia - Asriel

Aristides, Kunou and Issei all looked at Raiser with contempt. Looking at the killer of the Nekomata race made the kitsune girl and the demi-god sick.

"This is the end for you, Raiser... Just as your family caused the extinction of the Nekomata race, we killed all except one of your Peerage members. All that's left is you." Aristides spoke.

Raiser was angry, desperately holding his anger at bay. Seeing his Peerage being killed one by one made him lose his reasoning.

"Look at what you've done! You destroyed my harem!" Raiser bellowed.

"That's the point. You have caused enough damage to the Youkai faction in Kyoto. Every Nekomata member that you didn't kill are now afraid of being discovered by your family. It's fitting that we take from you as vengeance." Kunou said.

"I will kill you, demi-god, and take your fiancé as my replacement of my harem. I will make sure she suffers as I have my way with her." Raiser said.

Aristides launched an arrow of light, causing Raiser to jump out of the way.

"You dare speak to steal my fiancé away while in my presence!? I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Aristides warned, showing his godly aura.

Raiser knew he was making the wrong choice to provoking Aristides. He can sense the overwhelming power within the demi-god.

'His aura is immense... Even with my regeneration, I wouldn't handle this fight...' Raider thought.

Aristides and Kunou held their hands before they fused. Aristides now had Kunou's abilities shared with her. He and Issei equipped their swords, ready to fight.

"Let's end this together, Kunou-chan. Issei, back me up with your Booster Gear." Aristides said.

"Got it. I'll help if I can join the fight." Issei said.

"All the more better. Just don't get yourself injured." Aristides said.

The two teens moved forward and attacked Raiser with their swords. The Phenex has no choice but to conjure flames to distract the boys. Much to his surprise, white flames suddenly came forth, intercepting his.

"An eye for an eye. Since you rely sorely on fire, I figured I would even the battle. Strange, isn't it?" Aristides commented.

"Damn you and those flames! I will kill you!" Raiser shouted.

Issei took the opportunity and slammed his sword on Raiser's head. A blunt blow echoed in the battlefield.

Rias and Sona heard the attack, feeling where Raiser got struck.

"Whoa... That sounded painful..." Rias shivered.

"I could say the same thing... That sword doesn't seem to be meant for cutting. It's probably meant for smashing." Sona deduced.

"I'm still shaken by the fact that Aristides summoned a dragon to take down Riaser's Peerage in one blow! That was the same feeling we both felt back at Kuoh." Rias said.

"I'm also shaken by that event... I had my doubts to interact with him, let alone warn him. He was already aware of our kind due to his hate for the Devils..." Sona said.

Both of their Peerage members flinched when they heard the loud blow. None dared to speak after recalling the summoned dragon.

AVALANCHE all watched the final battle against Raiser with glee. All were awaiting the final battle.

"It's time. They all made it to the end." Son Wukong said.

"Indeed. Hopefully this will end from here. I know that Devil is a member of the Phenex family." Cloud said.

"I can agree with you, Cloud. They are horrible for what they have done." Tifa said.

"Either way, lets watch this battle. I'm getting excited after the last battle with Sephiroth." Cid said.

Raiser attempted to incinerate the trio by creating a fiery wave. He was now desperate enough to push them hard to use their powerful attacks.

"A foolish attempt in pushing us, Raiser. You may have that annoying regeneration, but we have something to nullify that." Aristides said.

"And how will you harm Raiser other than your divine aura? I am immortal and cannot be vanquished!" Raiser boasted.

"Is that so? If your body is immortal, then what about your mind?" The demi-god questioned.

He then looked to Issei.

"Issei, let me borrow your girlfriend's gift." Aristides requested.

Issei gave Aristides a necklace accessory. Raiser couldn't see what it was, but it made him uneasy. Regardless, he disregarded the thought, focusing on the battle at hand.

"Whatever that item was that was given to you, it won't have an effect on me!" He shouted, ready to punch the demi-god.

Aristides soon reacted and held the accessory within his right palm. Both combatants dashed forward before a loud impact echoed with the force of an explosion. They had their fists grazing each other's faces with enough force for them to spit blood. Raiser felt the pain from the blow.

"Quite a sharp punch-"

Raiser suddenly hurled blood. This made him weaker after feeling the sudden blow.

"You bastard! You didn't use your power on me!" He said in disbelief.

"I didn't use it, but I chose to use humanity's gift." Aristides said, showing the cross.

"A Holy Cross!? You wounded me with a cross!?" Raiser realized.

"Devils have an abhorrence to holy items like crosses and holy books. This item is no different. It's your kind's Achilles heel." Aristides said, giving the cross back to Issei.

"You bastard! I won't allow you to defeat me so easily!" Raiser shouted.

Aristides charged his divine power on his left fist and punched Raiser in the stomach.

"Gwah...! "How is it you're able to wound me like this!?" Raiser asked, once again feeling the pain.

"I used my divine power this time. You want to know which god I'm descended from?" Aristides asked in sadistic glee.

"That aura... It can't be...! You're the Son of Apollo who has killed members of the Old Satan Faction!?" Raiser realized.

"Seems like you know the people I killed, including their name... All beings affiliated with them will die. They all deserve to die...!" Aristides said, throwing an uppercut at Raiser's chin.

"Ugaaaaahhhh!!!" Raiser grunted, spitting blood.

Issei decided to join the fray and threw a left punch on the Devil. Aristides through a right before Issei threw a left kick. Aristides finished the combo with a drop kick.

'How can this kid be so powerful...!? His blows are becoming stronger as the seconds pass... Unless...' Raiser realized in thought.

He slowly got up, albeit weakly. Looking at Aristides's aura, he now understood why.

'He's absorbing the ambient light from all over the area... Even my flames are producing it too...' Raiser thought.

"It seems you realized your own power is proving to be your downfall." Aristides remarked.

"I did indeed found your link to your increasing strength. Though, it comes at a price." Raiser said, smirking.

He proved to be a cunning Devil as his flames changed from a bright orange to a black orange color. They emitted very little light, allowing him to blanket the arena with his flames.

"You think that by darkening the area, you have an advantage against me? How foolish..." Aristides remarked.

Kunou shared her powers to Aristides, whom threw fireballs across the land. The blue, ethereal glow of the flames provided more light to Aristides, allowing him to increase his strength exponentially.

"Damn you, demi-god! I won't allow you to overthrow my power!" Raiser said, showing a jar.

Aristides could sense something within the jar. It appeared to be a small white snake. Raiser let it move inside his body before it got absorbed. A surge of power flowed from within his body.

(Play Devil May Cry 4 OST - Sworn through Swords! - Dante's Version)

"This is the power of the Phenex family! Raiser will not let you take me down so easily!" Raiser bellowed.

The flames proved to be intense. They were hotter than Kunou's, due to how potent the aura was. Some of the flames formed into sharp, wicked blades. Aristides, knowing her flames alone won't be strong, mixed Amaterasu's flames, making the already blue flames turn into aquamarine ones.

"I'm not one without hidden surprises, Raiser... Even if you have power boost, I got my ace with me. My friends, whom I am with, are my strength! I will not let you take them, just like how you took the Nekomata, and how you Devils took my mother!" Aristides said.

Aristides swung his right fist on Raiser abdomen. An echoing blast surged throughout the battlefield. Flames were surging within the area as a a growing wildfire started to form. However, within the flames, both combatants were struggling to dominate one another.

Within the stands, Sirzechs and Grayfia noticed what Raiser did and frowned.

"It seems my days as a ruler have been met with failure... I will no longer stand for this anymore..." He said, showing a red outline.

"This would have been avoided if you were more dutiful as a form fitting leader. Now the consequences of our actions will bite us back." Grayfia said.

"The Phenex Family have dishonored this fight. Since Raiser indirectly informed us of their affiliation with the Old Satan Faction, they must pay. I think I know who we can count on for this..." Sirzechs said, realizing a plan.

"You're intending to eliminate them... I won't question why since they have joined the Old Satan Faction, whom has caused damage among the community. However, we will lose the only beneficial item that can heal us." Grayfia explained.

"I know, but it is a price I'm willing to pay for their insolence." Sirzechs said.

Both combatants separated. They couldn't overcome one another. They decided to use swords instead. Aristides was holding Kashagiri Hiromitsu thanks to his linkage with Kunou. Raiser was holding an ethereal blade of fire, made by his own power.

'Damn, his power has increased a great deal... I would have trouble fighting him if I were to separate from Kunou... I can't let her get hurt, but she's willing to fight alongside me. I have to trust her for this.' Aristides thought.

He turned to Issei to speak. The same boy looked at him.

"Issei, charge up your power and throw your shot at me! Don't hold back!" Aristides commanded.

"Are you crazy!? Ddraig said you'll be obliterated by my power!" Issei said.

"I have a plan, but it requires your help. Just do it!" Aristides said.

Issei reluctantly let his power boost up. He had no idea what will happen. Neither Ddraig understood what the demi-god was doing.

Rias and Sona were surprised on what Aristides said.

"Is he insane? He would be taking the blow directly!" Rias said in shock.

"He seemed pretty confident in what he is doing." Sona said calmly.

"How can you be so calm, Sona!?" Rias questioned.

"I think I know what he'll do. We'll have to watch and see for ourselves." Sona replied.

After a minute has passed, Issei felt his power surge.

"Let's go, Ddraig! Release the power!" Issei said.

[Explosion!]

The deacon of aura surged through Issei as a mix between crimson and emerald. Soon, Issei pointed his hand to Aristides, whom managed to push Raiser back.

"Now! DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouted.

Issei shot the draconic shot to Aristides. Soon, the demi-god went directly within the blast.

'It's now or never! Trust me on this Kunou!' Aristides thought.

Raiser was confused as to what the demi-god was planning. Soon, his answers came when the blast reached to Aristides. He held the blast directly on his hands, albeit holding it with difficulty. Soon, the sphere began to shrink. It soon was absorbed by Aristides, much to Ddraig's shock.

Everyone was shocked on what they saw. Grayfia and Sirzechs were no different from the extraordinary event that happened. No one heard of a being that absorbed the power of a dragon thrown at them.

"I can't believe that they concocted a risky idea to perform... This proves that this generation is full of surprises." Sirzechs said, trying to process what happened.

"I admit, it was without a doubt an event one would never forget. A demi-god absorbing the Red Dragon Emperor's power is a sight to behold." Grayfia said.

The power within Aristides exploded. It soon caused a bright flash of crimson light, akin to a red supernova. The light soon faded. From within, a new figure was shown. It was Aristides, donned in a armor with a dragon motif. His eyes were fully shown. His eyes remained the same color, but they became slitted like a snake's.

"That was a bit rough... Never thought I would end up getting the shared power from Ddraig. With it, my strength has increased and let me transform." Aristides spoke in a deep voice.

Kunou was overwhelmed by the draconic power that changed within Aristides. She was in shock of what she experienced.

"This power...! It's incredible. I didn't think you would absorb the light of the dragon's power to the point of transforming it into your own strength." Kunou spoke.

"Yep. This is a new advent. The demi-god Crimson Dragon of Light!" Aristides said.

Ddraig laughed in pride, seeing that Aristides named his new transformation in honor of him. Raiser now realized the massive power boost overwhelming him.

"Like I said before... This ends here, Raiser." Aristides spoke.

"Even if you were given power by the Red Dragon Emperor, it won't be enough to defeat me! I will be triumphant upon your corpse!" Raiser bellowed in near insanity.

Aristides clashed Kunou's sword with Raiser's blades. Each time he nearly got to the Devil, a blade intercepted his attacks, blocking them. The constant clashing caused sparks to fly all over their range.

'There has to be a way to stop those blades of fire he's wielding. I can't seem to punch through them, let alone block them.' Aristides thought.

'Use my power, Aristides-kun. Mix it with your power and Ddraig's so you can overwhelm him.' Kunou suggested telepathically.

Aristides focused the energy from Ddraig, Kunou, and within himself. The auras were clashing at first, but soon began to harmonize. The flames from Aristide's body began to change. They retained their aquamarine fire that appeared smooth, but there was a crimson aura that was jagged. It appeared wilder than the calm aquamarine flames.

"These flames... Their auras are not clashing..." Aristides realized.

'Take him down, Aristides! The power you now have will overwhelm him and the snake he absorbed!' Kunou said to Aristides's mind.

In an action of surprise, Aristides charged forward. He swung Kashagiri Hiromitsu with so much force, Raiser's blades of fire were destroyed. This shocked the Devil, now realizing his power cannot overwhelm the demi-god.

"Impossible! I received the snake from Uroboros, yet my power cannot eclipse yours... Why!?" Raiser questioned in disbelief.

"I already told you... You're just blind not to see it." Aristides answered, stabbing Raiser in his abdomen.

Raiser groaned, feeling the powerful effects of the divine aura mixed with draconic and yōkai aura. He didn't stop his onslaught as a sudden salvo of fireballs shot off from his body.

'He's resorting to projectiles... Time to end this.' Aristides thought.

He soon let Kunou retract her sword. Aristides decided to use Fusion Sword.

'Zack, thank you for this gift...' Aristides thought, showing a sapphire aura.

Everyone in AVALANCHE recognized the aura from Aristides. They were about to witness the same technique from before.

"He's doing it..." Tifa said with some excitement.

"Zack's gift to Aristides..." Cloud said.

"The kid's still has his spirit. He can do it." Barrett said.

"He can accomplish the impossible." Vincent followed.

"He can do it. I know Aristides can." Yuffie said.

The demi-god separated the Fusion Sword into 6 blades. The Main Blade floated above the 5 blades that formed a pentagon.

"What is this?" Raiser questioned with fright.

Aristides smirked as he reached to the Hollow Blade. He soon made the first attack, slicing Raiser.

"Gwah!" Raiser bellowed.

Soon, the demi-god grabbed the first and second Back Blades. He performed an x-shaped scissor attack. Everyone noticed an energy silhouette holding the blades. Aristides quickly dashed to the Side Blades and performed a double attack by moving them vertically. From his left arm, he moved the blade up, but his right arm went down. Everyone in AVALANCHE saw the brutal strikes appearing more powerful than Cloud's than his previous battle with Sephiroth.

"Ugaaahhhh!!!" Raiser screamed.

Aristides finished the attack by letting his energy silhouettes perform their attacks before he came rushing down to Raiser. A powerful shockwave was created, which echoed across the Seventh Circle of Hell. Raiser was pummeling down from the air.

"Now Issei!" Aristides called.

Issei has his power ready after letting it change to its highest level. He then focused his energy on his left hand.

"Ddraig, combine the power together with the cross. This will wound the Devil." Issei said.

[You got it, Partner. Go all out!] Ddraig's voice echoed.

Issei performed a powerful uppercut, unknowingly creating a spectral fist of energy that impacted Raiser. The attack not only cracked Raiser's back, it send him flying to Aristides.

"I wanted to try this out thanks to Kunou." Aristides sadistically spoke.

He brought out Kashagiri Hiromitsu and performed quick slashes that caused Raiser's blood to flow like confetti on the ground. By then, Aristides grabbed Raiser's head and dashed down to the ground, slamming him with a sickening crunch.

"Time to end this." The demi-god spoke.

He then kicked Raiser in the groin hard enough for him to squeal like a girl before being sent up in the air once more. Aristides raised his hand out, bringing his bow out in existence. He loaded an arrow of light that was overcharged by the demi-god's current aura.

"This arrow will destroy everything of your very being. Disappear forever, Raiser Phenex!" Aristides spoke in a serious tone.

Taking aim, Aristides made sure the arrow had more than enough power to obliterate Raiser completely.

"Crimson Nova Arrow." Aristides announced.

He let the string go, launching the arrow at Raiser. The Phenex Devil has no time to evade as the arrow sailed in faster speeds, piercing him. No one didn't expect him to suddenly rise up in the air at fast speeds into the sky. Soon, a crimson flash of light flashed all over the region. It was then, a powerful explosion was suddenly heard. It was louder than the recent ones. The shockwave from the sky came racing to the coliseum, blowing everything in its range.

(Sworn through Swords Dante's Version ends here)

Rias and Sona were now scared after seeing the powerful arrow not only pierce Raiser, but dragged him the sky before exploding. They couldn't shake the fact that Raiser was killed in a gruesome fashion. The whole fight seemed to be more of a torture session in the eyes of the Devils. Their Peerages were scared stiff. Even Akeno and Koneko showed fear of Aristides's current power.

"He... He killed them..." Sona quivered.

"He didn't want to end it there... Aristides was out for blood..." Rias said.

Although grateful she was now free of an arranged marriage, Rias did not like the result of a Devil being killed. However, hearing he was serving an enemy to her brother and the current leaders made her swallow her disgust.

Sirzechs and Grayfia has to look away from the brutal display of Raiser's death. Much to their surprise, they saw the flurry of attacks happen in such a blur, they couldn't keep track.

"That boy will be a threat to us... I won't allow him to kill any Devils if they dare cross his path." Sirzechs said with some fear.

"That would be unwise. He would reach a breaking point." Grayfia warned.

Aristides, Kunou and Issei celebrated their victory against Raiser. They were satisfied in killing him for driving the Nekomata race to near extinction.

"There's one last thing we need to do... Cloud!" Aristides called out.

Cloud and everyone in AVALANCHE arrived.

"I already figured out where the Phenex family live. To destroy them, I need your help." Aristides said.

"What do you need us to do?" Cloud asked.

"We will bring our powerful summons. I have Bahamut with me, but there should be a summon that uses the element of Holy." Aristides said.

"Alexander... I see now. What reason do we have to destroy a Devil family?" Cloud questioned.

"Son Wukong related the details to you. I'm sure you understand." Aristides said.

"That he did. In any case, I'll provide my help. What do you need the rest of us for?" Cloud asked.

"We'll need everyone's help to prevent the family's Peerage members from preventing us to summon. If they can hold them off, we will do the rest." Aristides said.

"Alright. I'll relay the details." Cloud said.

Kunou unfused from Aristides. She was able to manifest her clothes back to her.

"I'm in this one too. The Nekomata are my friends and I don't want them to feel threatened anymore." Kunou said.

"Then let's ensure we will finish this. Issei, Kunou, I need you both to go with Tifa and the others to protect Cloud and I from any Devils coming to us. We'll be summoning our powerful beings to destroy the entire Phenex Family." Aristides relayed.

"I'm with you to the end, Aristides." Issei said.

"Same here, Aristides-kun." Kunou agreed.

He then went to Issei and provided the leftover power back to him.

"Take the power back, Ddraig. You'll need it to help Issei." Aristides said.

[Thank you. I'll ensure my Partner is in good hands.] Ddraig said.

Moments later, the gang arrived at the Phenex household. They snuck away from Srizechs, whom didn't sense them.

"It's now or never. We have to wipe them all out." Aristides said.

"What about that girl? What did you let her live?" Cloud asked.

"It's to set an example of the Devils on controlling their greed, lest they wish to make us finish the job which the Angels and Fallen Angels were doing." Aristides said.

"Fair enough... Focus on summoning Bahamut. I'll summon Alexander." Cloud said.

Both males focused on summoning their respective beings. Issei, Kunou, and the rest of AVALANCHE began fighting off the Devils from the household that attempted to hinder them.

"Take them down!" Barrett said, aiming his gun-arm at the Devils.

"Let me help... Water!" Yuffie said.

A sphere of water was created, making it an effective shield against the Phenex family members. Their flame attacks were unable to punch through the sphere.

"I'll weaken them. Focus on your summons, guys." Cid said.

"Let me join in this too." Vincent said.

Both began to summon a being. From Cid, it was a serpentine like creature. It had dragon features, including sea blue scales and fins meant for swimming.

"Leviathan, I've summoned you to aid us!" Cid called out.

"You have summoned me for what purpose?" The being called Leviathan questioned.

Much to everyone's surprise, the being had a high pitch voice, akin to a female's.

"Weaken our enemies through your power of water!" Cid said.

"Very well. Stand back, for this can change the terrain." Leviathan spoke.

Leviathan's voice echoed in the air, calling it's attack.

"Tidal Wave!"

Ddraig was deeply surprised to see the legendary water dragon as a summon. He found himself nostalgic, recalling the times they were talking prior to their disappearance in life.

"Everyone, here it comes!" Cid warned.

Leviathan made an ear piercing screech. Soon, the landscape suddenly got turned into water. The creature roared before sending a large tidal wave that washed the Phenex Devils back. They couldn't conjure any flames from the sudden attack.

"My turn..." Vincent said.

He soon summoned a being of ice. Flurries of snow fell, despite the fact the ambient air was hotter. Soon, a graceful figure appeared. It was a human female in appearance, but her skin looked deathly pale. It was an ice blue color. Her hair was a blue color as well, but deeper. Her eyes matched her hair. She was wearing a purple dress with snowflake motifs. Overall, her entire appearance was ice-related.

"How can I help you, summoner?" The being asked in a calm, icy tone.

"Shiva. Our enemies have been doused with water. Help us with your ability of ice to hold them in." Vincent relayed.

"Very well. I shall cast my power to ensure they remain frozen. The rest will be up to your friends." The being named Shiva said.

She raised her left hand up gracefully. Icy air collected on her hand before she uttered a single phrase.

"Diamond Dust!"

A cold, icy wind suddenly blew to the Phenex Devils who were doused in water. The wind flash froze them in place, along with freezing the landscape. They couldn't melt the ice and were left in giant blocks of ice.

"Now, Cloud and Aristides! Do it!" Tifa said.

Cloud summoned a large being. It was a large, robotic-like male being that looked like a giant, moving fortress. Within the 'face', a kid opened showing two blue eyes.

"Who has summoned me here?" A deep male voice echoed.

"Alexander. I need your help... Bahamut will launch an attack on the whole land you see before us. Please aid him in destroying our enemies." Cloud said.

"Hmmm... That boy possesses the same power as I do. Very well, I will help you. It's been a long time since I last used my power." The being called Alexander said.

Aristides summoned Bahamut -Heaven- in the field. Everyone in AVALANCHE was surprised to see the dragon with wings akin to a birds.

"We'll discuss this some other time." The demi-god said to Cloud's friends.

"Aristides, I see what you meant when you intended to summon me later. I see that my other friends whom were summoned did their part. Allow me to provide the coup de grace with my power." Bahamut said.

"Let me help. I wish to ensure that no survivors will be where we strike." Aristides said.

"Very well. Since I noticed Alexander is here too, this is serious. Either way, our power combined with Alexander's should be more than enough to ensure no survivors." Bahamut reassured.

Alexander began charging holy power from within his body. Soon, it bellowed its attack.

"Judgment!"

A helical beam of light suddenly shout forward. It was followed by Bahamut's attack combined with Aristides's power.

"Divine Mega Flare!/Nova Arrow!"

Bahamut shot a beam of holy energy from his mouth. Aristides followed with a large arrow of light that had the force of a collapsing star. The three attacks collided in a blinding explosion that destroyed everything. There was nothing of the Phenex Devil Family remaining. All that was left was a smoldering crater.

"I have done my part to help. For now, I must return to my dormancy once more." Alexander said, disappearing.

"I'll await the time when you need me again, Aristides. I enjoyed this brief time we had." Bahamut said.

"Anytime, Bahamut. It's good to have you as a friend." Aristides said.

The dragon nodded before disappearing.

Bahamut disappeared. Soon, word has gotten out in the Devil community that the Phenex pillar has vanished. A mass panic occurred. The only survivor of the fallen family was Ravel, whom was now in shock after realizing the truth from Srizechs. Among the rumors, they were now frightful of the demi-god who slayed the family. They feared the Descendant of Apollo, his friends and his wrath. The name 'Aristides' became a sign of omen to the Devils. Only one collective thought came to their minds.

'What have we wrought upon us?'

Ending 1: (Gundam Seed Destiny OST - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru)

Note: For those who're confused with Aristides's power, the chapter briefly explained it.

Also, the first opening will be last posted here. I already have thought of the second opening so don't worry. This is the end of the first season of Descendant of Apollo.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Aftermath. Relief in Kyoto.

Opening 2: Devil Trigger - Casey Edwards

-Aristides was seen with Kunou and Issei at his side. They were walking to the background as the sight suddenly pans to show their iconic weapons. All three had their backs at the reader's view before they zoomed out. They soon launched their projectile attacks to the audience before the story's title was shown.

'The darkest of night falls around my soul

And the hunter within loses control.'

-Aristides was shown with the left half of his face up close. From the right, terrible memories of his past surfaced.-

'Gotta let it out, gotta let it out

Gotta let it out, gotta let it out'

-Aristides was clutching his head, desperately holding his rage back. Anger from the Devils grew within his body. His body began to exude an immense power.-

'This demon inside has a hold of me

Clenching its power, trying to break free'

-Issei soon followed, holding his left arm in pain. Kunou too followed as she felt her power overwhelm her body.-

'Gotta let it out, gotta let it out

Gotta let it out, gotta let it out'

-Soon, all three teens had their power explode within them.-

'Move fast baby, don't be slow

Step aside, reload, time to go'

-Aristides was seen shooting from his bow before dashing forward with a large horizontal swipe from his Fusion Sword.-

'I can't seem to control

All this rage that's inside me'

-Issei had his shapeshifting sword on him. It turned into the Buster Sword. His angered eyes glowed with a green glow.-

'Hold it fast, they've been dancing on this

Branded by fire on the abyss'

-Kunou has flames coursing around her body. She too had an angered expression as her blue flames surged within her.-

'Red hot temper, I just can't resist

All this vengeance inside me'

-All three teens had a determined, serious expression. They looked at the sky, which had a red hue. From within, the Devils were shown with a feared expression. All three teens walked menacingly to the Devils. They began fighting in a deadly dance of swords as they killed them with no mercy. Each Devil slain matched the beat of the song.-

'All of these thoughts running through my head'

-Aristides's memory of his mother perishing flashed in his mind. It made him grunt before focusing in a battle.-

'I'm on fire, veins burning red'

-Issei remembered seeing the ugliness of the Devils and aimed his left hand at them. His right hand was holding the shapeshifting sword, which now looked like a German great knife.-

'Frustration is getting bigger'

-Kunou swung Kashagiri Hiromitsu with flames surging. Her anger amplified them, allowing her to make them more menacing.-

'Bang, bang, bang'

-The three teens soon threw their magical projectiles in sequence of the song.-

'Pull my Devil Trigger'

-Aristides was now seen wielding a pistol resembling a revolver with three barrels. It had three chambers to load 5 bullets. He fired the gun.-

'When the night ends, it's not over'

-Aristides was seen fighting several enemies with his sword, swinging them down. He kept dashing to the next, taking them down one by one.-

'Weave right through to get closer'

-Kunou and Issei were fighting their respective enemies. Both soon joined Aristides to take them down together.-

'Like a silver bullet piercing through'

-Aristides launched a silver arrow at the Devils. They were pierced and disappeared from the divine light.-

'I throw myself into you'

-Aristides, Kunou, and Issei took a breather as their enemies were slain. Asia arrived and launched at Issei, holding him tight. Kunou took advantage and playfully tackled on Aristides. She soon shared a kiss, which zoomed out.-

Everyone was within Aristides's place to rest from the actions they performed. Vergil kept his promise to guide them out of Hell. It was a celebration for everyone. However, the people of Gaia began feeling slightly worried for their home. Aristides had to say goodbye to Cloud and AVALANCHE since they were returning back to Gaia. The demi-god understood the implications for their departure to their home.

"We'll miss you guys. I know we celebrated days ago since that fight ended." Aristides said.

"I know... However, we need to get back so Gaia can recover from Sephiroth's plan." Vincent said.

"That I can agree..." Cloud followed.

"It will be lonely without you, Aristides. We will visit again to see how you and your friends are doing." Tifa said.

"I'll say. You guys were awesome." Barrett admitted.

"I remember how you were following Cloud's footsteps. Now you almost act like you're a clone of him. You have come a long way, kid." Cid said.

"My condolences for what happened to you all. I may not have been in this world before, but I wished we could see more of it." Nanaki said.

"I'll say. It's just like ours, but filled with supernatural stuff." Cait Sith said.

"Well, it's time to go back. Don't worry, they'll come back to visit one day." Son Wukong reassured.

"Gaia needs their warriors to be ready. I understand, but saying goodbye is not the right thing. We will meet again, AVALANCHE, I promise." Aristides said.

AVALANCHE left with the monkey yōkai to head back to their home. This left the three teens to relax after the events that happened.

"Hard to believe it has been a few weeks since I met you guys. I could honestly say it was a surprise." Issei said with surprise.

"Well, not that I don't mind the sudden passage of time, I think we all deserve a break. How about we head to Kyoto? We should relay the news to Yasaka-sama." Aristides said.

"I think it's a good idea. I wanted to head back home after everything we had to go through." Kunou said.

"I'm content in visiting Kyoto. It would be a time of peace for us to at least visit the landmark of Japan itself." Issei said.

Aristides smiled in response. He gave a hearty chuckle.

"Words were never spoken, Issei. Let's head out to Kyoto for the weekend." Aristides said.

"Okay. I'll let my parents know first hand before I leave. I'm thankful enough that Asia also has a spare room to live in my place thanks to your help, Aristides." Issei said.

Issei soon left the house. Aristides and Kunou were now alone in the house. The kitsune girl soon got close at the demi-god before suddenly kissing him for a long period.

"Aristides-kun... I wanted to do this." Kunou said.

"Whoa there, Kunou-chan. Don't go too far." Aristides warned.

"I know. I just wanted to get close to you. I miss kissing you like that." Kunou giggled.

Aristides was blushing red from how close Kunou was. He could feel her physically touching his body. However, their romantic moment was suddenly interrupted by a familiar Nekomata, whom pounced on them.

"Nya. Missed me?" The Nekomata said.

"Kuroka! It's been a while since we last chatted." Aristides said.

"Thank you for avenging the Nekomata. You too as well, Kunou. The survivors, me included, can now live in peace." Kuroka said with a jovial tone.

"Happy to hear that, Kuroka. Now I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I think my fiancé seems to be angered... I don't want you both to hurt each other." Aristides nervously spoke.

Kuroka stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. She soon got off of the couple.

"For a demi-god, you were amazing. I saw how the battle was, nya. Is it because of your feelings?" Kuroka asked, playfully licking Aristides on his right cheek.

Kunou had a jealous look on her face. She suddenly went to Aristides and gently bit his left arm.

"Hey. Don't start marking me like I'm a fancy territory." Aristides comically spoke.

Kuroka merely placed her fingers on her tongue. She seemed to be surprised, but had a thinking expression.

"You combined several sources of power, even if it was temporarily. You have Senjutsu of the kitsune and the essence of the Red Dragon Emperor. Alas, I can tell you're a virgin, nya." Kuroka playfully spoke.

"Sorry if I'm one..." Aristides said sarcastically with a poker face.

"Now that my kind are safe, why don't we start having kittens?" Kuroka asked with a blush.

Aristides had turned crimson, realizing what he heard.

"I'm too young to be a father... I haven't even dealt with the challenges of adulthood yet!" Aristides spoke out loud.

"I want to help repopulate the Nekomata race with your power, Aristides-kyun. Your actions made me fall in love with you, nya." Kuroka said, showing a sad expression that would weaken anyone watching.

Kuroka's expression affected Aristides, making him reluctant to resist. This made Kunou fall into heat in response.

'No...! It's too sudden for me to be in heat!' She thought.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Great Warrior)

Aristides saw both girls having a blush on their faces. Both were breathing heavily. He calmed himself to talk reasonably with them.

"I'm content that you both love me. I won't mind having a future family with you all. However, I don't want to suddenly do so. I'm still young and I haven't finished college, let alone high school... I need some time so I can mature and be a reasonable parent. I don't want you both to conceive while my mind is still naive, especially if it's only for reviving a near extinct being. I want our children to be given love from a reasonable adult than a naive person." Aristides explained.

Both girls heard the explanation and were touched by his words. This allowed them to regain their cognitive thought.

"This is why we can't resist you, Aristides-kyun." Kuroka said.

"You are always watching over us, making sure that we need to be mature like an adult. That part of you and your patience is something I want our kids to inherit from you when we become more adult." Kunou said.

Both girls had their heads looking down. They suddenly showed their faces, now stained with tears. Despite that, they were smiling.

"We love you, Aristides. Don't change too much from how you are." Kunou and Kuroka said together.

Aristides held them close in a group hug. He had a content expression on his face, loving the two girls with him.

"I love you two as well." He said.

Aristides soon began emitting a soft gold glow of light. The light was so warm and comfy, Kuroka and Kunou held him close, embracing the light and the demi-god.

'It's so warm and beautiful.' Kuroka thought.

'I want to feel this light for as long as I can... It feels so pure and warming.' Kunou thought.

Unknown to everyone, a hidden power within Aristides was slowly awakening. Though none of them were aware of what will happen.

(Great Warrior OST ends here)

The weekend finally came. It was currently the first days of May. Back in the house, Aristides and Kunou had their backpacks with them.

"Any idea where Kuroka went to?" Aristides asked.

"She said she'll be expecting us to come to Kyoto." Kunou answered.

"Seems like she overheard the planned trip. Nevertheless, we will expect the Nekomata race to suddenly flock at us. Either way, it's to be expected since we saved them." Aristides said.

"That I'll have to agree. We all did our part in avenging them, not to mention teach the Devils a lesson they'll never forget." Kunou agreed.

Aristides laughed in response. Soon, Issei came by.

"Hey guys!" Issei said.

"Right on time, Issei." Aristides said.

"Have you told your parents about the trip?" Kunou asked.

"Yes. They allowed it. Also, Asia will be coming with us." Issei confirmed, showing Asia near him.

"Okay then. We won't use the human way to get there. We'll arrive at the Imperial Palace to see Yasaka first before we have a relaxing tour across Kyoto." Aristides said.

"I understand. Plus, I want to provide my part in effort with Ddraig. I know that I have been in contact with the Gods of Olympus, but I have yet to see the 'real' Kyoto." Issei said.

"It's okay. I told Yasaka-sama about you and Asia. She will welcome all of us in open arms." Aristides reassured.

He placed a slab with the Green letter sigma (Σ), which opened a Hyperion Gate to Kyoto.

"We're not taking the train if that helps. This trip will make it easy for us since it's time saving." Aristides remarked.

The three teens went through the Hyperion Gate.

They all arrived in Kyoto. Much to their expectations, the area was peaceful.

"So this is how Kyoto really is." Issei said.

"Well, we arrived at the foot of the hill leading to the Imperial Palace. Figured we should honor the yōkai faction of our report." Aristides said.

They soon encountered the Imperial Guards. Issei was nervous in seeing them.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" One of the guards questioned.

"At ease, gentlemen. Miyamoto Aristides reporting to Yasaka-sama in regards of a mission with her daughter. Also, I informed her ahead of time about the Red Dragon Emperor and a nun of the Angel Faction." Aristides spoke.

The guards lowered their weapons in response and bowed.

"Forgive us, Aristides-dono, Kunou-sama." The guard said.

"Do not feel shameful. You were doing your job. Anyway, I have two guests whom are of great importance. Yasaka-sama has allowed them to come inside." Aristides said.

"What additional details do we need to know of them?" The guard questioned, looking at Issei.

"He's the Red Dragon Emperor." Aristides responded, pointing to Issei

The guard was in surprise. Nevertheless, he welcomed Issei and Asia in the Imperial grounds.

(Play Final Fantasy X OST - To Zenarkand)

The long walk up the hill was somewhat exhausting to everyone. Yet, they all felt refreshed from the serenity of the Imperial Gardens.

"I was fatigued seconds ago, but now my stamina is recovering... Is this how it is when nature is in harmony?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Yes. The Yōkai faction and nature are just as connected as one might think. In fact, everything you see of Kyoto is thanks to the yōkai who live here. The humans may have known this years ago, but since we all got into hiding, no one has known their existence except those who live in Kyoto." Aristides explained.

"It feels so peaceful. Kami-sama, I'm thankful for finding such kind hearted friends." Asia said in a grateful prayer.

Issei marveled the sight, already liking how peaceful it is. Ddraig also like the serene atmosphere.

[I must admit. It's a peaceful place calming enough for your mind and spirit, Partner.] Ddraig said.

"I couldn't agree more, Ddraig." Issei said.

The three teens soon moved to the Imperial Palace. Aristides and Kunou looked at the area, recalling childhood memories. Both gave a nostalgic smile, watching the garden they played on.

"It's good to be back here, even if it is short." Aristides said.

"I know. This place has many memories. I don't want them to fade." Kunou said.

Issei looked confused for a moment, noting they were lost in thought. The couple shook their heads in response.

"Sorry, just thinking about childhood memories." Aristides apologized.

"That's fine. You two must have great memories here." Asia said.

"It's okay. Let's talk with Yasaka so we can relax in Kyoto." Issei said.

Aristides and Kunou nodded in response. They went inside the Imperial Palace to talk with Yasaka.

Yasaka was monitoring the leyline in Kyoto. Within the spot she was looking, the Lifestream was flowing with an emerald color. Upon hearing the doors open, she turned to see two familiar faces.

"Kunou! Aristides!" Yasaka said, overjoyed.

"Kaa-san!" Kunou said in excitement.

"Yasaka-sama." Aristides bowed.

"Yasaka-dono." Issei followed.

Yasaka had a pouting expression before hugging Aristides with her daughter. Despite requesting him to call her 'kaa-san, the demi-god always spoke to her formally.

"It's fine if you call me 'kaa-chan', Aristides." Yasaka said.

"I know, but I rather address you formally." Aristides said.

"Anyway, I've heard of your actions among the Yōkai faction whom spied on the Devils. I'm thankful that the Nekomata race will be safe in Kyoto, away from them." Yasaka said.

"It was fitting to make the Devil faction reprimand their actions for something illogical on their part. If a Nekomata had to defend her sibling from them without being forced to be a slave, then who are we to judge?" Aristides asked rhetorically.

"I couldn't agree more. In any case, I need to have a word with your friends, Aristides. You can take Kunou with you while I talk with Issei and Asia." Yasaka said.

Issei and Asia remained inside with Yasaka while the demi-god and kitsune girl left outside.

"Issei. I would like you to hear a proposition from me as leader of the Yōkai faction." Yasaka spoke seriously.

"I'm awaiting for your explanation." Issei said.

"I would like you and Asia to join as a member of the Yōkai faction. My son-in-law, Aristides, even my own daughter, Kunou, has spoken highly of you. Will you accept to be with us?" Yasaka asked.

"If so, will I still remain as a free citizen with my loved ones and as a human?" Issei asked.

"Yes, you will be able to visit them. You have your freedom, but the only thing I ask is this. If you receive a letter from me, you'll have to come to Kyoto to be briefed on a mission. I want you to be alongside Aristides as well." Yasaka said.

"I'd be happy to work alongside him. There's one thing I need to request though." Issei said.

"Feel free to ask, Issei." Yasaka said.

"Is it possible for you to provide asylum to Asia, whom was exiled from the church?" Issei asked.

"That can be arranged. However, I'll need to contact the leader of the Angel faction to ensure their blessing. I cannot simply provide asylum to a person aware of the supernatural." Yasaka said.

"Fair enough. Can you also do the same in the event my parents decide to love to Kyoto? It's all I ask from here." Issei requested.

"Yes, they can be provided a new home should they decide to move in." Yasaka agreed.

"I accept your request, Yasaka-dono. In the name of the true Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, I, as the current wielder of the dragon's power, shall abide and assist the Yōkai faction." Issei said.

"Happy to hear that, Issei. You can go and be with your friends now." Yasaka smiled.

[Partner, you think it was okay to trust the leader of the Yōkai faction to protect the people you care for?] Ddraig asked.

"I want nothing more than to protect them, Ddraig. However, the future battles will be dangerous and they may get caught in the crossfire. I don't want to lose the people I care for. I'm willing to give my life for them, even if it means becoming a dragon." Issei said.

[Interesting. Are you truly prepared for what your words have transpired?] Ddraig asked.

"It's all that I have to protect my loved ones." Issei said.

[That drive from your spirit... I could honestly say that it would be a driving force for you to grow strong and become the strongest Red Dragon Emperor of this generation. Don't forget that drive, Partner. Remember the words you shared to me.] Ddraig pridefully spoke.

"If it comes to it, I will become strong." Issei said.

Aristides and Kunou were overlooking the atrium gardens. The cherry blossoms fluttered in the air.

"I'm glad we got here to our home." Kunou said, leaning on Aristides.

"I agree. This place holds a lot of memories to us." Aristides said.

(To Zenarkand OST ends here)

Both held their bodies close to each other. While they enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, Kuroka suddenly showed up.

"Nya, I'm glad to see you guys here." Kuroka said.

"Kuroka, where did you disappear to?" Aristides asked in surprise.

"Oh, that easy. My kind also specializes in senjutsu. We can travel across space as we please, to the point we travel between the existence of one world to another." Kuroka explained.

"That would explain how you were able to disappear just like that." Aristides realized.

"It's pretty handy, nya. Even comes with a funny trick to prank others." Kuroka laughed.

"In any case, we're here to enjoy a nice break from our recent battle. Seeing that we avenged the Nekomata race, Kyoto should be a safe haven for the survivors." Kunou pointed out.

"Yep. I also want to join the relaxing as well, nya." Kuroka gleefully spoke.

Issei arrived and noticed Kuroka. Much to his surprise, he saw the cat features of the girl. Asia noticed as well, looking surprised as well.

"Aristides, Kunou... This girl is a Yōkai, isn't she?" Issei questioned.

"Nya, this is the first time you saw my kind?" Kuroka asked to Issei.

"Well, you could say that. I'm Issei, current Red Dragon Emperor." Issei introduced.

"You're the Red Dragon Emperor? Wow, I didn't know you had a strong friend, Aristides-kyun." Kuroka said.

"What can I say? He's almost like a brother to me." Aristides said.

"Nyahahahaha. I like that kind of spirit from you Aristides-kyun. I prefer you since you wanted to help my kind." Kuroka said.

Asia observed how Kuroka and Kunou were interacting with Aristides whom had a hearty laugh.

"They look so calm with each other. If only I knew Issei when I was younger..." Asia mumbled.

Issei didn't hear clearly what Asia said. He looked at her, causing Asia to blush. The boy merely tilted his head in confusion as Asia looked away, embarrassed. She didn't know whether Issei heard her or not.

'I wonder what Asia was saying just earlier...' Issei thought.

Aristides kept his laughter as Kunou sighed, knowing how playful the Nekomata was.

"In any case, let's have a tour around Kyoto. Time we showed Issei our home." The demi-god suggested.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Main Theme)

The quintet walked to several historical sites around the city. Most notably, the Kinkaku-ji and Ginkaku-ji Temples of Kyoto. Currently, they were now at the Kiyomizu-dera temple, enjoying the view.

"Wow... How beautiful." Asia said.

"This view is one of the best in Kyoto. Many tourists from abroad and the people of Japan often come here to take majestic pictures of the view. Even as the seasons change, the charm becomes different. A perfect spot to look at." Aristides explained.

"It does feel serene here. Are there any places like this around Kyoto?" Issei asked in wonder.

"There are such places here. We only saw the nearest landmarks. In fact, the place were Kunou and I live in is not the Imperial Palace, but the Yasaka Temple. Yasaka does the paperwork for the most part in the Imperial Palace, not to mention stabilize the leyline of the Lifestream." Aristides explained.

"It's amazing." Asia said in amazement.

"Wow, and I was in that same place... I'd say everything is becoming fun for me." Issei smiled.

"Well then, since we got several photos of the landscape, how about we head off to Gion to get some lunch?" Kunou suggested.

Everyone agreed and left the temple.

Within Gion, the quintet was eating their meal leisurely. All had different dishes, save for Kuroka, whom had sushi.

"This food tastes really good." Issei said.

"I never had meals like this from the church. Japan really is nice." Asia said with a cute smile.

"I know. They use special seasonings to make the taste unique here. I wouldn't give that up for anything." Aristides chuckled.

Kunou and Kuroka giggled as they heard the boys talking.

"Those two act like brothers alright, nya. If anything, they would help each other in such moments." Kuroka commented.

"I believe so." Kunou agreed.

The five teens ate their meals in peace as they enjoyed the day in Kyoto. Asia, noticing how Kuroka and Kunou were physically close to the demi-god, decided to take the risk and moved closer to Issei. The boy felt Asia's hand on his right arm, causing him to have rosy cheeks. He gently held Asia's hand.

(Main theme OST ends here)

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Flowers Blooming In The Church)

The quintet were now in a bamboo forest that was a haven for monkeys.

"Arashiyama. Otherwise known as the Bamboo forest. This place is very relaxing to walk into." Aristides said.

The very air within Arashiyama was so clean, not even Ddraig could resist how serene it felt. Bahamut from the Summon Materia felt compelled to have a look around the area.

[This place feels so peaceful... I never thought that the world of humans can be this peaceful to experience.] Ddraig said.

The voice from Ddraig briefly surprised Asia. Issei reassured the nun that it was his Sacred Gear.

"That's the presence of the bamboo plants all over the area. It is said that this forest of bamboo can help with one's body and soul. This kind of activity called 'forest bathing' is what we are doing by walking within this bamboo forest." Aristides explained.

"Aren't we smart on medicine, nya?" Kuroka asked playfully.

"That's one of the authorities of my demi-god powers. My father passed this down to me." Aristides said, scratching his head.

"I remember that you told me you are the Son of Apollo. Apollo is known for music, medicine, light, archery, poetry, disease, even knowledge." Issei recounted.

"Yep. I inherited knowledge, medicine, archery, light, disease and knowledge." Aristides confirmed.

"What do those authorities do?" Asia asked curiously.

"Light is the main elemental I use in my abilities. Knowledge is the passive ability to understand almost everything from watching any actions to the actions performed. Archery is self-explanatory, seeing that I can use bows and arrows. Disease and medicine are more interlinked. I essentially have knowledge of illnesses and conditions, whether natural or supernatural and can concoct special remedies. Makes it useful to help others." Aristides explained.

"I often see you wield a sword with such expertise. Is that an authority you have of your own?" Kunou asked.

"I did had innate knowledge of swords. Whenever I hold one, I could instantly use it as though I trained myself in it." Aristides answered.

While walking through Arashiyama, several monkeys were seen roaming within. They didn't mind the quartet of being within their presence.

"Looks like we're nearing the Iwatayama Monkey Park. The monkeys there are hand-fed, just like the other places that are a natural sanctuary to animals, like Neko-jima, Usagi-jima, and even Kitsune Village." Kunou explained.

"Wow, that's pretty nice to see them." Issei said.

"I know. Just keep in mind that though these places are mainly inhabited by the respective creatures, the members of the Yōkai faction monitor them to ensure the nature preserves are left untouched." Aristides said.

(Flowers blooming in the Church OST ends here)

The quartet made their way to a local hotel. It was run by a tengu Yōkai, whom recognized them immediately.

"Ah, Lady Kunou and Lord Aristides. Welcome to the Crow's Inn." The tengu said.

"At ease, sir. We would like to stay over for the night. How much is it?" Aristides asked.

"For four people, the price is 4200." The tengu said.

Aristides didn't waste any time to pay the tengu. Though he knows every Yōkai recognize him as the fiancé to Yasaka's daughter, he treated everyone as though he was in an equal social standing. The Yōkai members of the factions had positive outlooks of the demi-god for his actions helped them in times of need.

'He could become the guardian of Kyoto one day.' Kunou thought, smiling.

The quartet was provided with several yukata. Aristides's was a light blue color. Issei's was a red color. Kunou's was a gold yellow color. Kuroka had her yukata in black.

"So, now that we're here for the night, how about we relax ourselves to onsen?" Aristides asked.

"I couldn't say it better myself. After all this walking for hours at the popular sites in Kyoto, I could use a bath to relax." Issei said.

"Me too." Kunou and Kuroka followed.

"It's decided then. Let's go take a bath in the onsen." Aristides said.

The onsen was an open air bath. It was divided by a brick wall to separate the males and females. Currently, Issei and Aristides were relaxing in the hot spring.

"This is Heaven..." Issei said.

"Elysium..." Aristides muttered with a content expression.

Both felt their body's relax as the hot spring soothed their bodies.

"So Aristides. What will you do when there will be a peaceful time?" Issei asked.

"I would remain in Kyoto, guarding it from any threats. It's the same thing for Olympus too. They're my living family since my mother passed away." Aristides said with a solemn expression.

"Oh... I remember when you explained to me about your hatred against them. Now I can see why." Issei sympathized.

"Yeah... I still need to hunt down the group responsible. From what I heard before taking the Phenex family down, there was a group called the Old Satan Faction. They were the ones responsible, now that I have a clear target to find." Aristides continued.

"The Old Satan Faction... Though once you destroy them, what will you do? Will you continue hunting down Devils?" Issei asked in concern.

"I will have to establish stricter rules in their lifestyle, just so I can keep an eye out for them. Since the last battle inadvertently revealed some disturbing details, the social system of the Devils is at the brink of collapsing into a civil war." Aristides explained.

"That would explain why you left that girl alive?" Issei asked.

No. I didn't spare her through my whim. It's a message to convey that Devils are not what they perceive to be. All the more for me to have some spoils of war." Aristides said.

"I see... Now that message has been sent, every member of the Devil Faction will rethink of their actions." Issei confirmed.

"Indeed. Anyway, let's get out of the bath. We lasted up to 30 minutes in here. I'm starting to feel dizzy." Aristides said, feeling slightly disoriented.

Issei agreed as he too felt unbalanced. Ddraig also felt the effects from the hot spring. He made a slurring sound from his speech as the hot water made everyone light headed.

Issei and Aristides were desperately holding consciousness. They couldn't stand still due to overstaying in the hot spring.

"It was relaxing for us, but we should be careful in how long we stay in an onsen." Aristides said.

"I agree. Let's get something to keep us awake before the effects make us fall asleep." Issei suggested.

Aristides agreed and followed Issei to a nearby refrigerator. They found containers of drinkable yogurt. Both gulped down their respective flavors. Aristides had peach while Issei had strawberry. Both gave a satisfied sigh, now feeling alert.

"That's better." Issei said.

"Totally. We should head to the room and wait for the girls." Aristides said, fanning himself.

Soon the girls arrived. They were wearing their kimonos. Asia seemed somewhat meek, due to her first time wearing one. She was fiddling with the ribbon, making sure it wasn't loose.

"Issei-san..." She said in a cute, tearful manner.

Issei couldn't help but be enamored as Asia showed a rather cute gesture. Knowing how shy she was due to lack of contact from people, he went up to her and hugged her.

"Issei-san?" She asked.

"It's okay, Asia. This is what the people of Japan wear after bathing in the hot spring." Issei reassured.

Aristides, Kunou, and Kuroka cooed at the scene, liking how Asia is showing more trust to Issei. This also causes the two yōkai girls to flirt with the demi-god.

"Uh, Kunou... Kuroka... What are you doing?" He asked, noting they were whispering.

They both gave a cute look, much to the demi-god's confusion. Soon, they clamped on to one of his arms. Kuroka had his left while Kunou on his right. Both were pressing themselves on him. Aristides blushed in response.

"Come on, you two. Both of you are cute the way you are. There's nothing to prove anything else for that." Aristides said.

He gently placed his left hand on Kuroka's head, whom released his arm. Soon, she began to make a soft, purring noise. It made Kuroka blush, remembering the sensation. Kunou also followed, though her purring sounded more intimate. She even started to lay down on his lap.

"Oh my... I guess we all have our time to relax." Aristides said, chuckling.

Ending 2: I'll be your home - Rin Oikawa

-Aristides was seen alone, outside of his home in Kyoto. He was overlooking the sky with a depressed expression. There was a small bottle of Greek wine. Near the bottle, a photo of his mother was shown, whom had a smile.-

'Don't look back'

-The demi-god's thoughts were wandering about, leaving him in a constant reminder.-

'Don't regret'

-Aristides slowly closed his eyes as though a tear would threaten to spill from them. The view moves to his lips, which showed them thinning due to suppressing his emotions.-

'Time's falling out of these hands'

-He visibly let his arms out into the cold, night air. It seemed as though he was embracing something, but he couldn't find anyone around him. Without him knowing it, he felt a soft embrace from his mother's spirit.

'I'll let you leave me'

-Aristides felt the embrace and opened his eyes, only to find nothing. He soon shed a single tear, not wanting to openly express his sorrow.-

'Go on,

-He soon felt a gentle touch on his back as he kept his face looking down on the ground.-

'You know Home is always inside your soul'

-Without knowing it, his mother was holding him from behind to soothe his sadness. He was desperately holding back.-

'Wherever you go'

-Kunou was nearby, whom noticed Aristides looking as though he was crying. She went up to him on concern.-

'Whatever you see'

-Kuroka felt the demi-god's emotions. She also walked up to him, wanting to help him with his depression.-

'I'll be the place'

-The two girls gave a warm embrace, surprising Aristides. He couldn't hold it anymore as a stream of tears came as he silently cried.-

'And I'll be your home.'

-The two girls held their embrace. Issei was with Asia, whom also held him to comfort his soul. Both showed a heartbreaking expression as they looked at their friend, whom was suffering.-

Note: This begins the second arc of the story.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: A tearful sight. Confronting one's past.

Opening 2: Devil Trigger - Casey Edwards

Aristides was sleeping in his room with Kunou and Kuroka. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. He was tossing and turning with sweat breaking out.

'What is with all the moving...?' Kuroka thought.

She looked to see Aristides moving frantically in his sleep. It made her gasp in response. Kunou soon woke up, noticing Aristides in his current state.

"Aristides-kun! Wake up! It's only a dream!" Kunou shouted.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Trail of blood)

Aristides was reliving the time when he didn't save the female bakeneko from the massacre up north of Kyoto.

"Why didn't you save me in time?" The voice of the bakeneko echoed.

He looked to see the same bakeneko, only looking macabre with several pieces of her flesh missing in various places.

"Why did you let me die?" The bakeneko questioned.

"I tried to save you, but I was too late... I avenged your death and killed the one responsible..." Aristides spoke.

"You haven't fulfilled your vengeance for my kind. They all wail in despair because of you!" The bakeneko said angrily.

"Please stop! I don't want to be tormented by this ordeal anymore!" Aristides begged.

Several beings soon appeared within the dream. All showed missing sections of their bodies as they walked. The sound of rotting flesh cracking in the dream echoed as more beings showed themselves. All shown in a gory fashion that made Aristides lose strength to his legs.

"You have forgotten that we all perished because of them! The real causes are out there and we won't rest till you are destroyed by them!" The voices said as one being.

"STOOOOOOP!!!" Aristides screamed.

Soon, a sickly green visage came. He noticed a wraith-like figure, appearing decayed and lifeless. It soon looked at him with empty eyes.

"My son... You have been a failure since you have forgotten about me..." A familiar voice said.

"Mother?" Aristides said.

"You're not my son... I should have damned you for what you have done!" Aya said.

The demi-god could only clutch his head in despair as he screamed just to silence the ever increasing voices plaguing his mind.

Aristides continued moving frantically, trying to fight off the nightmare. Unknown to him, a demonic being was watching Aristides through his dreams.

 **"That fool will perish for what he had done with the** **Phenex household. My dream powers will eat his sanity away, leaving him an empty shell."** The being said.

The demonic being appeared to be a formless black cloud, holding an orb peering into Aristides's dreams. He began pouring his demonic essence, making the demi-god scream in tortured mental pain.

 **"Keep suffering. You'll be my next victim and meal** **ticket when I'm done with you and your** **girlfriends."** The being said.

(Trail of Blood ost ends here)

Kuroka and Kunou soon splashed water to the demi-god, waking him up. He was breathing heavily in a cold sweat.

"Aristides-kun, are you okay!?" Kunou asked.

"I'm...not okay..." The demi-god responded.

"What happened back there? That looked like you had a nightmare, nya." Kuroka questioned.

"It seemed as though it was..." Aristides said.

"I can feel something like foreign magic at work... There are traces of it on your head." Kunou said, noticing a strange aura.

"This aura... It doesn't feel like a yōkai's... This sensation is no doubt demonic. Seems as though they decided to act up after the death of the Phenex family was killed off." Aristides deduced.

"It affected your sleep, didn't it?" Kuroka asked.

"Yeah... It made me relive my horrible memories of what I've seen. Even my..." Aristides paused.

Kunou knew who he was referring to the moment she saw his gray eye shedding a tear. She held him close, knowing he was going to breakdown at any moment. Kuroka, seeing the demi-god in such a state, felt bad for him. She too held him close to alleviate his pain.

The next morning, Aristides explained to Issei and Asia about his experience. This prompted everyone to meet with Yasaka to talk about Aristides's nightmare. Needless to say, the kitsune frowned after hearing the details.

"That sounds troubling indeed... This is a dream demon, a real nasty one at that." Yasaka explained.

"What are dream demons, kaa-san?" Kunou asked.

"I do not know much of them, but I do know what they're capable of. These demons feed on a person's mind and soul as they get struck with terrible nightmares. They can be anything that can make the nightmare vivid enough to kill the victim. In essence, they're nothing more than a living night terror that can't be ridden that easily. Once imprinted in one's mind, the victim will continue suffering till they die in their sleep." Yasaka explained.

Everyone was struck with horror. Issei was concerned for his friend in result.

"Is there anyway to rid the dream demon's influence or anything to destroy them?" Issei asked.

"There isn't a specific way to rid a dream demon from one's mind. Even with my senjutsu healing, it won't do anything to rid the demon. Even fusing won't do good... The yōkai in question will suffer the same thing. Since they affect the mind, the only way for them to be destroyed is for the victim to conquer it through their will." Yasaka said.

"Are there any techniques or any equipment that can do that to help?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm afraid not... The only thing I can suggest is to pay a visit with Azazel... He has been doing extensive research so he'll be your only hope of ridding the demon." Yasaka said.

"Looks like we get to visit the leader of the fallen angels again." Aristides remarked.

"Oh, and speaking of fallen angels, Azazel already suggested a peace treaty with the Yōkai faction and the Shinto Gods. He stated through his own words, 'I have no interest to be with the Devils for what they have done. I may be lackluster with my kind, but I won't excuse them for causing so much pain. They already broke their deal with the war treaty.'" Yasaka said.

"A common dislike for Devils... I'm already liking him more than being near the leader of the Devils." Aristides remarked.

"Do you have any way to contact him?" Yasaka asked.

"I do. I'll let him know when we head back." Aristides confirmed.

"Okay then... Once you managed to deal with the issue, I would like you all to come back here. It's just a brief moment to talk of a mission." Yasaka said.

"I understand, Yasaka-sama." Aristides bowed.

Again, Yasaka pouted as she didn't want the demi-god to be formal to her.

"Mou, Aristides-kun... Try to call me 'kaa-chan.' You don't have to worry about formalities." Yasaka said.

Aristides had blushed in response. Kunou and Kuroka giggled, seeing how embarrassed he was.

"Mou... Please stop teasing your son-in-law, kaa-chan." Aristides spoke.

Upon saying the word, Aristides realized and turned red in response. Yasaka beamed, already loving Aristides calling her 'kaa-chan' for the first time. She hugged him from behind, causing him to sit up in response.

"I know that you're Aya's and Apollo's son. However, being a mother doesn't mean you were birthed from her. Aya raised you with love and I'm doing the same for her and my daughter. If you feel overwhelmed in your mind, have a talk with me." Yasaka said with a motherly tone.

Aristides, feeling her maternal love for him, started to breathe heavily. Issei, Asia, Kuroka, and Kunou watched as he finally broke into tears. It was already a painful sight to see him like this. Yasaka held him close, giving a hug a mother would provide to comfort her child.

"Please tell me what is in your mind, Aristides. I can try to help you." Yasaka requested.

After some minutes have past, Aristides was emotionally calm to talk with her. Everyone was present to hear what he has in his mind.

"I don't know where to begin... For the most part, I'm tormented by my own guilt." Aristides said.

"You mean from that time when you saved my daughter?" Yasaka asked.

"Not just that... That mission I've done years ago to investigate the north of Kyoto... I tried to save a bakeneko from dying. However, I wasn't fast enough to react in time and she was killed from a Stray Devil. Since that day, it has become an emotional luggage that I can't sort out. It then made me 'see' the other victims, all of whom showed such faces of dread and horror." Aristides explained, shivering in remembering what he saw.

Yasaka and the others present all felt bad for the demi-god. As much as he kept a sense of calmness, Aristides was still a vulnerable boy who was thrown into the supernatural realm unexpectedly. He may have trained harshly to master his abilities, but he never shared anything of his weaknesses or internal debates.

"You have been keeping them suppressed up till now... There's no need to hide them, Aristides. You proved that you're more than capable of protecting not just my daughter, but the members of the Yōkai faction and your friends. Don't forget them, for they are living proof of your accomplishments and actions." Yasaka said.

Aristides looked to Issei, Asia, Kuroka, and Kunou. All held a soft smile on their faces, reassuring the demi-god's spirit.

"If it wasn't for you, Aristides, I wouldn't be alive when the demons attacked me." Issei said.

"If it weren't for you, Aristides-san, I would never find out that I would be used by the rogue fallen angels whom have been reformed. I also found someone to be with and I'm forever grateful for being friends with you." Asia said.

"Without you, my kind wouldn't have found freedom from the Phenex Household. You avenged their deaths and ensured their freedom. I could never ask for anything more." Kuroka said.

"You were and are always with me. Even as children, we stayed together. Through thick and thin, we supported each other. When you left, my first thought was about you. After coming back from Gaia, you didn't hesitate to hug me. I loved you since we were kids. I could never ask a better man than you to fall in love with." Kunou said.

Aristides was in tears. His spirit, feeling the bonds of everyone around him, was warmed by their love.

 **"My friend, I'm also here to help in any way. As a** **dragon, I will follow my word to help. You have my promise from my honor."** Bahamut spoke.

Ddraig soon made his appearance from Issei's left hand.

 **[Let's not forget that you saved my host and kept** **him protected. This in turn means that you made sure I'm safe in extension. You even trained him to** **become strong enough to defend himself. From my experience in several lifetimes, I've never** **seen such caring** **for my hosts. The bonds between you two are like brothers instead of comrades, almost similar to dragons. You have my respect, Aristides, and I trust you.] Ddraig said with approval.**

Aristides gave a somber smile to everyone. His inner torment was starting to fade away.

"Everyone... Thank you." He said in a calm hearted tone.

Everyone hugged him, providing the last boost of moral support.

"It's okay now. I'm fine." Aristides reassured.

"Are you sure?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes, I am. I feel more confident than how I was before." Aristides said.

Yasaka nodded in understanding, seeing him recovering from the torment he endured.

Back in Kouh, Aristides and the others arrived in the demi-god's home.

"We should get ready to contact Azazel about the dream demon issue. He will be our only hope to rid it from my head." Aristides said.

"That much I can agree. Though I'm a bit nervous to meet with the leader of the fallen angels." Issei said.

"Don't worry. He's a strange person, but he's known to be more of a researcher than starting fights." Aristides reassured.

He began dialing Azazel's number. In a few seconds, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Azazel spoke.

"Azazel, this is Aristides. I have a request to make that involves your assistance." Aristides said.

"Ah, the son of Apollo has a request to me. So, how can I help you?" Azazel asked.

"It's a serious task to do. You know anything about how to rid dream demons?" Aristides questioned.

Azazel, whom was drinking a cup of wine, suddenly spat his drink out in surprise.

"A dream demon, you say? Well, I'm surprised that you have been affected by one." Azazel commented.

"Not my embarrassment, but this one caught me off guard. I didn't even sense its presence till it gave the nightmares." Aristides replied.

"Hmmm... I'll have to prepare my equipment to help you out in this one. I'll provide my address so you can come by." Azazel said.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few minutes." Aristides said.

The phone soon got cut off. Aristides was sent the address to where Azazel lived. Using the Hyperion Gate creator, he, along with his friends, moved within the magical gate.

The Hyperion Gate lead the group to a large hotel. There was a penthouse at the roof of it.

"Alright. Time to meet with Azazel." Aristides said.

"I never thought we would be able to meet with a being that was written in the Bibile." Issei said.

"I agree, Issei-san. I know Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels exist, along with other beings. Meeting one of them that was mentioned in the Holy Bible will be surprising." Asia said.

"This place is protected by a barrier, but it let us through with no problems, nya. I wonder if they were expecting us." Kuroka said.

"Maybe so. Otherwise, this place would have Fallen Angels swarming up to us right about now." Kunou said.

"Regardless, we have to meet with the leader. He appears to have the means to purge this dream demon in me." Aristides reminded.

The teens moved inside the hotel lobby. Within, there was a woman, whom was a young adult. She had purple hair that glowed in the light, giving her an ethereal but beautiful appearance. Her face was heart shaped with soft, but fierce mahogany eyes. She appeared to be reaching her early twenties, but also appeared voluptuous. Kuroka, Kunou and Aristides senses her aura, which made them realize she was a Fallen Angel.

"How can I help you all?" The woman asked.

"We're here to see a friend who lives in the penthouse." Aristides spoke.

"Ah, the owner was expecting a guest, but I'll make it an exception since he knows all of you, including you, Descendant of Apollo." The woman said.

"Guess my title will be echoing throughout the supernatural world..." Aristides murmured to himself.

"In any case, I'll let Azazel know of your arrival. By the way, my name is Penemue." The woman introduced.

"Fair enough, ma'am. I'm glad that the Fallen Angels are amicable in being allies with both Olympus and Kyoto." Aristides said.

Penemue smiled in response. She heard rumors of the demi-god whom reformed four rogue Fallen Angels. It made her feel a sense of hope for such a being to be merciful.

"The elevator is close to this desk. Just hit the button for the penthouse and it'll take you there." She said.

"Thanks, Penemue-san." Aristides bower respectfully.

Penemue bowed in response as she watched the group go into the elevator. The Fallen Angel woman had a soft smile on her face.

'He isn't like how the gods were believed to be... That boy, though a demi-god, wants to establish peace above all things. His actions with my kind are proof enough.' She thought.

The elevator ride to the penthouse was quite short. It soon stopped to the entrance of the penthouse. With each step taken, a sudden wave of a nervous feeling got into Aristides's mind.

'Get out of my mind!' Aristides thought, fighting off the foreign feeling.

 **'I won't let you rid of me so easily. I'll make sure your head becomes my torture playground.'** The dream demon said.

'That only makes it worse on your part. Better prepare yourself when I get ready to confront you. Even a dream demon like yourself can perish.' Aristides warned.

The demi-god shook his head, blocking off the dream demon's influence. Everyone noticed Aristides was fighting off the dream demon's influence in his mind.

"Time to meet the leader..." He said.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Dear to the Heart)

The penthouse was a fancy place to be in. It looked akin to being a rich man's home, complete with intricate art, books, and even video game systems of the past and present. Sitting on an expensive couch, Azazel was waiting for them.

"Ah, you have arrived Aristides. I see that you brought your friends as well. Quite an interesting mix." Azazel commented, observing everyone near the demi-god.

"This is the leader of the fallen angels? He may not look like it, but I can feel his power..." Issei said, taking a bow.

"It's okay, Sekiryuutei. If anything, I'm more interested in helping a friend out than study your Sacred Gear." Azazel reassured.

"A friend of Aristides is a friend to me." Issei said.

"Well said, Sekiryuutei. If don't want me to call you that, what is your name?" Azazel asked.

"Hyoudou Issei, but everyone calls me Issei." Issei responded.

"Pleasure to meet you, Issei. Mind if I know the rest of your friends?" Azazel asked to Aristides.

The demi-god nodded in response. He already knew Kunou due to their previous meeting.

"Um... I'm Asia Argento... I used to be a nun of the Church, but now I'm with the Yōkai faction." Asia meekly spoke.

"Nya, I'm Kuroka, a Nekoshou." Kuroka playfully introduced.

"Ah, I heard of the Nekoshou... I offer my condolences to ensure your kind's survival." Azazel sympathized.

"It's okay, nya. We're all safe now." Kuroka reassured.

"I'm also aware that Issei's girlfriend also has Twilight Healing. Not to worry though. Her being here will help with the recovery from the dream demon." Azazel said.

"My Sacred Gear can help Aristides-san?" Asia asked, surprised.

"Yes, it'll help a great deal." Azazel confirmed.

"I never knew that it could do such things." Asia commented.

"Anyway, follow me. I have a device to help with the dream demon issue." Azazel said, showing a slight, serious tone.

The Fallen Angel leader showed the quintet to a bookcase, only for a secret room to reveal itself. Everyone was amazed as they all walked in.

The secret room was a secret lab. Azazel has many pieces of equipment organized in various tables.

"This is where I conduct Sacred Gear research, including research of mechanics and medical. Thought it would be beneficial for my race and my allies." Azazel said.

"Not something to lose our heads at. In any case, are you sure you have the necessary equipment for this?" Aristides asked.

"I do. Don't feel so doubtful." Azazel reassured.

He lead them to a large machine with a bed-like apparatus. There was another one interconnected with wires to a main console.

"This device will allow one to fight off dream demons. I developed this device for the sole purpose to fight them off. Now that other bed will allow one to connect with the victim of the dream demon's attack. This will allow both people to fight it off without problems." Azazel explained.

"If this machine is the only way to fight it off, then there's no other method. Let's end this issue while we have time." Aristides said.

"Who will go with you?" Azazel asked.

"I'll go, nya." Kuroka said.

Everyone looked at Kuroka with surprise.

"Kuroka, you shouldn't risk yourself. Let me go." Kunou suggested.

"I want to do this... He saved my kind's lives and I want to repay by saving him." Kuroka said, standing firm.

"Alright then. Lay down on the second apparatus so you can connect in Aristides's mind." Azazel said, showing Kuroka where to lay down.

Aristides followed by going to the first one. He soon laid down, ready for the battle.

"Okay, I'm ready, Azazel." Aristides said.

"Right. Let me set this equipment up." Azazel said, placing a hemisphere-like helmet on his head.

"Okay. Tell me the next step." Aristides requested.

"All you need to do is say 'Soul Dive' and it'll the do the rest. Be ready though. This won't be an easy fight." Azazel warned.

"I'm determined to fight this thing." Aristides said.

"I also want join in this fight as well. The person I care for is in danger and I want to help in any way possible." Kuroka said.

"Alright then. You two know what to say. Good luck." Azazel said.

He then turned to Asia.

"If I recall your name... Asia, go to Aristides and ready your Sacred Gear. It will help with his mental fortitude in case he loses himself." Azazel explained.

Asia nodded and stood near the demi-god, ready to heal him. Aristides and Kuroka soon took a deep breath before preparing to fight the dream demon.

"Soul Dive!" They said at the same time.

Aristides and Kuroka soon felt their bodies lapse in an induced coma. Both felt their minds interlink to Aristides's.

"Will they be alright?" Kunou asked.

"They lapsed in an induced coma to fight the dream demon. Don't worry, the machine will bring them back once they finished fighting it." Azazel reassured.

(Dear to the Heart OST ends here)

(Play Mabinogi OST - Sidhe Finnachaid)

The mindscape of Aristides was a surreal world. Much of the area was filled with what appeared to be water. A single tree was shown within the liquid. The furthest reaches was obscured by a cloudy fog. Under the water, a trail of light was shown.

"So this is inside my mind... As much as I want to know how it is, we have a demon to confront." Aristides said, keeping his focus in tact.

"Nya, it's pretty vast. Wait, I can see a trail from under the water." Kuroka said.

"I see it too. Looks like the first step to finding the dream demon is to follow the path. Let's see where it leads us." Aristides realized.

They both followed the path. Both didn't realize that they were walking on the surface. It was as though the water was solid enough for them to walk on it without risk of falling through.

"It does feel strange walking on water, but it's useful at this point." Aristides admitted.

"I agree, nya." Kuroka said.

Walking through the vastness of the mindscape, the duo encountered a strange object. It looked like a spherical object made of light with several Greek letters encircling it. There was visible traces of a demonic aura surging in it.

"Looks like this must be something connected to the dream demon." Aristides said.

"Be careful, Aristides-kun." Kuroka warned.

Aristides soon touched the orb. It began to surge before several macabre beings appeared. All were shown as a hidden torture caused by the dream demon. They appeared to be Yōkai, but Kuroka knew they were not real. They appeared dull, lifeless, and depressed.

"So this demon is using some kind of failsafe to prevent me from fighting him... Persistent, I'll give it that. However, I will not allow it to use any figments of my memories to make these...atrocities. They may represent my fear of loss, but I will rid them." Aristides disdainfully commented.

Realizing that he may have held his weapons in the real world, Aristides decided to think of a weapon to use. Soon, his bow suddenly appeared.

"Good to see this partner again..." Aristides commented, smiling.

He took aim at the one of the representations for fear of loss and fired. The being soon destabilized and vanished in light particles. Aristides soon felt a brief feeling of relief, as though his inner fear was diminishing.

"It's...working..." Aristides realized.

"What is?" Kuroka questioned.

"We have to destroy these representations... It should make my mindscape clearer, which in turn should prepare me to fight the demon." Aristides said.

Kuroka gave a predatory smirk as she began tearing through the beings one by one. Aristides was able to shoot some of them down.

After minutes of fighting, the beings all disappeared.

"This is just the start of it... We got more spots to go to." Aristides said, noticing several orbs.

The area they were standing on suddenly formed a whirlpool. The water began to slowly drain in result.

"Looks like if we continue doing this, the area seems to be clearing up." Aristides said.

"Yeah. But what are we unleashing?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm unsure as to what else is sealed away within my subconscious. However, we might find the answers if we continue." Aristides said.

Kuroka nodded in response. The two teens continued their way through the watery passage. They came up to several orbs, preparing themselves for any representations to fight.

"Here goes..." Aristides said.

Touching the orbs, several manifestations of Aristides's mother appeared. All appeared to have grievous wounds as though they were literally torn apart. Aristides briefly wavered for a moment, till he realized what they represent.

"Representations of sorrow... My first loss in someone close to me..." Aristides said.

Kuroka placed a reassuring touch on his shoulder. It helped soothe his mind, allowing him to bravely face the representations.

"Let's go, Kuroka..." Aristides said.

"Right with you, nya." Kuroka said.

Both attacked the swarms of representations. Though attacking them was a heavy weight on Aristides's shoulders, he knew they weren't his mother.

"Rest in peace, mother..." He said.

This time, Aristides used his sword to fight them off. He didn't attempt to use any limit breaks as the representations were weak. Kuroka used her Nekoshou powers, including senjutsu and youjutsu. In a matter of minutes, the representations disappeared.

"This one's clear, nya." Kuroka said.

Another whirlpool formed, causing the water to drop further.

"The water has dropped closer to the actual ground. I can also see further away than usual." Kuroka said.

They soon found a nearby orb, only to regret interacting with it. Several beings looking like the bakeneko yōkai appeared. She had a zombie-like appearance with flesh torn in various places and a missing left eye. Aristides briefly paused but shook his head to focus.

"Representations of regret... I didn't save that girl in time... She died because of me being unprepared..." Aristides said.

Kuroka decided to take them all down. Aristides, though feeling a sense of guilt, managed to destroy two of them as his heart began to feel heavy for a moment.

Aristides-kun, are you okay?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm okay. As long as we take these representations down, I can put them to rest before I confront the dream demon." Aristides said.

The next orb was close to them. Several beings, appearing wolf-like, were shown. Their eyes were glowing otherworldly red, making them appear fiercer than they already are.

"Representations of anger... I had this suppressed and controlled, but now it's time to overcome them." Aristides said.

Kuroka began clawing them, using her senjutsu and youjutsu. She created several rings of blue fire, incinerating them.

 **"Kasha!"** She shouted.

Aristides kept and eye out for the pack as they encircled him. Two of them lunged at him, only for him to duck and stick his sword up, effectively eviscerating the creatures.

"Kuroka, combine your power with mine!" Aristides suggested.

He soon prepared a limit break to perform. Kuroka charged her energy as she soon unleashed a kasha.

"Now, nya." Kuroka said.

Aristides swung his sword, sending a wave of light energy.

 **"Judgment of Light!"**

Hurling the energy blade of light to the ring of fire, it cause the wheel to turn a white-gold color with blue highlights. The representations were all incinerated, leaving no traces of their presence.

After dealing with four additional orbs of light, the water was able to recede. There was barely any left, allowing Kuroka and Aristides to touch the ground.

"The last signature from those orbs is at that area up ahead." Aristides said, pointing north.

"There's a building there... It looks foreign..." Kuroka said.

"Let me have a look." Aristides said, using his kitsune senjutsu.

Through the use of his kitsune form, Aristides was able to see a building with Greek/Roman architecture. He could also see a shade of a person trapped in chains.

"There's someone there. We have to hurry." Aristides said, turning back to normal.

(Sidhe Finnachaid OST ends here)

Arriving at the structure, Aristides and Kuroka noticed the being that was wrapped with dark chains.

"Who is that...?" Kuroka questioned.

Aristides had a closer look and realized it looked just like him. Rather, he felt he was staring at himself. The only difference was the being looked like a lighter color version of himself.

"Is that...me...?" Aristides questioned.

"Well now... I see that you finally arrived within the subconscious center." The being said.

"Who are you?" Aristides asked.

"Me? Well, I'm the progenitor to all light in the universe. A sibling of the first Primordial God, Chaos." The being said.

"Progenitor to all light...? Wait, are you by chance the Primordial of Light!?" Aristides asked in surprise.

"Yes. All my descendants from the Titans to the Olympic Gods who use light, share my essence within them. Though I'm surprised to see a demi-god overcome such trials, especially one as young as you." The being said.

"You're...Aether...!" Aristides realized.

"Yes. Chaos was my brother, along with my siblings Nyx and Erebus." The being named Aether said.

"Aether... The reason I came here is to fight off a dream demon that invaded my mind. I have to purge it in this place so I can be free of it." Aristides explained.

"Well, from the way I can sense, you don't have the strength yet to fight him. Though you managed to weaken it by facing your representations, it is not enough. Perhaps, there is a way." Aether said.

"What is it?" Aristides asked.

"You haven't realized it yet, but you already unlocked your potential when you unsealed those orbs of light. It looks like you may need a boost to gain this new power within you." Aether said.

"A new power? Has this power been dormant within me?" Aristides asked.

"Yes. A demi-god or even a god has limited access to their true potential of their power. Primordial beings such as me have unlimited access without any limiters." Aether said.

"Even the Titans?" Aristides pondered.

"Yes, even them. Anyway, help free me from these chains. Even with my powers, they are too strong for me." Aether requested.

"As you wish, Aether." Aristides said, equipping his sword.

With a mighty swing, he attempted to cut them, but they didn't waver.

"What? This sword is thick enough to cut these chains, yet they didn't falter." Aristides said.

"They are created as limiters from the moment you were born. You have to break through your own limits to do that." Aether said.

"Fair enough." Aristides said, showing a blue aura.

He managed to hit the chains once more. Only this time, a brief crack was heard.

"I heard the chains cracking... Keep it up." Aether said.

With a mighty swing, Aristides managed to destroy the chains. Aether was freed.

"I'm surprised that I'm able to see a divine being break their limits like you did. Though you managed to do so, your true potential is still locked away. I'll help you fight this dream demon." Aether said.

"Alright then. All I request is to help me. I know you're a being of greater power than even the Titans. However, I just need to fight this demon so I can continue living with the people I care for." Aristides said.

"Your drive is the reason to go this far... I've encountered mortals with such drives, but not from a demi-god. You've convinced me, Aristides." Aether said.

"He always had a way to convince other beings, nya. That's what I also love about him. Even going so far as to fight another god-like being." Kuroka commented.

(Play Devil May Cry 1 OST - Psycho Siren)

A loud roaring sound was heard. Soon, the dream demon arrived in its true form. It looked like a corpse with razor teeth. Several ripped bands of cloth surrounded the body. A purple, black aura was surging with each step it took.

"Looks like our enemy is here." Aristides said.

 **"Damn you! You're a hardy person, that I will admit. Too bad in this realm, you can hurt me as much as you please. This is your mind, but the opposite also holds true. I can just think and you'll be ripped to shreds."** The demon spoke.

"We'll see about that." Aristides said.

"I won't let you hurt my mate ever again!" Kuroka followed.

"For you to invade my descendant's mind, I'll commend you for that. However, your time is up, foolish being." Aether finished

" **What are you...? Your power is immense."** The demon said, looking at Aether.

"That's not important for you to know." Aether said, levitating in the air.

The Primordial soon raised his hand to the 'sky'. Soon, light began to gather at his body.

"Aristides, take this light and use it to vanquish this being." Aether said.

He hurled a compressed orb of light to the demi-god. Aristides felt the overwhelming power build in his body.

'This power... It's an entirely different class...!' He thought in surprise.

With his power boosted thanks to Aether, Aristides dashes forward with his sword. He made a strong leap and cleaved through the dream demon's body. The beast roared as its body was dissolved in light. It didn't expect to be slain so easily.

 **"Damn you!!!"** The demon screamed.

"Not very open-minded with your dying words." Aristides said, as he watched the dream demon disappear.

(Psycho Siren OST ends here)

Soon, Aether's power faded from his body, causing him to briefly collapse. Kuroka went to him in concern.

"I'll be okay..." Aristides reassured.

"A side effect of giving my power to you... You may have been able to handle the power, but your body wasn't ready. I suggest finding the Titan who has the same power as you do." Aether said.

"Hyperion? What purpose will that do?" Aristides asked.

"His power will help stabilize mine. The Titans came from the Primordials. By infusing your power with the Titan's, it'll be easy for your body to handle my power." Aether said.

"I see... Aether, will we meet again?" Aristides asked.

"I'll be watching you from within your mind. Once you acquired the Titan's power, I'll bring you here to channel mine." Aether said.

Aristides nodded. Soon, he held Kuroka close as they slowly disappeared from the mindscape. Aether also vanished as well, but didn't leave Aristides's mind.

"It was a fun time together, nya." Kuroka said.

"I would agree as well." Aristides said

Aristides and Kuroka woke up. Everyone present was waiting for them.

"Aristides-kun, you came back!" Kunou said, holding him close.

"Easy there, Kunou. I'm a little stiff since I woke up." Aristides said.

"Well, kid... Did you defeat the dream demon?" Azazel asked.

"It's no more. I killed it with some help." Aristides said.

"You mean Kuroka." Azazel smirked.

"No. There was someone within my subconscious that I found. It's someone whom I should talk with the gods of Olympus." Aristides said.

"Very well then. What matters is, you pulled through." Azazel said.

"I agree. I appreciate your help in this Azazel." Aristides commented, thanking the Fallen Angel.

Several footsteps were heard. Everyone in the secret room looked to see four familiar faces.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, Mittelt! I haven't seen you guys for a while." Aristides said with surprise.

"Yo kid. I see that you got yourself stronger." Dohnaseek complimented.

"Been doing some training from tome to time and fighting off demons and Devils." Aristides commented, making the Fallen Angels laugh.

"It has been a while indeed. I'm glad to see you guys are doing okay." Mittelt said.

"We were also training and doing missions to help compensate for our actions." Raynare said.

"Now we feel stronger than the last time we met. We can't thank you enough for sparing our lives." Kalawarner said.

"Happy to see that." Aristides said.

After two hours of talking, Aristides had fun catching up with the Fallen Angels. Issei, though reluctant initially, opened up with them. They all welcomed Issei, regardless of his Sacred Gear.

"As much as we want to continue talking, we all have to go back to Kyoto." Aristides said.

"Alright, Aristides. Keep in touch." Azazel said.

Aristides nodded as he used a Hyperion Gate creator to make his way back home.

Azazel watched with renewed interest of the demi-god.

'That kid shows he's more than capable of handling a lot of trials, especially at a young age. Despite the shortcomings, he pulled through. It is a wise decision on my part to talk with Kyoto and Olympus to have a discussion for a peace treaty with them.' Azazel thought.

Ending 2: I'll be your home - Rin Oikawa


End file.
